Returning Memories
by lilmione
Summary: When the current members of the Voltron Force mysteriously disappear, the five space explorers return to Arus to reprise their roles. Unfortunately, they find that the new menace may be just like the old. KA
1. Keith

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. Warning, this is VERY long...it sort of ran away with me and please do NOT read it if you think of Keith as a saint, it will only make you unhappy. That said, enjoy.

Keith stared at the letter. Why he expected it to change, he couldn't fathom, and yet he kept staring at it. The number of times he had read its contents had slipped from his mind days ago. Ordinarily he would have memorized it by now, but for some reason, each time he read it, he found himself in the same state of disbelief. Ten years had passed. Ten years that sometimes seemed like the blink of an eye and a lifetime at others. Ten years and the pain was still fresh. He'd thought he'd buried it in his work. He'd only been fooling himself, however, and that was the trouble. If it had been possible to refuse, he would have, but he could see no way to do so. Their need was great, just as it had been the first time he had been called to planet Arus, and he couldn't fail to answer their call for help just because he was afraid to go back there. He shouldn't be and he knew it. Knowing that only made it worse that his fear refused to go away. Vainly the former captain of the Voltron Force tried to laugh at his own foolishness. After all the combat situations he had been in that he should be afraid of such a simple thing was nothing short of ridiculous. He had never really been afraid while in combat, however. Even when the odds were stacked so far against them he couldn't see a way out, he hadn't been afraid. Exhilerated. He had been exhilerated and calm to a point of calculation. Death then had not seemed something to fear. If it came, it came and he would accept the consequences. Sometimes he believed himself fortunate that it had not and others...he had become even more of a brooding man than he had been fifteen years ago when he first set foot on Arus...it was not a change he welcomed. There was one time, however, that he had been afraid for himself and his team. The last time he had worn his uniform, other than to train. The last time Lotor had breathed. Mockingly the image of the former Prince of Doom rose up before his eyes, as vivid as if the man stood before him yet again. He could still see the mingled expression of wonderment and anger on Lotor's blue skinned face as he stared down at the sword protruding from his chest, a sword held in place by the gloved hand of Voltron's captain. For a moment Lotor's yellow-slitted eyes had narrowed in familiar hatred and then he had shocked both the captain and his team by grasping Keith's hand, simultaneously drawing the blade and its wielder close enough to him so they were the only two who heard his whisper,

"You may have won, Captain, but you have also lost." Keith's eyes had widened but any retort he could have shaped died on his lips as Lotor's gaze deliberately flickered to Allura where she stood, shielded by Lance and Hunk against the cavern wall. Something akin to a smile found its way to Lotor's lips and he released his hold on Keith so abruptly, the Voltron captain stumbled and nearly fell. By the time he regained his equilibrium, Lotor had fallen to the ground, his eyes closing for the last time. Only Keith had heard his whispered declaration of love for the blonde haired woman who looked at the fallen prince with a strange mixture of revulsion and pity. Lotor's death was still unsatisfying. There had been nights where he had thought of nothing but the death of the alien prince and times where he had come so close to achieving it, he had been secretly bitter for weeks that it hadn't occurred. And yet when it had, he had felt strangely empty, as if he had accomplished nothing.. Even now, he couldn't shake himself of the strangeness of it. Lotor had died and the threat to Arus and the galaxy died along with him. After a few minor outbreaks, Voltron and Galaxy Garrison managed to achieve the peace they still lived under and yet he felt not one whit of satisfaction at what he had done. More than anything, Keith wished it hadn't been him.. If Lance or any of the others had been the one, he would have hated them, certainly, for doing what he had perceived as his right, but only for a time. It had been his task and he had performed it and yet he hated that he had. Whether or not he could have acted differently was not a question he asked himself. Given the chance, he would do it again–there had been no choice in the matter and yet he regretted it. And that, alone, was the reason Lotor continued to haunt him.

_Incoming message. Incoming message._

Accompanied by a flashing red light, the words echoed in the stillness of his quarters and Keith automatically waved a hand across the device before placing the letter in its accustomed place in his breast pocket. After a brief hesitation, the hologram shimmered into view before him, its vertical lines scrolling once along an invisible screen as the all too familiar features of Lance came into view. Even after five years, Keith still couldn't adjust himself to the sight of Lance in a uniform, though he doubted it got much use now Lance was away from the prying eyes of GG. There was something about the navy blue uniform, so dark it was nearly black, that just didn't fit Lance. Or perhaps it was just the rainbow of medals pinned on the right that threw him off. Having endured the protocol of the Academy for as long as he could, Lance had applied for and gotten a surprising promotion as a field officer and now spent his time shuttling from planet to planet protecting GG's best interests and serving as the most unlikely ambassador one ever could have imagined. Like Keith, he remained single though there were rumors that his days of having a girl at every planet were finally coming to an end. Unlike Keith, the years had been kind to his features. Though most of the youth was gone from his face, heightened by the perpetual stubble he kept, the same daredevil gleam of ten years ago remained in his eyes and his hair, brown without any sign of gray, was as unkempt as ever. After assessing his friend's appearance for a moment, Lance broke into a wry grin and said,

"Zarkon, Keith, is that you? You look terrible!" Automatically Keith frowned at Lance's use of Zarkon's name as a profanity. Not long after the death of Lotor, both names of the rulers of Planet Doom had been adopted as popular curses and though the members of the Voltron Force understood better than anyone how close to a curse those names had been, they usually didn't use them as such. Lance, predictably, did it only because he knew it would annoy Keith.

"Haven't you learned to wear a uniform yet? You still look out of place."

"I haven't worn this in three years, what do you expect?" In spite of himself, Keith smiled back and Lance's grin only deepened.

"Are you going?" Seriousness descended suddenly upon Keith's former right hand man and he avoided the intensity of Lance's gaze as he replied,

"I don't think I have much choice."

"No one would think any less of you if you didn't go, Keith. It can't be easy for you."

"Is it going to be easy for any of us?"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"And what are you talking about, Lance?"

The gazes of the two friends met and locked, each daring the other to be the one to break down.

In the end, it was Lance who looked away first, though any triumph Keith felt at being the victor yet again was short-lived. Running a hand through his already unkempt hair, Lance sighed and said,

"Fine. You're going to have to face up to it, someday, _Captain._ And when you do, you're going to want your friends around, if you have any left."

"I have faced it, Lance."

"Sure you have."

Their gazes threatened to lock for a second time but Keith stared fixedly at his desk, furiously ignoring Lance, for all that he knew his friend's intentions were good. A second time Lance sighed and moved briefly out of the view of the hologram. When his image came back into view, his trademark carefree grin was fixed on his face once more but something similar to anger continued to glimmer in his eyes.

"Don't go."

"What?"

Keith had to grasp the ends of the desk to keep from falling out of his chair.

"I'm trying to be frank, Keith, when I say I don't think you should go back there. Even if you have an itch to fly the Lion again, you shouldn't go. No one will doubt GG's being unwilling to let their star captain embark on a life-threatening mission. Everyone knows how important you are to the galaxy."

"Is that from one of your speeches?" Keith queried, one eyebrow arching on his forehead. Something like sheepishness flickered across Lance's expression for an instant before he shook his head and continued,

"GG propaganda strikes again. I'm serious. Don't go."

"I'm touched by your concern, Lance, but I'll be fine."

"That's just the bravado talking."

"No, it's not. I think I might need to go back there," Keith said hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers and throwing Lance a sidelong glance. A noise vaguely resembling a gasp escaped from the ambassador for Galaxy Garrison and his expression became somewhat stupefied as the careworn features of the man his friend had become suddenly disappeared behind the face of the man he had known ten years ago. "If I don't go back," Keith continued, his voice growing stronger as he spoke, "I'm only proving myself to be the coward I feel I am. I've avoided Arus long enough. You've certainly been there enough times."

"Twice and that was only because Allura begged me. Nanny was ready to say good-bye from the moment I landed. You're sure?"

"I'm sure." The careworn man returned to overpower Keith's features and a flicker of dismay crossed Lance's face at the disappearance of the man Keith should have been. More than anything Lance wanted to believe his friend when he said he was fine, but he knew Keith too well to believe that going back to Arus was nothing short of terrifying for him. This wasn't Keith's first invitation as assuredly as it wasn't his own. Perhaps Keith was right. Perhaps it was time that he stopped avoiding Arus and its inhabitants. Still, Lance couldn't help but think Keith would be worse off afterwards, and he was worried enough about him as it was.

"What do you figure is going on?" He asked instead, burying all his worries for the moment. A spark of life returned to Keith's eyes as he slipped back into battle mode. Lance wondered if he realized how much he missed a life of action.

"I can't figure it, that's the trouble. An abduction of anyone trained to fly the Lions would have made sense five years ago, but now? What could anyone possibly hope to gain? And why haven't any of us been targeted?"

"They can't find me, for one thing, and if you think anyone's going to get past GG, you don't understand the power of your own employer."

"But Pidge is doing research on the most remote planet in our system. He could be missing for years before anyone noticed and Hunk's just as easy, living a life of leisure."

"The big guy's fine, just like the pipsqueak. Have you thought that perhaps this is all just a plot to lure us out?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Sven's staying put?"

"Can't get away. Kingly duties and all that. Current consensus is that Romelle won't let him."

"The joys of marriage."

"May we never know them." Simultaneously the two men patted themselves on the shoulder, the ritual one they had conceived during their Academy days, long before either of them had set foot on Arus. A true grin passed between them before Lance was distracted by something off-screen and turned away for a moment. Gradually Keith's grin faded and he found himself engrossed with his desktop yet again. Lance knew him far too well, damn him. Flickering back into view, Lance saluted mockingly and said in a falsely official tone,

"I have been ordered to inform you that all holographic communications must be ended."

"Yes, Sir. When should I expect the transport carrying GG's most valued ambassador?"

"There would be no one happier if I got myself lost. An hour, two at most. That's another thing. Why have all of us come on the same transport?"

"Ambassador!"

"All right already. Gotta go, Keith" Raising a hand in farewell, Lance started gesticulating madly to someone outside of view before the hologram disappeared.

_Transmission ended. No signal. Transmission ended. No signal._

Waving his hand over the device to silence it, Keith rose from his chair and stretched more out of habit than from any stiffness in his limbs. Instinctively his eyes swept his surroundings as the thought crossed his mind that it might be awhile before he saw it again. Only a faint twinge of regret coursed through him at the idea of bidding farewell to the quarters that had been his home for the past five years. He had grown accustomed to them, certainly, and while he thought of them as his own, he knew there was nothing within the set of rooms that was distinctively his own. Another man could occupy it for a day and leave more of a mark than he had in five years. Privately he knew that chambers of the same size as his generally were not given out to instructors until they had been in the service of the Academy for at least twenty years, and sometimes not even then. Had he been asked, Keith would have refused such a privilege, but even he was not so foolish as to have it unnecessarily taken away. His quarters consisted of five separate rooms: a living room adjoining the kitchen, bathroom, study, and bedroom. His study, quite arguably the smallest among them, was still larger than the average room given to two cadets to share and it was not without occasional twinges of guilt that Keith overheard his students complaining about a lack of space. Like all GG rooms, his was stark in decoration, having glistening black floors and only slightly lighter walls.. In his living room was a window, a rarity even among suites of this size, but Keith did not often look out at the stars. The nearest planet to GG's orbit was barely distinguishable among them but he could find it without fail whenever he chose to look. His blinds were almost always drawn, however. Space was just a reminder of what lay outside the orbiting space station and his days as a space explorer had ended. His quarters were not without touches of himself, however. He was the owner of seven bookcases that were filled nearly to the brim. What time he didn't spend teaching or in the field, Keith spent reading–fiction, non-fiction, anything to take his mind to a different place. He had a plant which he absent-mindedly watered and somehow managed to keep alive, he still wasn't sure how. Perhaps the most distinctive touch was the orderliness of his quarters; everything was in immaculate condition and never varied. If there was one thing Keith would never be, it was a slob. The room was as official as his position, and just as lifeless. But he did have pictures. There was one of him, Lance, and Sven on the day they graduated from the Academy, the three of them flashing identical cocky grins. Another depicted the five of them shortly before they set out for Arus, the casual looks of indifference almost painful to see in light of what the five space explorers would soon face. These and one more were displayed in the living room, the last being one of the original members of the Voltron Force in their uniforms standing in front of the palace. In his study he had some more of himself with either Lance or Sven and some amusing takes of Pidge and Hunk during lighter days at the palace. Two and only two hung in his bedroom but they were the two of most interest to even a casual observer. The first was one that he had nearly killed Pidge for taking and had confiscated from the young man only after threatening to never let him fly the Green Lion again. Pidge, at one time, had done more than play at photography and had tormented the members of his team and the palace residents for nearly two months by trying to capture them "naturally" on film. After one of their training sessions with the Lions, Keith had thought he had been alone and the enterprising Pidge had caught him standing in front of his lion with an expression of tender respect on his face, revealing in that instant the rapport the Voltron captain felt with his ship and exposing something Keith had never wanted anyone to know about. The second did not hang on the wall but was kept on a table, face-down more often than not. Only occasionally did Keith look at it and even then it was when the temptation became too strong for him to resist. It had been meant as a farewell picture and had been taken on the last day they were all together on Arus but looking at it only caused him pain. By this time Pidge had procured a camera with a timer and they had all assembled in the dining room, Coran and Nanny included but in the background, for one last snapshot. Somehow Keith had happened to stand by Allura and while everyone, including himself, had flashed the camera a grin, the Princess of Arus was looking at him. Pidge hadn't given the others copies of the snapshot either–it was the second shot that the others received where everyone was indeed looking where they were supposed to and Keith could still see the serious expression on the then seventeen year old's face as if he stood before him. For a long time they were the only two people he knew of who had ever seen it...until Sam had been quicker than he and managed to flip it over before he could stop her. Sam.

Sam was, perhaps, the one thing at GG he felt the most guilt over leaving. His plant would either live or die without him, his students would soon adjust to their substitute commander and sigh wistfully over his absence, but Sam...Sam would miss him perhaps only a little more than his plant would, realistically. It was only his own conceit that made him think his absence would mean anything to her. Technically Keith was a single man; he had never had the heart for a serious relationship, though heaven knew there had been scores of female instructors at GG that had thrown themselves at him over the years. Students, too, which was more than embarrassing despite its initial flattery. During his first five years with GG his seeming obliviousness to women had earned him the nickname, "the Monk" among other things and would have remained so if not for Sam. Samantha Brink was her full name and a scant three years ago she had first arrived at GG to instruct the cadets on the finer points of battle and life in general. Battle philosophy was what she called it and though parts of it seemed rather far-fetched to Keith and others who had suffered under her tirades, she believed in it whole-heartedly. He hadn't noticed her at first, nor did she notice him other than the customary introduction. Their paths seldom crossed, her students were from varied years and most did not also take Keith's classes. Refreshingly she seemed almost to have never heard of Voltron or if she had, cared very little that its famed commander walked the halls of the same space station as she. It wasn't until a year had passed and her classes were gaining popularity that she tumbled on the benefits of guest speakers and of Keith especially. Sam could be either charmingly or maddeningly stubborn and it was the latter that caused her to pursue Keith relentlessly for the first half of the school term, insisting that he speak to her classes about his experiences in battle. It only made things worse that both Lance and Hunk agreed to it–Pidge, naturally, couldn't be torn away from his research for something so mundane and even Sven seemed partial to coming, leaving Keith with no leg to stand on. He held out admirably but eventually caved and agreed to make one speech and only one about his experiences. Unfortunately, word leaked out and his speech to 60 students became half of the student population of GG. The speech he had ended up giving was not the one he intended and not something he cared to remember either(there were a lot of things he didn't like remembering, so it seemed)and afterwards Sam had been the first to apologize to him. Once done, the speech seemed harmless, even if it did start a flock of new rumors circulating about the already enigmatic Keith and he hadn't the heart to be angry at her. Somehow then, their paths began to cross and he found himself talking to her as he hadn't talked to anyone in years. Most people he encountered tried to understand him and failed; Sam understood him without even trying.

It should have stopped there. He had intended it to but all his intentions had been laid to waste when he broke down one night unexpectedly and she consoled him. Consoled him in ways beyond the casual friendship they had established. But he didn't love her. Nor did he suffer from the illusion that she was in love with him. Theirs was a relationship of convenience, something which sometimes shamed him but it was never enough to make him break things off altogether. He knew the extent of their relationship was common knowledge among his peers and even the students sometimes had knowing expressions in their eyes when they were seen together, but he ignored them. Everyone had talked when he had no female relations, it made no difference that they were talking now that he had one. Still, there was a certain baseness to it that he couldn't shake himself of. He hadn't even told Lance of her existence, though he suspected his friend knew that her name was mentioned far too often for it to be coincidence. Though Lance was certainly not one to talk(his love em and leave em philosophy was legendary), Keith didn't want to even think of what lecture might come out of his mouth if knew of his casual relations with Sam. Once he would have slapped Keith on the back for such a thing. Once. Lance knew no more than Sam did about his so-called broken heart, however. He only had the benefit of being an eye-witness to some things, things that Sam easily could have guessed, and probably had even before she laid eyes on the accursed photograph. After she had seen it, however, he made certain it was never out in plain sight again when she was in his quarters. He could tell her about some things, but about _that_ he could never speak of to another living soul. No, Sam would be better off without him as well. Perhaps she might even find someone who wasn't just a convenience in his absence. The thought upset him more than a little but not as much as it should.

Taking up his suitcase, Keith pulled out his keycard and took one last look at his chambers before sauntering out the door. The afore mentioned picture was included with his meager belongings. Why he wasn't certain. Perhaps so no one would find it, or perhaps because he was simply accustomed to having it with him, in any case it was there, buried among all his clothes. As a joke, he had included one of the red suits he had always worn in Arus, more than a little pleased by the fact that it still fit him. In ten years, his features may have aged more than they should have, but he hadn't let himself go. GG did not require the physical training he put himself through but Keith was too used to a life of action to happily settle down to a less rigorous life. Locking his door behind him, Keith gripped his suitcase even harder and began making his way through the maze of corridors towards the transport area. His quarters were on the highest level of the space station and the docking bay, predictably, on one of the lowest. If he walked, it would take him the better part of an hour to reach it and since he had no desire to pace nervously in the docking bay, he avoided the beckoning lights of the elevators he passed. He should have known better.

It was somewhere along the 23rd floor that she appeared. He was no where near her classrooms or his own–he had thought she was teaching today–and yet she was there, just as he had half-expected her to be. Perhaps she was still planning on teaching something today; she was wearing her GG uniform, just as he was. Stopping, he forced himself to smile as she started somewhat nervously and approached him. No one would have described Sam as pretty, at least not in the traditional sense. Her dark brown hair was short, just barely touching her shoulders, and her eyes were a murky hazel. Her brows were, perhaps, too serious and her nose was small and somewhat pert. It was her mouth that threw off her face, despite high cheekbones and a clear complexion. There was no doubt that it was too wide, a fact emphasized when she smiled, which sadly, wasn't often because of it. Still, her figure was nothing to sneer at(as Keith well knew)but he knew the female co-workers he had never deigned to look at often discussed why he had chosen Sam over them. She looked decidedly nervous at the moment, twisting her fingers together and scarcely daring to meet his gaze for more than an instant. The smile he had forced became more genuine and he opened his mouth to speak first, but she beat him to it, saying,

"I know you said you weren't good at good-byes, but I had to...are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't want to...but I have to."

"You could always refuse." Hope glimmered briefly in her eyes and he shook his head sadly.

"This isn't a pleasure trip. They need me. In ten years they haven't asked anything from me. Not even to appear for their celebrations when the others have been invited countless times. They wouldn't have asked if they didn't really need me."

"Always duty with you, isn't it?"

"You should know that by now." Anger replaced the hope in her eyes and she tossed her head almost sulkily as she looked up at him. Smiling gently, Keith reached out and briefly touched her shoulder before resuming his doomed course towards the docking bay. After a moment's hesitation, Sam turned and followed him, her gaze frighteningly direct as she fell into step alongside him(maddeningly she was nearly as tall as he was)and said,

"Have you given any thought to it at all?"

"Thought to what?"

"Thought to what you're going to say once you're there."

"I didn't think it required much thought."

"Keith."

The tone of her voice caused him to stop and it was he who avoided her gaze as she stared up at him in a mixture of anger and pity. Her voice was dangerously low when she spoke again.

"You haven't thought about what to say when you're faced with her husband and her child."

"No."

His voice sounded strangled even to his own ears and he started walking yet again. Behind him Sam let out a muted noise of frustration before rejoining him and continuing in the strangely low voice he never wanted to hear again,

"Will you stop pretending that this doesn't matter to you? Do you think I don't know that it's killing you to go back to what you've been running away from for ten years?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't." Ordinarily the look he threw her would have stopped her, but the looming separation between them had made Sam bold.

"I know you loved her and I'm willing to bet that she loved you too. She probably still does...just like you do. But neither of you fought for each other and you've spent ten years trying to forget what you never can forget. Do you really think you'll be able to look her husband in the eye and not want to..."

"Sam, please..."

"I'm not letting you go back there under the pretense of duty. Admit that you're going because

you want to see her."

"Does it really matter why I'm going?"

"Yes. You're not going to try and rekindle some old flame, are you?"

The question made him stop and Sam actually took several more steps before she realized he had fallen back, Cautiously retreating to where he stood, she looked him over carefully. An expression that was a mixture of bewilderment and pain was upon his face and his eyes were distant, staring off into something that only he could see. Abruptly Keith gave himself a shake and met her gaze once more as he answered,

"No. I'm going to bury it." Her brows arched so high upon her forehead he thought they would become lost in her hair and her lips parted slightly as she stared at him in an almost comical representation of disbelief.

"You think you can do that?"

"I have to try. No one knows better than I do that she's married, Sam. I'm not going because I think...I'm going to find out if it's worth it...or if it's not."

"So you're going to continue pining after her so long as she's still pining after you?"

"She won't be pining after me. She'll be deliriously happy. That's what I need to see."

"And if she isn't deliriously happy?"

"She will be."

"Do you want her to be?"

He couldn't answer her and after another moment, Sam heaved a huge sigh and shook her head

as she looked up at him.

"I should do everything in my power to keep you from boarding that transport but I can't. I hope

you find whatever it is you're looking for...and it isn't what you just told me. Are you going to tell her about me?"

Startled, he looked at her again and found the faintest trace of a blush on her cheeks. For the first time in minutes he felt a smile on his lips and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want her to know?"

"Yes...and no. If it will hurt her, then don't tell her, but if you think she'll understand...then tell her all about me. At least mention me in any case."

"The only reason I even resemble a human being anymore is because of you, Sam. Don't ever forget that."

"I know." Her voice was barely a whisper now, her gaze hidden underneath her lashes.

"I don't think you'll ever know how grateful I am for it..."

"You said all this last night, Keith." Fleetingly her gaze met his and Keith smiled.

"Yes, but you need to hear it again. You've done more for me in the past year than anyone has in a long while. I can't ever thank you enough or repay you for it."

"Yes, you can," she said suddenly, raising her chin. For a moment Keith thought he caught a glimmer of tears in her eyes and then it vanished as she continued, "Find out what it is you really want and that will repay me. Stay and fight this time or let it go once and for all, but don't come back until you know for certain. That is the only form of payment I will accept."

"And if it means I don't come back?"

"Then you don't come back. I never had more than a shadow of you anyway."

"It was more than a shadow."

"It was?"

The tears were there this time and an all-too familiar spasm of pain flickered through him at the sight of them. All too well he remembered the last time he had looked upon a tearful feminine face in a situation eerily similar only the dialogue had been far, far different. Faintly he smiled at Sam and kissed her, really kissed her for the first and only time in their relationship. When he pulled away, he smiled one last time and strode down the hallway without any further words. This time she didn't follow him. Shaken, Keith took the first elevator he saw down to the docking bay, certain that a half hour of pacing would do him good. Somehow he rather suspected this would be the last time he would ever feel any semblance of peace. .


	2. En Route

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys.

En-Route

Laughter rang loudly through the room on the transport ship where the four space explorers were gathered, echoing out into the hallways and causing a passing crewman to shake his head yet again at the passengers. Even after seven days spent in each other's company, the original members of the Voltron Force seemed to be incapable of tiring of each other's presence or of reminiscing. At first glance it seemed that not much had changed, and yet it had.

Garbed in matching GG uniforms as they would be arriving at Arus within a few hours, the four men lounged much as they had in their "sanctuary" in the palace back in their glory days. An open book on his lap, Pidge sat off to the side in an arm-chair, the strange bird-like creature he had brought with him perched on his shoulder. Hunk, naturally, occupied the better part of one sofa, his even larger gut threatening to sink the cushions all the way to the floor. Lance and Keith occupied two chair similar to Pidge's, the former with his feet resting against a coffee table while the latter, true to form, seemed not have relaxed an inch. Keith was laughing just as hard as the others, however, in remembrance of one of the numerous pranks they had played on Nanny in revenge for her continued snubs and sniffs of unworthiness. Even after five years the woman had never warmed to any of them, unless the Princess was somehow in danger. Mentally Keith corrected himself for what seemed the hundredth time. With his friends again, remembering all that had happened, it was easy to forget she was a Princess no longer. She was a Queen now, Queen of Arus...he wondered idly if he would ever be able to address her as such.

Of them all, Pidge's appearance had changed the most. Some order had finally found its way into the brown hair he kept short now and his glasses were no longer the overwhelming feature of his face. Gone were the boyish freckles and even the sometimes reckless grin. His voice, too, had developed into a pleasant baritone whose only fault was its sometimes overwhelming note of seriousness. Lance had put it best when he first laid eyes on the former pipsqueak–he was now taller than both Lance and Keith–when he said, "Never would have thought you'd turn out so decent looking." The usually somber Pidge had socked him for it but Lance had simply laughed hysterically and given the youngster a swipe in return. Keith had been surprised, however, by the reserve now present in his nature. Pidge had never been one to be so quiet before. Looking back, he guessed that it had begun to show in their later years on Arus and he simply hadn't noticed, but it was strange to look at the slender young man sitting so calmly with his pet of sorts on his shoulder and know that he was once the boy always getting into one scrape or another with the palace mice. Briefly he wondered if she still communicated with them, too, though several generations of mice would have been birthed between now and then. As if he sensed his thoughts, Pidge's gaze flickered to his, serious as always behind his glasses and Keith forced himself to meet it steadily. Did Pidge have any time for women? With that face and his air of mystery...no, he doubted Pidge looked at anything other than his books and his experiments and the strange creature on his shoulder he called Mycin. He envied his obliviousness. Mycin made all of the former space explorers uncomfortable though they didn't dare say so to their youngest companion. Keith told himself it was because Mycin was unidentifiable. Even Pidge wasn't sure what kind of animal he was. It certainly seemed bird-like, but its tail was like a dog's but twitched like a cat's. Of a brilliant blue hue, its under-fur was red, and its eyes glittered the same color. It had tufts that looked somewhat like ears, feet that looked like talons and arms that resembled paws. Looking at it, it almost seemed that someone had taken bits and pieces of all the animals they had liked and combined it into one strangely disturbing creature. All this Keith could ignore, except for Mycin's eyes. There was the faintest hint of intelligence there that unnerved him, almost as if the hybrid animal understood exactly what they were talking about and was laughing at them all. Throwing Pidge a carefree smile, Keith shrugged and dropped his gaze in order to watch the gradual decrease of the cushions on Hunk's couch. If he was aware that the young scientist still watched him, he gave no outward sign.

Hunk, thankfully, was the same as ever, despite the extra inches added to his waistline. His hair was still long and unkempt, his nose still large and even more so now, after having been broken several times. His temper was still easily provoked and his sincerity unquestionable. Once Keith had thought he would never find another soul with a bigger heart; ten years had failed to convince him he was wrong. Never had he surprised his friends more than when he resigned his post from GG nearly nine years ago in order to marry and run a farm on one of the planets he had been sent to. Keith had never met his wife, Lyra, but he was certain that she was as slender as Hunk was wide and from the way the big man spoke about her, she was his world. They had five children already, four boys and one girl who was the image of her mother. The boys, from what Keith gathered, ran amuck and failed to do their chores and got into countless fights with all the village boys. The fact that they won only made their father proud, however, even as he scolded them for using their superior size to their advantage. Even after hearing Hunk talk about them–in detail–it was hard to imagine his friend content as a farmer and a father. In a way, he envied Hunk for that, too. He would never be able to live such a life, however. As much as he hated and denied it, Keith knew he needed action in his life. Retiring to a farm without any cares in the world sounded wonderful, but within weeks he would be going mad, wondering what he was to do with all his free time. Had he been any other way he never would have survived at GG for ten years.

And then there was Lance. Hands resting behind his head, his lips had their trademark smirk upon them as he teased Hunk about the steadily sinking cushions. His hair was mussed, his uniform looked wrong on him still, but he was undoubtedly Lance and he always would be. During their days at the Academy, Keith would have sworn on his graduation that he would be the better friend with Sven fifteen years later, had anyone asked. The irony of its being Lance that he was closer to never ceased to strike a chord with him. With the exception of Sam, there was almost nothing the two men had in common. Both saw the world in completely different ways, one acted before he thought while the other thought sometimes too long before taking action. And try as he might, Keith could not dissuade himself of the notion that had their situations been reversed, Lance would not have waited ten years to return to the planet whose memories haunted him. Catching his eye, Lance threw Hunk one last comment about the sinking sofa before choosing Keith as his next target.

"If you fall, big guy, Keith will be laughing too hard to hypothesize about the evil that has undoubtedly brought us all together once more. I'm surprised he hasn't gone into shock, sitting here talking about mundane things for so long."

"I don't see any need to 'hypothesize' here when we're just going to have to do it all over again at Arus."

"Dost my ears deceive me? Keith? Turning down a strategy session? You really have changed." Mockly Lance threw his feet to floor and put a hand against his heart. Keith kicked at his chair and missed.

"I'm not going to fall," Hunk interjected, heaving a huge sigh and sinking lower. For a moment his three companions simply grinned at each other and then Lance resumed his mission.

"You can't be serious, Keith. Don't you want to have our plans all worked out before we present them to Coran and his cronies?"

"I rather think they'll be presenting them to us. Things won't have changed there, Lance."

"Aww, come on. You really think that after ten years of distinguished service across the galaxy, excluding Hunk's glamorous occupation of farming of course, that they're still going to treat us like errand boys?"

"Isn't that all we ever were, no matter how many times we saved them?" Keith replied quietly. Fingers idly running through his book, Pidge looked from Lance to Keith and said,

"Shouldn't we consider that we might not be meeting with Coran at all? Allura may be running things now, or perhaps her..."

"Nah. I'll bet Coran's still got his nose in everything. It always was kind of long," Lance interrupted carelessly, throwing Pidge a warning glance that the youth blankly returned.

"Subtle, Lance," Keith said dryly. Lance shrugged but his brows raised along with his companions as Keith suddenly rose and walked across the room. Studying the wall for several moments, Keith squared his shoulders and spoke in a voice that sounded much stronger and impartial than he felt,

"I want all of you to stop tip-toeing around me where Allura is concerned. You've all been careful not to mention her name this past week unless it was necessary and while I thank you for it, it is unnecessary. Speak of her all you like, you needn't think to spare me any hardship. There isn't any."

Deliberately he turned and looked over his shoulder at them, unaware of how striking a profile he made, and how completely he resembled his former self. True, his hair was shorter and his face a trifle haggard, but in that moment he was once again the Captain of the Voltron Force and after a startled pause, his team responded almost automatically in the old manner.

"We didn't mean anything by it, Keith," Hunk said apologetically, running a hand through the mane of black hair he had no hope of taming. One brow arched on the Voltron captain's forehead even as he smiled carelessly.

"I know. It just struck me as ridiculous."

"Can you believe he still thinks he can order us around?" Lance said loudly to Pidge who was looking at Keith rather strangely even as his lips curved into a smile. Reaching for the nearest pillow, Keith promptly threw it at his second-in-command and laughed as Lance promptly dove out of its path.

"I may be your commander again, so I'd watch it if I were you," Keith reminded jestingly, flinging himself down into his chair once more and attempting to sprawl in true Lance-like fashion.

"I'm scared," Lance said, covering his face in mock-fear and earning another pillow thrown in his direction. Looking over his former team for a moment, Keith's grin promptly faded and he leaned forward, resting his elbows across his knees as he said,

"About Arus...let's make a pact." Lance groaned loudly but both Pidge and Hunk sat up a little straighter as Keith continued, "Things probably haven't changed there in ten years, at least not where we're concerned. I, for one, haven't the stomach to be treated like an errand boy at the defined age of thirty-five. I'd like to think that Coran and the others won't pull the old routine, but if they do, we won't take it. Lance is an ambassador, Pidge is one of the most respected scientists in the galaxy and Hunk is an average citizen, but a man nevertheless while I...am Galaxy Garrison's most valued individual. It still isn't the same level as a Pr...Queen, but it is far higher than a space explorer."

"You can't possibly be Keith," Lance moaned, burying his head in his hands. Head tilted to one side much in the same manner as Mycin, Pidge studied his former commander for several moments before a slow smile broke out across his face.

"I take it back, you _have_ changed. Perhaps not entirely for the worse. I'll accept this pact."

Keith nodded at him, his own lips threatening to stretch into a smile. Shaking his head, Hunk held up a meaty fist and said slowly,

"I don't think it's a good idea, but I'll go along with it. Never thought I'd say any idea of yours was bad, Keith."

"You have. Once."

"I have?"

Keith nodded, trying to ignore the spasm of pain that went through him as the big man's brows drew together in obvious confusion. It was foolish of him to think that the others would remember. All of them had been in opposition to the plan that had eventually led to Lotor's death at his hands, but he had overruled them, saying they had no choice. He supposed it was rather fitting, actually, that the ones opposed to it had had the least trouble forgetting what had disturbed them so and he, who had wanted it, now wished it hadn't occurred. In his chair, Lance raised his head and threw Keith a speculative look, his fingers twitching.

"I seem to remember a certain Captain who constantly rebuked a team member for having similar sentiments ten years ago."

"Ten years ago we were a motley crew of space explorers...and we did stand up to them...occasionally."

"And what good did it do us?"

"Very little, I admit, but I do think it's wise for us to be prepared. It might be completely unnecessary. If Allura has any semblance of power, she won't allow them to become too high-handed.."

"You have a lot of faith in a woman you haven't seen in ten years," Lance remarked, his look becoming speculative.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

Lance shrugged and continued to fiddle with the end of his chair, his reluctance to give an answer puzzling his friends. After several moments, he heaved a sigh and said,

"All right. I'll go along with this. Ten years ago I would have _killed_ for you to say this...why now?"

"I don't know," Keith answered and rose from his chair to stare at the wall again.

The set of his shoulders warned his companions not to risk further conversation and for the first time since their reunion, a tense, uneasy silence settled around the former members of the Voltron Force. Staring blankly at the wall, Keith wished that he really didn't know why he was so adamant they return to Arus on equal footing. It was too wrapped up with Allura and the treatment Coran and Nanny had given them throughout their stay on Arus for him to tell the others without revealing things better kept private. Even now he hated that the feelings of not being good enough lingered within him. While on Arus, he had tried his best to dismiss them, to discourage them in the others, but he had never been able to rid himself of them either. Nanny he understood. No one would ever be good enough for her Princess, he suspected, and they had been such a ragamuffin bunch. It was no wonder every instinct within her was screaming to keep them away from her darling girl. But Coran...Coran's veiled snubs had sometimes stung, partially because Keith respected him more than most of his colleagues at GG and had thought that it was mutual. He knew he was not king-worthy material, such delusions of grandeur were foreign to his nature. But he didn't want to apologize for being what he was anymore. He was distinguished in his own right and it mattered far more than he wanted to admit that those he had left behind at Arus were able to see and acknowledge it. Hours from Arus and he was a wreck already...what would he do when they reached the planet's surface? Not wanting to contemplate it, Keith turned away from the wall and tried to smile as he asked,

"Who wants to be the first to trip Nanny?"

Their good-natured arguing over the privilege of being the first to renew their onslaught of pranks on the elderly woman occupied them until landing.


	3. Arus

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. This is another one that got away from me so it is REALLY long, I apologize.

Arus

Keith's first glimpse of Arus was not what he had expected. Had he not known better, he would have thought they had landed on another planet, so vastly did the sight that met his eyes differ from the one he had seen ten years ago. Gone were the ramshackle buildings and dilapidated farms. Gone were the ambling roads and scattered dwellings meant to resemble towns. In its place were glistening buildings, never higher than five stories, organized paths and streets, and an air that sang with prosperity. Frankly, it was no longer a planet straight out of the tales of legendary kingdoms. In fact, it seemed less like a kingdom and more like a bustling metropolis. The only sight that did not please him was the obvious garrisons and the guns stationed on every block. Arus would never be caught unprepared again and while it was necessary even under the current status of peace, it saddened him just the same. Arus was not all hustle-bustle, however. A great part of it was still forested and he had it on good authority that the "love bridge" was a popular tourist attraction, but there was no denying its difference. Whatever else she might have done as a Queen, Allura had made certain that her planet was prosperous and protected even without the might of Voltron. A distant part of him acknowledged that he was proud before he quickly smothered it. He should have expected no less of her. One had only to spend five minutes in her company to discover that the former Princess loved her planet and her people more than anything else in the galaxy. That she had gone to such efforts to improve their livelihood was not surprising.

"Stop gawking, Keith. It's only a planet, after all," Lance chided, moving to stand alongside him as the ship gradually began to slow. Grinning briefly, Keith turned his gaze back to the window and replied,

"It might as well be the first time I've seen it. I never would have recognized it."

"GG's compensation at work. Strikes me that it doesn't really make up for all the destroyed

homes...the lives lost in five years." Resting his elbow against the window, Lance stared out at the rapidly passing landscape and frowned.

"Wouldn't it be worse if their sacrifice went unnoticed?"

"Maybe. Some of them have forgotten and to the children born afterwards, it all seems like a grand story, but for the people of Arus who do remember...it doesn't even come close."

Such seriousness was unusual from Lance, even now, and Keith found himself studying his friend for several moments, almost as if he had never seen him before either. There was something behind Lance's sudden frown that he couldn't determine, something that hinted Arus' prosperity was not all that it seemed. Shaking himself briefly, Lance threw Keith the grin he remembered and said lightly,

"Sometimes the ambassador in me refuses to die...it makes coming here even harder because I was a part of it. I can't be neutral."

"GG wants you to sniff around while you're here."

"Keith, your terms are so quaint. Naturally they couldn't resist such a prime opportunity. And what better time when my business is not strictly theirs? No one will be on guard around me."

"And they usually are?"

Lance shrugged and threw Keith another look that was too ambiguous to decipher what emotion lay behind it.

"Let's just say that the last time I visited here, everyone was very careful not to mention

Arusian politics in my presence. I'm not exactly considered trustworthy."

One of Keith's brows arched and he took a step closer to the suddenly edgy Lance, his voice deliberately low as he inquired,

"What really happened the first time you came here on GG business?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Zarkon, Keith, you'll find out for yourself soon enough. Don't say anything to the big guy though. He's only visited with his family and it's been one rip-roaring vacation for them. Pidge might suspect something, he's more observant than God, but I can't tell for sure. This isn't the side of GG you're involved in, nor is it one that you'd like if you knew, but it's my side of it and it's better that you keep your nose out of it unless you somehow become involved. Don't become involved."

"Lance..." Keith began but the sound of footsteps behind them cut off any reply he could form. Face strangely serious once more(it just didn't suit him)Lance suddenly looked as haggard as Keith as he said softly,

"Trust me on this one, Keith. Please."

Against all his efforts, Keith's brows raised but he let the matter drop. Though he was nearly certain there would be other things on his mind as soon as he set foot on the planet's surface, he was almost grateful to Lance for providing him with a distraction, should he need one. He would honor his friend's wishes and remain uninvolved however, even when he discovered what it was. No matter what awaited them on Arus, he was Lance's commander no longer and this mission, whatever it was, was his and his alone.

Predictably Hunk and Pidge were the source of the approaching footsteps, the latter with the disturbing figure of Mycin perched on his shoulder. Fidgeting uncomfortably with the belt of his uniform, Hunk flashed Keith and Lance a look of pure misery and grumbled,

"Uniforms were not made with fat men in mind." Desperately his friends tried not to smile and failed. Only Pidge retained a hint of sobriety as he and Hunk came abreast of the other two. Moving to stand next to Keith, the entirely too serious young man leaned over and whispered,

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't think I could be if I tried," Keith answered just as softly. Pidge smiled reassuringly and fleetingly put a hand on his shoulder. Understanding gleamed just as briefly in his eyes before he moved away as if he had never spoken. In the old days, Keith had always felt like a sort of older brother towards Pidge. Hunk was the one he had been the closest to and still was, but there remained between them a sort of uneasy understanding of each other. He had always known what ideas to encourage from the youth while Pidge had always known what not to pursue with him and what to silently acknowledge. It was pleasant and yet unsettling at the same time. Looking at Pidge now, Keith found himself missing the sometimes overeager yet open young boy he had known. Where had he vanished to within the slender young man that now stood behind him? Perhaps, Pidge, too, had demons he fought against.

Outside the whizzing scenery began to have details and a tension he wished he didn't feel simultaneously began to build within Keith's stomach. Their destination was Arus' official terminal, an airport of sorts, but really more of a platform/checking in station where ships departed and landed on a semi-weekly basis. As a result of its role in establishing peace across the galaxy, Arus was now a major player in the confederation of planets. Lance was not the only ambassador who frequented its surface, but it seemed strange to him in spite of everything that happened. To him Arus would always be the unknown planet with the miraculous key to everyone's safety that he had never had cause to hear of until he arrived. Common sense told him that the moment he was dreading wouldn't happen once they landed. As momentous a happening as this reunion of the original Voltron force was, the royal family would not come to the platform to greet them. That torture would wait until they reached the palace and the time spent in apprehension loomed before him almost tauntingly. Thus far, he wasn't sorry he had come...he only wished that the worst of it was over and done with. The ship began to slow and the tension began to seep into his shoulders as their pilot unnecessarily announced that they had reached their destination. As the ship came to a stop, all four men lurched from one side to the other, causing Lance to mutter about whose brilliant idea it had been to be in the hanger when they landed before he remembered it was his own. Amid bursts of steam and creaking noises that were far from reassuring, their transport finally came to a stop and the door in front of them slowly began to open. Simultaneously a platform extended down towards the landing pad and Keith suddenly found that the breath had left his body, despite all his reassuring thoughts. Suppose he was wrong...suppose they really were waiting for them on the platform in all their royal splendor...he would face it as calmly as if he were going into battle. In a way, he was, although he would much rather be crossing swords with the minions of Zarkon a hundred times over than doing this. Throwing a look over his shoulder, he nodded with a confidence he didn't feel to his companions and descended the ramp. Almost naturally the others fell into form behind him, Hunk and Pidge walking abreast in the middle with Lance taking up the rear. Their luggage had been left behind–someone from the castle would see that it reached their quarters, or so they had been informed.

For the second time, Keith was greeted with a sight he didn't expect and he was beginning to suspect it wouldn't be the last. As he descended the ramp, it was not the sight he feared that met his eyes but an altogether different one that was no less frightening. Amassed on the landing pad was a large group of Arusians, perhaps hundreds, maybe even nearing a thousand, and all of them were cheering. Some waved posters of Voltron while others had miniatures of the lions themselves. It was all he could do not to stare. Behind him, he could hear Lance snickering softly at his reaction and he threw another glance over his shoulder.

"What is all this?" Keith muttered. All three broke into smirks, and even Pidge's seemed genuine. Running a hand through his hair, Hunk couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he answered,

"We're kind of celebrities here, Keith."

"What?"

"The people love us," Lance threw in, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Voltron's become something like the legends of Camelot and Robin Hood to the Arusians. You could say that you're their very own version of King Arthur," Pidge said helpfully, his smile only slightly more subdued than the other two. Unable to stop himself, Keith scanned the cheering crowd a second time and replied,

"I'd say better late than never but this is...I don't know what this is. What do we do?"

"You could try waving," Pidge suggested, his smile becoming more and more like the boy Keith remembered as the younger man watched his former commander struggle with the idolization he clearly didn't think he deserved.

"Yeah, Keith, wave. I bet some infatuated young woman will blow you a kiss."

"Lance."

"They do give gifts, sometimes," Hunk put in, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Keith's eyes widened and he surveyed his grinning friends for a long moment before giving in to his laughter.

"Using your fame for your own advantage, I am ashamed of the lot of you. Fine, we'll bow or something, but I am NOT waving. And you are NOT kissing any girls. Or taking any food or whatever gifts they might have. Or stopping to tell any stories." Fixing each of them with as stern of a look as he could manage, Keith sighed heavily and stepped towards the cheering crowd. The clapping and cheers only grew louder and he smiled the same smile he had learned to utilize during the official functions GG always held and bowed in acknowledgment of the crowd's adoration. The cheers became frenzied for a moment as his companions went through the same motion and then Keith quickly began to walk the length of the platform once more. All around him he heard people calling his name or speaking speculatively of how he had changed. One girl proclaimed in a loud whisper that he had only grown more handsome and his shoulders only stiffened all the more. Part of him was flattered and so immensely flattered that he didn't dare to admit to himself how touched he was by the Arusians show of appreciation. And then there was another part that hated to think of himself being part of any legend. He should have known, however. There were books about them, nearly hundreds of them, and on some he had been asked to collaborate and had always refused. The first series Lance had sent him as a joke. He had stopped reading after about a hundred pages and buried the entire set in a box in one of his closets. The descriptions of all of them had been fairly accurate; Lance was the joker always in trouble, Pidge the brainy brat, Hunk the lovable guy, Allura enchantingly beautiful and out of reach, Sven mysterious and brave, and himself the rigidly honorable leader. There was nothing of Nanny or the mice and even Coran had been reduced to a supporting role but he couldn't bear to read them. Looking at the Arusians craning their necks for a better view of them, he didn't doubt that a copy was on every shelf and had been read through cover to cover more than once. Again part of him understood while another part wished that it hadn't become what it had become to them. He almost resented it. While it was not a part of his life he chose to remember often, it was still his life and the thought of having to share it with thousands of people he didn't know or care to know was more than a trifle disturbing. This, more than anything, proved why he could never truly be a figure in the public eye. His privacy was too precious to him.

Lost in his musings, Keith didn't see the palace official waiting to escort them until he was nearly upon him. Coming to an abrupt halt, he found himself face to face with a tall, eager looking young man who could scarcely be a day over twenty. Brown eyes widened at first in wonder and then in recognition and a hand came up to the forehead in a smart salute.

"Captain Halberd at your service, Sir. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the planet of Arus and an honor to meet you at last, Commander." Looking the young man up and down, Keith found himself analyzing him much in the same manner as he did his students before he could stop himself. He had a good stance about him and his build suggested that he didn't take the physical side of his training lightly. For all his youth, there was a seriousness about his features that contrasted vividly with the eagerness of his gaze, but Keith found himself liking the potential that he saw in spite of it. In a few years, perhaps, he would be a good soldier, especially once he got over goggling at figures out of legends.

"The honor is mine, I assure you, Captain Halberd. I apologize for nearly stepping on you."

If it was possible, Captain Halberd's eyes grew even wider and his mouth opened and closed silently several times before he managed to utter,

"It would have been no trouble, Sir, begging your pardon, if you had trod on me."

"It would have been an honor?" Keith asked gently, his brows raising ever so slightly. The

young man flushed to the roots of his hair and stammered,

"I meant no offense, Sir, it's just...well, it's _you_, Sir and..."

"Have you even noticed the rest of us, Stevan?" Lance put in, throwing Keith a knowing grin and giving the young man the time he needed to recover himself. Saluting smartly, Stevan Halberd nodded in turn to the three members of the Voltron Force he had met several times before.

"It's a pleasure to see the three of you, too. Though I can't say your last visit was very pleasurable. The maids have been warned about you."

Lance shrugged sheepishly as Hunk playfully shoved him and Keith and Pidge simultaneously shook their heads. Nervously Stevan's gaze flickered to the creature on Pidge's shoulder and one hand extended towards Mycin as if to pet it before he thought better of it and withdrew it.

"Stevan here is the Captain of the third regiment of palace guards," Hunk said, moving forward to place a hand on the young man's shoulder. Stevan lurched under the motion but managed to flash Keith a prideful grin.

"How many regiments are there?"

"Ten, Sir. We have regular rotations to keep ourselves alert and to allow us lives outside of the palace. It's my goal to be asked to join the first regiment, Sir."

"More important duties?"

"Serving in the First Regiment is a requirement to even be eligible to learn to fly the Lions, Sir."

"And you want to fly one of the Lions?"

"More than anything in the galaxy."

Stevan's sincerity was almost painful and Keith turned away so the young man wouldn't see his grimace. So now flying the Lions had become something out of legends, too, something young Arusian men aspired to. He couldn't bear it. Vainly he looked towards the transport already in the process of taking off and wondered if there was any way he could convince the pilot to take him back to GG where Voltron was only whispered about after he had passed. Watching him, Lance took the opportunity to step closer to him and murmured,

"He's a good kid, even if he does have the bug. A lot of them do here. You'll get used to it."

Keith tried to smile but had little success and Lance simply looked back at him. Suffering briefly under Hunk's fatherly teasing, Stevan caught Keith's gaze and addressed him once more.

"My orders are to escort you to Chancellor Mika, Sir. He will be your guide to the palace."

"Lead on, young Stevan," Keith replied, gesturing grandly and watching with pain as the young man beamed back at him. He couldn't help liking the youth for his enthusiasm but he was too much of a reminder of the way he had been once. Keith had never been one to gape at his superiors, but in his own way he had been just as eager for recognition and just as ambitious. If it had been up to him, he would have let one of the others walk alongside the young man, but Stevan had already attached himself to him and his own politeness wouldn't allow him to edge out of it. Obligingly he asked the young guard why exactly he wanted to fly the Lions and that kept Stevan talking all the way to their rendezvous point with Chancellor Mika. Though the young man was clearly fascinated with Keith, he did not seem partial to the Black Lion or being the one to control Voltron. He was more interested in either the Red or the Blue, saying that he would like to be in the action rather than orchestrating it. Apparently he had already picked Lance's brain several times on how the Red Lion functioned and what flying it had been like though he didn't dare ask Her Majesty to share any of her knowledge about the Blue Lion. Glumly he also informed Keith that the waiting lists for the Lions were miles long, in fact, the only one that was short was the Black Lion. When Keith asked why(he was both strangely offended and relieved that his Lion wasn't popular), Stevan turned to him and said in a grave voice,

"The Black Lion is haunted."

"What?"

"Oh, not by you, Sir," Stevan reassured him quickly, looking suddenly mortified by Keith's obvious surprise. "It's just...there are stories, Sir. Those who've trained in it...they say they hear things while they're flying in it. They say the Lion talks to them."

Keith's brows shot up but he didn't say anything more and Stevan surprisingly let the subject drop. Part of it may have been due to the fact that they had finally reached their destination but he sensed that the young man was genuinely disturbed by the reports of the Black Lion. Behind them, the others walked along, their lack of surprise stating that this was not the first time they had heard such a statement. Pushing it to the corner of his mind to ponder at a later time, Keith prepared himself for dealing with Chancellor Mika. According to Lance, he was a pompous fuddy-duddy who didn't care much for the Voltron Force or the fame associated with them. Though Allura ultimately ruled over Arus, the planet was too large for her to tend to all its problems herself and therefore a political system of Chancellors had been devised. Arus had been divided into five areas with a Chancellor and five delegates to act as each areas representative. The term was for ten years during which the Chancellor and delegates would spend their time equally at the palace and in their respective areas. Chancellor Mika was from the Northern Sector and was of what Lance called "Old Stock." Apparently several of the wealthier families of Arus had gone into hiding shortly after Zarkon's attack and hadn't come out again until peace had been permanently established. Mika was a member of one of the more prominent families and his opinions often reflected it. Still, he had been elected by his peers and his delegates were not quite as snobby as he was, though Lance often said it would be a photo finish if they ever ran a race. Unfairly, Keith was predisposed not to like Chancellor Mika–Pidge and Hunk hadn't had anything to say in the man's defense either–but he wasn't about to reveal it in their first meeting.

Their destination was one of many shuttle stations scattered throughout Arus. Along with the presence of regular weapons, Allura had established a system of mass transit across the planet that consisted of shuttles able to carry up to ten passengers from town to town. There was one loop that went around most of the planet, though parts of it were still in construction, but otherwise it was limited mainly to a fifty mile radius from the palace. The idea of it intrigued Keith and he found himself studying the transport awaiting him with a healthy dose of curiosity. He didn't even look at the man surrounded by three burly looking men garbed in the same blue uniform as Stevan. The latter, upon sighting the Chancellor, straightened his shoulders and assumed a stiffly dignified manner as they approached. Tearing his gaze from the shuttle, Keith forced himself to look at the man viewing the four of them with a strangely neutral expression. Chancellor Mika was not a young man by any means. His face was almost entirely composed of wrinkles and the hair that shot up from his forehead in spikes was a startling shade of white. Keen blue eyes looked out from underneath bushy brows and his lips were thin and rare to smile. His nose was overly large and round in shape and his sagging chin was covered by a neatly trimmed beard. Dressed in flowing robes of green embroidered with the symbols meant to represent the Northern Sector, he stood with his arms crossed on his chest, his forehead wrinkling as they drew nearer. Stopping a few feet from the Chancellor, Stevan executed a flawless bow and said,

"Chancellor Mika, it is my honor to present the Voltron Force." The crowd that was predictably gathering around the shuttle station let out a loud cheer. Mika pursed his lips together disapprovingly.

"Welcome. I am Chancellor Mika, of the Northern Sector. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last, Captain Keith. I have heard much of your deeds of ten years ago." His voice was dignified even if it did quaver at times and Keith promptly returned his bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Chancellor Mika. This is a very different Arus from the one I used to know."

"You will find more changes the longer you are here, Captain. All four of you being here is quite a remarkable thing. The people have been told that it is to celebrate the anniversary of your arrival and it is imperative that it remain their perception."

"That explains all the fanfare."

"If you will follow me, gentlemen, I think it is best we be on our way to the palace now. Their Majesties are awaiting your arrival." Mika bowed a second time and gestured towards the waiting shuttle. Acknowledging him with a nod, Keith glanced back at the others in an attempt to try and gauge their reactions but with the exception of Lance, who was looking at the Chancellor with poorly concealed dislike, he could discern nothing of their thoughts. Stevan started forward and Keith had no choice but to follow in his wake, even as his ears strained to catch Mika's greetings to his companions. To Pidge and Hunk he was as polite as he had been to Keith, inquiring about the latter's family and the former's research with seemingly genuine interest. But with Lance there was only a frosty silence, followed by one of Lance's usual remarks that sent the older man storming on ahead. What had Lance up to! He had no time to wonder on it further, however, as his usual preoccupation won him the misfortune of being the one to sit next to Chancellor Mika. Stevan, along with the other burly men had taken up a position at one of the corners of the shuttle and stood staring out at the Arusian countryside. Lance had taken a seat where his back could be to the Chancellor while Pidge and Hunk sat facing Keith, both wearing sympathetic expressions. After waving at the crowd, Mika flicked a switch on the arm of his chair and the shuttle started forward. Since he hadn't had the pleasure of visiting Arus previously, Keith was forced to endure Mika's transformation into a tour guide, listening politely as the man told him things about Arus' reconstruction he never would have dreamed of asking. He asked all the right questions, however, and made all the right responses. Being as important to GG as he was, he had learned how to survive official functions and was fully capable of appearing to be interested in everything Mika had to say without really paying any attention to it. Instead, he stared out the window, studying the passing city and making silent comparisons with his memories.

"What in the hell is that!"

The outburst, surprisingly, came not from Lance, but from the Voltron Captain who was now staring out the window in a mixture of horror and revulsion.

"That, Captain, is the Voltron Memorial," Mika replied, not without a trace of pride in his voice. Aware that the others were watching him and not caring, Keith stared out the window at what had to be the most horrific sight he had seen in ten years. It had been hard not to notice the statue of Voltron, it loomed above all the surrounding buildings and that, alone, hadn't surprised him. It was almost somewhat comforting to see the statue of the robot even if it did bring back a flood of memories. Holding the Blazing Sword, Voltron stood in a defensive pose, its expression one of wariness and warning. A plaque was next to it, large and filled with words Keith couldn't hope to read from this distance even with his eyesight. No, it was not the statue of Voltron that was so disturbing, it was the building behind it. There were five Lion heads, each one a perfect replica of the Lions that formed Voltron, with his own at the center. The arms branched out to each side, while the feet were in the back. Dimly he heard Mika informing him that each Lion Head was an entrance to the building where the accomplishments of the Voltron Force were outlined in detail through pictures and official documents. There were also miniatures of the Lions along with the ships of their foes. Planet Doom had its own section along with Lotor and Zarkon. There were wax figures of the latter pair, along with Hagar and all the members of the Voltron Force. Outside each head was also a statue of its original pilot and inside, he was informed, there was one of all five of them. Sven was the one represented outside the museum, though the Princess was included inside. Her husband, it seemed, didn't like the idea of his wife being on display for everyone to look at and so her role had been minimized as much as possible. Tours were given daily, it was even a popular tourist attraction. Videos had been made from old news clips, along with a special section on where the pilots were now. Keith wanted to set a torch to the entire place. Oblivious to Keith's discomfort, Mika continued to tell him the story of the museum's origins. It had begun as a desire of Allura's to remember her friends by and had soon grown into something more. The Arusians had fallen in love with the project and had provided more than half the cost themselves. GG, naturally, had a hand in it, along with several other planets who thought the idea was a sound one. And so what had been intended to be one statue soon became several and the information gathered soon became more than one room could house. Construction had only finished two years ago and the memorial itself had been open only for the past year. Lance's last visit had coincided with the grand opening celebration and the presence of one of the original pilots had caused a stir among the Arusians. Several had been turned away because the tour guides couldn't handle the numbers of people that wanted to see it. Hunk and Pidge's visits had been nearly just as catastrophic.

"I will never set foot in it," Keith said suddenly, not even realizing he had spoken until a gasp escaped from Steven and he turned away from his post.

"But, Sir, His Highness was so looking forward to taking the four of you there."

"His Highness?"

"Prince Cael, Sir. He's an authority on everything Voltron. His parents were against it, but he gives tours once a week. Under guard of course. He's talked of nothing else since he heard of your arrival."

"I'll consider it," Keith amended with a sigh. Prince Cael. The name sounded strange to his ears and he wished he had never heard it. It was not the boy's fault by any means, but he had no desire to be taken on a tour of his past deeds by Allura's son. And yet, it seemed he would have to. Searching for anything else to release his anger on, he focused his gaze on his companions, all three of them wearing deceptively innocent expressions.

"None of you said a word of this." At his post Stevan flinched at the flat tone of his voice and even Chancellor Mika turned a look of surprise on the Voltron Captain. Sheepishly Hunk dropped Keith's gaze while Pidge said quietly,

"Would it have changed anything if we had?"

"Besides, Keith, we wouldn't have missed your face for the world. I haven't seen you look that pale since Lotor..." Lance's retort died as he realized exactly what he was saying and Keith fixed the fiercest glare he could on his supposed best friend. Not backing down, Lance shrugged carelessly in the face of his anger and added, "What's the harm of it?"

"None, I suppose."

"You're just worried that your statues are ugly."

"I don't care what the damn things look like. We're not gods."

Staring moodily out the window, Keith felt rather than saw the looks that passed between the three of them. At his post, Stevan was having a difficult time controlling his emotions and Keith rather suspected that he had just shattered some of the young guard's perceptions about him. It would do Stevan good to realize that he was a person and not something to be idolized.

"That isn't what they're meant for and you know it. And stop being such an ass. The people of Arus have a perfect right to recognize what you've done for them in any way they see fit. No one needs to ask your permission and you shouldn't feel slighted that they didn't. It's heartfelt, however excessive it may be," Lance retorted harshly. Raising his gaze to meet his, Keith stared back at him for several moments. Too easily he could remember a time when Lance wouldn't have dared to speak to him in such a fashion but he also admitted that during that time, Lance wouldn't have needed to. This had not been a good idea. He should have listened to both Lance and Sam when they had tried to talk him out of coming.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and turned his gaze back to the window once more. A ripple of surprise passed among his companions–Keith seldom admitted he was wrong and hardly ever to Lance–before they wisely fell silent. Uncomfortable and yet wearing a somewhat devious expression on his face, Chancellor Mika cleared his throat loudly and announced,

"The palace approaches."


	4. Arusian Royalty

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys

Arusian Royalty

In the distance, the familiar sight of the gray metallic towers of the castle came into view and ever so gradually, a sense of relaxation began to creep over Keith. For the first time since the transport had landed, he felt as if he were coming home. For five years Arus had been a sort of home for him and the others but he hadn't thought that he would feel this way. Until now, things had been different enough to keep him from feeling any twinges of nostalgia but as the palace that he had lived in for five years crept steadily into his line of vision, he felt strangely at peace. A strange sort of relaxation came over him and the irritability that had been rapidly accumulating due to his tension began to slip away. He had never really thought of Arus as home–he didn't consider any planet to be "home" anymore. Earth had become so distant a memory he scarcely thought of it at all and while he lived at GG, it could hardly be called a home by anyone's definition. Still, now that he was back, a sense of completion was washing over him, accompanied by the sensation that something that had previously been missing without his knowledge had fallen back into place. Even the throngs of people gathered on either side of the walkway to the palace didn't bother him as tremendously as they had at the shuttle station. It was almost as if layer by layer the walls he had constructed around himself were being stripped away and he finally was the man he would have been if not for Lotor and the forces of planet Doom. Without his realization of it, he had begun to smile and he was equally as unaware of the stares he was receiving from his companions because of it. Even Chancellor Mika was openly gaping at the transformation in the former Voltron Captain, heedless of whether or not Keith caught him. Unexpectedly the shuttle came to a stop, sending its inhabitants lurching in several directions. Surprisingly the first to his feet, Keith strode to the doors, an air of impatience suddenly surrounding him as he looked over his shoulder and said,

"Let's go."

Blinking, three pairs of eyes stared back at him for several moments until Lance shook himself and replied,

"Right."

Exchanging a glance, Hunk and Pidge both nodded and rose to their feet. Not bothering to wait for either Mika or their escorts, Keith exited the shuttle without even a backward glance. Lance wasn't far behind, throwing the flabbergasted Chancellor Mika an easy grin as he passed. The change in Keith's manner, while abrupt, was too encouraging for him to ignore. For ten years he had seldom seen Keith as he was now; the man who had left Arus had vanished underneath the veneer of GG and the secrets he wore as an invisible cloak around himself and the return of the former was almost painfully startling. Whether or not it would continue throughout their stay on Arus, Lance wasn't certain. He had a sneaking suspicion the moment they came in contact with a certain princess, Keith would retreat back into himself again but he could always be mistaken. More than anything he hoped he was. Behind him, Hunk and Pidge gave Mika similar smiles before exiting the shuttle, even Pidge's reserve was crumbling at the sight of the bewildered Chancellor. To his credit, Stevan was the first among the guards to regain his wits and pursued the Voltron team out of the shuttle. They had not gone far. Keith's sense of protocol had not allowed him to leave without the Chancellor and when Mika finally did emerge, an unattractive glower on his face, Keith turned to him with a perfect air of neutrality. If possible, Mika's glower only grew all the darker and he gestured somewhat roughly towards the beckoning palace before he started walking in its direction, flanked by his equally surly guards. Only Stevan had a smile, however slight, for the Voltron team as he waited for them to proceed. Once again the cheers of the surrounding crowd filled the ears of the Voltron force and the mood that had so suddenly struck Keith only strengthened as he played his role to the fullest. Occasionally nodding and smiling at the crowd, Keith looked every inch the captain he had been and his former teammates could only shake their heads in disbelief. It was infectious, Keith's mood, and before they knew it, the others were playing along, acknowledging the crowd with an air of benevolence they hadn't the right to feel. Of the three, only Hunk didn't suspect Keith's change in manner as an act to hide a mounting unease.

Unease or no unease, the Voltron Captain's attention was far from his own actions. Steadily coming into view was something just as familiar as the metallic towers of the castle and far more riveting: the Black Lion. From the moment he had first glimpsed the spacecraft perched on its usual platform overlooking Arus, Keith had been unable to look away. New battle scars now marked the Lion's surface, even from this distance, and his brows drew together at the sight. During the five years he had flown the Lion, it had seen its fair share of damage but he had never known the craft to retain any outward signs of it for more than a few days. All of the Lions shared the same uncanny ability to appear relatively new even after withstanding penetrating damage...why the Black should now carry marks of its battles, had there even been any battles to speak of, both puzzled and alarmed him. Something was definitely different about the Black, however. Its stance as it sat overlooking the planet seemed somehow changed, almost as if some of the superiority it had once felt had been stolen from it. Defiance still radiated from its pose, but it was somehow more subdued, as if the Lion had been cowed and hadn't yet regained its old courage. All at once Keith found himself longing to be at its controls again with an intensity that came from ten years of denial. Whatever completion he had felt from looking at the palace, it had vanished in the face of the Lion he now knew he needed to fly again before he left. Disturbingly he felt the sensation of another missing piece returning to himself and he scowled momentarily. Had he really become so much a part of the Lion and the Lion so much a part of him that neither would be whole without the other? If it were true, he would always be hollow...he couldn't fly the Lion again on a regular basis, it simply wasn't possible. Raising his gaze to the slitted yellow one of the Black, Keith started to raise his hand in a salute when something glittered within the Lion's eyes that looked shockingly like recognition. Coming to an abrupt halt, Keith gaped back at the Black, who now looked no different than it had a moment ago and yet...he was not prone to hallucinations but certainly he couldn't have seen what he thought he saw. It had merely been the sunlight filtering in through the trees or just a product of his imagination. Unbidden, Stevan's words in the shuttle returned to him and he couldn't repress a shudder as the young guard proclaimed, "the Black Lion is haunted."

Recovering his wits, Keith hurriedly resumed his course towards the ever beckoning palace, determinedly resisting the urge to look back over his shoulder at the Lion. Once acknowledged, he could no longer shut out the call to fly the craft that was singing in his veins and he gritted his teeth in anticipation of Coran's expression when he made such a request. Perhaps it would not seem so out of line; perhaps whatever forces had brought him here would require him to fly the Lion again. He hoped so, far more than he would have liked to, he hoped so. In many ways, the Black had been a friend, even if it was nothing more than a spaceship. He often forgot that it was a ship and not the beast it resembled; something the others had had difficultly with as well. More often than not, the Black had seemed like another member of his team whose strengths and weaknesses he had to know and be able to adjust to in order to make the right battle decisions. And in other ways, it had been a haven. Inside the Black's cockpit, the entire world had faded away until there was nothing but Keith and the controls of the spacecraft. It was the same simplicity he felt when he was drilling his students at GG and yet somehow different. The Black Lion was different.

With every step, he was drawing nearer and nearer to the palace and with each one, the nerves in his stomach began to accumulate. He could see them now, in the distance, just as he thought he would, assembled on the balcony where he had stood countless of times himself. Thankfully, they were nothing more than indistinct blurs at this distance, but he could still decipher them. The two taller prominent ones could only be the royal couple and the smaller, hovering beside the one on the left the afore mentioned Prince Cael. Behind them he thought he recognized Nanny's dumpy frame–surely none of the Chancellors curved in so many places–and the taller figure beside that one could only be Coran. Standing in a half circle were six other figures, most likely the Chancellors from the remaining sectors of Arus. Quite an assembly to greet four motley space explorers. A wry smile found his lips at the thought and he tore his gaze away from the figures as their details became more distinct. There would be time enough for first impressions when he reached the infamous platform and, though he hated to admit it, he was afraid to meet her gaze, even from a distance.

A mixture of pride and anticipation flooded through the Queen of Arus when she first saw the four members of the Voltron Force upon the bridge. They were her boys, after all. Men, actually, but she still thought of them as boys, even though Pidge had been the only one who fit the term on their arrival. Her boys and they were all finally with her on Arus again. Liran didn't understand why it excited her so and she didn't exactly blame him. He had never understood her connection with the Voltron Force or why her time spent as a member of it was so important to her. She supposed it was because he could never be a part of it that caused him to resent it but she lamented it all the same. In fact, she suspected he was almost as tense as she was at the prospect of all four of them being at the palace at the same time. Of the three he had met, Hunk was the only one who didn't seem to unsettle Liran. Lance and he...theirs was not an amicable relationship and he complained that Pidge always seemed to know what he was thinking, not to mention whatever it was that he carried on his shoulder. As for Keith...she couldn't imagine the two men ever having more than a polite respect for each other. Cael, too, seemed torn between nervousness and excitement as he alternately clutched at his mother's skirt and stepped away from it. Ordinarily a serious, reserved boy, his inability to stand still was both unsettling and refreshing to see. Too often Allura thought that he didn't act the way a nine year old boy should, seeing as he hardly got himself into any scrapes and apologized without being prompted even when he did. Reassuringly she put a hand on his shoulder to still him and received a quick smile in reply. He had a politician's smile, her son–it was the one thing Liran said he had inherited from him and she didn't doubt it. The Voltron Force had drawn near enough for her to be able to discern their features and she looked down at them with a growing sense of affection.

The leader she skipped. For days she had coached herself _not_ to look at the former Voltron Captain and even when she managed it, she wasn't sure how. Lance caught her gaze first, even as he brought up the rear. Each time she saw him, she marveled at the swagger that refused to vanish from his walk and the fact that he never seemed right in a uniform. He was still Lance, however, even GG could not completely change him, though heaven knew they had tried in ten years. Briefly his gaze flickered up towards the balcony and she thought she caught a hint of a smile as he acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head. In reality, she supposed it was more the understanding that existed between her and Lance that unsettled her husband, rather than his unwarranted interest in Arusian politics. Liran didn't suspect her of anything–he knew her too well for that–but it unnerved him that she should call the cocky ambassador her brother and mean it in every sense of the word. Over the years he had become that to her, being the only member of the Voltron Force who communicated with her regularly despite his infrequent visits. In almost every way, Lance was the brother she would have wished for, though perhaps, she would have preferred that he not be so prone to sticking his nose into situations where it didn't belong. She was glad he was here again...she had a feeling she was going to need him.

Hunk and Pidge, walking side by side, were such a vivid contrast it took all her control not to laugh. One fit his uniform impeccably while the others looked like its buttons would burst at any moment. She adored Hunk, however. Since he had left, he had ceased to become a former team member in her eyes and was more of a favorite uncle. His jovial manner and his stories about his home life were things that she both enjoyed and envied. It was a marvel to her that he, out of all the members of the Force, had been the one to find such happiness in marriage. As for Pidge, though she didn't know it, she looked at him with the same mixture of sadness and interest that Keith did. In him she saw little traces of the enthusiastic boy she had known on Arus but the man he had become was fascinating in his own right. He had become mysterious, which was something remarkable in itself, considering he had once worn his heart on his sleeve. Girls swooned when he passed now, an action she could never quite adjust herself to. She knew it was due to his enigmatic air and the fact that age had changed his youthful features into something quite pleasant to look upon but she couldn't shake the image of the gawky boy she had known and could not imagine getting into a flutter over. There could be no putting off of it any longer and though she wasn't ready, her gaze fell upon the former Voltron Captain for the first time in ten years.

Ten years had changed him in looks and manner, that much she could see even from this distance and yet she would have known him in an instant. His hair was still incredibly black–from Lance's quips she had thought it was faintly streaked with gray from stress–but was cut short, by Keith's standards–she supposed his old style wouldn't have been thought kindly of by GG–and still seemed to lack any sense of order. It was his face that had changed the most. Though still refined and relatively youthful, a sense of age hung around his features nevertheless. For a man who had seldom smiled, he now appeared to have forgotten the expression entirely and his forehead seemed predisposed to wrinkle in a frown. She wouldn't have said that it made him unpleasant to look upon, however. Gone was some of the youthful exuberance she remembered, but what had taken its place was none the less handsome or appealing. Physically she could not find one thing that had changed, he was neither taller, nor wider, or leaner than he had been when he left ten years ago. Lance had said that he kept himself deliberately active at GG, not wanting to become soft even though his life was no longer one of constant action. He still had that air of authority as well. She didn't find it surprising that he was once again leading his companions, though she suspected some of it was out of habit more than anything else, but people had always deferred to Keith in the past and she was certain they would again. When he spoke, people listened and what he asked, they did...nothing would change that. Nothing had changed for her either. The sight of him still had an effect on her, despite all her hopes that it would not. Oh it was no where near what it once had been, which had been paralyzing and intoxicating all at once, but it was still there. She supposed she would never be able to look at him and not feel _something_, but this went beyond the natural shock of seeing him again and she hated it. More than anything she had wanted to be able to look at Keith and not experience the same emotions she once had, even in a weaker sense, but she should have known it wasn't possible. She didn't want to be so susceptible to him but some part of her was, against her own will, it seemed. Tearing her gaze away from the trim figure she knew too well, she looked instead at her husband and threw him an encouraging smile. Though Liran returned it, she could see the worry mixed with apprehension in his eyes and she feared that her own expression mirrored it. And, despite all her efforts to silence it, a tiny voice within her was wondering: _why didn't he look at me?_

A fanfare from some miraculously produced band was playing while Keith and the others stood outside the balcony doors, waiting to be announced. Now standing side by side, Keith had Lance on his left and Hunk on his right, with Pidge on the other end. For the first time in his life, Keith thought he was seriously going to be sick. He both wanted the doors to open and to remain here, poised on the brink forever. Once he stepped through them there could be no turning back and he feared for what lay ahead for himself...and the others. Before he could brood on it further, the doors opened and Chancellor Mika led the way, looking every inch the grandiose politician. After exchanging one last glance with his friends, Keith stepped forward as well, not missing the slight touch on his shoulder from Lance and silently thanking him for it. Both Lance and Pidge were watching him closely now; he was aware of it but trying desperately not to care. Only Hunk, good reliable faithful Hunk, was oblivious to what this stint on the balcony represented for him. It was the first time he would see them both...see the three of them.

The sun dazzled him as he stepped out onto the balcony, accompanied by the suddenly deafening cheers of the crowd below. Slipping into commander mode without even realizing it, Keith promptly shut out all outside distractions and focused on the people assembled before him. To the left were the seven chancellors, now joined by Mika to complete their total of eight. Of the seven he had not been introduced to, one was a woman, two were men of middle years like Mika, three men whose hair had been gray for quite some time, and one extremely young looking man. Whatever the age requirement was he must have just passed it, Keith surmised, and his sympathy for the young Chancellor increased when a second look at the woman revealed her to be older than him as well. It was a fair representation of Arus, however, or at least it seemed and that, to him, was something of a relief. All were garbed in robes similar in cut and style to Mika's and made a sort of rainbow as they were all different colors. Idly Keith noted that three wore black, brown, and gray...odd colors, he would have thought to represent a sector. The young man was the one in black, something which must also stand as a sort of trial for him. The woman was resplendent in yellow and her gaze, when Keith met it briefly, seemed to be torn between focusing on him or on Lance. Wryly he supposed he knew what was the source of that and mentally shook his head at his friend's usual success with women. As a whole their faces betrayed nothing but mild interest as they surveyed the Voltron Force, something he found more than refreshing in the face of Mika's slight disdain. Perhaps their voices would be listened to after all. On the right were two extremely familiar faces. One was the even plumper form of Nanny, though he noticed her hair was no longer as curly and more than faintly streaked with gray. Disapproval radiated from her as strongly as it ever had but she managed a proper curtsy of respect to them. Desperately Keith checked his smile as she looked on him with particular mistrust...it was oddly refreshing that Nanny's opinion of him hadn't wavered in the slightest. For some reason he didn't mind still being the wayward space explorer in her eyes. As for Coran, his hair, too, bore the marks of age, but that was the only physical difference Keith could see. Despite the gray, his hair was still abundant and longer than most men's. His drooping mustache hadn't vanished, along with the air of dignity that he carried about him. What startled Keith the most, however, was the absence of mistrust in _his_ eyes. Somehow in ten years he had gained Coran's respect. He didn't want to speculate on how it had happened, he only knew that when he looked into the older man's eyes, he no longer had the sense of continually failing to measure up to Coran's standards. Perhaps now they could be the friends Keith had always wanted to be without whatever it was that had stood between them. Knowing Coran as he did, he doubted it however. Coran was like Allura in that he would always put the needs of Arus first and the moment Keith no longer seemed to support those needs, he would turn.

He could avoid looking at the royal family no longer and as he did, an unfamiliar tightness seemed to swell up in his chest. Stubbornly, he looked at Liran first. Though the current King of Arus had arrived on the same day he had departed from the planet ten years ago, Keith had never laid eyes on the man before. Even Arus appeared in the news briefs at GG, he hadn't allowed himself to see a picture of its king, not wanting to know anything more than he had to about the man who had married Allura. At first glance, Liran seemed everything you would expect of a king. He was not too tall, perhaps a few inches taller than Keith, and broad in the shoulders. Though he was not a man of action, he kept himself fit and looked no older or younger than his reported thirty-seven years. Light brown hair that was immaculately straight fell just past his ears, a cut that would have looked silly on most men and yet somehow looked right on him. His facial features were well-defined, as if they had been sharply chiseled, with prominent cheekbones and a nose that was as straight as his hair. If his forehead was a trifle too large, Keith did not allow himself the observation, but his brows were serious and his lips thin, but quick to smile. His smile was what drew Keith's attention now, it was easy and winning, the mark of a true politician and from what he had heard, Liran was a diplomat in every sense of the word. Keith supposed that most women would find him handsome, certainly there was nothing unappealing in his carriage or his features and yet...he couldn't like him. It was not because of Allura. She was part of it, he wouldn't deny it, but as he looked at Liran and the King steadily returned his gaze, something struck him as wrong about the man standing before him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there, the faintest trickle of unease and try as he might, he knew he wouldn't be able to shake it. Liran, he could see, was just as uneasy about him, for all his dazzling smile and the fact amused and heartened him ever so slightly.

Next he looked at the boy. Since Cael's birth, he had never had more than a casual curiosity in him. Lance and the others had told him things, naturally, being unable to resist, but he had not inquired after him. The thought of Cael was often painful though he had never had a strong desire for children of his own. There was very little of his father in him, was the first thought that came to him as he found himself looking into the extremely serious gaze of the nine year old. He was short for his age but he wore his Arusian uniform nevertheless with a faint sense of pride. Already there was a distinctness to his carriage that would have suited a cadet at GG rather nicely. His hair was a strange mixture of his parents', being a light brown and lacking Liran's perfect alignment as it was extremely unruly. It was short as well, and spiked out in several directions, reminding Keith strongly of a younger Pidge on a windy day. His eyes, however, were his mother's, just as blue and just as serious as they looked back at him. The rest of his features seemed to be distinctly his own, however, he lacked the distinctive nose of his father or even his mother and his face was more triangular shaped than anything else. The bow he gave the Voltron Force was flawless, almost disturbingly so, and Keith wondered suddenly if Cael were too serious for his age. He liked the boy, however, in spite of himself. Despite his rumored adoration of everything Voltron, Cael was behaving nothing short of respectful towards them, even though Keith could sense the eagerness underneath his polite behavior. There was an earnestness to him as well that was incredibly appealing...he sensed the boy had his mother's spirit and he could well imagine what a handful that might make him. There could be no more putting it off...in a mixture of reluctance and fear, he let himself look at Allura.

Ten years had not dampened her beauty in the slightest, if anything, it had enhanced it, though it no longer was the hidden, girlish beauty he remembered. She had aged well, that much was certain, and he could only mark it off as a measure of her happiness. Still golden, her hair was no longer as long as it once was, and she, surprisingly, did not wear it up as she usually had. Pulled back only by a pin, it fell midway along her back and lacked most of the curl it had once possessed. If not for the boy standing next to her, her figure would not have revealed she had had a child, she was still as slender as she had always been. Her gown, of a pale blue color that seemed white in some light, was neither modest nor revealing, but somehow lovely just the same. The same white tiara was on her forehead and the sight of it brought a faint smile to his face in spite of himself. She was still lovely and still radiating a determination that refused to be stifled, even if it was somewhat more subdued. He gathered that to be the influence of the man beside her and a result of the pressure of ruling over a planet as vast as Arus. There were the faintest traces of worry in her features...she did not seem as carefree or as vibrantly passionate as he remembered, possibly time had taught her to hold her tongue, and her forehead seemed as prone as his own to sometimes crease in worry. All this he had done without meeting her gaze and he found himself doing so before he was even aware of it. For an instant everyone around them disappeared and he felt as if he had been dealt a physical blow. Every curse he had ever heard rushed to his mind as he realized that he had been a fool to think that he would be able to face her as casually as he would anyone else from his past. It was still there. Perhaps not as strong as it once had been, but there was still something between them and he realized miserably that there always would be. He had thought that seeing her with her husband and child would cure him, would at least stop him from wondering how she had changed, if she had changed, but he had been a fool to believe it. She should _not_ still have this effect on him but she did and his stay on Arus would be unbearable as long as he was near her. Coming back had been a mistake. He only hoped he wouldn't have cause to regret it.


	5. The Corridor of Lions

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys

The Corridor of Lions

What followed next was something Keith could never clearly remember, no matter how he tried. Dimly he heard Liran's speech of welcome, something that his tension-wrought mind noted could have been said in half as many words as the king chose to use, and Allura's following speech to the people gathered beneath them. In the moment's pause between her speech and his own, Lance unobtrusively offered to perform the duty for him, but Keith had waved him off almost absently. It was not for nothing that GG had tried to hang on to him for the past ten years. Keith could have been on death's door and been able to deliver a polished speech about GG protocol and he did not fail himself. Short but sweet in comparison to the Arusian rulers, his piece expressed nothing more than a sincere gratitude for the reception they had received from the Arusian people and a hope that this would not be their last visit, but with an elegance that even Liran had to have envied. When he had finished, Keith managed one last bow and a casual smile before he retreated behind a mask of deliberate boredom. One part of him noticed the somewhat startled glances passing between the assembled Chancellors and likewise the pleasantly surprised features of Coran while the other wished for nothing other than to be alone. Since boarding the transport to Arus he had scarcely had any moments alone and more than anything he needed to be away from any prying eyes, however friendly their intent. The cheers of the Arusians gradually died down as Liran, gently guiding Allura, turned and exited the balcony, their son following in their wake. With some amusement, Keith noted the almost longing glance Cael cast over his shoulder at the Voltron Force before disappearing with his parents into the palace. All his heroes under one roof, he supposed the boy could hardly stand keeping in the questions he must want to barrage them with. Unconsciously a smile began to creep upon his lips and his expression was far less strained than it had been when Coran surprisingly stepped forward and addressed them.

"Gentlemen...it has been a long time."

"Not long enough," Nanny sniffed in the background. It was all Keith could do not to laugh.

"We've missed you too, Nanny."

"Humph," was all he received in reply and grins soon broke out on the faces of the Voltron Force as Nanny's nose catapulted into the air and she swished back into the palace. Clustered together in a semi-circle, the Chancellors of Arus were deep in their own discussion, though from time to time, a member glanced over at the four men with something more than curiosity. Surveying them all for a moment, Coran smiled and said,

"In light of your travels, Their Majesties decided it would be best to discuss why you are really here tomorrow. I'm certain you will appreciate this chance to rest and reaquaint yourselves with the palace. Your presence is requested, however, at a special dinner that will be given this evening. Their Majesties and the Chancellors, along with myself, will also be in attendance."

"We will be happy to attend," Keith replied politely, adding another bow for good measure. Coran's lips twitched and his expression altered ever so slightly as he looked them over a second time, his gaze finally landing on Keith as he said off-handedly,

"It is both strange and fitting to have you here again, especially in this capacity. I am reminded of the day you first arrived...but this is quite different. Quite different indeed. I'm not quite certain I am even looking at the same group of men. If you will follow me, please. I have been given the honor of showing you to your rooms."

"We remember the way."

"The Voltron Force stay in the servants quarters? Do you really think Her Majesty would stand for that after all this time? You are honored guests of Arus and will be treated as such during your stay here. You forget, Captain, they are already occupied...in an sense," Coran replied, his brows arching ever so slightly as a gleam of amusement entered his eyes.

"Things _do_ change, Keith," Lance said with a grin, clapping a hand on Keith's shoulder before moving forward to monopolize Coran. Whether or not the elder man appreciated the arm Lance promptly slung around his shoulders, it was impossible to say, but Keith thought he detected a faint stiffening in Coran's posture. Shaking his head at Lance, he gestured for Hunk and Pidge to precede him, the two of them also occupied in shaking their heads, though he suspected it was at _him_ rather than Lance.

"Fancy treatment eh, Keith?" Hunk joked as he passed, Keith simply shrugged. Pidge had no comment, but the disturbing gaze of Mycin was unusually piercing as he walked past and Keith tried not to let the creature unnerve him as much as it did everyone else. Unconsciously copying the young prince, he glanced back over his shoulder at the clustered Chancellors, no longer undergoing any pretense of conversation and staring after the Voltron Force with poorly disguised apprehension.

There was much afoot here. He had a feeling that whenever they did get around to discussing the real reason for the return of the original Voltron Force that things were going to be anything but dull. Idly he wondered how much of it Lance was responsible for before clearing his mind of any thoughts other than the need for some time alone. He was thinking far too much, a habit he had never been able to cure despite his awareness of it. As the balcony finally disappeared behind them, he blinked along with the others at the change in light only to find a sight before them they did not expect.

Straightening at the sight of the Voltron Force, Prince Cael performed another flawless bow though a slight nervousness hung about him as his gaze landed upon Coran.

"If you will allow me, Coran, Mot...Her Majesty gave me permission to escort the Voltron Force to their new rooms." Coran's brows raised but the smile he gave the young boy was a kind one as he efficiently disentangled Lance's arm from around his shoulders.

"Certainly, Your Highness. Dinner is at seven, gentlemen. You needn't wear your uniforms, but don't think that your usual attire will be acceptable." Feigning innocence at his comment, Lance grinned as soon as the older man's back was turned while his teammates rolled their eyes. Left alone with them, Cael seemed more inclined to gape than to say anything to them. Glancing briefly at the others, Keith opened his mouth to speak only to have the boy suddenly recover his wits and say only,

"This way."

In an instant his tiny form was striding off along the left corridor of the palace, leaving them no choice than to follow. Lagging behind the others, Keith watched the retreating figure of Cael for a moment, unnerved by the interest in the boy that seemed to keep growing against his will. He still saw very little of either Allura or Liran in him, though that was understandable considering how little he knew the King of Arus, and yet...their child seemed very much an enigma and he couldn't understand it. As he rejoined his friends, it was all he could do to keep himself from laughing out loud as he realized Cael had slipped into the mode of tour guide. Similar grins were flickering across the faces of his companions even as Hunk asked a question that he already knew the answer to. Cael responded efficiently, supplying information that they hadn't needed but it scarcely mattered. Glancing from time to time at his surroundings, Keith tried to reorient himself as to their position of the palace and realized that while some of the corridors and rooms they passed seemed familiar, others did not. Once he had known the entire layout of the castle, at least of the main rooms that appeared on the computer's official map. Jokingly Lance had bet him that he couldn't find his way blindfolded and Keith had uncharacteristically taken him up on the dare. Five locations had been chosen on the various floors and one night after dinner he was blindfolded and sent out to find them. One of his teammates was waiting in each location to make certain he really did arrive, despite his being monitored at all times in the control room, and to send him on his way to the next. To Lance's utter amazement, Keith had done it, backtracking only twice along the way and asking for no help from those who monitored him. Looking around him, Keith knew that he couldn't do so again and not simply due to lack of memory. As Cael took them up a flight of stairs and onto the thirteenth floor, he started slightly in surprise and said,

"Prince Cael?" The youngster nearly tripped, but his voice was steady as he answered,

"Yes, Captain?"

"My memory may not be what it used to be after ten years, but it seems to me that the rooms of the palace have changed since I last was here."

"It _has_ changed, Captain. We don't know why. Coran has consulted the computer time and time again, but there's no record of how the blueprint changed or what caused it. My...Her Majesty thinks that the castle changes according to what Arus needs. She may be right. When it was confirmed that you were coming, this wing suddenly appeared. It was clearly meant for you."

Before Keith could ask the boy what he meant, Cael turned the corner and gestured to the wall on his left. There was a break in the usual metallic sheen of the palace walls in the shape of a Lion's head. A perfect replica of the Blue Lion. For a moment Keith stared at the familiar head, somewhat surprised that it was not also painted blue, and then shook his head slightly. Next to the Blue's head, there was the familiar lighted keypad indicating a room lay within. So these were the new rooms for the Voltron Force. It seemed even the castle had a sense of humor.

"This one, of course, won't be in use," Cael said apologetically, watching Keith with undisguised interest.

"Allura doesn't live here?" Lance asked before anyone could stop him. At the same time Keith and Hunk elbowed him sharply in the ribs. While Pidge tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter, Cael watched Lance bend over in pain with a bemused expression and replied matter-of-factly,

"My...Her Majesty resides on the fourteenth floor. It is devoted entirely to the living space for the royal family."

"That hasn't changed at least," Keith replied, throwing Lance a far from apologetic grin as the former finally straightened.

"My nurse resides there as well," Cael added, still watching them with his strange expression. Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes at Nanny's eternal status as watch-dog. The others seemed as faintly amused as he though Lance was too engrossed with moaning in pain to notice anything else.

"Your room is there, Yellow Pilot," Cael said, bringing some order back to the proceedings. As one the Voltron Force turned to survey the room directly across from the one that had first seized their attention. Similar to the room on the left, on the right was another door, flickering keypad, and the replica of the Yellow Lion. Pulling out a keycard from somewhere within his uniform, Cael handed it to Hunk as solemnly as if it were a dangerous explosive, his blue eyes fixed on the big man. Lost amongst Hunk's hands, the "Yellow Pilot" studied the key to his room for several moments, a series of emotions flickering across his face before he waved cheerily at his companions and inserted it into the keypad. With a familiar whooshing noise, the door vanished, revealing the bare outlines of a room inside.

"I hope you will find it comfortable. I haven't been in them, I wasn't allowed. I'm sure it's different from where you stayed before." Hunk nodded and removed the key card. Stepping just inside the doorway, he put his hand over the release button for the door and turned to face his friends once more.

"Don't let me catch you calling me "Yellow Pilot" again, Prince. It's Hunk," he said, pointing a mock finger at the young Prince. Dismay flickered briefly across Cael's face as he protested,

"This isn't a time for informality, it's a solemn occasion and..."

"Solemn or not, you've known me since you were three years old, you don't need to be formal with me, or any of the others. Except maybe Keith, you don't know him."

"Thanks," Keith interjected dryly, despite the truth of the statement. Flushing, Cael nodded and hung his head, appearing suddenly like the nine-year-old boy he really was. Instantly the sternness vanished from Hunk's features and he affectionately reached out to ruffle Cael's tousled hair as he said,

"Don't worry about it, Prince. I'll overlook it this time."

"Yes...Hunk." Slowly the young prince looked back up at Hunk, a reluctant smile spreading across his face. Brightly Hunk grinned at him and then disappeared into his room. A cloud still hung about Cael, however, and the smile Hunk had produced soon faded. Stepping forward, Lance put a hand on the boy's shoulder, his smile the one he usually used when he was trying desperately to be charming in place as he said,

"Come on, Squirt, show us where we'll be staying. Though I think I already know how they're set up. Keith's going to love his room." Under Lance's hand, Cael straightened and nodded.

"I am not a squirt," he said quickly before continuing along the hallway. Lance grinned and threw a glance back at the others before following in the prince's wake. Pidge and Keith followed, the latter glaring openly at the back of his supposed best friend though Lance didn't seem to notice. Keith, too, had a suspicion about how the rooms were laid out, a suspicion that was only confirmed as the next two rooms proved to be ones belonging to the Red Pilot and the Green Pilot. Accordingly, Lance's room was on the same side as Hunk's and Pidge's the same as the vacant Blue room. It was the layout of Voltron, recreated in the form of the rooms, which only meant that his could be at the end and that it was probably the largest of the four. It was an honor he did not want. Going through the same procedure with Lance and Pidge, Cael handed over their key cards and watched them vanish into their chambers. With both of them he underwent an exchange similar to the one he had with Hunk, though he took care not to address them by their official titles. With each one he seemed to have a different relationship; Hunk clearly was another father, Pidge an older brother, and Lance the joking uncle that everyone shook their heads at but loved all the more for it. Where he could possibly fit in, Keith didn't know and didn't want to speculate on. To his irritation, he was uneasy now that he and the boy were alone. Cael's attention was already rather inclined to focus on him and now there were no other distractions. The boy was nothing but respectful as he motioned to Keith to follow him, however, and they walked in silence along the corridor.

There was but one door remaining and the corridor, appropriately came to an end as they reached it. Swallowing with some difficulty at the sight of the Black next to the keypad, Keith turned automatically towards Cael to receive his card. Hesitantly the boy drew it out of his uniform, his gaze refusing to meet Keith's for any long period of time before he finally handed it over. As he took it, Keith understood why Hunk's face, along with the others, had gone through so many emotions while looking at it. The card, rather like the ones he used at GG, was specifically made for the room it unlocked, both in its capacity to unlock and how it was designed. Though shaped no differently than any other, it had a picture of the Black Lion on one side, while the other had a small picture of himself, a blurb of information, and his own name. Realistically he supposed the key also served as a sort of identification badge, combining the two items into one, and on the whole, non-disturbing. The only thing that was strange was the last line of the blurb describing him. Before the words "Captain of the Voltron Force" there was no "former." Rather than dwell on it too long, he quickly inserted the key into its slot and watched the door vanish with a sense of relief. Following Hunk's example, he stepped inside and placed one hand over the release button before removing the key, knowing that he should at least say good-bye to his silent companion. As he turned to do so, he found Cael studying him with his head tipped slightly to one side, his hand resting against his chin.

"You're not quite like what I thought you'd be." Keith's brows raised.

"How did you think I'd be?" Cael's head inclined even more to the side as he pondered and said,

"Taller. Flashier. Bossier. But you're not."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. I like the way you lead. It's different from the way my...His Majesty does."

"How does His Majesty lead?" Cael frowned and his features sobered as he answered,

"He demands it. Men follow him because they know they'll be in trouble if they don't. Lance and the others, they follow you because they want to."

"How do you know they don't get in trouble if they disobey me?"

"Because I've read every log you ever wrote and you never disciplined them for disobeying you other than suspending them from practice."

"How did you read my logs?"

"They have excerpts of them at the museum."

"You said you read every one." Without knowing it, Keith was slipping into the same manner he used on his more unruly cadets and Cael's gaze instantly left his as he said,

"My...Her Majesty has them. On her computer. I've asked to read them but she always said no. When she heard you were coming, she started reading them again and I was in the room when she had to leave...so I made a copy and took them. I destroyed it afterwards so there's no proof. Are you going to tell her?"

"Only if you don't." Cael's face fell and Keith fought back a smile as he said gently,

"Prince Cael, those logs were meant for your mother's eyes and mine only. There are things in them that it's best other people do not know and while you are the heir of Arus..."

"About the Lions? But you wrote most of those parts in code, or at least I think you used some sort of code while you were writing those because I couldn't figure out a lot of them and..."

"It was wrong for you to read them without your mother's permission," Keith continued as if Cael hadn't spoken. "I know she intended for you to read them someday, it was our intent that the reigning heir of Arus and the current Captain of the Voltron Force should always know what's in them but you're not the king yet."

"I could forget what I read," Cael said hopefully. Again Keith fought a smile as he shook his head.

"You still have to tell your mother. I won't make you tell her today, if it makes you feel any better. But if you haven't told her in three days, and I expect I'll be here at least that long, then I'll have to tell her. She'll be far less angrier if she hears it from you instead of me. And she'll understand...once she's through being angry."

Cael scowled down at the ground for several moments and then reluctantly nodded his head. Inexplicably the impulse to touch the boy's shoulder just as the others had done surged through Keith but he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Looking as if he had swallowed something particularly sour, Cael looked up at Keith and said,

"You know my mother well, don't you?"

"I did once." Cael nodded and then heaved a sigh that seemed to carry the weight of the palace with it.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, before the meeting. That way it'll be hours before she can really yell at me. And she won't have a chance to tell my...His Majesty." An earnestness came into his eyes suddenly making him look frighteningly like Allura and Keith desperately tried to keep his features smooth.

"You're certain my...His Majesty hasn't read the logs?"

"If he has, your mother has broken my trust, and I don't think she would do that. Why?"

"Because he wants to."

Digesting this piece of news in silence for several moments, Keith watched the boy fidget once more and couldn't stop himself from wondering what in the name of Zarkon was actually going on here and why he was suddenly in the middle of it. This, of all things, was not what he had expected to find when he arrived.

"I'm sorry, Prince, but there isn't much time before dinner and I..."

"It's my fault, Captain. I talk too much. I hope you like your room."

"Will you be at dinner, Prince?"

"Yes. But I'll probably miss everything interesting once I have to go to bed."

"Then I will see you there. I'll try to think of something interesting to talk about before you leave us."

"Really?"

"Of course. But I can't promise anything. I'm a very dull man."

"No, you're not. Captain." Bowing swiftly, Cael strode off down the corridor, looking back only once over his shoulder while Keith remained in his doorway watching him. Tension draining out of him in waves, Keith removed his keycard and automatically put it in the same place as he did his GG card. As he removed his hand from the release button, he turned to face the room supposedly devoted to the Black Lion for the first time, the only thought running through his head: _please don't let it all be in black._


	6. Dinner with the Chancellors

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys.

Before now, I haven't thanked anyone for their reviews, so I wanted to do that here. Thanks:):) I'm glad you're all finding the tension so gripping, I promise there will be more. I also apologize for my million-month hiatus. Computer problems love to find me and I finally have the stupid thing up and running again. Hopefully this was the LAST time. :) This chapter is also being the biggest brat and causing me a great deal of trouble...lousy stinking dinner, so that, too, accounts for the delay. Oh and it's INSANELY long...so consider yourself warned.

Dinner with the Chancellors

It was not all in black. The sigh of relief Keith uttered echoed throughout the vastness of the chamber as the door slid shut behind him. Noting the presence of his luggage in the center of the room, Keith absently pocketed his keycard and surveyed the rooms that were now his. A fleeting image of the quarters he had occupied passed through his mind and he unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair in acknowledgment of excessive space. This surpassed even his rooms at GG...under different circumstance he might have been tempted to stay indefinitely. Wryly it occurred to him that this was most likely nothing in comparison to the royal apartments a floor above him. Directly to his right was an extensive kitchen, containing every cooking appliance known to man and some that he didn't recognize as well as cupboards and a table with six chairs. Who he was supposed to be entertaining Keith didn't speculate on. Ahead of him was a large living area, sparsely decorated wtih chairs and a sofa, all of varying styles and colors. The furniture was overshadowed, however, by the rug that covered most of the floor, a rug that depicted Voltron in a classic battle pose flanked by the Black Lion alone. Thankfully he was not on it, but he still gave it little more than a glance as he moved forward to investigate further. Three rooms branched off from his living area, two on the right and one on the left. Choosing the one closest to the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of his bathroom, also containing more things than he would know what to do with. The second led to a study that rivaled his GG one and he barely checked a laugh as he recognized the flashing light indicating he already had a message. Striding over to the desk, he pushed the button and crossed his arms as the all too-familiar figure of Lance fuzzily came into view. Waving cheekily, the hologram of Lance looked pointedly at his surroundings and said,

"Hi ya, Keith! What about it, eh? Beats the old quarters, hell, it beats my guest quarters the last time. Nice to know the castle appreciates us. How you holding up, buddy? You can look at her, you know, it isn't a crime, though I wouldn't put it past Liran to make it one. 'No one may look at Her Majesty for'...not funny, I know. If you don't look at her, it'll alert him all the sooner and Liran is a suspicious man. How do you find him, anyway? Unless I'm much mistaken, Cael already won you over. Kid's got it rough for all that he's a prince. See you at dinner...and take a nap, you look terrible."

Waving good-bye again, Lance's hologram disappeared and Keith shook his head before recording a brief reply Sending it with a smile, he exited the study and headed for what had to be his bedroom, fully intending to take Lance's advice. There was nothing short of a transport back to GG that he needed more than a nap. While recording Lance's message, it had occurred to him to record another for Sam but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. They had agreed upon no communication and no matter how badly he needed to see a friendly face, it wasn't fair to either of them and especially to Sam. This was his own mess and he would have to get himself through it somehow. He had never expected this, however. He hadn't expected to come back.

Taking the long way to the bedroom, Keith passed an area that could only have been made for him as it was lined with bookshelves literally overflowing with books and chairs designed for reading. Briefly the temptation seized him to peruse the shelves and he conquered it only by plunging straight into his bedroom. At this moment there was nothing more inviting than the grandiose four-poster curtained bed and he fell into it, pausing only to set an alarm to make certain he didn't miss what was going to be the most ghastly dinner he would ever attend. Unsurprisingly the image of Allura demurely being led away by Liran was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes.

Waiting outside the dining room along with the others, Keith silently steeled himself for the ordeal that lay ahead. Realistically he told himself this was no different than any of the official functions GG often required him to attend, only by now none of them expected him to make any social contribution. 'The silent one' he was usually dubbed, along with a few other less kind names that had come about after he had voiced several unpopular opinions. If he were lucky, he would be allowed the same courtesy this evening though if any of the Voltron Force expressed an unpopular opinion, he suspected it would be Lance rather than himself. Appropriately he had dressed as he would have at GG(a fact which had caused the corners of Lance's mouth to twitch violently though he hadn't smiled)wearing a dark blue shirt, gray pants, and a vest emblazoned with GG's official logo. As for the others, Hunk and Pidge had opted for gray dinner jackets, the only color visible on each of them their yellow and green ties, respectively. To the relief of everyone else, Pidge had left Mycin behind, the creature, apparently, having expressed a desire to reacquaint itself with the palace. Naturally Lance had been unable to resist a chance at defiance and while garbed almost identically as Keith, instead of a GG vest, he had worn the same battered leather jacket he had always been seen in ten years before. If Lance had expected an outburst from Coran he had been severely disappointed, however. Upon their arrival, Coran's bushy brows had simply risen and then the older man turned away without a word. Behind them, the Chancellors stirred restlessly, once more garbed in their corresponding colors, though the yellow gown of the woman clung in ways that were not entirely suitable. While her gaze still flickered to him from time to time, Keith noted her attention was mainly captured by Lance whose continued ignoration of her could only mean one thing. Why Lance could go no where without attracting some female he couldn't fathom.

"Ah, at last. Your Majesties." Coran started forward with obvious relief, motioning unobtrusively for the doors to be opened. Simultaneously gesturing for them to move forward, Coran briefly spoke to Liran and Allura while the guests of Arus obediently shuffled into the dining room. Dismay flickered through Keith as he saw their seats had already been decided for them and his own name flashed obnoxiously at him from the right hand side of one of the end chairs. Grim lines settled about his mouth as he moved to stand behind his chair, his dismay growing as his former teammates took their places at various point in the table. Lance and the female Chancellor were not surprisingly seated next to each other at the opposite end, though it was surprising that Lance was placed at Liran's right hand. Pidge, thankfully, was only two seats away from Keith on the opposite side while Hunk was but one seat from him and across. Keith's right hand neighbor was none other than the youngest Chancellor who looked both pleased and intimidated by the prospect(Keith suspected his reputation had preceded him yet again)while Cael and Coran occupied the corresponding seats on the other side. Which put Allura at his left. Perhaps if he wished hard enough the floor really would disappear and swallow him up. This was not going to be pleasant.

He had no time for further speculations as the royal family, accompanied by Coran, finally entered the room. Arm once again looped delicately through her husband's, Allur had opted for a filmy flowing lavender gown that shimmered and seemed almost to float behind her as she walked. Ribbons of the same color had been interwoven with her hair; she looked more like the young woman he remembered than before and a lump unexpectedly rose in his throat. At her side Liran was resplendent in a white uniform, a smaller copy of it on his sown who walked in their shadow. Separating himself from his family with an airy kiss for Allura's hand and a brief clasp of Cael's shoulder, Liran majestically strode to his end of the table. Instantly the politician's smile broke out on his features and he made certain its radiance was bestowed on each of them in turn before he spoke. Keith despised him for it.

"Welcome Chancellors and Voltron Force. Before we discuss the unfortunate events which brought us together, we though to enjoy a pleasant dinner and perhaps get to know each other better. Tomorrow will be soon enough to discuss why we are here. Each of you will receive a message later detailing the time and place of the meeting, excepting Prince Cael, naturally. It is my hope that the Voltron Force will humor us and share some of their adventures that have not been chronicled in Arus' extensive Voltron archives. In exchange we can tell some of our own legends, though they may not be as interesting. Gentlemen, I welcome you once more on behalf of Arus and sincerely thank you for coming to our aid." Acknowledging this appropriately with a slight nod of his head, Keith met Lance's gaze at the other end of the table and knew he was thinking the same thing: Zarkon damn him, Liran was long-winded. A few words would have sufficed. Smiling at each of them a second time, Liran raised one hand, a heavy signet ring on one finger and bade them all sit. After the initial scraping of chairs, a tense silence overcame the room before Coran caught Keith's eye and said,

"I don't believe you've met our Chancellor from the west, Keith. May I present Chancellor Peter Wessin. Chancellor Peter, Captain Keith." At Keith's right the young man started, a slight flush coloring his cheeks as he returned Keith's nod and said stiffly,

"It is an honor to meet you at last, Captain. Your name is legendary throughout Arus."

"I'm sorry to hear it, but thank you," Keith answered frankly.

Chancellor Peter started a second time, his brows arching towards the hairline as dark as Keith's own while Allura and Coran exchanged a brief look.

"Will you permit me to ask why, Sir?"

"Flying Voltron made me something of a celebrity throughout the galaxy but it was never my intention. I only wanted to help." Even he couldn't check the thought that it sounded like a load of crap, but it had been the truth and still was. In spite of himself, Keith chanced a look at Allura while Peter appeared to mull over his words. A soft smile was playing about her lips but there was a sadness in her eyes that both alarmed and intrigued him. Across the table Cael was riveted by his every word.

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but what did you expect to come from it if not some sort of recognition?" A smile reluctantly tugged at the corners of Keith's mouth as he replied,

"A sincere thank you and a mention in the history books but galaxy-wide fame was the farthest thing from my mind when we were rallying against our invisibility ten years ago. I can't speak for the others...I daresay Lance has found a way to use it to his advantage but I...the existence I know at Galaxy Garrison is a sheltered one, primarily by choice." As he fell silent, Keith reflected that he couldn't remember the last time he had said so many words together in a social setting. Hand stroking his mustache, Coran shared another glance with Allura before clearing his throat and saying,

"The others have already heard my apology on that front, Keith, but..."

"It isn't necessary, Coran. I know."

A smile managed to find his lips again and the relief that promptly spread across the older man's features at the sight of it surprised Keith slightly. At the other end of the table, Liran's gaze rested speculatively on the Voltron Captain even as he gestured for the first course to be served. Unobtrusively Allura placed a hand on Coran's arm, the gesture so fleeting Keith nearly thought he imagined it. Thankfully he was spared further conversation by the arrival of his plate and Coran and Peter soon filled the void by giving him an account of all that had happened in Arus since he left. Occasionally Allura would contribute but for the most part she kept silent, her gaze continually scanning the table. Between them, Hunk and Pidge managed to keep Cael entertained, joined reluctantly by Chancellor Mika who seemed to find their conversation preferable to Keith's history lesson. Meanwhile, Lance and Liran were engaged in a war of words, joined occasionally by the nearest Chancellor. Twice Keith observed the woman, Calinda, try to draw Lance into conversation and each time it was Liran who successfully reclaimed his attention. How he managed to both notice this and remain an attentive listener was the combined result of too many GG functions and his own skill, though he was scarcely aware of the latter. Underneath it all, he remained acutely aware of Allura's presence, his mind registering her actions even as he appeared to be unaware of them. He had forgotten the effect her nearness had on him, perhaps in the vain hope that it would no longer be a concern, but there was no escaping his awareness of her or of his own actions. By the time of the third course, Arus' history was exhausted and short of inquiring about the reason for their visit, Keith could think of nothing else to ask his willing informants. Taking the opportunity to regain control of the conversation, Chancellor Mika launched into a debate with Coran and Peter and it was under the cover of their discussion that Allura caught his eye and spoke to him directly for the first time.

"I'm sorry about the seating arrangement." His brows arched and for a moment she seemed to be fighting against as smile as she continued softly, "Originally you were to be at Liran's left and Lance at his right. It was only when I pointed out that it would hardly be proper for him to monopolize both of you on your first night that he agreed to a change. He chose Lance. I didn't want you to think that I..."

"I didn't. I approve of Liran's choice." The smile he threw her was intended to reassure but she didn't return it, her expression remaining carefully blank as she looked back at him.

"Perhaps you shouldn't," she murmured, her gaze falling to the man in question, still seemingly engrossed in his conversation with Lance and Calinda. Eyes following hers, Keith's smile hardened and he unconsciously gripped the edge of the table. The Chancellors might be fooled by Liran's apparent obliviousness to those not in his immediate vicinity but he was not; he knew Liran watched them all, himself in particular, just as he watched the Arusian King.

"Perhaps."

"I don't think you understand..."

"I understand perfectly. I will reveal only what I choose to. Nothing more."

"Don't underestimate him, Keith. Others have made the same mistake and regretted it."

Looking away from Liran, Keith smiled at her again, unaware of the gleam entering his eyes as he said lightly,

"I won't. You really shouldn't worry about me, Princess."

"I'm not a princess anymore," she retorted, her voice sounding harsher than she meant it to. Abruptly the gleam vanished from Keith's gaze and he dropped her gaze as he answered simply,

"I know. Old habit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be...I'd rather you still...rather than something else," Allura replied, trying to smile at him and failing.

"As you wish...Princess."

For a moment longer they met each other's gaze and then Allura quickly joined Chancellor Mika's debate, for all the world seeming as if she had not been conversing with Keith. Feeling suddenly strained, Keith immediately looked towards the opposite end of the table and found both Liran and Lance watching him. For one he had a wry smile, the other a look of defiance that caused the corners of the King of Arus' mouth to curve upwards slightly. Let Liran make of it what he would, he didn't care at the moment, despite his promise to Allura. In truth, he did not think Liran had any specific suspicions where he and Allura were concerned. The impression he received from the man was more one of general curiosity than of open suspicion. She had not talked about him or the extent of their relationship and that had clearly intrigued him. Turning his attention to the main course as it was placed before him, Keith thought of nothing more than eating for several moments, the break one his mind sorely needed. Conversation in general achieved a pleasant lull as the entire table devoted themselves to eating and for a time, the tension that had gradually been accumulating in the air lifted.

Looking up from his mea, Liran smiled–a far different smile from his usual politician's grin–and touched the tips of his fingers together. One by one he looked at the members of the Voltron Force, from Hunk as he shoveled food into his mouth to Pidge as he picked at his plate with all the delicacy of a woman. Fork halfway to his mouth, Lance paused as he met Liran's gaze and grinned cheekily. The barest flicker of disgust marred Liran's impassive features before he turned his attention to Keith. Fingers resting around his glass, Keith met the Arusian monarch's challenged with a bemused expression. He was not intimidated. Liran's smile deepened slightly and transformed back into the politician's as he said cheerfully,

"Gentlemen, I am disappointed in you. All we've managed to do is bore you with our history. What of your adventures?"

"Adventures? Adventure doesn't come close to describing my time on planet Conibus. I was sent..."

"Captain Keith," Liran interrupted Lance's speech as smoothly as if he hadn't even spoken. "You haven't set foot on Arus for ten years. Surely you have hundreds of adventures at Galaxy Garrison to share with us."

"Conibus usually doesn't welcome diplomatic visits so naturally I..." Lance tried again. Whether or not he was aware that Calinda was the only one paying any attention to him, Keith couldn't determine. As it was, all attention fell to the faintly smiling Voltron Captain as he levelly met the Arusian King's stare.

"Adventure isn't often found at Galaxy Garrison. It's why most cadets leave."

"You returned," Liran replied, one brow arching on his forehead.

"I'd grown tired of my adventuring ways."

"Indeed. Yet here you are."

"Here I am."

Not once had the two men broken their gazes since the beginning of their conversation and neither seemed to show any inclination of doing so. Fiddling with his fork, Lance looked from Keith to Liran, a strange expression on his face before he looked at Allura. Features smooth, the Queen of Arus had eyes only for her husband; only someone who knew her well would have noticed the sudden tension in her shoulders. Several of the Chancellors shifted uncomfortably in their seats, Peter and Calinda among them. Only Pidge and Coran seemed unperturbed by the open stare-off, the latter stroking his moustache while the former continued to pick at his food. Finally succeeding in catching Allura's eye, Lance nodded slightly, his gaze deliberately flickering towards the oblivious Coran. Allura returned his nod and opened her mouth to speak only to be prevented by the most unlikely person at the table. Her son.

"Captain, I'd like to know something about Galaxy Garrison that isn't an adventure."

Keith blinked but otherwise gave no outward sign of surprise and turned to face Cael with an unusually patient smile.

"If it is in my power to tell you, Prince, I will."

At the other end, Liran began to frown, his brows drawing together as his son squared his small shoulders and said,

"What are the requirements for becoming a cadet?"

Dramatically all the color faded from Allura's features as she continued to stare at her husband, her fingers twisting in her napkin as his face began to darken. Returning Cael's stare, Keith couldn't help but arch his brows–not at the question, but at the sudden intensity in the boy–and he kept his tone neutral as he replied,

"Applications can be sent by anyone eleven years of age or older. If it's approved, the applicant then takes a written and oral exam where they must score 94 or better in order to move on. Those with scores of 94 or better are then asked to fly in a simulated situation. Their performance is also rated and combined with the test scores to determine acceptance. A high test score can make up for a poor flying performance and vice versa. There is a final screening process where the applicant meets a number of professors and is judged on whether or not they are truly GG material. The entire process takes about a year...GG only takes the very finest." This with a wry smile and look for Lance. "Training continues for the next seven years. At nineteen cadets can take their final tests, something that often takes a year as well. They have up to three tries to take the test, but cadets who make it that far are usually assure some sort of position in GG if they've proven themselves valuable in other aspects. Pidge, as you know, was an exception to the rules on all accounts, but times were different then. What was once traditionally accepted as the guidelines only officially became them after we were here on Arus. Anyone and everyone is welcome to apply so long as they're no younger than eleven...GG prides itself on giving everyone who has the desire to try a chance."

"Even if they have no flying experience?"

"It's recommended, but not necessary. One of my best students had never flown before the simulation. I've only seen one other person take as easily to flying as she did."

An odd light shining in his eyes, the young prince of Arus stared almost hungrily at the Voltron captain turned GG instructor for several moments. The same light seemed to encompass all of his youthful features and though he maintained a neutral expression, Keith was once again reminded of Allura when she had been caught up in one of her plans for defending Arus and tried desperately to rid the image from his mind. Dropping Keith's gaze, Cael unexpectedly clenched both his tiny fists and asked softly,

"Even a Prince?"

"Cael," Allura said quickly, her gaze flickering in alarm to Liran before resting on her son in growing concern. At his end, Liran was directing the darkest of looks at his young son, his features nearly obliterated by the anger encompassing them. Understanding dawned in Keith and he smiled sadly as he looked at Cael. Occupied in staring at the tablecloth, the young prince's fists clenched and unclenched themselves.

"I have had royal cadets over the years and they've done well. None of them have ever stayed the full seven years however and nearly all of them have had siblings who stood to inherit the throne instead of themselves. Once a year GG holds a special session for royal heirs, it lasts for most of a semester and is intended as a crash course so they will at least understand the workings of GG. It is the option most heirs choose. There's only been one, to my knowledge, that made it through all seven years and even he was never able to take the final tests due to his obligations at home. But yes, GG will accept a Prince."

"I knew it," Cael whispered, more to himself(and the tablecloth)than anyone else. "I knew it," the young prince repeated, his head raising and revealing him to once again be possessed of the strange light that had encompassed him earlier. Defiance crept into the eyes that were a replica of his mother's and he unconsciously tossed back a lock of his hair as he looked down at his fuming father and said a final time, "I knew it."

"Cael, I think it's time you went to bed," Liran said coldly, rising to his feet and resting both hands against the table in an obvious attempt to maintain his calm. Coming out of his reverie, Cael lost his enchanted look and transformed back into a nine year old boy as he cried,

"Dessert hasn't even been served yet and you said I could stay..."

"I also said that you weren't going to Galaxy Garrison and you seem to have disregarded that completely. Excuse yourself immediately."

"Just because you don't like flying doesn't mean everyone else has to hate it too," Cael said bitterly, looking down at the tablecloth once again.

"Cael, please do as your father says and excuse yourself," Allura said quietly, ignoring Liran's angry start as she spoke.

"But he said..."

"I'll have dessert sent up to you."

Casting his mother an almost desperate stare, Cael seemed to be struggling against himself for several moments before his shoulders slumped and his fists unclenched.

"I don't think his behavior tonight merits any dessert," Liran put in, outwardly seeming the very picture of calm, though his eyes told a different story.

"But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You are embarrassing your mother and me with your behavior. Now excuse yourself before you embarrass any of us further."

"I don't care if I embarrass myself."

"That much is obvious. I find your lack of regard for your mother and me displeasing, however. Concern for others is one of the qualities most needed in a prince, whether or not he comes by it naturally."

"I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, Sir, but I don't understand why you won't let me..."

"You are not applying to Galaxy Garrison, Cael, not now, not in two years, not ever. Do you understand me?"

"But you don't even have a reason! It doesn't matter that I'm a Prince or that I haven't flown, why can't I..."

"Because I've said you can't and that's final. Go to bed. Now."

Rising to his feet, Cael's chin began to tremble in a way that was once again frighteningly like Allura but he gave no other sign of his turmoil as he turned and bowed fluidly to those seated at the table.

"Chancellors, Voltron Force, thank you for a pleasant dinner. I apologize for my behavior. Good night. I hope you enjoy dessert." His defiance crept back into his tone and he threw his father a look of something that looked disturbingly like hatred before he fled from the room. Scooting back her chair with a noise that startled everyone, Allura threw her napkin down on the table and moved towards the door.

"Allura."

The tone of command in her husband's voice forced her to stop at the doors, but she did not turn. Anger barely leashed within him, Liran allowed himself to grip the edges of the table as he spoke, his voice deliberately calm,

"Why are you forgetting your guests?"

"If my guests will excuse me for a moment, I would like to see that my son is safely in bed. He might take it into his head to run away again and I'm sure I can speak for my husband when I say that we would like to avoid such a crisis, if at all possible."

"The boy is nine years old. I think it's high time he stopped being coddled."

"I will only be a moment. The dessert, incidentally, is your favorite, just as you asked." For a moment she looked at him over her shoulder, an anger to mirror his own flashing in her eyes and then Allura was gone. For several moments no one dared move or meet the gazes of anyone else as Liran remained where he was, his hands gripping the edge of the table so tightly it seemed liable he might break it. Gradually his grip lessened, however, and the politician was back in place as he forced out a laugh and said,

"Nine year olds are unpredictable as best. Those of you who have children will no doubt understand and those of you who don't, please forgive my son for his behavior. He is as yet unused to functions of state and the presence of so many of his heroes has overexcited him. If you will excuse me, I find I no longer have the stomach for dessert but I will welcome anyone who wishes to join me for an after dinner drink. The gardens are particularly lovely this time of year, should anyone desire to walk. We will convene again tomorrow, though the situation will be no more pleasant. It is truly an honor to have you here, Voltron Force. I apologize again if Arus has presented itself badly this evening. It won't happen again."

Mimicking his son, Liran bowed fluidly to the table and strode from the room. A moment of stunned silence followed before the Chancellors hurriedly began murmuring among themselves. Determinedly avoiding the gazes of his friends, Keith stiffly rose to his feet and remarked to no one in particular that he wished to see the gardens. More than anything he wished he was still at Galaxy Garrison. There were no adventures there. None whatsoever.


	7. Garden Rendezvous

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. Points to anyone who recognizes the joke about Lance's phrases. :)

Garden Rendezvous

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Keith didn't realize the path his feet had chosen until he was already outside the castle and striding along the long bridge where he had paced more times than he cared to count during his original five year stint on Arus. Arms folded, he came to an abrupt stop halfway between the palace and the Black Lion's perch and let out a sigh that did nothing to relieve him of his worries. Above him the night sky glittered with stars while Arus's single moon remained hidden behind a cover of clouds. For a moment Keith simply stared at the sky overhead, willing himself to become lost in the vastness of the universe and failing miserably. Mockingly his own words of a week before came back to haunt him, so confidently stated to Sam in the halls of Galaxy Garrison, "_She won't be pining after me. She'll be deliriously happy." _He was not vain enough to think Allura was pining after him but she wasn't deliriously happy either. What would have been worse, he wasn't certain; finding her as she was now or perfectly happy with Liran and her son. It was not so much that she was unhappy that troubled him, it was his own feeling of having invaded on something that should have been left private, and would have been if not for his presence and that of his companions. There was no possible way he could have known Galaxy Garrison was a subject best left alone when in the presence of Liran and Cael he well knew, but he still felt that his coming had somehow brought it to the front of Cael's mind again. Perhaps he should have asked the others more about the boy during their journey. He had had his reasons and they had understood them, but it had been foolish on his part to assume the boy's fascination with Voltron did not extend to flying. Even more unsettling was Liran's apparent aversion to flying...space travel had become such a way of life, one hardly heard of anyone objecting to it any more. There were still rare cases, of course, but usually not in the nobility who used space travel on a fairly regular basis. Now that he thought of it, however, he realized that Liran and Allura hardly appeared at any of the political functions held throughout the galaxy. The few times he had seen their names he had found excuses not to attend himself, but until now he hadn't realized exactly how infrequent that occurrence had been. What could account for it? From what he remembered, Liran's home planet was more than a week's journey from Arus and Allura had not been the first princess he had paid suit to. In fact, she had been one of the last stops on his courtship...perhaps the man's dislike of flying had arisen from that journey.

Unbeknownst to himself, Keith had begun pacing, his gaze determinedly avoiding the flickering windows of the palace. He was tense, understandably, and secretly hoped that the movement would help to calm some of his rattled nerves. Liran didn't unnerve him. He couldn't quite even bring himself to dislike the man...yet. Liran was not a man Keith would have chosen for a friend under any circumstances but as a colleague, Keith knew they could work together and work well. Whatever was going on between him and Allura was none of his business, despite the scene he had just witnessed. Things were far from pleasant, but he would have been hard-pressed to say that the royal couple was estranged. More often than not, the two of them had displayed an almost disturbing understanding of each other during the brief time he had already spent in their company and that fact alone was enough to make him scowl. If the two of them were at odds over anything, it was Cael and he could only speculate on the reason for it. Shrewdly he supposed Liran wanted his son to be one thing and refused to accept that he was another. And of course, unthinkingly, he had aided and abetted Cael by telling him the truth about GG's acceptance policy. Had the boy not taken his father seriously and looked into the matter himself, he would have soon found Liran had played him false but Cael hadn't and Keith had just made an already unpleasant situation worse. Neither Liran or Allura would blame him, he was quite certain, but he blamed himself all the same. What a time for him to have come back. But he had had no control over the circumstances that had brought him here...none of them had.

Coming to a stop for a second time, Keith found himself staring at the back of the Black Lion, barely distinguishable in the darkness, but its presence could still be felt. In his later years at Arus, sanctuary within the palace had been hard to find and he had developed the habit of spending time on the platform beneath the Black. There was another way of reaching the chute that transported him to the Black other than using the main entrance in the palace. A hidden door was built into the walls of the platform that led to an elevator that took him to the same point beneath the ground as the castle's shuttle. Whether or not Coran knew of it, Keith had never asked, nor had the older man seemed to know of his frequent visits to the Lion's platform. He never took the key with him...it had been enough to sit underneath the ship or sometimes on the ship itself and he accorded that to Coran's careful ignoration of his habit. Had he once entered the Lion or taken it on an unauthorized flight, he was certain he would have been reprimanded. Looking at the back of the Black as the starlight flickered against it, the temptation to renew his old habit quickly seized him only to fade away with its improbability. He was no longer the Captain of the Voltron Force, even if everyone continued to address him by the title, and he had no more right to spend time on the Black's platform than the average Arusian. Still...it was tempting to revisit the spot where he had found so much solace in the past...but not tonight. As much as he wanted his reunion with the Black to be a private one, he knew it was something best not done under the cover of darkness or in secret. For the time being, he would have to find a different means of dispelling his inner turmoil.

Turning away from the Black, Keith heaved another sigh and decided to return to the palace by way of the gardens. If he found it as difficult to sleep as he suspected he would this evening, he could easily spend the time relearning the layout of the castle. Anyone familiar with his old habits would think nothing of it and he was too easily slipping back into them for it to seem unnatural even to himself. Besides, he wasn't certain how long he was going to stay and his current unfamiliarity with the castle put him at a disadvantage he wasn't comfortable with. Had he known of it, Lance certainly would have told him such measures were unnecessary. The time of Zarkon and Lotor had passed and so had the danger they had brought with them. Keith smiled imagining Lance's incredulous expression if he were to tell him of his plan. Lance would never really change and he was glad of it.

Strolling through the gardens, which thankfully hadn't changed, Keith tried to empty his mind, something he had done often in the old days as well. It was frightening how each minute he spent on Arus seemed to be transforming him back into what he had once been. He had thought he could never be that man of twenty-five again, but it seemed as if he hadn't lost him, only buried him and now he was once again rising to the surface. He had tried to forget, he'd even thought he'd succeeded, a little, but he had been mistaken. He hadn't forgotten...he never would and that was something else he would have to face. Perhaps, deep down, he really had missed it and had been afraid to admit it, even to himself. His work at GG was satisfying however; he enjoyed working with the students and watching their struggles to become just like him and his teammates even though their open admiration embarrassed him. Glibly he had told Liran his adventuring days were over, but now that he found himself in the midst of one again, it was not as unpleasant as he would have himself believe. Lance was right; he was a man of action and he always would be. He had been foolish to convince himself otherwise.

"That certainly was a display. For someone who dislikes airing his dirty laundry, Liran did a poor job of keeping it in check tonight. I've never seen him less in control of himself. Your Captain must have unsettled him."

Keith stopped short at the voice, recognizing it for Calinda's and disappointingly certain who she was speaking to. His suspicions were confirmed when Lance spoke a moment later, forcing Keith into the role of eavesdropper.

"Keith's still an enigma to him, but he wasn't the reason good old Liran wasn't quite himself this evening."

"You'd know, seeing as you devoted yourself completely to annoying him and nothing else."

"I can't annoy Liran anymore, he's immune to all my tricks."

"Still you spent all of dinner distracting him. Do you think you succeeded?"

"Liran notices everybody and everything; I couldn't keep him from noticing something even if I tried."

"But you were trying. He'll have noticed that, too. Your determination to do so will have only alerted him to whatever you were trying to hide. That is your argument, isn't it?"

"My paying attention to you has nothing to do with this, Cali. Neither one of us can afford to appear chummy."

"When have we ever appeared 'chummy?'"

"Damn it, Cali, I have enough on my mind without you adding this."

"And what is 'this' exactly? Or would it appear 'chummy' for you to confide in me?"

"Don't."

The pair fell silent and the already guilt-ridden Keith contemplated retreat only to find his feet rooted to the ground as his name was mentioned again.

"When are you going to introduce me to your Captain? He certainly lives up to his reputation, though I didn't expect him to be so handsome."

"Don't waste your time trying to charm Keith."

"You don't think I'll succeed?"

"I don't think Keith gives a damn about women."

"What a pity. If he won't be charmed, how am I to collect my share of the evidence?"

"Evidence of what?"

"Now that all of you are reunited, Arus may finally know the answer to the question that's sparked rampant debate over the past ten years. Which one of the Voltron Force stole the heart of the Princess."

"For the love of Zarkon..."

"After all, it's only natural that she should have fallen in love with one of you. She led such a sheltered life in the palace with only Coran, her father's ghost, and that battleaxe of a nanny for company. And then in waltz the five of you, completely different from everything she's ever known, not to mention young and handsome, how could she not? Hunk and Pidge are ruled out simply by age and there's never been any question of where Sven's heart lies. The real debate is whether or not it was the daredevil second in command, who still visits her frequently and whose close relationship with her is a sore point with her husband or the enigmatic Captain who disappeared for ten years only to return in her hour of need. For years you've been the favorite."

"Zarkon's breath!"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard any of this before? I thought you prided yourself on..."

"Of course I have. I didn't think anyone believed it...especially you."

"You come to see her, even if you claim it's a diplomatic mission."

"Because she needs a friend and I understand her better than most people. I wish the two of you..."

"I've tried, she's tried, and somehow or other Liran always manages to prevent it. He doesn't want her having friends."

"I know. You're not going to go spreading this around, are you? This whole mumbo jumbo concerning me, Keith, and Allura?"

"Mumbo jumbo? Next you'll be asking me to get all icky sticky..."

"I'm serious."

"I won't, but that doesn't mean it won't be talked about."

"Try to discourage it when you can. As a favor to me."

"I'll try."

"Thanks."

Forcing himself into a retreat, Keith tried to keep his own temper in check when he considered Calinda's words. It didn't surprise him that Arus had speculated on the relationship between their Princess and the five space explorers; it made sense, though he disliked the terms Calinda used. Natural and yet it irritated him that strangers were debating over his personal affairs and watching him with interest to see if their suspicions were correct. Had he been in their shoes, he probably would have succumbed to temptation as well, but not for ten years. Were things really as bad as that with Liran? Allura's relationship with him was something he didn't want to speculate on and he focused his mind on more mundane matters, such as finding his way back to the palace without crossing either Lance or Calinda's path in order to avoid it. For the second time this day, his bed seemed more attractive than anything else and his new objective was to reach it without any further incident. Fate decreed it an impossible thing before sitting back and laughing at him. On the tenth landing of the main stairwell, he ran into Allura.

Brows drawn together, Allura hardly seemed to see him, or any of her surroundings as she descended the stairs, still wearing the flowing lavender gown from dinner. Her hair was now pulled back, however, and her lips were pressed together in something disturbingly like a frown. Fleetingly the temptation to let her pass without acknowledging her seized Keith, but before he could fully contemplate it, her eyes found his figure. Hesitantly she smiled and came to a stop, one hand resting against the gleaming metallic wall. Habit took over and Keith found himself bowing to her before he could stop himself and missed the fading of her smile..

"I trust the Prince is feeling better?"

"Yes. It was his first official dinner...it was asking a lot of him."

"Did he have his dessert?"

Allura actually flushed and cast a guilty look over her shoulder before nodding. Keith smiled but she did not return it.

"I fear we haven't represented ourselves well this evening. I apologize, for all of us, especially Liran. He wasn't himself."

"So it seems. I won't form a permanent opinion this evening, Princess. These are unusual times for all of us."

"Yes, but my husband...behaved badly."

"He seems to have an unhealthy fear of flying."

Allura half-laughed and her hand left the wall as she folded her arms and shrugged self-consciously.

"He doesn't fear it, he simply doesn't care for it and refuses to understand why anyone else does. When we were first married, it was different. He'd spent the better part of a year on ships, visiting one planet or another courting princesses and as soon as he was king, he put himself through the Lion training. He was insistent that he know as well as I how to defend this planet should the need arise." Allura paused, her gaze dropping his, and Keith suddenly understood.

"The Lions rejected him."

"All five. He tried the Black first, of course...he didn't even make it to the cockpit. It simply wouldn't accept him. He went through them all...for awhile it seemed like the Yellow might...but Liran never would have suffered the indignity of being a leg and he couldn't get it off the ground. He understands the mechanical side of flying the Lions but he'll never sit behind the controls."

"Cael wants to learn to fly the Lions?"

"Every boy born on Arus the past ten years wants to fly the Lions. He's no different."

"Will the Lions accept him?"

"He's been with me in the Blue. Once. When Liran was away for a council...he was furious when he found out I'd taken him with me, not to mention that I'd flown the Lion again. Cael was only five then...he barely remembers it. Don't be surprised if he petitions you to let him fly with you while you're here."

"I'm going to fly the Black?"

"You'll have to."

His brows arched and she promptly dropped his gaze, hugging her arms all the more tightly about herself. Forcing himself to smile, Keith deliberately lightened his tone and said,

"Isn't that something we're supposed to discuss tomorrow?"

"Yes. Your message concerning the time and details of the meeting should be in your room when you arrive. Do you know if anyone joined my husband after dinner?"

"I didn't stay long enough to know. Princess...if Cael really wants to fly, he'll find a way to do so, with or without His Majesty's approval."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he reminds me very much of someone else."

For the first time since they had spoken, Allura broke into a true smile and Keith couldn't help but return it. She was troubled, incredibly troubled, both by her husband and her son and more than anything he wished that it wasn't so. This wasn't what he had wanted for her when he had left ten years ago. From what she said, things always hadn't been this way either...it was unfortunate that he had come now when things were so unbelievably rocky. Perhaps, if he had come during the past two years when she had invited him he would have seen what he thought he wanted to. Perhaps. Arms falling to her sides, Allura tentatively stepped forward, her smile lingering as she said,

"I'm beginning to understand why you were so frustrated with me. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time of it."

"It wasn't always unpleasant."

She laughed and moved past him on the stairs, turning back for a look over her shoulder.

"Ever the gentleman. That at least hasn't changed. Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Princess."

He bowed again, surprised and pleased by the sudden change in her manner. For a moment she had seemed like the Allura he remembered and not the grown woman overburdened with the troubles of family and kingdom. Briefly the pair smiled at each other and then, with a swishing of silk, Allura resumed her descent of the stairs. Hearing once more the call of his bed, Keith took a step upwards only to hear her voice again.

"Keith?"

Fluidly he turned, his mouth opening to inquire of her need when the look on her face stopped him short. Fidgeting with her fingertips, Allura simply looked at him for several moments, her gaze searching his before she said quietly,

"I'm glad you came back."

She smiled at him fleetingly and disappeared amongst a trail of lavender silk, leaving him slightly flabbergasted on the stairs. More than anything Keith wished he could feel the same.


	8. Cabbages and Kings

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys.

Cabbages and Kings

_Brows drawn together, Keith glanced from the stack of manuals on the desk to the screen in front of him, frowning unconsciously. Scrolling down, he read over a line for possibly the fiftieth time and found his frown growing even deeper. Without taking his eyes from the screen, he rifled through the stack of manuals and pulled out the third one. Flipping through its pages with a familiarity that sickened him, he found what he was looking for and began to read. Typical Lance. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to read through his lofty language. It was a good thing Coran had requisitioned a general manual that briefly highlighted all five lions or there would be mass confusion regarding the flight of the Red when the original Voltron Force was replaced. Even now that it was staring him in the face, Keith couldn't quite believe that his time on Arus was coming to an end. Five years had passed here, five long and not entirely unpleasant years, if one forgot the constant risk to one's life, and now that it was ending, he found himself feeling strangely listless. What the others felt, he wasn't certain. Lance seemed to be somewhat eager for a fresh start, Hunk sad but willing to leave and Pidge...Pidge still had his whole life ahead of him, being only seventeen. In a way Keith envied him that. For Pidge at least, nothing was decided. His stint with Voltron could remain just that; something he did in his youth. It wasn't likely it would be the shining point of his career. Rationally Keith knew that the same was true for himself, he was only twenty-five, but even the Captain of the Voltron Force was prone to the same impressions of the average twenty-five year old. He felt old. As for Allura...he hadn't a clue what she was feeling about their imminent departure. Since their defeat of Lotor, he had hardly even seen the Princess, much less spoken to her. She was no longer allowed to take her dinner with the team, nor did she frequent the lounge that was their favorite hang-out. According to the maids(this, naturally, was heard from Lance)she was locked up in etiquette sessions with Nanny from early morning to late evenings. It was time to civilize the Princess, apparently, and find her a husband as quickly as possible. For her Voltron really would be something she had only done in her youth, or rather, a passing whim that Coran and Nanny had allowed simply because they had no choice. She would forget them as easily as any other childhood occupation._

_Realizing he had been staring at the same page for nearly five minutes, Keith gave himself a shake and swore under his breath. He was never going to finish if he continued to wax nostalgic about something that hadn't even ended yet. A part of it was over, though, as much as it pained him to admit it. Frowning once more, he added a footnote explaining Lance's colorful terms to the general manual and continued scrolling through. He was grateful he and Coran had come up with the idea to write manuals for the Lions over a year ago, otherwise his task would have been all the more daunting. It had taken most of the year to convince Lance to write it, but eventually the Red's pilot had complied and it hadn't taken long for the others to finish theirs. For Keith it had been a painstaking undertaking. No matter how he tried, there were just some things about the Black that couldn't be conveyed on paper. Once, in an unguarded moment, Lance had said something of the same to him but when Keith tried to question him further, Lance shrugged it off as "mumbo jumbo" and refused to answer. Privately Coran had told him his manual was the best of the bunch, but Keith couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. What he suspected to be true about the Lions, however, was something he knew he couldn't put in print, much less the Black's manual. It was a theory he had shared with only one person and though it hadn't been shot down, it was something he meant to keep between them. _

_Sighing, Keith set Lance's manual aside and moved on to the section devoted to the Yellow Lion. Hunk's writing style, while gruff at times, like the big guy himself, was the most direct out of all of them. Even scanning over it, Keith couldn't help but smile. Hunk would be the best teacher by far, he imagined, when training began tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow twenty-five hopeful young men would enter the palace for the first time, dreaming of flying the five Lions of Voltron. Keith wasn't certain if they would find five suitable candidates among them, but Coran and Galaxy Garrison were hopeful. This time they were all native Arusians; it had been decided among all of them that there was no one better to defend Arus than its own residents. Training was estimated to take from six to eight weeks and then, after the final tests, the Voltron Force would be re-assigned and a new generation of pilots would take over. For whatever reason, it had been decided that no pilot would fly a Lion for longer than five years. Perhaps it was due to it being the time the original Force would spend flying them when all was said and done, or perhaps not. But Keith believed, as did the others, that it was better that several people have the knowledge of how to fly the Lions. Too many times they had been at a disadvantage due to the loss of one of their numbers, it was the sole reason Allura had ever been able to fly, and if they could prevent it, they would. This way, one of the former members could be recalled in an emergency and Voltron would still be active. More than anything Keith wished they would never have any reason to recall him. When he left, he wanted it to be for good. _

_Unexpectedly the door behind him opened and Keith started, uncharacteristically startled by the sound that should have been familiar. Turning, he received a second shock to find that his visitor was none other than Allura, garbed in a gown he couldn't remember seeing before. While still pink, it was not cut in the traditional "princess" fashion and could only be one of the many "courting" dresses commissioned by Nanny(this information once again provided by Lance via the maids)as it was flowing and filmy and clung in areas normally her gowns failed to emphasize. Not that he'd noticed. He had little time to reflect on her wardrobe changes, however, as Allura locked the door behind her with an unusual vehemence and cried,_

"_Dress fittings! Place settings! Dinner enactments! How anyone can stand it, I can't fathom! Does she really think I've been raised in a barn? No, just on a spaceship and heaven knows, one can't learn manners on a spaceship. When have I ever not shown proper etiquette when it really matters? If it wouldn't be unladylike, I'd strangle her." _

"_Nanny?" _

"_Oh, is there anyone else in this wretched castle who thinks they can order me around?"_

"_Coran." _

"_Coran doesn't order, he just politely suggests. Besides, he's not a tyrant. Is it possible for me to force her to go on an extended vacation?" _

_Leaning back against the door, Allura took a deep breath, but the frustration didn't leave her eyes and Keith turned away from the monitor as he replied,_

"_You could try, but she wouldn't listen to you any more than you listen to her. You could try comprimising..."_

"_That woman is beyond comprimise. All she can think of is making me into the perfect princess so I can catch the perfect prince. How are the Lion manuals coming?" _

_Unprepared for her abrupt change in subject, Keith took several moments to reply, the words completely flying out of his head as she left the door to peer over his shoulder at the screen. A lock of golden hair fell over her shoulder as she did and he found himself staring at it rather than the screen as she skimmed over the words._

"_I love the way Hunk phrases things. It's just like he's talking to you. Coran did say I could attend some of the training sessions."_

"_What?"_

_He was still staring at her hair._

"_For the Blue I can't teach them myself, but he said I could choose the one I liked. 'I am allowed to observe at a respectful distance over lunch'. Provided he meets with your approval, of course, since you have the final word. Why they all have to be men, I don't understand."_

"_It's the way it was intended to be."_

"_Wasn't I every bit as good as Sven?"_

"_When you weren't a liability, yes."_

"_A liability?"_

_She turned to look at him then, some of the frustration gone from her eyes, but what remained was tinged with some other emotion he didn't recognize. Nodding, Keith looked away from her for a moment, before forcing a casualness he didn't feel into his voice as he said,_

"_Would Lotor have fallen in love with Sven?"_

"_Oh. I suppose not. That was a one time thing. I doubt it would ever happen again."_

_She resumed her perusal of the manual, her concentration a little too intense to be entirely genuine. _

"_I don't think we can take the chance." _

"_Hmm. Didn't Pidge promise he wouldn't be wordy?"_

"_For him that is simple."_

"_I don't understand a word of it."_

"_Neither do I." _

_She looked at him again and smiled, scrolling further down, a slight crease to her brow. For several moments Keith simply watched her as she read the Lions' general manual. Fleetingly the thought crossed his mind that this was probably one of the last times, if not the last, that he would be able to spend time with her like this. The locked door, along with her flustered appearance, was enough to tell him that she wasn't supposed to be here, much less with him. He hated these thoughts whenever he had them(unfortunately it was often)but no matter how he tried to banish them, they always returned. He could only live in denial for so long._

"_They want me to begin courting tomorrow." _

_She said it so softly for a moment he thought he'd misheard her. Eyes suddenly downcast, Allura stopped pretending to be interested in the manual and added, "If all goes well, they want me to marry in two months time...or whenever there's a new Voltron Force. I have my first meeting with Prince Caleb tomorrow at one. We're only allowed to talk for half an hour and then I have conversations scheduled with five other princes that will take up most of the afternoon. The next day I'll do the same with seven more and on the last day there'll be eight. This continues for another week and then I'm supposed to narrow it down to fifteen, then ten, and so on until I make my decision. Once I've made it, they'll arrange for him to come here for a time to see if we're compatible face to face and then...then I'll be married." _

"_Congratulations."_

"'_Congratulations?'"_

_She nearly shrieked it and her gaze flew to him at last. Maddeningly calm, Keith was simply looking at her, his face as expressionless as she had ever seen it._

"_Since it's likely I won't be present at your wedding, I'd like to say it. It's not surprising they're waiting until we've all been shipped off. We're not the sort princes usually mingle with." _

"_Is that all you have to say?"_

"_What do you want me to say?" _

_She had no answer for him and she turned away, suddenly afraid to look at him for fear of what she might reveal. The moment her back was facing him, Keith let the mask on his features slip and for a brief instant, his face was contorted by an incomparable agony. Almost instantly he regained control of himself and his face was once more impassive. Behind his eyes, however, the agony remained._

"_I don't want to be married," Allura finally whispered, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. Staring at them, Keith forced himself to swallow over the lump rising in his throat and said in his best Captain tone,_

"_Princess, you know it's your duty to marry and ensure the royal succession..."_

"_I know all that, Keith, you don't have to remind me. My first duty is to Arus and I will keep it, no matter what the cost. But I don't want to marry." _

"_Some part of you must want to."_

"_Part of me does...I've dreamed of my wedding day, just like every other girl. It's just...I never dreamed it would be like this. Princes on parade before me, Coran and Nanny breathing down my neck to produce an heir...I wanted love to have something to do with it. Was that wrong?"_

"_As a woman, no. As a princess...yes. You might still find what you're looking for, Princess, if you're open to it."_

"_No. I won't love the man I marry. I may come to care for him and I don't doubt we'll be closer than siblings, but I won't love him."_

_Her chin raised in the familiar manner but there was a seriousness to her words that unnerved him. She was too young to have decided such things. Too young and too beautiful to spend her life wishing for something that could never be. Even if he said it to her, she wouldn't listen. Her mind was made up and he knew better than anyone that there was no changing it if she didn't want to. _

"_Keith?"_

_Allura waited until he was looking at her steadily, a sudden timidity to her manner. _

"_Could you do me a favor?"_

"_What is it?" _

_If he was disappointed, he didn't let it show and she took a deep breath before saying,_

"_I left Nanny because I couldn't stand it and because...just for a moment, I wanted to be the girl who could rage at the unfairness of it all without understanding that she was a Princess and it was her duty to her planet to wed a prince, whether or not she loved him. You understand that, too, and you understand why I...I need to be that girl. Just for now and then she'll vanish. It **is** unfair, even if I am a princess and even if I do understand what's required of me. It's just unfair..."_

_She trailed off, unable to express the emotion that was overwhelming her and Keith didn't recognize his own voice as he said,_

"_It is unfair."_

_Allura's eyes widened and in the space of a moment, filled with tears and before either of them was aware of it, she was sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Perhaps it was. Through her tears, Keith could make out the repeated phrase, "I don't want to," followed by "it's not fair," and he began to suspect his own heart was breaking at the sight of her. He understood that she needed this and that he was the only one she would allow herself to break down in front of but if were to happen upon Coran this very moment, he would say some things that the older man would never forgive him for. He couldn't decide if it would have been worse not to know the reason for her tears, or if it was more horrible knowing why she cried. She cried for herself, she cried for Arus, she cried for every woman who ever had to marry someone she didn't love, and she cried for him because his loss was hers, though neither of them had spoken of it. He lasted perhaps a minute longer before he rose from his chair and took her into his arms. From Allura there was no protest–he hadn't expected one–and he thought only of the countless lines he had crossed before dismissing it as unimportant. Still sobbing steadily, Allura's fists, still clenched, were crossed in front of her, the mindless fury within them making itself felt even to Keith as he held her. Without his knowledge of it, his fingers became entwined in the strands of the hair that had fascinated him earlier and he drew her closer. There was no changing this. Closing his eyes against the spasm of pain that flickered through him, Keith tried to think of nothing, to empty his mind as if he was going into battle. He was no match for memory however and the image rose, against his will, of a night several weeks past where he had tried to run from his own demons and she came to comfort him..._

_All at once he realized she had stopped crying and was now sniffing in a decidedly unladylike manner. Smiling in spite of himself, Keith kept his eyes closed in a desperate attempt to prolong the moment even as her fists slowly unclenched against his chest. The tension in her had drained away and now she was limp, almost empty as she stayed in his arms, scarcely seeming even to breathe._

"_Allura," Keith murmured, sending alarm simultaneously coursing through both of them. He seldom called her by name, never in front of others, and even when they were alone, the ever familiar "Princess" crossed his lips more often than not. He hadn't meant to do so now, but with every passing second it seemed he was less in control of himself and all that was in Keith rebelled against it even as he knew he wouldn't win. Hesitatingly one of the hands that had previously rested against his chest found its way up to his jaw and he opened his eyes to the sight of her tear streaked cheeks, a soft smile on her lips. He couldn't return it, even though he wanted to–that much of himself was winning–and her brows arched before her hand fell to his shoulder and found his hair. Vainly Keith struggled to form words and found he couldn't. He had said them all before, that it couldn't happen, that if it was up to him, it never would have the chance to and yet here he stood, unable to make himself release her and dooming the two of them further with every passing second. As for Allura, her fingers continued to idly play with his hair and though his mind was clamoring for him not to, Keith gave into the temptation to meet her gaze. Her expression was somewhat amused, as if she knew of his inner struggle and found it charming but within her eyes was a light he recognized all to well and he heard, almost as if she had spoken it, her plea for him to stop fighting it. A spasm passed through him and he gave in, his hold on her tightening with a sudden fierceness and her fingers ceased their idle movements as he bent his head towards hers..._

"_Why oh why is this door locked? Those manuals aren't that interesting. Keith, old buddy, if you've been holding out on me...how do I do that damned override again?"_

_Instantly the pair sprang apart at the sound of Lance's voice, the guilty flush that overcame both of their features vanishing by the time Voltron's second in command remembered how to unlock the door. Hands thrust in his pockets, Lance walked in on a scene that was nothing out of the ordinary: Keith was once again seated in front of the monitor while Allura flipped through the Blue Lion's manual several feet away. Taking in the two of them for a second, Lance opened his mouth to say something and then swallowed it back, accurately deducing the reason for Keith's tightly drawn brows and Allura's too innocent expression._

"_Princess. I didn't know you were still alive. You're looking well,"Lance said with a mocking bow, his eyes ever alight with mischief. Allura deigned to throw him a glance before returning her attention to her manual._

"_I didn't think you missed me among your many admirers."_

"_Can I help it if I'm irresistible?"_

"_Yes," Keith and Allura said together. Their gazes met and then dropped and for possibly the first time in his life, Lance didn't have a ready comment. Looking from one to the other, Lance assumed as casual an air as he could manage and loftily put his hands behind his head._

"_Believe it or not, I am here on official business. Coran wants to talk to all of us about tomorrow in the control room. I was elected to fetch you and I knew you'd be here, poring through those boring manuals as if they had the answer to life itself. I'm telling you, Keith, in ten years, no one's going to read them. They're just going to teach them to fly and not care about all this other hocus pocus you find so necessary."_

"'_Hocus pocus?'"_

"_Don't try to be cute, you're doomed to fail. The meeting is in ten minutes so if I were you, I'd finish what I'd started and make my way to the control room like a good Captain before anyone gets suspicious." _

"_Suspicious of what?"_

_The glare Keith directed at him would have moved stone but Lance didn't quail. In fact, his features remained maddeningly the same and he threw Keith his infamous grin as he said,_

"_Nothing, nothing. Five minutes, Keith, and then I'll have to send out a search party. Are you coming?"_

_Looking up from her manual, Allura stubbornly avoided Keith's eye and shook her head._

"_My punishment for leaving will be missing the meeting. I don't care to hear about training I can't have any say in anyway." _

_Striding over to where Keith sat, she returned her manual to the stack with the barest trace of defiance. Both men flinched slightly before Lance turned towards the door._

"_It's a shame, Princess, really it is. But there's no going against them, is there? Five minutes, Keith." _

_Throwing Keith a look over his shoulder, Lance's expression became suddenly fierce and Keith blandly returned it until Lance vanished behind the closing door. Saving before shutting down the monitor, Keith rearranged the stack of manuals so it was neat once more and moved towards the door. Allura remained where she was, a series of emotions flickering across her face before she softly said his name. Shoulders stiffening, Keith paused in front of the door, fighting both the impulse to stay and the impulse to flee and foolishly giving in to the former._

"_Can I ask you another favor?" Allura said finally, her hands clasped in front of her. _

"_I'm not sure I did so well with the last one, Princess."_

"_It won't be easy for you...and it won't be for me either but...in two months I'll be married. You'll be at Galaxy Garrison, off on some mission and in all likelihood we'll never see each other again. Even if it was only for six weeks, or four, or ten, wouldn't it be better to know than to always wonder?" _

"_Princess, even if we...it would involve..."_

"_I know what it would involve. And I know it's probably the hardest thing I've ever asked of you...I wasn't even sure if I was going to." _

_She dropped his gaze then, engaged in her own private struggle while Keith tried to form words and still found it something he was completely incapable of. Raising her head, Allura took several steps towards him, her features smooth but with an intensity that was rather like her focus when going into battle, yet different. Stopping a few feet away from him, Allura tried to smile reassuringly and said,_

"_Don't say no yet, Keith. Think about it. Promise me you'll at least think about it before you give me your answer."_

"_I'll think about it." _

_The words left his mouth before he could stop them and if he had been fifteen years younger, he would have clapped his hand over it in horror. He was beginning to think he didn't even know himself anymore. A smile threatened to find Allura's lips but it remained hidden even as her eyes glistened with the promise of fresh tears._

"_Thank you," she whispered, her smile escaping as she crossed the remaining distance between them and looked up at him for a moment. She couldn't remember when she had ever seen Keith so flabbergasted or so at war with himself. Out of everyone who knew him, Lance was possibly the only other person who understood the sacrifice she was asking him to make and part of her hated herself for daring to ask it of him, but it was worth the chance. Even now, though he looked somewhat dazed and confused, his mind was already turning over the idea and weighing the consequences. He might say yes. _

"_Think about it, Keith," she repeated, her voice scarcely above a whisper. Coming back to himself, Keith didn't even have time to form a reply as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him fleetingly. For an instant she pressed herself against him and then she was gone in a trail of flowing pink fabric, the feel of her firmly imprinted in his memory. Think about it, she said, as if it were something he would have to force himself to do. Think about it. He couldn't think about it, he couldn't allow himself the indulgence of even imagining what could happen if he did as she asked. And yet he was thinking about it. Hard. Zarkon destroy him, what if he did say yes?_


	9. Missing

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. Thanks again for the reviews, I love hearing what people think about things. :):) There will be more flashbacks, never fear. There is much still to tell of Allura and Keith's story. :) Oh and the blasted thing got long again...I'm as long-winded as Liran, I guess.

Missing

Once again the Voltron Force and Arus' Chancellors waited for the arrival of the Arusian monarchs in order to begin their scheduled meeting the following morning. This time, at least, they were allowed to take their seats but it made the waiting no less irritable. Predictably, they had separated into their respective groups with the Voltron Force huddled together at one end of the table while the Chancellors carried on their own conversations at the other. Peter and the hapless Mika were the two seated near the Force. At their own end, the Voltron Force conversed quietly, periodically checking on the Chancellors who periodically checked on them. In an unintentional throwback to the old days, they were all garbed in their usual colors, Lance once more sporting his beat up jacket. Keith still wore one of GG's emblazoned vests, though his shirt was red, while Pidge and Hunk were also wearing shirts that matched their former lion colors. Arms folded, Lance cast a not too casual glance in Calinda's direction, the latter wearing canary colored robes that were less concealing than those of the day before, and looked up at the ceiling with exasperation.

"Liran has forgotten the meaning of punctuality," Lance threw in at last, still staring at the ceiling.

"Perhaps Allura's having difficulty picking out a dress," Pidge said jokingly, clasping his arms behind his head in the old manner and giving the ceiling his attention. Thankfully he was still without Mycin; the whereabouts of his strange companion were apparently unknown even to him but the young scientist didn't seem overly concerned. Once Keith would have thought he was keeping the creature hidden out of respect for everyone else but he was no longer so certain. Pidge had his own motives now and they were no longer carried on his sleeve.

"Allura's not the type to care about her dress. Most likely it's the Prince," Hunk said sadly, his big hands laced together on the tabletop. Frowning, Keith swallowed back the all too familiar admonition that it was none of their business and said,

"Whatever it is, I wish they'd get things moving. If it was so urgent for us to come here, why take all this time getting to it? I thought they were in a state of crisis."

"They are. Didn't you read your memo?" Lance replied.

"Did you?"

"Why bother? Liran'll spend the first half an hour telling us."

"Try to at least appear like you're listening," Keith gave in with a wry shake of his head. For a moment Lance ceased his scrutiny of the ceiling to look at him, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

"There's no point. Once you've heard one of Liran's speeches, you've heard them all. I know exactly what he'll say. 'Chancellors of Arus, Voltron Force, Coran, Her Majesty, thank you for gathering here during Arus' time of need. Once again, I would like to thank the Voltron Force in particular for reassembling and coming here on such short notice. I know it was not easy for some of you..." Abruptly Lance trailed off, realizing that he had attracted the attention of all of the Chancellors and uncharacteristically embarrassed. Keith had been acquainted with the King of Arus for one day and even he knew that Lance's impersonation of him was dead on. Whatever reservations the Chancellors had about their ruler, it was clear they preferred them kept private and not aired for all to hear. Lance had the grace not to slink further in his chair, however, and simply resumed his scrutiny of the ceiling though the color had drained slightly from his features.

Any comment was swallowed by the opening of the doors, however, and Keith would have been hard-pressed to say who was more relieved by it, Lance, himself, or the Chancellors. Too late he wished he had questioned Lance more on his diplomatic dealings with Arus the past ten years; whatever it was, it was rapidly becoming far from friendly. And he had thought he would only have his own personal demons to deal with by returning here. If asked Lance would tell him not to make it his problem, along with some line about how he wasn't Lance's captain/superior any more but Keith was beginning to suspect that it was going to become his problem whether he liked it or not. And with every passing second the familiar boredom of his every-day routine at Galaxy Garrison seemed more and more appealing.

Coran, naturally, was first, for all appearances seeming not to have changed at all since the explorers last left. In the place of last night's formal attire was his usual suit, complete with its ridiculous tie and for not the first time, Keith swallowed back his snicker. Only the added lines in the older man's face suggested that any time had passed, accompanied by the slight dusting of gray at his temples. Out of nowhere the memory of the time Lance and Pidge had conspired to dye the man's moustache rose up before him and the Voltron Captain had a hard time concealing his smile. Even as Coran moved to one side and announced the arrival of their royal Majesties, he could only see him as he had been eleven years ago, one side of his moustache green while the other was red. It had been weeks before Coran spoke civilly to any of them, including the Princess, who had been in on it as well. Their moment of triumph had really come, however, when Nanny had turned away in order to keep Coran from seeing her laugh. Quickly arranging his face into more placid lines(all of his teammates were looking at him strangely)Keith managed to appear neutral as Liran entered the room in style, Allura on his arm. The royal couple was more reserved today; though still grandly dressed and in white, Liran did not seem to be playing the grand statesman this morning. There was a hardness to his fine chiseled jaw that hadn't been there the previous day though his hair was still immaculately straight. The question of how long the man spent fussing in front of the mirror every day flickered through Keith's mind and vanished before he could give it further thought. He had no idea what was the matter with him this morning; perhaps it was due to his not being active for more than a week now that he was poking fun at nearly everything or perhaps not. As for Allura, he had a feeling Cael had followed through with his intent to tell her about the journals shortly before the meeting seeing that her features had a slightly agitated cast to them. Otherwise her appearance was as flawless as her husband's, seeing as she matched him in a white gown conspicuous for its plainness. Parting from each other with little ceremony, the monarchs of Arus took their seats at either end of the table(Allura was near the Voltron Force naturally)and bade the others to do so as well. Only Coran remained stationed at the door, his hands clasped behind his back much in the manner of a guard. Again Liran gifted all of them with his smile, even if its radiance was somewhat lacking in comparison to last night and Keith desperately fought against his ever rising dislike for the man.

"Chancellors of Arus, Voltron Force, Coran, Her Majesty, thank you for gathering here during Arus' time of need. Once again, I would like to thank the Voltron Force in particular for reassembling and coming here on such short notice. I know it was not easy for some of you,"Liran began, completely oblivious to the looks circulating around the table between the Chancellors and the Voltron Force. Had it been anyone else, the Chancellors surely would have muttered, but seeing as it was Liran, they contented themselves with glaring inconspicuously at Lance who tried to appear completely oblivious. A smile kept forcing its way onto his lips, however, even as he stared at his friend, the ceiling. Hunk's head was bowed, his meaty hands clasped even more tightly together on the table as he fought to keep his shoulders from shaking. Pidge's head was tilted to one side–of them all, he seemed to be the only one listening to Liran without amusement. There was a gleam to his eyes however. Keith forced himself to look at Liran or at the Chancellors, at anyone that wasn't part of his team.

"However, the circumstances which brought us all here together could not be controlled.

Voltron Force, I assume all of you are aware of the situation?"

Tacitly electing Keith their speaker, the Voltron Force shared a brief look(none of them had quite recovered yet)before Keith nodded their assent.

"We are, Your Majesty. We would like to know more about the situation, naturally, as it was promised we would in our summons here. The Lions are missing, excluding the Black, along with the nine men trained how to fly them. The Black's pilot survived but is in a coma. We were wondering, Your Highness, how you lost them."

"I did not lose them, Captain."

"I didn't mean you personally, Sire, but in general," Keith replied smoothly, copying Hunk and clasping his hands on the table in front of him. At the other end, Liran returned his stare steadily, the slightest trace of irritation glistening in his eyes. He was not a man used to being met challenge for challenge, Keith surmised, except when Lance was around. How aggravating for him to have to deal with both of them at once.

"The current Voltron Force was out on a routine patrol; it was a suggestion, if you may recall, made by you, Captain, in your extensive manual on Voltron and they were following it faithfully as they have for the past ten years."

"When was this?" Keith interjected, avoiding Lance's eye even as his friend finally ceased his study of the ceiling and leaned forward in his seat. Each member of the Force was listening avidly now, along with the Chancellors, who also had not been privy to the full details prior to this day.

"Six weeks ago. It took several weeks to contact your team and arrange for your arrival here, plus the decision was not immediately reached."

"All right, six weeks ago the Force was out on a routine patrol, nothing out of the ordinary. What happened?"

"If you will permit me to explain, Captain, what details a routine patrol of Arus, for those of us seated here who aren't familiar with your manual." Keith simply gestured his consent, still meeting Liran stare for stare. The man's open antagonism this morning was both surprising and expected. Once he was through with the theatrics of what had happened, Liran would have to shift some of the control to Keith as the reinstated Captain of the Voltron Force and Keith was getting the impression that Liran was a man who needed to be in control.

"For the purpose of patrols by the Voltron Force, the planet was divided into five sections, each Lion taking one and scouting for any signs of irregular activity or to assist with any tasks that the Lions might be able to perform for the public. Each week they rotate so one Lion is not always in one area all of the time. On the date in question, the Black Lion was covering the Central sector, which includes the palace, the Red the North, the Green the East, the Yellow the South and the Blue the west. Patrols usually take from three to five hours, depending on what the Force chooses to occupy themselves with. After ever hour that passes, the members are required to check in with the Captain, in this case, Frank Barring, to report on their actions and to make certain nothing has happened. After three hours, they did not hear from the Blue pilot, Erran. The Red was near the western border, so he volunteered to check in on him. After another hour, Mick didn't check in either, along with the Yellow pilot Allain. At this point, both Frank and Drake, the Green's pilot, began to worry and decided to check on both of them. What happened after this, we will never know. Of the five Lions, only the Black returned, smoking and barely able to fly straight. By some miracle it reached its platform...Frank toppled out, unconscious, soon after. He has remained that way ever since."

"What about the logs in the Lion?"

"Nothing was recorded. It was a routine patrol, Captain. None of them expected to find anything that day," Liran repeated, his brows drawing together. Silently Keith refused to apologize for ruining his dramatic effect with a question and turned to Allura.

"I thought the Black looked like it retained some signs of damage when I looked at it yesterday. It was repaired?"

"To the best of our abilities, yes," she answered, glancing fleetingly at her husband.

"And nothing about the damage seemed out of the ordinary?"

"It was normal damage...why the Black hasn't...I couldn't say," Allura finished somewhat helplessly. Her mind was not on the proceedings, Keith realized and fought against the dismay it brought on. He had thought he would be able to count on her throughout the meeting...blast Cael and his curiosity, it had to have unsettled her. Perhaps it was better this way, however...Liran would not suspect her of conspiring with him if she appeared as surprised as he expected she was going to.

"And what was your next move, Sire?"

"Naturally we didn't want to leave Arus undefended so we contacted the five members of the Voltron Force personally trained by all of you ten years ago only to find that they, too, had mysteriously vanished from their homes."

"No one saw anything?"

"Wives, friends, children, neighbors, they were all questioned extensively. Timman, Kentley, Brack, Steven and Jack all disappeared without a trace. Their beds were untouched, their clothes unrifled through, none of their possessions taken. It was as if they simply ceased to exist. After a few days deliberation, we realized we had no other choice but to recall the original Voltron Force and hope they would respond, as they had pledged to, in our hour of need. And here you are, gentlemen. If you wish to speak to those closest to the missing pilots, it can be arranged."

"I would like that," Pidge put in, looking to Keith out of habit and receiving a nod of permission.

"Very well," Liran conceded, his lips pressed tightly together as if to keep from frowning.

"There is another person missing," Allura added. Liran's eyes flashed but she ignored the warning.

"We're not certain whether or not it's related, most likely the young man..."

"Arus' leading historian on Voltron disappears the same day as four of the Lions and their former pilots and you still think it's not related? There is a young man who works at the museum, Aran, who has spent his entire life studying Voltron...short of all of us, there is no one who knows more about it. He was at the museum that day, researching, but no one heard or saw him after he went into his office to take his lunch break. At the end of the day they broke down and unlocked his office to make certain he was all right, but he wasn't there. None of the surveillance cameras showed him leaving at any point, he hasn't been home, his landlady and neighbors don't know where he is or if he was planning a trip of any kind. Quite simply, short of the original Voltron Force, anyone who was intimately involved with Voltron is missing."

There was a moment of silence where everyone seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts; Allura determinedly avoided Liran's gaze as it remained fixated firmly on her while the Chancellors exchanged uneasy glances. Pidge, it seemed, was already going over questions in his head as his lips were silently shaping words. Hunk stared off into nothingness.

"Anyone heard from Sven lately?" Lance threw in casually but the seriousness of his question couldn't be ignored.

"Just this morning," Coran said from the doorway, his features falling into the familiar lines of disapproval. Meeting Liran's gaze at last, Allura raised her chin and gave him back his intense stare, second for second. Heaving a sigh, Liran was the first to break it and for the first time since Keith had known him, the man displayed a sign of weakness and passed a hand over his forehead with weariness.

"Voltron Force, I ask that you find it in your hearts to serve Arus again. Without pilots, we cannot retrieve the missing Lions or make the repairs that might be necessary, even though their keys are still intact. Without pilots, we can't form Voltron, for ourselves or for another planet that might require the robot's services. Will you help us?"

"Our presence here is our consent, Sire. Do you wish our stay to be indefinite?"

"Only until the missing pilots are found or replacements trained."

"Any replacements we train will just turn up missing as soon as we leave," Keith replied with a shake of his head. One of Liran's brows arched and his mask of humility slipped as a shadow passed over his face.

"What makes you say that, Captain?"

"I would think it was obvious, Sire. Why abduct all nine of Voltron's trained pilots? It would be far simpler just to take two. Eliminate the two men who fly the Blue Lion and you've effectively eliminated the usage of Voltron for awhile at least. Why take all of them, or try to, at least?"

"I cannot fathom," Liran said stiffly, his features hardening. Tilting his head to one side, Keith smiled somewhat indulgently at the Arusian monarch before doing something unconscionable.

"Lance?"

Starting, Lance gaped at Keith for a moment, his arms falling from behind his head as his pose changed from one of lazy contemplation to fierce apprehension. Brows drawing together as he looked from Keith to Liran, Lance muttered something under his breath that was one of the more foul Doom phrases and said slowly,

"To re-unite the original Voltron Force. Which you've done, quite splendidly, I might add."

"What?"

Giving Lance an apologetic glance(which was staunchly ignored), Keith answered Liran,

"If you think about it, Sire, it's the only logical explanation. Whoever abducted the other pilots knew that if they took both sets, you would choose recalling us over leaving yourselves defenseless. They also knew that we would be duty-bound to come. And so they lured us here, quite effectively. Which leaves us with yet another why...why the original team?"

"Indeed. There's no one left with a score to settle. You made certain of that yourself, Captain."

A spasm crossed Keith's features as he looked at Liran and for a moment the classically handsome face of Liran vanished, replaced by the sneering image of Lotor and the Prince of Doom's voice sounded in his mind anew, _"Choose for yourself, Captain and choose well. It may be the last choice you ever make." _As quickly as Lotor had appeared, he vanished and Keith was once again looking into Liran's unfriendly expression.

"Perhaps it isn't a matter of settling a score. Why they wanted us here is something we won't be able to know for awhile, we can only speculate. What matters is retrieving the Lions."

"I am in complete agreement with you on that matter, Captain. Coran has their locations mapped out, if you would care to adjourn to the control room..."

"I have one last question for you, Sire. Actually, you could consider it a favor." Again Liran arched a brow, but Keith could have sworn he saw the barest flicker of pleasure cross the man's features. It made what he was about to say all the more delightful.

"If you will pardon me, Sire, even with all five Lions, there isn't anyone to fly the Blue. Even if you could get Sven to reconsider, and there is nothing in all the galaxy that could convince him to, his presence wouldn't trigger the actions of our abductor. He is technically the original pilot but whoever it is wants the Voltron Force that was known throughout the galaxy. I want Her Majesty to fly the Blue Lion."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room. At the door, Coran took a reflexive step forward before thinking better on it and remaining where he was. Staring at each other in stupefied silence, the other three members of the Voltron Force shared half grins before looking to their former teammate. Mouth hanging open, it was hard to say who was more shocked, Allura or Liran as they stared at each other across the table. Dropping her husband's gaze, Allura buried her face in her hands for a moment, indulging herself in unqueen like behavior as she struggled with her own emotions. Shocked into impropriety, the Chancellors openly murmured amongst themselves, their heads turning rapidly from one side to the other as they surveyed the two ends of the table. Removing her hands from her face, Allura smiled helplessly, still avoiding Liran's gaze, and turned towards Keith. Even as she opened her mouth, her husband was quicker.

"I cannot permit this."

"Liran!" Liran glared at her outburst.

"Sire, you will accomplish nothing with only the four of us."

"Do you honestly expect me to consent to my wife flying with the four of you when you've just said that reuniting the original Force is _exactly_ what this maniac wants?"

"Be fair. You don't know if the guy's a maniac," Lance threw in dryly.

"I won't have my wife put in danger."

"She won't be in any more danger than she was fifteen years ago," Lance continued,

adopting Keith's cause.

"I wasn't here then and if I had been, I certainly wouldn't have allowed it."

"If you're through, don't I have a say in this?"

"Allura..." Liran began, the breach in protocol so severe it was a sure sign of his distress, but his wife continued, her voice deliberately mild,

"He isn't asking for your permission, Liran, and he even if he was, he doesn't need it. The decision is mine to make, just as it was fifteen years ago. And if you really think you could have accomplished what Nanny couldn't...you don't know her very well. If I don't fly the Blue...we won't be able to form Voltron and the replacements _will_ keep disappearing. Fifteen years ago they were able to keep me safe...can't you trust them to do the same for me now?"

"Trusting them isn't the issue. I don't want you deliberately putting your life at risk. You have a planet to think of, a son, and a husband. What of your responsibilities to us?"

"Isn't it my responsibility to keep you safe? I have to do this."

"I can persuade..."

"I'd like to see you try," Keith put in, his tone warning against further argument. Liran looked very much like he wanted to strangle him.

"If you do this, Allura..."

"I'm going to whether you want me to or not. There isn't a choice, I'm the only one who can. Can't you understand?"

Liran didn't answer her. Allura's face fell and she turned away, her lip trembling slightly. Several of the Chancellors shifted uncomfortably in their seats while the Voltron Force sat, to a man, staring down at their laps. Occasionally daring to glance at Allura, Keith didn't wonder if he had gone too far. She was right, as was he, there was no other choice. Necessity demanded that Allura fly the Blue Lion again. Stepping forward, Coran managed a wobbly smile for those assembled and said,

"Voltron Force, Her Majesty, if you will join me in the control room...uniforms have been prepared for you. Keith, I expect you plan to take the others with you?"

"Until we reach the first Lion, then we'll separate. The sooner the Lions are retrieved, the better."

For a moment the two men looked at each other, Keith's gaze flickering to Allura for the barest instant. Imperceptibly Coran nodded and amended,

"I will expect you in half an hour." Nodding to everyone in turn, the older man strode from the meeting room, the tails of his coat swirling out behind him. A frenzy of sliding chairs ensued as the Chancellors made similar excuses, scurrying from the room in a mass exodus that would have been amusing under other circumstances. The Voltron Force watched them go, still strangely rooted in place. Of the four, Hunk was the first to rise, stretching his limbs and groaning loudly.

"I never told you guys this before but...I hate those uniforms."

His three teammates simply stared at him.

"They're not made for fat men."

Pidge and Keith continued to stare at him while Lance clapped a hand over his mouth.

Nodding emphatically, Hunk pointed a finger first at his Captain and then at Lance.

"You and you...and even you now, I suppose, all look dashing while I look ridiculous. Squeezed into it...and the helmet pinches my head. Even the boots are too tight and my feet are the thinnest part of me. Now I've got to wear it again...oh to be home."

Sighing Hunk trudged out of the room, running a hand through his hair as he went. Hand still clapped over his mouth, Lance managed only a strangled, "excuse me," before he ran from the room. Moments later, his laughter was heard echoing throughout the hallways. Shaking his head, Pidge self-consciously straightened his glasses and rose to his feet. Facing Liran, who was glowering at Keith, he bowed flawlessly and said,

"Thank you, Sire. It means everything to us to have Her Majesty a part of the team."

Liran glanced at him but couldn't manage the necessary reply and Pidge gave Keith a meaningful look over his shoulder as he exited the room. Even though the meeting room was the absolute last place he wanted to be, Keith was having difficulty willing his feet to move. This was a matter for Allura to resolve in private with her husband and only now did he feel a twinge of guilt for having brought it on. Slowly rising, he copied Pidge and bowed to both of them in turn, saying nothing. If Liran expected an apology, as he suspected he did from the way the man's gaze was boring into his back, he was going to be disappointed. He would not apologize for something that needed to be done or for aiding Allura to defy him. Even so, he felt foolishly as if he were abandoning her as he exited the room. No one knew better than he that Allura could fend for herself. Yet...he did not feel easy about leaving the two of them in the room together. Alone.


	10. Old Habits

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. I apologize for my absence. Blame my PS2 for sucking up my time, the thing is too addicting for its own good. I'll try to be better with the next chapter. :):)

Old Habits

A heavy silence fell between the monarchs of Arus after the departure of the Voltron Force. Still separated by the length of the table, their gazes never met, despite the intense stare of one upon the other. Face still averted, Allura vainly pretended that she wasn't aware of her husband's stare, too awash in her own emotions to worry over his. Sighing, Liran broke the silence.

"I suppose there's no point in my asking you again not to do this."

"For today at least, there's no danger, Liran. All I'm doing is retrieving the Blue, nothing more."

"More is intended..."

"More is necessary. Arus' need is just as great as it was fifteen years ago when I first flew the Blue. Can't you see that?" At last Allura looked at him, the barest traces of tears in her eyes despite all her efforts to prevent it. In contrast, Liran's face was completely devoid of emotion, his features an implacable mask, save for the anger flashing in his eyes.

"I see it otherwise I would not have recalled the Voltron Force. You remember I did _not_ call them when eight of them were struck with the same illness last year and only Frank and Kentley were active."

"I remember, I thought perhaps you had forgotten. The others should know this isn't the first time almost all the reserves were taken out."

"There was never any evidence to prove that was anything other than coincidence."

"Coran thought there was reason for suspicion...so did Lance."

"Ah yes, I forgot Lance was your champion."

"Must we discuss Lance again?"

"You brought him up, my dear, like always."

"I only said that he thought it was suspicious, just as Coran did. You and the Chancellors were all too happy to dismiss it as a fluke. If you hadn't..."

"This situation couldn't have been avoided. Weren't you listening to your gallant Captain?"

"He's not my Captain," Allura said sharply. One of Liran's brows arched and a flicker of interest crossed his placid features before he stifled it and continued,

"No? Then the two of you didn't plan this during your conversation on the stairs last night?"

Allura's jaw dropped and she simply gaped at her husband for several moments even as somewhere deep within her a part of her was not surprised. Coolly Liran returned her stare, his brow remaining arched as he waited patiently for her reply.

"Spying on me...has it really come to this? I thought..."

"It was an accident. I would not deliberately "spy" on you, as you so charmingly put it. I wished to speak with you. The servant I sent to find you came upon the two of you on the stairs and wisely returned to me rather than...interrupt. Truthfully I thought nothing of it until your Captain made his not so polite request."

"Stop calling him my Captain," she retorted irritably, fighting the impulse to put her head in her hands.

"Isn't he?"

"No. Why must you make this more difficult than it is?"

"Because ever since _they_ arrived, you've done nothing but go against my wishes. I can't

help but question your loyalty in the face of such behavior. This isn't easy for me."

Allura's eyes widened and the irritability she had previously felt faded from her eyes as she rose and crossed the distance between her and her husband. Taking one of the nearest seats, she drew it alongside him and took one of his hands. Something similar to a smile flickered across Liran's features but he did not meet her gaze, instead staring at the table with rapt fascination.

"I know it isn't, but you need to stop feeling...inadequate because you aren't able to fly the Lions. It has nothing whatsoever to do with you as a man. We don't even know how they choose their pilots or why they do...it doesn't make you less than any of them."

"You have no idea what it's like...living here in the shadow of all of them. Of anyone involved in that time. You were a part of it."

"Do you really think _this_ is where Keith and the others want to be? Hunk would be tilling his fields a million times over before he'd be here. Even Lance doesn't want this kind of drama. And Pidge hates anything that draws him away from the world he's created for himself."

"And your Captain?" He looked at her then, a strange emotion in his eyes that she didn't recognize. Swallowing, Allura held his gaze steadily as she answered,

"If Keith hasn't already convinced you that he'd rather be drilling his cadets in their studies, I don't know what can. They're not trying to usurp you. He's not trying to."

"You seem very concerned for a man you haven't seen in ten years. Perhaps too concerned."

"I'm concerned for Keith because for five years we were very close. All of us were...and it seems we still are. I wish you would at least try to understand."

"How can I understand when I wasn't a part of your precious Voltron Force? How can I possibly comprehend the mystical connection the five of you have when I'll never be a part of it?"

"You can't. But you and I have a connection I don't have with any of them. Not Lance...not Keith."

"Apparently the connection between husband and wife is not as strong as that between former teammates."

"It isn't stronger or weaker, it's simply different. I didn't plan anything with Keith, Liran."

"That remains to be seen."

"My first loyalty is to Arus and to you and Cael. If you truly doubt that, then you don't know me at all," Allura said sadly. Moving as if to rise, she found herself rooted in place as Liran's grip unexpectedly tightened on her hand and he drew her even closer to him. Eyes searching hers, he studied her face for several moments before saying in a low tone,

"I will not be cuckolded."

"The thought never crossed my mind," she said softly, dropping his gaze and swallowing back the countless other retorts she could have made. Peering at her averted face, Liran loosened his hold upon her hand before bringing it to his lips. Startled into looking at him, Allura could only stare as he smiled faintly and grasped her hand in both of his.

"I'm sorry, Allura. I've never enjoyed sharing you with anyone, least of all these men who I know nothing about and who know you in a way I never can. I understand that it's the same for them, you needn't protest. Forgive me my doubts, but don't expect them to be erased in a day or even a week. I don't trust the Voltron Force...especially your Captain."

"You wrong him...you wrong all of them by doing so."

"Perhaps. But will you really remain loyal to me if the choice is between me and them?"

"I'll try to."

He smiled a second time and leaned forward to kiss her. Still startled, Allura did nothing, weakly returning the kiss that did little to reassure either of them. Drawing away from her, Liran smiled yet again and released her hand.

"They'll be wondering where you are," he said, waving at her in a motion distinctly like dismissal. Something within Allura rankled but she stifled it, reminding herself that her flying the Lion was the last thing in the universe he wanted her to be doing. Rising at last, she tried to smile at him and failed, instead turning towards the door and willing herself not to run. It was only when she had reached the haven of the doors at last that Liran spoke again,

"Come back safely, Allura."

"I will," she promised, throwing him a bright smile and escaping through the doors. Outside, she leaned back against the door and buried her face in her hands, shuddering slightly. Inside, Liran's easy-going manner faded into a torrent of emotions and he, too, lost his face within the comfort of his arms.

An uncomfortable sensation flooded over Keith as he stood in the palace control room, his helmet resting against his hip, garbed once again in the ever familiar red and white uniform. Try as he might, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had suddenly traveled back in time ten years. Even looking at Pidge didn't help; the youngest member of the force didn't look much different than he had on their last real mission. Some of the youthful exuberance was missing from his eyes and there was that damned air of mystery that followed him wherever he went, but otherwise, he looked no different. His behavior had changed little, too, as he stood at the monitor with Coran, going over the locations of the stranded Lions for what had to be at least the tenth time. Trust Pidge to make certain he knew every detail of the mission forwards and backwards. Lance and Hunk were engaged in their old habits as well, standing off to the side and quietly discussing the lesser known aspects of farming. Arguing would have been more correct but Lance and Hunk had refined their arguments to an art form over the years and seemed to have picked up right where they left off. Hunk's helmet, along with the other two, lay discarded near the launch area. The man looked simply miserable in his uniform though it didn't look as uncomfortable on him as he made it out to be. When asked about his boots, he simply mumbled something that sounded like, "don't pinch anymore," but not a one of them had pressed him. Upon seeing his teammates, Hunk had scowled at each of them in turn and proclaimed, "dashing, dashing, and the worst of them all," when looking at Pidge, Lance, and Keith respectively. Why he took it so seriously when his wife loved him the way he was, Keith couldn't imagine. More things returning from the past. The thought made him scowl even though it had taken several minutes before he realized he was behaving just as he always had before and without giving it a second's thought. Just like the others, he had fallen into his old pattern of standing near the entrance, watching everyone else...with Allura.

Though she had arrived well after the rest of them, they were still waiting to launch. Apparently Liran and several of the Chancellors had decided that witnessing a Lion launch, especially this one, was something of a historical event and so they were under orders to wait until those who wanted to see it had arrived. Keith didn't question the need for ceremony; he understood on one level though as the minutes lengthened, his desire to be in the Black once more was beginning to overpower his patience. Another part of him didn't mind, however. That part actually found it somewhat pleasant to be standing quietly with Allura, just as he had ten years ago. Her uniform was still pink, much to the amusement of Lance and Pidge. Both Hunk and Keith had shrugged it off with smiles while the other two had had great difficulty hiding their snickers. In a way it did seem somewhat ridiculous; she was no longer the girlish princess who had defied protocol and flown with the space explorers and yet Keith couldn't picture her wearing any other color. In their absence, other colors had been adopted for the Force uniforms though the classic colors were still primarily used. Silver and purple had both been used, along with some brighter/darker variations of the originals but it seemed fitting that things were just as they had been. Perhaps too fitting. Stealing a glance at Allura as she stood next to him, Keith relaxed slightly to see that some of the agitation had faded from her features. When she had arrived, she had looked rather flustered and strangely sad...whatever had passed between her and Liran had clearly not been pleasant. Catching him studying her, Allura smiled weakly, her gaze falling to the helmet she held clasped in front of her as she said,

"I spoke with Cael this morning. He told me about the logs...I'm sorry, Keith. I know I was supposed to keep them hidden until he came of age...I never dreamed he would give in to his curiosity about them."

"They are his by right, it was only natural he should want to read them. I don't think he got much out of it other than determining what sort of a man I was. Don't be sorry."

"He recognized the code."

"He _thought_ I was using a code. Anyone who read them closely would notice those phrases were repeated on a semi-regular basis. Anyone else could read them a hundred times over, however, and still not know what they meant. The Lions protect themselves, apparently, even in print. When the time is right, he'll be able to understand almost everything written in them." Managing to catch her gaze at last, Keith threw her a genuinely reassuring smile for the first time since his arrival on Arus and after the briefest hesitation she returned it. Again the sensation of the years slipping away seized him and for one terrifying moment, Keith almost thought he was in the past once more and there was no Liran, no Cael, no separation between them. The moment passed as quickly as it came however and he was back in the present again, torn between feelings of relief and regret at its absence.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have put it in there," Allura said musingly, her gaze falling back to her helmet.

"Perhaps, but it worked rather well and no one will ever know what it meant. Did you think of a punishment for him yet?" She smiled somewhat and threw him a glance that had traces of amusement in it as she replied,

"I didn't have the heart to keep him from coming to the launch; he loves watching the Lions, or in this case, the Black, but I did remove dessert from his dinner menu for a month and his museum privileges have been revoked until further notice. He considered that a betrayal, though, and called me worse than his father before he stormed into his room. I sent Nanny...for some reason, she can get through to him when Liran and I can't, but I don't know if he'll even come to the launch, he was that upset with me. He's not used to that...from me...but this time he really had done something seriously wrong. He shouted that I'd as good as killed him."

"He didn't..."

"Oh I know. I'm in the same predicament as he is, though. I'm not used to him being mad at me...or being mad at him." Allura sighed somewhat wistfully and raised her gaze to the ceiling.

"It was my understanding that the Prince was looking forward to taking us on a tour of the museum," Keith said slowly, watching her with a fascination he was desperately trying to stifle. Again Allura smiled and gave him a long look.

"I didn't think going to that museum was something you'd want to do."

"I loathe its existence, but since it seems to be involved in the disappearance of the pilots, I don't think I can avoid going there."

"If you go, I'll allow him to take you, he'd never forgive me if I didn't. He's been practicing his tour for you ever since he heard you were coming. Try not to spoil it for him by appearing repulsed."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

Allura actually laughed and one hand moved briefly upon her helmet as if to touch him before thinking better of it and she threw him a glance that was unusually affectionate instead.

"You really haven't changed all that much. I'm glad."

Keith arched his brows but didn't say anything, contenting himself with a shrug of his shoulders that only made Allura smile.

"You might actually like the museum if you give it a chance," she teased.

"I doubt that," Keith replied with an emphatic shake of his head.

"Oh but you're featured so prominently. Lance nearly gagged the first time he saw the section devoted to you. It's larger than anyone else's."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Five panels, while the rest of them have three if they're lucky. Hunk's is two and a half, Pidge's is a little over three, Lance almost made it to four; even Sven has two. I only have one. But you..."

"Who's the tour guide, you or your son?"

"Five large panels with smaller print than all the others and less diagrams and pictures too. I think Lance actually petitioned for them to call it the Keith wing rather than the Black Lion."

"Keep this up and Prince or no Prince, I won't cross over its threshold," Keith threatened, turning halfway towards her. Allura flashed him a rather mischievous grin and shook her head.

"You'll go if he asks you to."

"I will?"

"Yes. You have a weakness for members of the royal house of Arus. You'll go."

"Perhaps I've conquered that weakness," he said without thinking. Something flashed in Allura's eyes and she turned to face him, her head tilting to one side as she looked up at him and practically whispered,

"Have you?"

His eyes widened and he was saved from answering only by the opening of the door behind him. Startled, the two of them promptly separated(again behaving just like the old days)and Keith was suddenly aware of Lance and Pidge's gaze as he strode towards where Pidge and Coran were standing. Not looking at him, Allura went to stand by Hunk, her comment on what a fine figure he made in his uniform earning her an undeserved glare. Deliberately avoiding everyone's gaze, Keith looked instead at the small entourage traipsing into the control room as if they were going to watch a parade rather than a launch. At the head was Liran followed by a handful of Chancellors; it was not surprising to see Calinda among them, nor Peter or the disapproving Mika. Bringing up the rear was a pale-looking Cael, shadowed by the broad form of Nanny. At the sight of the former explorers, she gave her usual sniff and her nose raised slightly in the air. Whether or not she noticed the grins spreading across their faces was not certain. After a nod from Liran, the new arrivals lined themselves up before the monitor and waited. Using the same silent communication, the newly assembled Voltron Force clustered around Coran. Looking at each of them in turn, the older man smiled faintly, his expression signifying that he, too, was experiencing flashes of the past before his gaze locked on Keith's.

"Since there is no sense in launching five bays, the others will take a shuttle out to the Black and meet you there. The locations should be programmed into the Black's main computer. We will maintain communication with you in case anything should happen. Good luck, Captain. Bring them back safely."

Nodding his acknowledgment, Keith waited while the others withdrew to board their shuttle. This, at least, was different, odd, in fact to see the four of them putting on their helmets and leaving him to ride down to the lion shuttle alone. Odd, too, to already be in uniform, but that was an oddity he didn't exactly mind. Changing in mid-air was not an experience he had ever found pleasant. Positioned before the controls, Coran waited until the others had left the control room before executing the familiar command that brought up the launching bays. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Keith walked slowly towards the chute, putting his helmet on as he did. He was not used to an audience, nor being the only one...almost always someone had launched with him. It also seemed strange not to be doing it at a run but he would have sooner entered the Voltron museum of his own accord than head to the launching bay with his former urgency. As it was, he leapt with as much dignity as he could muster and tried not to feel relieved as he vanished from view. Ashamedly, he forgot Liran and everyone else throughout his descent, his mind instead focusing on the fact that he was only moments away from flying the Black again. He didn't wonder if he would feel complete, he knew that yet another piece of himself that he hadn't realized was missing would return the moment he was behind the Black's controls. It was exhilarating in a way that it hadn't been since once of the first times he had ever flown.

His mind wandered, as it had often done, during the remainder of his journey. Sometimes he had thought about the battle ahead, others the maneuvers he planned for their patrols, this time he only thought of how unusual it would be to have his teammates in the Lion with him. He had never had more than two people in the cockpit with him at a time; having four was certain to be somewhat cramped. Above him the compartment opened and he was instantly propelled upwards towards the waiting Black. And it was waiting. He could sense it with a surety that was frightening in its intensity. The Black _was_ waiting for his return and had been waiting ever since he had set foot on the planet's certain. How it had known he was back, he didn't dare fathom, he simply returned its greeting with the same degree of affection. Briefly the thought flickered through his mind that this was where he truly belonged as his chair finally came to a stop and the floor closed underneath him. Taking out the key, he moved to put it in its place, only to hesitate. While overcome with the sensation that this was right, a part of him was reluctant to give in to it. Once he put in the key, there could be no turning back. He would be the Black's pilot again, be Voltron's Captain not only in name and to do so was to acknowledge that had he the choice, he would do this over Galaxy Garrison any day. Even that fact was something he hadn't dared to admit, even to himself, until this moment, and still he hesitated. There could be no winning. With a sigh, Keith inserted the key and doomed himself even further, or so he told himself as the Lion around him came to life. Grasping the controls, he waited as the Black roared of its own accord and he knew, without seeing, that the signs of damage the Black had maintained from its last battle were finally disappearing.

"All right, so you missed me. That's no reason to slight the others. Let's go round up the team," he said, falling once again into his own habits. Within his grasp the Lion obeyed his slightest touch and he willed himself not to think about the consequences of this day. Establishing communication with Coran, he guided the Lion down to the bridge across the lake where the others waited. As he landed, he briefly touched the Black's console in front of him. It had been awhile since he had flown anything; his courses at GG didn't always allow for him to be in the field and he had forgotten in part how much he enjoyed it. Even GG's ships were no match for the Black however. Silently his teammates filed into the Black's cockpit, the four of them rather cramped behind him and Keith waited only to acknowledge that everyone was with him before taking off and leaving the palace and all its complexities behind them.

"Keith, what is your intended course?" Coran's voice asked scratchily several moments later. Glancing briefly at his cramped companions, Keith called up the map of the Lions location on the screen in front of him and answered,

"I'll find the Green Lion first and drop off Pidge. He'll take Hunk with him to find the Yellow while we continue on to the Red and then the Blue. Whoever's there will wait until we've confirmed their Lion is flyable before moving on. I assume we can assess whatever other damage there might be when we've returned to the palace."

If Coran disapproved of his plan, he said nothing and Keith ceased communication, instead concentrating on flying towards the Green Lion's location. Initially unnerved by the presence of five people in its cockpit, his awareness of the Black was now pestering him with its displeasure at being taken out on a routine flight. Mentally he scolded it for not knowing better while his companions jostled for more space behind him.

"This is the worst idea anyone has ever had," Lance finally proclaimed, wedged inbetween Pidge and Hunk. The latter was practically sitting on him, there was so little room and Keith hid his grin. Shoved to one side, Allura had her arms folded and looked just as uncomfortable as the others though her own lips betrayed a slight curve to them.

"You'll have breathing room in a few more minutes," Keith replied, guiding the Black over the forest.

"Do you think the Lions will be flyable?" Pidge asked, leaning forward as much as he could to survey the monitor. A steady green blip marked his Lion's location.

"I think so...destroying them doesn't seem to have been the objective. Didn't you determine it wasn't possible to permanently damage them?"

"I'd like to examine the metal again, if they'd let me. Run some tests. I don't have all the equipment I need, but I can manage," Pidge added, looking over his shoulder at Allura.

"The Chancellors and Liran will have to approve it," was all she said, her tone apologetic.

"Of course," Pidge replied, his expression unchanging before he turned back to the monitor. Allura's face fell slightly and she soon became occupied in staring at her feet.

"Can't you fly this thing any faster, Keith?"

"Got anywhere you need to be, Lance?"

"No, it's just I'd like to have the use of my lungs again. It's diet time for you, Big Guy."

"Tell me you didn't say that."

"D–I-E-T," Lance continued, trying and failing to push Hunk off of him.

"There are only three words that I can't stand to hear and that's one of them," Hunk said through gritted teeth.

"I'd ask what the other two are, but I think I already know. Keith, please, I'm dying. Do you want to be responsible for the death of your second in command?"

"Who says you're still my second?"

"For the love of Zarkon, Keith..." Lance promptly ran out of breath as Hunk shifted his weight so it fell more heavily on him and his three companions quickly stifled their laughter.

"That's another one of the words I can't stand to hear," Hunk added. Lance's reply was too muffled for any of them to understand though Keith suspected he was saying "Lotor" over and over again.

"Coming up on the Green Lion," he announced. The sigh of relief that echoed throughout the Black's cockpit was nearly deafening and Keith grinned openly as he began his descent. Elbowing his way forward, Pidge couldn't check a cry of dismay at the sight of the craft he had piloted for so many years. Somewhat appropriately, the Green had crashed in the midst of a forest, though its landing had not been kind to the trees surrounding it. Sprawled at an awkward angle, the upper half of the Lion rested against the tops of several trees, the branches crushed beneath its weight, while the bottom half dangled precariously, one leg bent while the other was straight. The Green's mouth was still open in a silent roar, its head twisted to one side, while both front paws were extended as if to slash its attacker.

"It doesn't look all right," Pidge finally said, sounding like the boy he had been for the first time since their return.

"It'll be fine once you fly it, Pidge," Keith said, the assurance in his voice causing all of them to stare at him. "Trust me," he added, slowing the Black so that it came to a stop outside of the Green's tilted head. The look Pidge gave him was doubtful but it appeared that his youngest teammate still trusted his Captain for he squared his now broad shoulders and nodded with complete confidence. Coming up for air from underneath Hunk, Lance breathed deeply for several moments and then said what was on everyone's mind,

"How the hell are we going to get out?"


	11. Lions Retrieved

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. I apologize for leaving Lance and the others cramped in Keith's cockpit for so long. And it's long, so hopefully it'll last you for awhile.

Lions Retrieved

"Damned if I know," Keith muttered a moment later. This was something none of them had thought of previously, to their shame. Glancing back over his shoulder at his cramped companions, he scowled and turned his attention back to the Black's controls. Behind him, Lance and Pidge attempted to jiggle their way into the other's position and succeeded only in wedging themselves more tightly on either side of Hunk. Forced into a corner, Allura could only watch, her shoulders shaking with suppressed giggles. Brows drawing together, Keith ignored Lance's subsequent stream of curses and Hunk's retorts. There was one way...but none of them were going to like it. Sighing, he looked heavenwards as if for forgiveness and closed his eyes as he pushed the necessary button. All at once, the floor underneath his companions opened and with one half shout from Lance, all four toppled from the cockpit down into the spreading trees below. Quickly extending one of the Black's front paws, Keith managed to safely catch Allura while Lance just barely managed to grasp one of its claws. Completely off guard, Hunk toppled face first into the trees, his feet kicking wildly in the air as he tried to right himself. Displaying an unknown feat of acrobatics, Pidge managed to land gracefully in one of the upper branches near the green lion's head.

"Was that necessary?" He shouted up to Keith, even as he saluted him mockly.

"Help!" Hunk cried, his feet still thrashing madly and Pidge obligingly moved to assist him. Awkwardly clambering up onto the paw next to Allura, Lance removed his helmet and shook his head.

"Don't envy the big guy, but I don't see how we're in much better shape. How're we getting back in?"

"I'm going to swallow you," Keith replied, using his free paw to push away the branches blocking Pidge from reaching Hunk.

"Bad idea. Can't you just..." Lance protested as he rose to his feet. Still brushing away the branches, Keith allowed the Black to roar softly and flipped the paw holding his two teammates. Before either had a chance to cry out, the compartment that had originally dumped them into the air reopened and they found themselves flying back into the Black's cockpit. Slowly picking himself off the floor, Lance wasted no time in striding over to where Keith sat, still helping Pidge and Hunk reach the Green's head and promptly slapped him alongside of the helmet. It was difficult to say which of the two men yelled the louder, Keith with his aching head, or Lance with his stinging hand. In the background, Allura simply looked at the two of them with her mouth open, completely speechless.

"That is for waiting ten years to develop a sense of humor," Lance said, shaking his hand and looking very much like he wanted to give Keith's helmet another slap. Releasing the controls as Pidge and Hunk cleared the last of the branches leading to the Green's open mouth, Keith took off his helmet and rubbed gingerly at his head.

"I didn't think you'd lost yours. GG's corrupted you as well."

"Don't say that," Lance groaned, resting the hand that wasn't still stinging from making contact with Keith's helmet against the arm of the pilot's chair. Wryly Keith looked up at him and then turned his attention to the scene unfolding before them. Tentatively Pidge made his way through the Green's mouth while Hunk lingered outside, looking far from comfortable. Stiffly Allura rose, unnoticed, and made her way to the back of Keith's chair to watch.

"Pidge?" Keith finally queried, grasping the Black's controls again out of habit. In the Green's mouth, Hunk folded his arms and tried to look nonchalant but his gaze continually flickered to the drop between his perch in the lion's mouth and the ground below.

"Pidge?"

"Sorry, the controls aren't that responsive," Pidge's voice came through a moment later, the reception scratchy in some places. A faint hum issued from within the Green Lion and then a light flickered in its eyes and the head began to move.

"Hey, wait a minute, hey..." Hunk cried, his feet giving way beneath him as the Green abruptly turned its head back into a normal position and he slid out of sight. Grinning, Lance shook his head and said,

"Just so we're clear, you are dropping me off at my Lion in the most dignified manner possible."

"And what if it landed head first?"

"You'll find a way," Lance replied loftily, tapping Keith on the shoulder. Keith simply shook his head.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, listening as the Green Lion hummed a second time and began to thrash about in the trees.

"It's working better now. Who piloted him last, Allura?"

"Drake. Why?"

"I've never seen the controls in worse shape. Even the time I took the blast in the mouth from Lotor. It's as if someone deliberately mangled them. My guess is that whoever took Drake had to come in here to get him and he didn't come willingly. It looks like a war zone in here."

"Can you fly?"

"I think I'll be able to, if we give the Green a few moments. It's not sure it's me yet, I think."

"Even your own Lion doesn't know you any more? Hagar's breath, Pidge, what kind of research have you been doing?"

"Hagar's breath?" Keith and Allura said together, both of them turning towards Lance with expressions of mingled disgust and amusement. Something that vaguely resembled laughter echoed from Pidge's end before he replied,

"What I've been researching just might affect us all, Lance, if my hunch is right. Where you have been lately should be of more interest. 'Hagar's breath' is a phrase I've only heard from travelers from the farthest quadrant. I didn't think GG had any diplomatic interests there."

"Got that Lion working yet, Pipsqueak?"

"I think so."

Abruptly the Green Lion ceased its seemingly aimless thrashing among the trees and righted itself. Stretching, the metal flashed briefly in the patches of sunlight as the exterior damage began to fade. Faintly audible over the intercom, Pidge let out a soft sigh of relief and the Green Lion promptly leapt free of the surrounding trees. For an instant it wobbled in mid-air and the breath of the three onlookers caught until it righted itself and flew straight. Guiding the Lion through several circles and even a flip, Pidge realigned the craft in front of the Black and said,

"The controls are working well enough to fly, but I don't know if it'll make it to the Yellow and the castle by itself."

"Get Hunk back to the Yellow and then wait, I'll send either Lance or the Princess to you in case the Green can't make it."

"He'll send me," Lance interjected. Keith elbowed him away from his chair.

"Right-o, Captain." In response the Green Lion roared and then bounded away through the skies towards the south. Keith watched until he could no longer see any traces of the Green before turning the Black to the north. Calling up the Red Lion's position on the monitor, Keith relaxed slightly at the controls and concentrated solely on flying. At his right, Lance gradually ceased to lean against his armrest and moved to sit against the wall. Dimly Keith was aware of his pointed search for bruises but he chose to ignore it. As for Allura, she remained behind him for only a few moments, her gaze riveted on the passing scenery before moving to sit beside Lance. A silence that was neither comfortable or tense filled the Black's cockpit, broken only by the sound of the controls as Keith maneuvered the Black through the air. Resting his elbows behind his head, Lance glanced over at Allura and nudged her gently with his shoulder.

"You're quiet." Her brows raised and she shrugged carelessly before answering,

"The rest of you were so happy doing the old act, I didn't want to interrupt."

"You were a part of it, too, remember?"

"I remember." She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes and her gaze soon fell again to the floor. At the controls, Keith glanced at their reflections but said nothing. Lance watched Allura, his own brows drawing together as he continued in a voice that was far too casual,

"It is just like old times, isn't it? The three of us. I'd think it was the old days, if not for good old Liran. Say, what happened to Cael? I've never seen him less excited at a launch."

"He isn't very happy with me at the moment. I revoked his dessert and museum privileges."

"That wasn't very sporting of you. What did he do to earn such a fate?"

Allura's gaze met Keith's in the reflection of the monitor and she sighed before answering,

"He read the Voltron logs."

Lance let out a long appreciative whistle and folded his arms.

"Remind me to smuggle Cael dessert for the next week."

"Lance!"

"He deserves it for accomplishing something the rest of us tried for years to do. You didn't tell His Majesty did you?"

"Not yet."

"I suggest you don't otherwise Cael'll suffer from more than a lack of sugar. Liran will never forgive him for reading what's always going to be forbidden to him. What is in those anyway that the two of you are so desperate to hide?"

"Nothing," Keith said sharply. Lance snickered and shook his head.

"I'm not going to fall for that one, Keith. If it was nothing, you'd have let me read them. You'd let Coran read them. Hell, you'd even let Nanny read them if she wanted. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure if she knows how. No one's ever asked..."

"She can. The logs are no different from the ones you submitted to Coran every day, they just go into more detail and include some observations that Keith and I would rather not everyone be privy to."

"Your 'spirit of the lions' mumbo jumbo?"

"That and other things."

"Will you stop referring to it as 'mumbo jumbo'? I know you've felt it too." Keith took his eyes from the screen in order to glare at his so called second in command. For the first time since their return, Lance quailed under his gaze and uncrossed his arms.

"What I feel or don't feel when I'm flying Red is not important. But what's in those logs _is_. I wonder if that's the only secret the two of you have."

"Lance," Allura said suddenly, her voice rising in pitch. Both men stared at her, unaccustomed to her taking the words out of Keith's mouth. The Black swerved unexpectedly and Keith returned his attention to flying, though his grip on the controls tightened.

"I was only thinking out loud, it's a terrible habit of mine, I've tried to cure it, but you know I'm beyond curing. Is that Red on the horizon?" Moving as if to rise, Lance let out a cry of surprise as Allura held him in place and yanked the helmet from his head. Shaking the stray strands of hair from his face, Lance tried in vain to move as Allura continued to hold him in place with one hand while removing her own helmet with the other. Glancing briefly up at Keith's dark head, she turned back to Lance and fixed him with a fiercer glare than he had ever seen from her before.

"What do you think you're doing!" She hissed, her gaze again flickering to Keith in spite of her efforts to prevent it. Assuming a chagrined expression, Lance shrugged innocently and replied in the same whisper,

"I don't know. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Stop being cute, I'm not your precious Calinda."

"How in the blazes did you...fine. Believe it or not, Allura, I'm only trying to help."

"This isn't helping!"

"You're not going to, are you?" Lance studied her face for several moments and then dropped his gaze in disgust. Shaking his head, he reached for his helmet and raised it over his head. Again Allura stopped him, her gaze holding his as she replied,

"I can't. Not now."

"Not ever, you mean. I never thought you were a coward, Ally, but this..."

"Lance, please, don't turn your back on me, too. I can't do it alone." Lowering his helmet, Lance held her gaze while his features softened and he replied,

"I know. That's why I...I suppose I was going about it the wrong way? I don't know if your way is any better, Ally, but it's not my business really. I swear I won't turn my back on you.You'll always have me."

"Thank you."

"I've sighted the Red Lion," Keith said abruptly, his gaze still riveted on the monitor in front of him. Startled the pair behind him hastily scrambled to their feet, the Arusian Queen clasping the shoulder of Voltron's second in command that was not lost upon the Captain. Pretending to readjust the controls while the two of them fiddled with their helmets, Keith forced himself to loosen his grip. Pain lanced through his fingers as he flexed them and a stiffness suddenly arose in the shoulders he hadn't realized had stiffened. What had been said between them, he hadn't heard clearly, nor did he want to. It wasn't meant for his ears and that was what rankled. Lance could jibe him all he wanted about having secrets with Allura but the two of them had their own share of things that remained between the two of them. Over the years Lance had never said directly that he and Allura maintained the close relationship they had had while on Arus, but Keith had always known things were still well understood between them. It was a relationship he couldn't help but envy. In this he was not so different from Liran, though unlike the King, he understood that their feelings would never go beyond that of close siblings. Even so it was irritating. Once he had been the one Allura confided in...it seemed he had been replaced in every way that mattered. Keith ignored the fact that he had willingly relinquished his role as her confidant and brought the Black closer towards the Red Lion. Beside him, Lance cried out in triumph but didn't say another word, instead contenting himself with pointing cheekily at the Red before folding his arms. The Red Lion hadn't landed head-first, but on its side, against a rocky ledge. Its legs were splayed in odd directions, however, and its head was tilted downwards as if in submission. It took only a moment for the cockiness on Lance's face to be replaced by concern and then all emotion vanished.

"It doesn't look too cheery either. I've never seen that many scratches on Red. What could have possibly done that? All over it."

"I haven't the faintest idea. Where are those two? They should have reached the Yellow by now." Absently Keith flicked some switches and satisfied himself that the Green Lion was still functioning. It was odd, however, that they hadn't heard a word from their companions. Bringing the Black closer to the Red Lion, he stopped a few feet above its head and opened the compartment in the floor.

"Be careful, Lance. We'll wait until you're sure you can fly, then meet up with Pidge and Hunk. If you need us..."

"I'll let you know. Thanks for the lift." Keith muttered something that made Lance grin until he caught Allura's gaze on the other side of the Black's cockpit. Throwing her a carefree smile, he dived through the open compartment and landed gracefully on the upper part of the Red's front leg. Above him the compartment closed and Lance took advantage of the distraction to put a hand against the Red Lion's side. Underneath his hand, the metal felt strained and weary and his brows drew together as the sensation washed over him. Uneasily he threw another glance at the hovering Black Lion before putting his other hand against the Red and murmuring,

"Easy, Red. I'm back, it'll be all right now. And don't tell Keith I talk to you." From the metal there was no reply, but the sensation of strain began to lessen and Lance couldn't help but smile as he made his way towards the cockpit. Easing his way inside, Lance slipped into the pilot's seat and determinedly ignored the feeling of belonging that swept over him. Possibly eleven years ago, in a moment of weakness, Keith had first told him about his spirit of the Lions theory and being the way he was, Lance had laughed it off. He suspected Keith had never forgiven him for it and more than once he had regretted the way he reacted. The truth was, Lance knew exactly what Keith was talking about, but anything that went beyond his level of understanding made him uneasy and Keith's entire theory about the Lions did just that. Back then he hadn't wanted to understand or examine it, now...now he wasn't so certain.

"I know you whisper to him, too. After all, he's the only man alive who can pilot all five of you," he continued muttering to the spacecraft as he routinely checked the controls. There was no sign of a struggle within his cockpit, but the machinery didn't seem too keen to respond to his touch. Something was definitely amiss...he didn't think it would keep him from flying. Perhaps his Lion was having difficultly recognizing him as well. "But you tell him anything about our conversations and I swear I'll never fly you again. And I know that's not what you want. It might not be what I want either but I'll do it. Come on, Red. Come back to life." Closing his eyes, Lance flicked the final switch and breathed a sigh of relief as the Red Lion stirred beneath him and began to move away from the ledge where it had landed.

"Everything's okay, Keith. It's a little rusty but I think it remembers me. If your theory's true, they might have gone to sleep in the six weeks they've been waiting for someone to rescue them. Easy now, Red, we've got to check on the big guy and the pipsqueak. Maybe the Yellow landed head first and they can't get in, I'm sure it's nothing, Captain. Perhaps Hunk doesn't fit anymore. If you'd be so kind as to send me the coordinates...thank you. No monkey business without me there to supervise."

Allowing the Red to both stretch and roar, Lance guided it upwards into a brief somersault and then took off towards the south. Every few feet he continued to practice his old maneuvers, reacquainting himself with the craft he loved to fly but would never admit to having any affection for. Again Keith waited until he could no longer see the disappearing Lion and brought up the coordinates for the Blue Lion's location. Without speaking, he turned the Black westward, both relieved and disappointed that his part in the mission was almost accomplished. It was troubling that all of the Lions seemed to have sustained damage that was only partially repaired by the presence of their original pilots. Even more troubling was that the more he found out about the attack on the Lions, the less he understood about it. Unfortunately that meant his stay on Arus was likely to be prolonged and the prospect was less than thrilling. Returning to GG didn't appeal to him either, however. The more he stayed here, the less certain he was that he wanted to go back to his life of teaching, however enjoyable he found the training of the cadets. He wasn't certain of anything really anymore. Looking back over his shoulder at Allura, he was surprised to see her still sitting on the floor with her head buried in her knees. The suspicion that she was crying rose up within him before he instantly dismissed it. Crying was something the younger Allura would have done, and even then it was infrequently. This was something else altogether and still his voice didn't sound like his own as he inquired,

"Are you all right, Princess?"

"Yes. It's just...it's strange, being back up here. I've gotten so used to not being able to I never thought I..." She answered, raising her head and giving him a brief glance before turning her gaze back to the floor.

"I know what you mean. I never thought I'd do this again either. But I'm glad I am."

"You are?"

"Yes. The Black and I...still have a bond. I thought it would attach itself to the other pilots, but it seems to still have a preference for me. Zarkon knows why."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Lance is rubbing off on me." He threw her a sheepish glance and she smiled, however faintly, and rose to stand behind him again. Placing her hands on either side of the chair, she sighed and studied the monitor.

"I'm worried about the Blue Lion. Everyone else's seems to be in disrepair. I can't think of what could cause it. In all the years we flew them, they never suffered damage to this extent."

"No one saw what happened? There was no surveillance, no witnesses, no..."

"Frank is a lot like you, he didn't like outsiders watching Lion patrols. He was very strict about those things. Most of the time the team themselves didn't know what time the patrols were until the night before. Seeing the Lions on patrol was a rarity under his watch. The Black seems to like that sort of pilot."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It isn't an insult. Its tastes are better than the Blue's, she always seems to go for the more impulsive types. Though that doesn't really fit Sven, does it?"

"You didn't know him at the Academy. Ask Romelle sometime."

"I would if she would speak to me."

"She won't speak to you?" Keith arched a brow and threw her a questionable look. Allura flushed slightly and said softly,

"I forget you don't know, I thought Lance would have...you don't talk to Sven that much either, do you?"

"Not for a lack of trying. Kingly duties is the excuse I usually get."

"His kingly duties often involve trying to secure an heir for the throne."

"I see."

"She doesn't mean to, but she begrudges me Cael. Every time she's seen him, she just looks at me with envy...and hate...and I stopped trying to pretend I didn't see it. Now it's simpler if we don't talk any more than we have to."

"It seems I've missed a lot the past ten years," Keith remarked, shifting the Black on a more accurate course towards the fallen Blue Lion. For a moment Allura simply looked at him, studying the shorter yet still shaggy black hair, the more prominent aspects of his features until she abruptly turned away.

"More than you know," she whispered.

Unable to find any words, Keith tried to swallow past the lump that had unexpectedly risen in his throat and scanned the horizon for any sign of the Blue. Even though it was his own decision, he had dreaded being alone with Allura and he had proven himself right yet again. It had seemed only natural, however. Indeed, he had ordered it without even thinking. Once the two of them would have been glad for time away from prying eyes and now...everything was still awkward. At times it seemed as if ten years hadn't passed since they had last seen each other and other times it loomed between them like an impassable wall. Scowling at nothing in particular, Keith recognized the form of the Blue Lion in the distance and looked back at Allura. Her back was still turned to him and he checked the dismay that coursed through him at the sight of it.

"Princess...Allura...my coming back...I didn't know what to expect. Things aren't like they were...and I can't say we should just pick up where we left off but I don't know how to act either. Our current solution isn't working very well." At this she actually laughed somewhat and turned to face him with a faint smile.

"No, it isn't, is it? We can't go back exactly but...it is kind of silly to keep acting like strangers...even though sometimes you seem like one. I'm sure I do too. We could try being friends, I suppose."

"Princess, you and I can never just be friends."

His own honesty surprised him and she blinked rapidly but continued to look back at him steadily.

"What does that leave us then?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out. Perhaps I shouldn't have stayed away for so long."

"I always knew you'd come back eventually."

"Did you?"

She threw him a smile then and nodded, moving forward to stand beside him as the Blue Lion became more than a shape in the distance.

"The Black would call you back, if nothing else would."

"I didn't come back for the Black." At this the controls veered slightly underneath his grasp and he smiled, amending in his thoughts that flying the Black had played at least some part in his decision to stay.

"What did you come back for then?" Allura asked after several moment's pause, her gaze riveted on the ever growing shape of the Blue Lion on the monitor. Keith tilted his head to one side and positioned the Black at a better angle of descent towards the Blue Lion and answered,

"To answer a question. Don't ask what question."

"Will you tell me when you have the answer?" She replied, a smile curving itself across her lips.

"That you can have my word on, Princess. You needn't have worried. It looks as if the Blue is only damaged as much as the Black was. It hasn't even landed like the others...it's almost as if it's pilot came peacefully."

"Erran couldn't have been in league with whoever took them. He was incapable of lying. If he allowed himself to be captured, it was probably in order to buy time for either a rescue or an escape. I seem to remember someone else behaving along the same lines on more than one occasion."

"Don't bring Lance into this," Keith replied but the look he shot her acknowledged the truth in her statement. Secretly he was amazed at her continued ability to read his mind; it was one of the things that had made them a good team in the past and he hadn't expected it to still be true in the present. Silence rose up between them however as he guided the Black to the fallen Blue Lion. Unlike the others, the Blue had not crashed into anything, instead it was lying on the ground, its back paws stretched out behind it while its head rested between the two front ones. Several scorch marks littered the side facing them and it looked as if its jaws had somehow been damaged, but compared to the others, it seemed relatively intact. Hovering just above its head, Keith looked at Allura and nodded before opening the compartment. Nimbly Allura exited the Black, landing rather gracefully on the head of her own lion before disappearing into the cockpit. Raising the Black up a few feet, Keith waited for her report with the barest traces of relief, not only at her absence, but to finally be alone in the Black again. The flight back to the palace was looming ahead of him and he was already contemplating what moves he would engage the Black in and wondering if he would still be capable of performing his favorites. Despite their somewhat standard controls, flying the Lions, especially the Black, was different from flying regular spacecraft and he was nearly certain that he had grown a little rusty after ten years. Still, he didn't think he would be entirely disappointed.

"Everything okay, Princess?" He asked, flying the Black around in a circle over the Blue Lion mainly in an attempt to calm his own nerves.

Seated before the Blue Lion's controls once more, Allura didn't answer him immediately. Her eyes were closed while her hands grasped the controls in front of her, flickering and humming just as they always had. It had been four years since she had last sat here, four years since she had defied Liran's wishes that she never sit behind the controls of any Lion again, even if all of the substitutes were unwell and she hadn't forgotten for a moment what it had felt like. The last time she had felt guilty the entire time and had hardly been able to commune with the Lion at all, plus there had been Cael and the need to avoid detection until it was too late to stop her. Before then, the last time she had flown had been in the first months of her pregnancy when she had thought nothing of assisting the newly assembled Voltron Force with any problem that arose and Liran hadn't had enough authority to prevent her. The Blue had recognized her the moment she entered its cockpit as well, she had felt its presence from the instant she sat down. It was strange how the others had spoken of not being recognized when it seemed as if her lion had been waiting for her return. Keith hadn't said anything, however, but she suspected that the Black had been waiting for him as well...all of them had to have been. Of them all, she was the only one who put any real faith into his theory, but she was also the only one to have heard it in depth and through its various stages. Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes and moved the controls slightly. The Blue raised its head and stretched out its front paws and she found herself smiling. Unbidden the hope rose within her that the missing pilots might stay missing for as long as possible, just so she could fly the Blue for longer than a few days. As soon as she gave birth to the hope she dismissed it, resolving instead that she was no longer going to allow Liran to keep her from the Blue Lion. It was a part of her and she was only hurting herself by pretending otherwise. Perhaps it was time Liran got used to not having everything go his way.

"Princess?" Keith's voice broke through her reverie and she quickly flicked the necessary switches to establish communication with him.

"Everything's okay, Keith. There aren't any signs of a struggle in here. Erran must have let them take him, I can't imagine anything else. Should we check on the others?"

"I'm going to try to establish contact with them. Whatever is taking them so damned long had better be important. Take her up and see how she flies and if I can't get anything from them, we'll head south." Allura nodded and did as he suggested, flying the Blue around in several wide loops above the Black Lion and trying not to revel in the joy of flying again.

Frowning, Keith tapped into the frequencies of all three lions, his frown only deepening as the monitor indicated that all three were still fully functioning. Sensing a conspiracy on the part of his companions, he sighed and spoke,

"Lance? Hunk? Pidge? If the three of you aren't together..."

"We're fine, Keith, relax. The Green didn't make it and it took us awhile to find the best way to support it between the two of us," Lance's voice came through and Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's the Yellow, Hunk?"

"A bomb went off in my cockpit and half of my tail is nearly falling off, but other than that, she flies all right. How's the Princess?"

"The Blue has the least amount of damage we've seen, besides the Black. Nothing's adding up about this. Do you need our help?"

"Nah. We're nearly there anyway, thanks, Keith," Hunk answered.

"Sorry about not reporting, Captain," Pidge put in.

"He was too busy crying that his Lion had died," Lance interjected.

"If the Green wasn't wounded, I'd swipe you. Next time we form the Blazing Sword, _I'm_ going to wield it."

"I'd like to see that. A left-handed Voltron. Arus would riot."

"Keith?" For a moment Pidge sounded so like his old self, Keith again forgot that ten years had passed and he found himself grinning as he answered,

"It's an idea."

"Ha!"

"He'll never go through with it."

"We'll see."

"'We'll see,'" Lance mocked, muttering a few choice curses under his breath that only made Keith's grin all the broader.

"I'll see you two back at the palace. Pidge, make sure your lion gets immediate attention. I want you to stay with it while they work on it, for awhile anyway. It'll help to have a pair of our own eyes overseeing the proceedings. Tell them you can't be parted from it or something like that."

"Cry again, that'll work," Lance interjected.

"I'll manage _without_ crying, thank you, Lance. Right-o, Captain. I was going to suggest it myself."

"Thanks for letting me think I'm in charge."

"Anytime."

Ceasing communication with the others, Keith flew to where the Princess had perched the Blue Lion overlooking one of Arus' lakes.

"Ready to go home?" He asked, rather certain that her answer was the same as his.

"No, but I suppose we have to. Do you trust me enough to let me take my own route?"

"You're a better judge of whether or not the Blue can handle it than I am, but I'll wait to land until I see you safely in the lake just the same."

"Thanks, Keith. I owe you one."

"Just don't take too long. I don't want to have to answer to His Majesty or the Prince if you turn up missing." Allura laughed and took off, leaving Keith alone at last with his lion.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" He mused aloud before taking off in a different direction from Allura. And for awhile, at least, there was nothing but him, the Black, and the sky.


	12. First Farewell

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. I apologize yet again for the delay. This chapter has been incredibly difficult for some reason. And now, the long-awaited, much anticipated(so kidding)second flashback!

First Farewell

_Arms crossed across his chest, Keith lay with his eyes closed, resting against the Black's right front paw. Overhead the sun shone brightly, casting its light across the glittering surface of the lake surrounding the palace. A faint breeze whistled past, ruffling the hair at his collar. Even if he had asked for it, he couldn't have found a day with better flying conditions. Unfortunately his flying days on Arus were over. Well, not technically. Technically he still had up to an hour left on the planet's surface and while that wasn't enough time to take the Black even on one last pleasure cruise, time still remained for him on Arus. Opening his eyes, he watched with disgust as the sunlight gleamed against the surface of the buttons on his Galaxy Garrison uniform. It felt strange to be wearing it again after all the time that had passed. Even stranger was the name written above his left breast, matched by an assortment of ribbons and medals to the right that he was fairly certain he hadn't truly earned. The special Voltron one, depicting the same crest that was on the chest of the Lion towering above him, he didn't look at. That ceremony, of only a few weeks past, was one he would like to forget. Strange to think that it had been only three weeks ago, however, that the Voltron Force had first been split up by Pidge's departure. Hunk had followed a week later and the week after, Lance. Surely it would have been simpler to send one transport for the four of them, but for reasons unknown to Keith, GG had opted to send their new assignments separately. A smile flickered briefly across his lips as he remembered Lance's last night on Arus, so different from his own. Dismayed by the prospect of actually having to work at something, Lance had spent the entire night looking for answers at the bottom of a bottle. He called it one last fling before becoming respectable, despite Keith and Allura's assurance that respectable was something he could never be. Only one other time had Keith seen him as drunk and the experience was not one that he cared to repeat ever again. Part of him almost wished he had spent his last night in the same occupation. Almost._

_Shifting his weight more comfortably on the Black's paw, Keith looked up at the Lion's head above him and seriously considered hijacking the craft so as to avoid what faced him. Running away was usually not his choice of action and in this case it wouldn't solve a thing, no matter how tempting it seemed. There was a new Voltron Force now, and a finer group of men he didn't think they could have found to take over their legacy. He was particularly impressed with the Black's new pilot and he believed that the Black was too, though he was reasonably assured that the Black wouldn't share the same bond with its new partner in flight. It was to say good-bye to the Black that had first brought him up here, minutes before he was due to leave on his transport and what he had intended to be a brief farewell had become a refuge. Up here there was nothing but himself, the Black, and the surrounding sky, the feeling one that he liked more that he dared admit to himself. Up here there was no impending farewell or greeting at Galaxy Garrison, though the latter would take at least a week to occur, he was dreading it nevertheless. He could just imagine the hero's welcome that was waiting for him and it made him sick. Keith didn't feel like a hero even though he knew he would always be remembered as one. It had been a job and he had done it to the best of his abilities, nothing more. Beneath him, the metal vibrated slightly as if to scold him and he smiled faintly. The Black knew him far too well...he would miss it. _

_Below, the first of several figures began to file across the long drawbridge leading from the palace to the landing platform and Keith heaved a sigh. His transport must have cleared the planet's atmosphere and would likely descend upon him at any moment. Watching the tiny procession, he easily picked out the five heads of the new Voltron Force, accompanied by several of Arus' newly elected officials. Though still in its early stages, the new political system Allura and Coran had devised between them, with the help of Allura's fiancé, was off to a good start. Though he had his own reservations about some of the changes suggested, Keith thought the idea was a relatively sound one and had been as surprised as the others when it was greeted with enthusiasm by most of the populace. It seemed Arus had learned a lesson from all of Doom's attacks; it would be better for everyone if their system of power didn't entirely hinge on one individual. Allura and her husband would still retain ultimate control, but should the worst befall them, the planet would no longer collapse in their absence. It was an ambitious system and he truly wished them the best in making it work; unfortunately, he wouldn't be around to see how it panned out. _

_Grumpily rising to his feet, Keith automatically straightened his uniform in the reflection he cast against the Black's paw. If the transport was indeed as close as he suspected, his time for hiding with the Black had come to an end. Placing one hand against the lion's paw, he looked up at the giant head above and smiled._

"_You were a good companion in battle, my friend," he murmured, not caring what anyone thought of him speaking to a lump of metal, however large, though he could just imagine what Lance would say if he were present. "You know as well as I, though, that our time together had to come to an end. Be patient with Kentley. He doesn't understand all the finer points yet, but I know he'll keep his head in battle. I will miss you, more than you know. Watch out for her, as a favor for me, if you can. I know it can't be in the same capacity, but since I no longer can...it will ease my pain if I know someone is looking out for her in my stead. It will almost be like I'm still here if you do. I wish I could say we'd meet again, but the circumstances that would cause that are not ones I would like to see. Maybe in my last days, before death takes me, I'll come for one last flight and we'll explore the skies together once more. Farewell, my faithful friend." _

_Checking briefly to make certain he wasn't visible below, Keith briefly enclosed his arms as far as they would reach around the Black's paw and then stepped away from the spacecraft. Unexpectedly, something unusually moist descended from above, landing just in front of his feet but when he looked up, there was no sign of its source. The smile that found its way upon his features was a grim one and he saluted the giant Lion's head one last time before turning his back upon the craft that had served him so well for five years. Heading to the ladder on the platform's side, Keith deliberately refrained from looking at the Black and quickly descended. The closer he came to the ground, the easier it was to believe that the structure above him housed nothing more than an overly large statue and not the spacecraft that had become a sort of home to him. Reaching the ground, he had just enough time to readjust his uniform yet again before the slowly marching Voltron Force came level with him. Though he had steadily become accustomed to it over the past few weeks, the sight of other men in the familiar uniforms still struck a chord of discord within him. Stranger still was the sight of the Black's pilot actually in black. When asked why only Hunk and Pidge had matched their lions with their uniforms, both Lance and Keith had shrugged and replied that Sven liked black. Not knowing Sven, the new force hadn't understood and had blithely chosen to match the color of their lions to their uniforms. Privately both Lance and Keith found it ridiculous; part of the point of not matching the colors was to create some question as to which member piloted which lions, at least initially. But Kentley had wanted black and so the team matched for the first time since its creation. In the lead, Kentley stopped abruptly at the sight of the former Voltron Captain Automatically his gaze rose to the platform before returning to Keith and his eyes had an unwanted gleam of understanding as he said,_

"_Saying goodbye?"_

"_I take it the transport was cleared?" Keith asked, ignoring the first question. One corner of Kentley's mouth tightened but he nodded and replied,_

"_Yes. There was some delay given that the transport from Valian arrived earlier than _

_expected. It seems they won't be allowed to land until yours has departed."_

"_I'm sorry the five of you have to be present for this. I'd rather leave without any ceremony," Keith grumbled, running a hand through his hair and avoiding the sudden piercing gaze of the newly formed Voltron Force._

"_And not give their hero his proper send-off? Captain, you underestimate Arus' sense of propriety. Will you join us?"_

"_I'll wait awhile longer, thanks, Kentley." One of the young man's brows raised but he saluted Keith smartly and resumed his march towards the landing area. One by one, the new members filed past the last member of the original force, their gazes strangely intense. Keith returned them all as blankly as he could, inwardly cursing the circumstances that had placed him in this position. He knew it was partly paranoia but suddenly it seemed as if everyone in the world knew of his private affairs and was trying to provoke him into some sort of reaction. Who were Kentley and the others to presume that the arrival of the Valian transport interested him? He would have accepted such comments from Lance or the others, but not from the men he had spent scarcely two months training flying the Lions. While he retained a certain closeness with them, it was not one that justified overstepping such bounds and while a rational part of him knew Kentley hadn't really said anything, he didn't care. Why everyone always thought they knew everything about his personal affairs amazed him. They were **his**__after all, not theirs, and it wasn't their damned business anyway if the very idea of Allura's husband just hovering within the planet's orbit disturbed him. More than anything he just wanted this over and done with. Once he was on the transport, there could be no turning back and he could finally be alone with his misery. He hadn't expected it to be this hard. Against his will he wondered if the waiting prince found the delay as maddening as he did, anything to keep his mind off of what lay ahead. Dimly he registered the sound of approaching footsteps but he couldn't bring himself to look to see who it was, though he was relatively certain. Instead he remained as he was, with his back to the Black's platform, willing himself to blend into its structure and disappear entirely._

"_Keith?" His name was followed by a rather loud sniff and Keith couldn't entirely check a smile as Nanny's disapproval of him continued to make itself known, even to the last. Assuming an almost sheepish expression, he took a step away from the platform and surveyed the latest participants in the ongoing parade past him. Features unusually somber, Coran was studying him almost as intently as the new Force members had, garbed in his usual suit of brown. For what wasn't the first time Keith wondered how old Coran really was; the man seemed not to age or to change in any way. In fact, the rather serious look he was directing at Keith from under his brows was the same one he had cast the former Voltron Captain at breakfast this morning. On his arm was the ever rotund, ever domineering Nanny. If not for her sniff, he wouldn't have recognized her at first. Her brown curls weren't confined by a cap of any sorts and were piled a trifle haphazardly upon her head, but the overall effect was a pleasing one. Gone as well was her customary apron and maid's outfit; instead she was wearing a somewhat fancy(by Nanny's standards)dress of a deep blue. She looked more like the Princess' trusted guardian rather than her nursemaid. Keith suspected she wanted both to make a good impression on Allura's future husband and to prematurely intimidate him into fear of her. Somehow he didn't think anyone would be as much of a match for Nanny as he and his team. _

"_Is there a reason you're lingering here?" Coran asked again, his tone kindly even as Nanny failed to smother another sniff. The sheepishness of Keith's expression intensified and he threw a glance upwards before answering,_

"_Just wanted to say good-bye. I'll be along. Nanny, thank you for coming. I can't tell you what it means to me to have you here at my send-off."_

"_I'll tell you what it means to me. No more snatching the Princess off at all hours of the day and never knowing when she'll come back. Oh how many nights I spent unable to sleep for fear the next time she went with you she wouldn't return. It is all your fault. You and the rest of them. You are the last and I say good-riddance to you." _

"_I'll miss you, too," Keith replied, unable to keep from grinning. Nanny simply turned her nose up in the air with a rather loud "humph." Exchanging a brief glance with Coran, Keith quickly leaned forward and did something none of the others would have had the courage to do. He kissed Nanny on the cheek. There was a moment of dazed silence before the woman began sputtering and waving her free fist at him without any sense of where he was. Easily dodging her blows, Keith tried desperately not to laugh as she continued to berate him. Even Coran was having difficulty keeping a straight face, though he shook his head openly at Keith's behavior. Upon his departure, Lance had hugged the woman and had promptly found himself on the ground for all his pains. Fleetingly Keith wished that his friend had been present to witness Nanny's latest fit and then suppressed it as Coran began to gently move Nanny onward._

"_Now, now, Nanny, he didn't mean it."_

"_But to presume...to behave so with a nearly royal person...I must wash my face immediately when we return to the palace." Over Nanny's shoulder, Coran threw Keith a reproving glance but the former Captain simply shrugged in response. Even if there was someone like Nanny, male or female, at Galaxy Garrison, he didn't think he would have the heart to torture them so. It seemed that this, too, was over for him. The smile that had been on his lips faded and he sighed heavily before taking a step forward. There was no use delaying the inevitable any longer. From behind him, a slender hand tentatively descended upon his shoulder and any thought of progressing further faded from his mind. Up ahead, the still spluttering Nanny glanced back in indignation and nearly broke free from Coran as she beheld the pair lingering underneath the Black's platform. _

"_Let me go, Coran! I cannot permit this!"_

"_Nanny, control yourself. Keith is leaving today and in all likelihood she will never see him again. Let them have a few last moments alone." Opening her mouth as if to protest further, Nanny faltered under the full intensity of Coran's stare and grudgingly allowed herself to be led towards the landing platform._

"_He has five minutes," she muttered under her breath. "Five minutes," she repeated, fixing Coran with a glare of her own. Arus' head advisor could only sigh._

_The pair they spoke of was not entirely oblivious to Nanny's outburst, however it might have seemed. A small frown had found Allura's features, but her maid/watchdog's obvious disapproval did not stop her from drawing Keith back behind the platform, out of sight from any prying eyes. As for the Voltron Captain, he paid little heed to Nanny's too predictable protest, instead taking in the attire of the woman who was about to vanish from his life forever through no choice of their own. The gown Allura had chosen to wear to greet her future husband was nothing short of breathtaking. Of a silver-white color, it fell off her shoulders, emphasizing her curves in ways that her ordinary gowns never had and sparkling when the sunlight caught its folds. Her hair was pinned up intricately with a few curls deliberately left dangling at her neck, topped off by the unusual addition of a tiara that sparkled as crazily as her gown in the light. Looking at her made a lump rise in his throat and he found himself totally incapable of speech as she suddenly flung her arms around his neck and embraced him. Smiling before he was even aware of it, Keith allowed himself to hold her in return, the part of him that knew this was the last time he would ever do this overpowering everything else. _

"_Tell me this isn't happening," Allura whispered into his ear some moments later. _

"_It isn't happening," Keith replied dutifully, still smiling.._

"_Don't be cute. It **is**__happening. I wish..."_

"_There's no sense in wishing for things that can't come true, Princess. There is no changing things."_

"_I still wish there was a way. Are you sorry?" She raised her head from his shoulder to fix him with a stare, her eyes already beginning to glimmer with the beginning of tears. The smile on Keith's face only deepened and he shook his head slowly._

"_No. I would do it again, even knowing that it was going to end this way."_

"_You might be...years from now when..."_

"_Years from now it will all be a pleasant memory to comfort me in my certain misery at _

_GG. I have no regrets, Allura, save one. And there's no helping that." For a moment longer she searched his gaze and then buried her face in his shoulder a second time. _

"_Coran knows," she said quietly, so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Instantly Keith stiffened and the smile froze on his features as she continued, "He spoke to me before coming...I thought it was going to be one of his usual lectures about greeting my fiancé properly and it started out that way but then...he said he knew it had been a difficult choice for me and not the one that I would have made, had I been free to make it as I pleased. That it took a great leader to be able to sacrifice one's own personal desires for the good of their people and their planet. And then...he said he had never been more proud of me than he was now." Her voice broke and Keith no longer even attempted to smile. "I couldn't even look at him...and he said something about feeling like a father to me, even though he couldn't replace mine, and that it wasn't what he would have wished for me either. And that because he knew it wasn't what I wanted, or necessarily what would make me happiest, that was why he was so proud." She shuddered and Keith tightened his grip on her unconsciously, his own voice uneven when he spoke,_

"_He said something similar to me after breakfast. Drew me aside even. I never knew he thought so highly of me...but I don't doubt his sincerity. He told me it isn't every man who walks away from something he knows he will never find again simply because it is the right thing to do." Allura nodded against his shoulder and Keith had a suspicion that she was crying even as Coran's image from this morning floated before his eyes. The elder man's expression had been somber as always but lit with an unexpected sympathy and understanding that had unnerved him at the time. After allowing his message to sink in, Coran had clasped him firmly on the shoulder and wished him luck and success at Galaxy Garrison and left him to his own thoughts. _

"_How much do you think he knows?" Allura asked a moment later, looking up at him briefly._

"_No more than the others did. He thinks we're making a noble sacrifice. He doesn't know anything for certain. This isn't fair to you. As soon as I leave, I'll be free of the burden while you'll always have to carry it. I shouldn't have..."_

"_Keith, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do." _

"_I still shouldn't have..."_

"_I thought you told me you had no regrets?" She tilted her head to one side and looked _

_up at him. Opening his mouth to reply, Keith swallowed back his words and smiled down at her._

"_I don't regret it..I regret what it means for you."_

"_I knew what I was doing, what it would mean. I'll be fine." _

"_I'll still worry."_

"_I know...you always were good at that. Lance called you..."_

"_I'm aware of the nickname, thank you. I can't say how much I'm going to miss you." _

"_I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow when I wake up and none of you are here. It made it easier when the others...I still had you. And tomorrow all I'll have is Coran and Nanny and the stranger I'm going to marry. You won't be there to pass in the corridors or to politely inquire about how the Lions training is going. I don't want to know what it's like to be here without you." _

"_You'll get used to it," he answered after a moment, his voice sounding quite unlike his own._

"_Yes, I will and that only makes it worse. You'll get used to not seeing me, too."_

"_But I'll never like it."_

"_Neither will I." Their gazes met then and they shared what was possibly their last _

_genuine smile before Allura stepped out of his embrace. Arms still extended, Keith looked from where she had been to where she was and clenched his jaw. This was the way it was going to be from now on, he reminded himself, no matter how he hated it._

"_We've lingered too long. Coran won't be able to hold Nanny back forever," she said softly, absently rearranging the folds of her dress. Keith simply nodded, his gaze riveted on her movements as he silently committed every facet of her features to his memory. Looking up at him, Allura studied him for several moments, as if to do the same, a slight frown creasing her features at the unfamiliar Galaxy Garrison uniform before she whispered,_

"_So say good-bye to me here. I don't want them to see what they think they're going to see." _

_Crossing the remaining space between them before he was even aware of it, Keith looked at her for a moment where she stood, one tear streaking down her cheek despite her efforts to prevent it. Wiping it clear with his thumb, he smiled and kissed her for the last time. This, too, he sought to commit to memory as he kissed her tenderly, conscious of the tears streaming down her cheeks as he did so. Drawing away, he traced the line of her face and murmured,_

"_Good-bye, Allura." _

"_Good-bye," she managed to reply, kissing him fleetingly before fleeing the platform. Features contorted with a series of emotions, Keith watched her as she walked to where everyone waited for his arrival, a silver-white form of utter poise and elegance. Her tears would be gone by now, and hopefully all traces of their existence. And while they might suspect, no one would know for certain what had passed between them. No one would know except the two of them. No one but him...and Allura. _


	13. Routines

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys.

You will have to forgive me. There are LOTS of long paragraphs. If I apologize for the delay one more time, I think I'll shoot myself. :) Blame work, blame my encounter with a stupid blond boy, blame me for being a procrastinator of the best quality. Also, I was a little stuck on what to do...I know where I want to go with this, but it's the getting there that's hard sometimes. This chapter also marks the return of Cael. I realized that he had gotten pushed aside in all the Keith and Allura mess and that we hadn't heard from him in awhile, so he has a part to play again. Poor Cael, always forgotten in the midst of grown-up affairs. :) That said, enjoy.

Routines

The return of the Lions caused only the briefest stir among the lives of Arusians. Some breathed a sigh of relief that Voltron would soon be up and running once more while others simply shook their heads and grumbled over the fuss concerning a wartime weapon in times of peace. Inside the castle, the reaction was much the same. For the mechanics, it was a time of excitement for the Lions hardly ever needed repairs and they relished any sort of work that came their way. From the royal family, there was nothing beyond their official response stating that the Lions would soon be in peak condition and the damages they had sustained were, in short, nothing to worry about. Cael's presence was soon banned from the repair bays, not by either of his parents, but by the mechanics themselves. Undaunted, the young prince took to hovering outside the doors, waiting for someone to either go in or out so he might catch a glimpse of the ships within. Those who exited and returned were usually the members of the Voltron Force. Barely hours into the first repairs on the Green Lion, the mechanics discovered the craft responded better if Pidge was present than when he was not; a state that was found to be true for the other Lions as well. The Red had become particularly picky and refused to function for only a handful of individuals. Much to Lance's chagrin, Keith was still among them. He was not alone, however, in his displeasure that it was the Voltron Captain who first piloted all the Lions to make certain they were in working order. Granted, the flight was only for fifteen minutes and Keith promptly handed each Lion over to its specific pilot once he was through, but it was a sore point among the four men for a few days. Lance stated openly, and was not wrong, that Keith had done it primarily just to prove he still could. For once Keith didn't argue.

Only Allura failed to protest his test of her lion beforehand, her newfound timidity with her teammates something that unnerved all four of them. Privately Keith suspected that the fact of her flying was still not sitting well with her husband and it was affecting everything, especially her relationship with them. Still she faithfully attended patrols and had never been late, something which was an improvement from the past. It was one of the few facts he clung to in order to remind himself that it wasn't the past. Without his awareness of it, things had fallen back into the same pattern they had before. Patrol was at the same time, along with breakfast and dinner. Just as before, the Voltron Force preferred to dine among themselves though Liran had been overly gracious in extending numerous invitations towards them to join the royal family at dinner time. Their polite refusals were beginning to unnerve the Arusian King but he said nothing. The Chancellors also preferred to dine among themselves, though they ate with the royal family on a weekly basis. It was these dinners Keith suspected Liran truly wanted them to attend though he was too much of a diplomat to directly say so. Afer dinner, the Force usually hung out together in the lounge for a time until one by one, they left for their separate projects.

Hunk usually spent the time talking to his wife and kids or composing them letters. With each passing day Keith could tell the strain of being apart from them was beginning to wear on the Force's most cheerful member. Pidge divided his time between going over his questions with those closest to the missing pilots, something which Keith also participated in, and his makeshift laboratory. Two days was all it had taken for Pidge to commandeer one of the unused rooms in the palace for his new laboratory and he was there more often than he was in his quarters. In this case, Liran's disapproval had made itself more felt than heard. He frowned whenever the laboratory was mentioned and never failed to comment that rooms that had been abandoned usually were done so for a purpose. Pidge and the others ignored him. This left Lance. Lance who spent the most time with Keith in the lounge and yet always managed to disappear when his Captain wasn't looking. Where his second-in-command spent his time was not as much of a concern to Keith as to who he was spending it with. He would have wagered his life it was the Chancellor Calinda though he never saw nor heard of anyone else seeing them together. Lance's other favorite occupation was sticking his nose into precisely where it didn't belong, in this case it was in Arusian politics. Though he was slowly beginning to understand the situation on his own, every time Keith tried to question Lance on it, he was brushed aside. Whatever Lance was or wasn't scheming, it was clear he didn't want to involve his friend. Whether or not it was to protect him or to prevent him from stopping it, Keith wasn't certain. As for himself...Keith behaved no differently than he had in the old days, not counting his last few months. He trained, he wrote the logs, he read, he brooded, and he patrolled the palace floors before retiring each evening. After a week, he almost knew it as well as he had before. After two, it was as automatic as it had been. Everything was just as it was. Routine. It worried him.

There was one thing that was beginning to differ from before and he clung to it in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded even though it was painful to do so. His nightly patrols had become well known throughout the palace; once one of the guards had told him that it gave all of them a certain sense of comfort knowing that he was out there with them, making one last sweep of everything before settling down to sleep. Whether or not this was based on actual belief in his abilities or just another offshoot of his Voltron mystique, Keith didn't bother to determine. Over time, he had become friendly with a few of the guards, none who remained today, and had had his fair share of encounters with the palace's residents. To no one's surprise, the most frequent among them was Allura. It easily became a way for the two of them to be alone without attracting suspicion, even before... Not once had he encountered her during the present though he was certain word of his renewed habit had spread throughout the palace. Once he had even encountered Liran, who had been unable to resist making one of the comments Keith was now identifying exclusively with him, but of Allura there had been no sign. Lance had donned a blonde wig and pretended to be her the moment he head of Keith's renewed practice; the scuffle that had occurred in the corridors as a result of that incident was something known only to the two highest members in Voltron's command and the security cameras. But the Queen herself had not made an appearance and Keith highly doubted that she ever would. Things were not as they were in the old days; Liran had eyes everywhere and the moment they encountered each other in a setting that was not approved, the King would know of it and make his own assumptions. Secretly Keith suspected Liran of simply waiting for the two of them to be caught in some sort of scene together so he could crow in triumph. He would wait a lifetime. It was the boy, Cael, who he encountered this time, almost on a nightly basis now. The first time had caught both of them by surprise, even though he suspected the boy had gone on his nightly wanderings in the hope of bumping into him. Cael's knowledge of him never ceased to surprise. The most puzzling thing about it was its source. He knew Allura hadn't spoken of him and that while there was seemingly an abundance of information concerning him in the Voltron archives, it alone couldn't justify the boy's uncanny knack for figuring out his habits. Despite its initial awkwardness, his encounters with the young prince of Arus had become somewhat pleasant, there was something about the boy that continued to intrigue him. Even if he was Liran's son.

In a way it was fitting that Liran's son should be the thing that kept him grounded. He had only to look at the boy and remember that things were not as they had been, nor as he would like them to be. With every passing day he found himself wishing that Liran would make himself conveniently disappear. Though he encountered the King little, his presence was still felt in everything Keith did and it was becoming more than wearing. That and the fact that they were no closer to solving the mystery of the missing pilots than they had been when they first arrived. The comatose state of the only survivor had remained unchanged as well and Pidge's investigations, though interesting, more than fruitless. Ever a man of action, Keith was rapidly growing tired of sitting around waiting for the forces that were moving against them in secret to come back out into the open. Even if it did give him extra time flying the Black, he was anxious to be on his way and back in the comfortable life he had known at GG, however boring it might have been. The strain of Arus was beginning to be too much for him.

All this he brooded on and more during his latest nightly patrol of the palace. Three weeks on Arus and it was starting to feel like a lifetime. He had received weekly reports of his students from GG, as he had requested, but more and more GG was beginning to feel like another world, something that hadn't even happened to him. The only thing he could clearly recall was Sam's face and even that was beginning to face. Naturally there hadn't been any communication from her directly, just a mention that all of the staff missed him, wished him success, and hoped for his speedy return, especially a certain professor. Thinking of Sam always caused him a pang, but Keith couldn't bring himself to break his own rules and establish any sort of contact with her. From time to time he wondered how she was doing, but it was becoming less and less of an occurrence and for that he hated himself. While he had been brooding at GG, his inner musings had taken on a different theme since coming to Arus–something he should have suspected since he could no longer dwell on the past when he was effectively re-living it–and instead of focusing on what had been, he found himself analyzing his own character. Keith thought he had always been honest with himself but his change in scenery was giving him a different perspective and he realized that there were a great many things about him that were not entirely likeable. He wasn't even certain he liked himself at times, particularly where Sam was concerned, or his attitude at GG for the past ten years. He had lost himself somewhere; part of him had been left on Arus but now that he was here, he still wasn't complete. And though she was a part of it, Allura wasn't the only answer. There was still something infinitely wrong with him, something that he had to determine for himself. Perhaps that was why he had come back...perhaps that was why he was still here, cooling his heels, simply waiting...

Keith rounded a corner and recognized with the utmost relief the small figure of Cael against one of the few areas of the palace that had windows. Though kept partially shielded during the night, they were open enough to emit several streams of silver moonlight, one of which was falling across the pajama-clad boy as he dozed fitfully. Pausing, Keith simply looked at the young prince for a moment, a strange part of him pleased by the utter youthfulness of his features. Too often Cael wore the serious expression of an adult and it was only now, while he dozed, that a sort of peacefulness was able to invade his young face. Keith was able to see more of Allura in his features now, there was something about the shape of his nose and the way he was able to tilt his chin. They would come to him only in the briefest flashes, such as now, when Cael's guard was down and the innocence that flooded his features was very like the one that had once filled Allura's. His hair was even more unruly than usual, given its position against the window, and still that strange mixture of his parents. His pajamas were of a special make, available in the gift shop of the Voltron Museum and were white, with the five heads of the lions scattered about them. The Black, naturally was on the front pocket, but that was the only special attention given. Cael had informed him that there were six different varieties of the pajamas available for sale, one with each lion on the pocket and the sixth had the fully formed version of the robot. Given the circumstances, it was understandable that Cael was proud of the pajamas; they had been his idea and were one of the shop's top sellers. Keith had it on the highest authority that there were few little boys in Arus who didn't sleep in them. The Prince had obviously expected to wait awhile for him as he had also brought along a blanket, thankfully not emblazoned with anything Voltron, just the crest of the royal house of Arus on one corner. He was barefoot, as always, and the blanket was only haphazardly wrapped around him, almost as if it had been an afterthought. Still studying him with a faint smile, Keith wondered briefly at the faintest stirrings of tenderness within him as he looked down at Allura and Liran's son and then moved quietly over to join him. Gently lowering himself to the floor beside the young prince, Keith suppressed the impulse to rearrange his blanket and said softly,

"Good evening, Prince Cael."

The boy beside him stirred, his half-open mouth closing rapidly as he shifted his position and opened blurry eyes to survey his new companion. All at once the peacefulness faded from his tiny face and dismay flooded it as he beheld Keith.

"You weren't supposed to catch me napping," he said quickly, jerking back against the glass and nearly hitting the nearby pillar.

"I'm truly sorry, Prince, I must have been late in my patrol," Keith replied, unable to keep his amusement from showing as Cael tried to regain some sense of dignity. Rearranging his blanket so it covered his pajamas, Cael unconsciously ran a hand through his hair(and succeeded only in making it look all the more unruly)and said,

"You weren't late, I was early. I didn't meant to fall asleep though."

"It is well past your bedtime."

"You are not my father, Captain, don't pretend to be."

"I wasn't, I assure you, Prince. I was only stating a fact. Was there a reason you were early?"

"No. Not really."

Cael looked away and Keith knew he should not inquire further, but the sinking feeling in his stomach wouldn't be ignored and he asked even more softly,

"Your parents?"

"Father came to help put me to bed. He doesn't usually. Mother said so and he...they soon forgot about me. They always forget about me when that happens. He went with her...he doesn't usually do that either. I'm used to it...they've always been like this but...it's been worse since you came." Cael rubbed at his eyes and blinked several times, staring off into the darkness. Surprised, Keith said nothing even though his stomach was currently experiencing several unpleasant sensations. He didn't want to imagine what could possibly be occurring in the royal chambers nor did he want to think why Cael had mentioned it to him more as a fact than an accusation. He would have thought the boy would be prejudiced against anything that cased trouble between his parents. Most children would.

"I am sorry if I am the cause of..."

"It's not you. It has something to do with all of you but they'd still...even if you weren't here. I don't think Father expected you to be here this long."

"In that he and I agree. There's a piece of all this that's missing and I can't figure out what it could be."

"Me neither," Cael replied simply, drawing his knees up to his chest and lacing his arms around him. It took all of Keith's control not to laugh. Instead he satisfied himself with shooting the oblivious Prince an amused look and copied the boy's pose. For several moments the two of them simply sat there in silence, each stealing a look at the other when they weren't looking. Leaning back against the window, Keith let out a long sigh and said,

"All parents fight, Prince. I'm sure mine did, though I don't remember them. You are lucky, in a way, to have that concern. I don't think you need worry too hard over them, however."

"I don't like my father, Captain," Cael said after a moment. Keith started and turned to look at him. The boy was staring straight ahead, his hands now resting across his knees and clenched into two tiny fists. Squeezing his eyes shut, Cael continued,

"I don't like anything about my father. Sometimes I wish that he wasn't my father, that anyone else, even Coran, was instead. He doesn't like me either. He tries to hide it, but I can tell. I wish they would fight so badly that he'd have to go away, or that Mother would have to take me with her somewhere, even if only for awhile. I've never been anywhere but here since **he** doesn't like traveling anywhere and he won't let us go ourselves. I haven't even seen Valian and I'd be a Prince there, too, if I went. My father keeps me from doing everything I want to do."

"If His Majesty is unable to see what a fine boy he has for a son, that is his problem and not something you have done or will do. I suspect he imagined you would be just like him and the fact that you are not bothers him."

"I'm nothing like him," Cael said passionately, his eyes flying open. Tilting his head to one side, Keith studied the impassioned prince for several moments before saying carefully,

"I'm not certain I agree with that." Cael's mouth dropped open and he fixed Keith with such an expression of betrayal that the Voltron Captain nearly regretted his words.

"There is much about the two of you that is opposite, I won't argue with that, but there is something of Liran in you. You have his smile...not so much in the way it looks, but in how you use it. You have his understanding of people as well. You don't use it the same way, not yet, but I've seen the two of you in social situations enough to see the same reactions on your faces. There is something of him in you, Prince, whether you like it or not. He is your father."

"You didn't say that he's my father and he loves me no matter what he says or does."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone always says that to me. 'Remember, Cael, your father loves you, even if he doesn't show it well.' Nanny says it the most, Mother has too. Why didn't you?"

Cael's gaze was suddenly earnest and Keith had difficulty meeting it. He couldn't say what he really thought: that Liran loved only himself and that took so much out of him it didn't leave much room for anyone else, but he could think of nothing else to tell the boy.

"Prince, I don't know your father well enough to judge his feelings. All fathers love their sons, however, even the ones that disappoint them through no fault of their own. Would it have helped for me to remind you of it?"

"No. I still don't like him and he still doesn't like me. You're just being different from everyone else again. Aren't you going to tell me that I should like my father?"

"Why are we having this conversation if you've already decided what I should say?"

Cael shrugged his tiny shoulders and shifted slightly under his blanket.

"I don't know. This isn't like any conversation I've ever had about my father and me before. Even Lance said the usual thing. You haven't. It's different."

"Lance told you to like your father no matter what?" Keith asked, his brows seriously threatening to merge with his hair.

"Not exactly. He just said there was no changing it and I was stuck with him so I'd better get used to it. Why?"

"Hypocrite thy name is Lance. Ask him about his father sometime and see what he tells you."

"I have. He says he was a great pilot and was always bringing home interesting things from his adventures. Galaxy Garrison has a whole textbook devoted to him." Keith nearly choked on his own tongue. For several moments he found it terribly hard to breathe and the young Prince of Arus looked at him with increasing concern.

"_That's_ what he told you?" Keith finally managed to gasp out, grasping the sides of his own uniform for support. Still looking concerned(and appearing frighteningly like Allura), Cael nodded and replied,

"He didn't say much. Lance doesn't like to talk about himself, you know."

"I know, but...Lance, you've certainly outdone yourself this time. Tell me, Prince, was it your plan to read this textbook devoted to Lance's father once you were at GG?"

"I sent in a request for it, but it always says that it's checked out. Mother says she's never heard of such a thing and Lance insists he doesn't own a copy. I don't know why he wouldn't, considering he has to be mentioned in it. He likes that sort of thing about himself, even if he won't talk about it."

Shaking his head, Keith promised himself that he would talk to Lance in the morning about saying whatever popped into his head in Cael's presence. The surprise that awaited the boy when he found out what Lance's father had _really_ been like...he didn't want to be there for it. Lance was not someone to talk to about a father/son relationship which was probably why he had given Cael the story he had in order to stop further questions. Keith understood Lance's reasoning; he would have been leery of telling the truth himself if he had had a father like Lance had. Cael was still studying him curiously, almost as if he were some specimen that Pidge had run through a test and was now behaving in an unpredictable manner and Keith threw him a reassuring smile.

"Never mind the textbook, Cael, I don't think you'll ever get to read it. Lance's father certainly was an interesting pilot, though, I will say that for him."

"Have you met him?"

"Once."

"I thought he was dead."

"He is...now."

"How did he die?"

"I don't know the details."

"You do, you just won't tell me." Sulkily folding his arms, Cael stretched out his legs and continued, "I don't know why everyone always refuses to tell me things. I'm not a baby. I understand what's going on."

"Prince, I know that you are not a baby and that you are capable of understanding things that most nine year olds wouldn't even know what to do with, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you every last little detail of my life or of Lance's. What happened with his father is his business, not yours or mine, and if he wants people to know, he'll tell them. Ask him when you're older."

"Now you sound just like everybody else."

"I thought I was supposed to."

"I don't want you to."

The pair fell silent again, Cael because he was too busy sulking and Keith because he wasn't certain what to say. His relationship with the young prince was an enigma to him. He knew Cael enjoyed his company otherwise the boy wouldn't constantly seek him out night after night, or appear after his training sessions with the Black to quiz him on how the flight went and what he thought of the others progress. But the boy seemed to always have an idea of how he was going to respond and when it didn't match, he became agitated. Logically Keith supposed it was all the years Cael had worshiped him as Voltron's captain, but he had thought the boy was past that after their first few meetings. As for himself, he wasn't sure what he wanted from Cael either. Part of him wanted to be the young prince's friend, just as Cael desired him to be, while the other wanted to remain aloof to spare both of them the pain of their inevitable separation. After all, the boy was the living embodiment of something he pretended did not occur, something that could at this very moment be occurring in the royal apartments as the best way to atone for a quarrel, however frequent the quarrels might be. That was yet another painful thought and he scolded himself both for having it and feeling the pain it brought. What went on behind the closed doors of the royal apartments was no concern of his and he certainly shouldn't see Cael as the representation of it. Not anymore at least. It was only at times like this, when he was at his wits end at how to handle the boy that he was reminded of how Cael's existence had come to be and how it was the perfect excuse to abandon any sort of a relationship with him. It was these kind of thoughts that he didn't like about himself though he didn't know how to stop them.

"Will things really be better when I'm older?" Cael asked suddenly, wiggling his toes in a regular pattern and finding it completely fascinating. Briefly fascinated himself, Keith smiled wryly and replied,

"No. When you're older, you'll be wishing you were younger. It's funny how it works, but that's how it usually turns out."

"Do you want to be nine?"

"No. But I don't want to be thirty-five either," Keith answered honestly, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back against them.

"How old do I have to be before people will tell me things?"

"That I don't know. It'll depend more on you. There is no specific age where it's okay to know things that people didn't used to tell you. Don't you want to enjoy being a boy? You only get to be one once, you know. You'll have many years to be a man."

"I hate not being able to know things. If I was a man..."

"There would still be things that your mother would keep from you, or that Coran would deem it better that you not be privy to, or that I and the other force members would prefer to keep private. No one knows everything about someone else, Prince. You can only know that about yourself."

"But I want to know," Cael said simply, for once seeming like a nine year old boy and Keith couldn't help but smile. Turning to face the young prince, he waited until the boy was meeting his gaze unfalteringly before he said,

"Wanting to know is all well and good, Prince, but simply wanting to know isn't the same as having the right to know. Knowing things, at least where other people are concerned, is usually a matter of trust and that trust can only be earned by you. For instance, I know that I have earned some of your trust because three weeks ago, you wouldn't have told me that you didn't like your father. You should also know that you've earned mine, because I have started to answer some of your questions about the past. Maybe not all, but some, and that, Prince, is something for you to work on."

"What if I were one of your students and I asked a question..."

"Your ability to find loop-holes in what I say is astonishingly like your father's," Keith put

it, effectively silencing the boy. Face screwing up into several different expressions, Cael fiddled with the edge of his blanket and said finally,

"All right, Captain. I think I see your point. You're offering me a fair exchange. Information about me for information about you."

"No, that's not it at all. Prince, I'm offering you a friendship. The information comes along with it, but that's what I'm offering."

"Can a grown-up be friends with a boy?"

"Does the boy want to be friends with a grown-up? I think that's the more important thing."

Cael simply stared at him, his eyes growing wider by the moment and increasing the resemblance to Allura that Keith found so unnerving. Sometimes she seemed to look out at him from his eyes and this, unfortunately, was one of them. Why did the two of them always have to have such an effect on him? He had thought it exclusive to Allura but Cael had the same power over him, even though he was trying wildly to hide it. He was succeeding, at least with the boy, but Lance and the others knew just as he did that were the Prince to ask something of him that he could grant, he would be hard put to refuse him.

"Captain, I..."

Cael was cut off by the sound of footsteps sliding against the polished castle floors and instinctively Keith moved in front of the young prince. He was too occupied in scanning their surroundings to see the look of wonder on the boy's face as he looked at the broad back now shielding him from whatever was in store for them. Nor did he witness the wonder's transformation into something else, something that the young prince of Arus had only felt towards his mother and never the man who was his father. The footsteps grew louder and the figure of one of the palace guards skidded into view. Instantly Keith relaxed though he maintained his protective position in front of Cael. Gasping for breath, the young guard caught sight of the Voltron Captain and tried to come to a stop. He nearly collided into Keith in the process. As he regained his breath, Cael peeked out from behind Keith's back to snicker softly. Keith promptly put him behind him again, one hand holding the prince in place as the guard straightened and saluted promptly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your patrol, Sir, but you were last seen this way and since you were still awake..."

"What is it?"

"It's the Bl...pilot, Sir, Frank. He's awake."

"What!"

"You must come quickly, Sir. They don't know how long he'll stay awake for and he's asking to speak to someone. Their Majesties have also been sent for but it'll take them some time and..."

"I'm coming. Prince?" Only then did Keith reveal that he was not alone and the guard gasped, a look of true horror overcoming his features as he recognized his future ruler crouched behind the Voltron Captain. Ignoring the young man briefly, Keith put his hands on Cael's shoulders and searched the boy's features for several moments.

"I can't let you come with me and I can't trust you to go back to you room if I say so. This man is going to make sure that you do so. I am trusting you to stay in your room once you're there. If I find out that you've violated that trust, you won't find it pleasant. Can I trust you to do this for me?"

"I'll stay in my room, Captain, I promise."

"Good."

Keith smiled down at him and took off at a run towards the infirmary. He didn't look back once over his shoulder to see if either Cael or the young guard obeyed his command. He was placing that much trust in the boy, something that he wouldn't have done even with his teammates in the early stages of their relationship. He only hoped that some part of Cael valued it. Irritatingly he suspected he would have to speak up on behalf of the guard; Liran would be most displeased his son had been present for this discovery and it was going to take more than a few words to convince him not to take it out on the unfortunate young man. It was all irrelevant in light of the fact of Frank's being awake. What the only survivor of the Lion attacks would have to say, if he could say anything at all, was the missing piece Keith was after. Or so he thought.


	14. A Missing Piece

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. This is very LONG and this time I am not exaggerating. It makes up for me taking so long to write it. :):) I will try to be speedier about the next one since I didn't get to everything I wanted to in this chapter. That said, enjoy my rather late Christmas gift to you. :)

A Missing Piece

Keith careened down the deserted corridors of the palace, taking the shortest route to the sick bay even if it wasn't the most efficient. It involved taking several flights of stairs, two at a time in his hurry and he nearly collided into a guard as he rounded the corner. By the time the man finished greeting him, he was already out of hearing range. As for the reason for his haste, he wasn't quite certain. Some inner sense seemed to be telling him that Frank's wakefulness would not last for long and if he didn't hurry, any information the fallen pilot could have to tell them. Briefly he wondered how many, if any, of the others had been sent for before he reached the sick bay floor and headed at a dead run towards the room where Frank was housed. A guard was stationed outside the door, a precaution he silently approved and the man promptly stepped away upon catching sight of him. Hurriedly swiping his key card through the slot, Keith waited impatiently for his identity to be confirmed. What was mere seconds felt like hours before the door opened before him and he strode into the room he had visited seldom during his five year tenure on Arus.

Several startled faces looked up at his arrival and Keith quickly surveyed the scene before him. The two figures nearest the bed he recognized as the doctor and chief nurse, both of whom he had spoken to before concerning Franks' case, while the others he dismissed as being less principal nurses. It was the man in the bed who interested him, however, a man whose resemblance to himself was as startling now as it had been the first time he visited the comatose Voltron captain. Thrashing from side to side, Frank's dark hair was plastered to his forehead and even from this distance Keith could see he was sweating profusely. Stepping fully into the room, he addressed the doctor,

"Are the surveillance cameras on?"

"No. Palace policy prohibits..."

"Turn them on before we go any further. I'm not taking any chances."

"But Captain, His Majesty..."

"I'll take care of His Majesty, see those cameras are turned on," Keith said brusquely.

Nodding hastily, the doctor hurried to communicate with the security room. Moving to the side of the bed, Keith dismissed the fretting head nurse with a look and knelt beside Frank's bed. Still thrashing about, the Black's pilot muttered to himself as if he wasn't aware of anything but what was troubling him.

"Must speak...need to know..." Glancing back at the doctor, Keith got his desire nod of assurance but he still checked for the familiar red light to make certain. Even eleven years past the time that Lotor had hoodwinked his way into the palace as a fallen victim was too fresh in his mind, along with the knowledge that three seconds of film would have been enough to expose his ruse. Rationally he knew there was no doubt of the thrashing man's identity but he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. The time with Lotor had been a close one...never before had he come so close to the Princess without attracting suspicion. Never before and never again, save for the last time. Banishing thoughts of Lotor, Keith turned his full attention on the Black's fallen pilot, his body still tossing from side to side. Frank's feverish eyes found him at last and a strange combination of recognition and clarity flickered within them. His lips twitched as if to smile but failed and his voice was stronger as he said,

"You." Keith's brows arched and it took all his self-control not to look behind him as the door opened to reveal a fully-dressed Lance. For once Keith was grateful for his presence; he knew no one, save himself, who was better at assessing a situation in seconds than Lance. Indeed, Lance only proved him right by moving to the other side of Frank's bed, crossing his arms, and looking from Keith to Frank with concern.

"An honor. Always wanted to meet..." Frank continued, his head no longer thrashing from side to side. In fact, the calmness that had come over him was rather startling. Even his sweating seemed to have lessened and though there was still a waxiness to his features, there was the slightest traces of what once would have been considered a handsome face.

"It speaks of you." At this Keith couldn't help but look briefly at Lance. His second-in-command's expression didn't change in the slightest. The door opened behind them, revealing none other than Pidge and Hunk, the latter still sleepy-eyed and in a poorly fitting pair of pajamas while the former was just as incongruous in a lab coat. Again Keith was grateful for the sensibility of his team; neither one of them said a word or expressed any feelings of surprise but simply moved to stand at the foot of Frank's bed.

"Suggest things...maneuver. Annoying actually. Usually works though." Something like a smile managed to form itself on his lips and Keith returned it before he was even aware of it. Abruptly Frank's smile faded and his features became even more pallid as he said suddenly,

"You...in danger. All of you." His gaze left Keith and scanned the surrounding Voltron Force. He opened his mouth as if to say more only to be cut off by the opening of the door. Something altered in Frank's expression and Keith looked along with the others even though he was already certain of the identity of the new arrivals. Regrettably later than they should have been, the royal couple had finally made it to the sick bay, both in a state of disarray. Liran's housecoat, while immaculately designed, was a trifle askew and most noticeably, his hair was not completely straight for the first time since Keith had known him. As for Allura, her hair tumbled freely down her shoulders and even at a glance, Keith was certain that there was little, if anything at all, underneath the pale green robe she wore. Pain sprang to life within him as his earlier suspicions were confirmed, a pain he told himself he had no business feeling. It grew stronger just to mock him. Moving to stand beside Lance, Allura's gaze met his for an instant before she dropped his gaze, the slightest hint of a flush spreading across her cheeks. Keith's pain only intensified and he wished furiously that there was no one else in the room so he could tell her she owed him nothing, that she should no more feel embarrassed than he should feel wounded by her relationship with Liran. Liran was her husband and he...he was just her old flame, nothing more. The stirring of the man in the bed before him brought his attention back to more important matters however. The calmness that had previously filled Frank's features was rapidly slipping away and his voice was strained as he spoke again,

"All of you," he repeated, shuddering as he took a breath. "What...he wants."

"What who wants?" Liran interjected. Instantly all five Voltron Force members shushed him, his wife including a glare that effectively silenced him. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Liran's flabbergasted expression might have been comic. Keith suspected he had never been shushed before in his life, or if he had, not by so many people at one time. Later it would all be rather amusing. Later.

"Wants...Highness," Frank continued, his breath increasingly becoming more difficult. On the other side of the room, the doctor began to move towards the crowded bedside, his brows drawn together. Frank resumed thrashing for several minutes, his face contorting with what looked like acute pain before he regained control. Breathing heavily for several moments, his gaze found Keith's again and he became serious once more as he said,

"Danger. Never knew. Can't trust...Aran."

"Aran!" Allura and Liran cried together, though this time neither of them was shushed. Frank's gaze locked onto Keith's for several moments, the dark depths growing increasingly more intense, almost as if the man was trying to tell him something. Whatever it was, Keith would never know as Frank suddenly and abruptly slipped out of consciousness. Allura and Pidge both cried out in alarm and the hovering doctor pushed his way through to examine his patient. Stepping back from the bed, Keith fought back a twinge of guilt as he heard the doctor mutter, "Knew it. Too many people, he's slipped back into it. It's a miracle he ever came out." Features once again lifeless, the fallen Voltron Captain scarcely seemed even to breathe and Keith turned his back on the scene. His companions were studying things other than the patient in front of them as well and it took several moments for him to regain their attention.

"Lounge, ten minutes," was all he said, fixing each of his male teammates with a stare in turn before moving towards the door. He had taken but three steps before Liran's broad frame blocked his path and Keith looked up at the taller man with poorly disguised irritation.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain?"

"I intend to discuss Frank's testimony with my teammates while it's still fresh in our minds, Your Majesty," Keith answered simply. Liran's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides but his smile didn't falter for a moment as he continued,

"Need I remind you, Captain, that all discussions relevant to the situation which brought you here are to be conducted in the presence of myself and the Chancellors?"

"You needn't, Sire, but this case warrants an exception, I believe."

"You do."

"Frankly, Sire, I don't see the point in dragging the Chancellors out of bed to hold a meeting that can just as easily be held in the morning. And while I understand your desire to be informed, I feel more comfortable discussing things with my team rather than your Chancellors."

"You do not trust us, Captain?"

"It isn't a matter of trust, Sire. Anything I will say to them, I could say in front of you, but it's the way we're used to doing things and I see no reason to change it. I can see that our discussion is recorded and sent to you immediately upon its conclusion." At this, both Lance and Pidge started while the still slowly awakening Hunk managed only a look of faint betrayal. Even Allura's eyes had widened and she was looking at Keith as if she hadn't seen him in a great while. Keith stood his ground, however, meeting Liran's gaze steadily.

"Do so, then, Captain, if you must have your _private_ meeting. The Chancellors and I will meet in the morning, naturally."

"The Voltron Force would be pleased to attend," Keith replied, desperately trying not to smile at Liran's reluctant concession.

"I will consider issuing you an invitation. Remember, Captain, the Voltron Force may be held in higher esteem now than it was during your original tenure here, but it is still the royal house of Arus that decides the fate of this planet."

"I wouldn't have it otherwise, Sire," Keith replied, topping it off with a bow. Sometimes he couldn't resist trying to pique Liran and it seemed he had succeeded even beyond his hopes this time. Liran's jaw clenched and he glared down at Keith for several moments before turning fluidly on his heel and stalking towards the door. Eyes still wide, Allura hesitantly rose to follow him, her gaze avoiding those of her teammates as she passed.

"The invitation includes you, if you want to come," Keith said quietly as she passed him. Startled, Allura paused and looked at him for a moment, her eyes seeming to grow all the wider. At the door, Liran's shoulders stiffened and his voice was devoid of emotion as he said,

"I beg your pardon, Captain?"

"Your wife is and was a member of my team. I don't wish to exclude her from something she has every right to be a part of. I would think it would please you, Sire, to have someone whom you can trust as a spy among us."

Allura gasped, along with Hunk at this statement while Liran's eyes narrowed to mere slits and he smiled chillingly back into Keith's placid expression.

"To use my wife in such a fashion has never crossed my mind, Captain, I'm surprised it even crossed yours. If Allura wishes to attend your little meeting, she may, I can and will not stop her. She is free to make her own decisions. Now if you will excuse me, I would hate to delay your discussion any further. Good-night." Pausing only to look fiercely at his wife over his shoulder, Liran promptly exited the sick bay, his housecoat swirling out faintly behind him. Eyes flashing, Allura crossed her arms and fixed Keith with as fierce a glare as Liran had directed at her.

"I would never spy on you for him, or on him for you, for that matter, even if you had had the gall to ask me! How you could even suggest such a thing I don't..."

"I had to call his bluff before he could think of implementing it. He would have asked you, in time," Keith said wearily, his shoulders sagging slightly now that Liran had departed and it was no longer necessary to appear aloof. Allura's eyes flashed all the brighter and she tossed her head in a decidedly un-queen like manner as she continued,

"And you just assumed that I would agree to it, in spite of everything I...

"Princess, I was only trying to spare you from having to choose. The lounge, ten minutes. Pidge, we're going to need anything you have that mentions Aran."

"I was planning on bringing them," Pidge replied, smiling faintly even though he still surveyed Keith somewhat quizzically. Smiling at each of them in turn, Keith quickly exited the sick bay. In the absence of his adrenaline, he was realizing how tired he actually was and while he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with Frank's words turning about in his mind, there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and forget all of this had happened. Wickedly his mind showed him Allura's disheveled appearance as she burst into the sick bay and he promptly banished. That was something he didn't dare think on, at least not now. Heading down the corridor, he turned in the opposite direction of the lounge and not even towards the closest thing he was in search of: one of the palace terminals. For reasons he didn't dare examine, he didn't want any of his teammates to suddenly come upon him. Choosing one of the more out of the way locations, Keith scanned his card and waited for the palace database to load, stifling a yawn as he did so. Pressing the necessary buttons, he fought against another yawn and waited for the security room to load. As expected, when the image finally came into view on the screen, he saw the various security members bustling about the room, most likely preparing copies and transcripts of the testimony he had just witnessed. Clearing his throat noisily, Keith waited patiently for the head of security to spot him. Smiling wryly, the man approached the screen, his features looking more haggard than usual. Keith liked the head of security, partially because he was one of the few members of the castle staff that had been employed during his previous stay there. Ten years ago Mick had been indistinguishable from the other guards in the palace, now he was head of security and running things more smoothly than even his predecessor had. The other reason Keith liked Mick was their shared understanding about security in general; the man hadn't protested once when he resumed his nightly patrols, recognizing instantly that they were not the insult they appeared to be.

"Recording came through without a hitch, if that's what you're wondering, Captain. I've just sent one to His Majesty's computer, would you like one sent to yours as well?"

"Yes, along with my team's and the one in the Force lounge."

"If you don't mind my saying, Captain, I don't think you really have that much more to go on. I've never heard Frank make less sense in all the time I've known him and he and I used to talk a great deal. He had all sorts of notions on how to make the castle more secure. Got all huffy whenever I told him to stick to flying and let me handle the intruders that got past him. Will there be anything else, Captain?"

"I need the cameras in the Force lounge turned on."

For the first time since his return, Keith saw Mick's features pale and the man couldn't meet his gaze as he replied slowly,

"The cameras in the Force lounge have been on for the past three weeks, Captain."

"What?"

"His Majesty ordered that the Force lounge be kept under constant surveillance. To the best of my knowledge, he's only watched one tape but he hasn't ordered them shut off. I'm sorry,

Captain."

Desperately trying to keep his anger in check, Keith smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and said carelessly,

"Don't apologize for following orders, Mick. Tell His Majesty something malfunctioned with the visuals but that the audio remained intact when he asks for the recording of this evening."

"But Captain, there's nothing wrong with the..."

"Of course there isn't. But should something malfunction your staff would certainly be far too busy sending copies to the Chancellors to look into it before morning." For several moments Keith simply met the gaze of the man on the screen, knowing that what he asked of him was unfair and yet asking it of him anyway.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Captain," Mick finally said, heaving a sigh and throwing Keith a look that promised his silence.

"I didn't think you would. Thanks, Mick, for your help. Good-night."

"Good-night." Smartly Mick saluted him and then vanished from view, leaving Keith with the main screen once more.

"Laboratory," he said briskly, hoping that he was still in time. The monitor faded out for several moments before coming back into view with a fuzzy picture. An object blocked part of the view and Keith smiled unconsciously at Pidge's obvious attempt to prevent prying. Predictably he couldn't bring himself to completely knock it out of commission(though Keith didn't doubt the young scientist knew ways to do so that would boggle the minds of Mick's staff),but Keith was hoping he could be persuaded to go against his code this once. If he was still in his lab. The sound of keys typing reached his ears and he sighed softly with relief.

"Pidge? Are you still there?" He called out, even though he knew it was highly doubtful anyone else was in the laboratory. Mycin stood watch and there was not a soul in the palace who would dare the creature's fury and enter the room unaccompanied by Pidge.

"Yes, Keith?" The clacking of the keys paused briefly and then resumed.

"I need you to do me a favor. Liran's had the cameras turned on in the Force lounge ever since we got here."

"I'm not surprised. He doesn't trust you and you haven't given him a reason to. Makes your offer somewhat pointless, doesn't it?"

"I promised him a recording, I didn't promise him a play for him to watch at his leisure." Again Pidge's typing ceased, followed by a noise that sounded distinctly like a disc being copied and then the youthful face of his companion appeared in the view not blocked by whatever object he had placed in front of the camera.

"Is it really necessary for you to continue playing games with Liran? It's only making it worse."

"Pidge, even if I didn't do a thing to antagonize that man, he'd find a way to be offended. I'm trying to meet him blow for blow. If it was up to me..."

"You'd go on blithely ignoring him, I know. I'll do it...how long do you want it out of commission for?"

"As long as possible?"

Pidge groaned and shook his spiky brown head. Passing a hand over his forehead, he turned at a sound behind him and tucked something into his front pocket. Giving Keith a faint smile, he tilted his head and pointed one finger at his Captain as he said,

"All right. But you owe me big for this one. They'll know it was me and I'll have to lie."

"I didn't think that bothered you."

"There was a time when it would have bothered you."

"Things change."

"And some stay the same. Can I be late to this meeting of ours?"

"If you have to be. And Pidge...thanks."

A true grin flickered across Pidge's face and the pair ceased transmission at the same time. Heaving a sigh of relief, Keith wondered idly why he continually seemed to fade in Pidge's eyes as he headed wearily towards the Force lounge. Part of him suspected that the esteem Pidge had had for him in his youth had faded somewhat due to his current behavior and he was saddened by it. Pidge had changed, too, however. He still found himself searching for the boy he had known and was continually puzzled by the man who had replaced him. Perhaps it was the same for his youngest team member. One thing he was sure of, however, it was unsettling to always have Pidge reminding him of the man he had been. It made him feel that the man who had replaced him was unworthy of even bearing his name. Taking yet another detour, Keith committed himself to being late to his own meeting and gritted his teeth in anticipation of what Lance would have to say. Though if Lance beat him, that really would be something. He had never known Lance to be on time for anything, except maybe a meal. His detour was necessary, however, or at least it seemed so to him. If Liran wasn't playing fair, Keith certainly wasn't about to do so either. With a start, he realized that ten years ago, he would have sighed and taken the higher ground and let Liran take advantage of him without retaliating. He wasn't certain which course was right, either, but what he had in mind was not so much playing dirty as giving Liran a dose of his own deception.

Exactly thirteen minutes after he had left the sick bay, Keith arrived at the Force Lounge, a stack of paper and a bundle of pens under his arm. Once again using the ever handy keycard, he opened the door to the lounge and peered inside. For possibly the first time since he had become captain of the force, he was one of the last to arrive to his own meeting. Sprawled out on the largest couch inside, Hunk was clearly fighting against sleep as he yawned rather loudly and folded his arms across his chest. In the far corner of the room, Pidge stood in front of one of the two camera locations, his brows drawn together as he studied his handiwork. Allura was there as well, a fact which pleased him more than he cared to admit even though she looked like she would rather be anywhere other than the lounge at this moment. Unfortunately it seemed he hadn't given her enough time to change or she had chosen to keep her wardrobe the same as it had been. The sight of her in the green robe was a reminder of something he cared not to think about, not to mention a trifle distracting. He supposed it was his punishment for assuming she would willingly spy on her teammates if her husband asked it of her and told himself it wouldn't become a problem. There was a part of him, however, that was infinitely grateful his outrage had prompted him to disable the visuals on the lounge cameras. Distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps, Keith turned from the lounge door with some relief to survey Lance, hands in his pockets, strolling towards him.

Whistling softly, Lance took in the sight of his commander hovering in the doorway with only an eyebrow raise and moved to pass him into the lounge. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Keith shook his head and threw a glance over his shoulder before turning back to Lance. Features strangely blank, Lance looked neither amused or angered by Keith's lateness but simply bored by it all. All at once Keith wondered if Lance had been interrupted much in the same manner Allura had but dismissed it as he said in a low tone,

"Liran's had the cameras on in the lounge ever since we got here." Lance's brows arched and he swore softly under his breath, the blankness leaving his features to be replaced by a darkness that was somewhat startling.

"Makes a grand show of how you don't trust him and then he doesn't trust you himself. Typical. I take it you're rethinking your offer?"

"On the contrary. He'll get his recording, it just won't be the recording he thinks it will be." Holding up the paper, Keith looked from it to Lance and watched as understanding dawned on his second in command's face. Grinning for an instant, Lance looked over Keith's shoulder in the room where their teammates waited and replied,

"It really is old times, isn't it? She wasn't privy to that though."

"I think she'll understand...if I haven't offended her too much."

"You said you didn't want her to have to choose, but she has to. Every day she chooses. I don't think she was afraid until now that it was the wrong choice." All at once Keith was unable to meet Lance's steady stare and he dropped it in favor of the floor. Moving past him into the lounge, Lance briefly touched him on the shoulder, his gaze a sympathetic one but Keith still couldn't bring himself to meet it. Once again he found himself lacking; it was a sensation he was unfamiliar with until now and he was increasingly displeased by it. Had he always been this way and just not noticed? He was beginning to think so and while part of him longed for his prior oblivion, another knew it was better he was more aware of his faults. Was it wrong of him to be surprised that there seemed to be so many? Giving himself a shake, Keith turned and entered the lounge, locking the door behind him and trying not to feel a pang at the sight of Lance casually seated next to Allura. Tonight was a night for irrational pangs of jealousy it seemed. Very well, he would acknowledge it and move on. Scribbling hastily on one of his sheets of paper, Keith handed it first to Hunk and went to stand next to Pidge in front of what he hoped was a temporarily disabled camera. The nod of assurance he received from his youngest teammate did much to reassure him and a faint smile managed to find his lips. Waiting as the paper made its rounds throughout the group, Keith watched as Allura's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly and when she raised her gaze to his, there was a silent apology in her eyes that he knew he didn't deserve and yet he smiled in acknowledgment of it anyway. Stepping away from the corner, he distributed the paper he had brought among them and spoke at last,

"I know this isn't the way we usually do this, but under the circumstances...we have no choice. Thank you, Princess, for coming...it means a great deal to all of us to have you here. I'm sorry if I put you in a position you never wanted to be in...it couldn't be helped. First impressions about Frank's testimony?"

"It seems to me you were late to your own meeting, Keith. Doesn't that warrant some sort of punishment? How about forfeiting your nightly patrol for a week?" Lance said jokingly, writing something on one of his pieces of paper and passing it to Allura as he did so.

"Very funny. You were late, too, as I recall, Lance. Should I force you to do my patrols in my place?"

"I think the honor would be too much for me. As for Frank, the most he did was confirm what we'd already thought in the first place. Whoever attacked him did it for the sole purpose of bringing us all here again."

"But what Highness did he mean? We've got three to choose from," Hunk put it in, still yawning on the couch. Allura finished reading what Lance had written her and nodded her understanding at the four of them.

"Tradition would imply Allura," Pidge said slowly, glancing from her to Keith.

"It would make sense. They drag us all back here, go after the same target," Lance supplied, placing his hands behind his head. "And it can't be Liran," he added a moment later, causing both Hunk and Pidge to chuckle softly while Keith quickly wrote on his own piece of paper. Holding it up, he watched as they read his single word : Cael. Allura's features paled considerably and her gaze searched his for a confirmation he couldn't be entirely sure of.

"His Majesty isn't a native Arusian and that alone eliminates him, but that could be what they want us to think. It depends on whether or not our enemy is from Arus or elsewhere. If it's a homegrown foe, they could be displeased by his policies and if it isn't...then the Princess is their most likely choice."

"Has anyone considered that we might be dealing with a copycat?" Pidge put in thoughtfully after Keith had finished speaking. Under the cover of his words, Allura had written him a question that he was now trying to compose an answer to that wouldn't alarm her too terribly. She had asked him why anyone would be after Cael; his only reply was that he was the new heir to Arus' throne and that made him far more valuable than either she or Liran.

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked, stifling his third yawn in as many minutes.

"Think about it. We're all in agreement that we were brought here specifically. There isn't any other reason to eliminate all the other pilots. What if the person we're after thought the Doom forces got the short end of the stick? Suppose they brought us back here to repeat the past, right down to assuming the role of Lotor and kidnapping the princess."

"Anyone who wants to be like Lotor has to be completely off their rocker," Lance put in, writing something of his own and handing it to Keith. Taking it, Keith read quickly: _Liran isn't popular on Arus and he has been targeted before, but he's not the focus here. It's Cael or Allura, most likely the prince, but Pipsqueak's got the right idea. They took too much trouble to recreate the past for it to be otherwise. _

"It might not be about being like Lotor. It might just be about revenge. Maybe something happened during one of the attacks on Arus and they blamed the Force for it. Or the castle. But that could be done without dragging all of us back here. We still don't know enough." The barest trace of frustration crept into Pidge's voice and nearly all of his teammates looked at him in slight alarm. In the past, Pidge's frustration had been familiar to them all but it had vanished as he aged. Its reappearance now was both interesting and startling.

"What did he mean by mentioning that fellow from the museum? Aran," Hunk said, closing his eyes briefly.

"That's the real question, big guy. I met Aran the last time I was here and he's nothing to write home about. It's hard to believe he could be behind something like this, even if he does know more about Voltron than practically anyone in the galaxy," Lance added.

"He couldn't have," Allura said simply. "He was too...good. He was so quiet and unassuming...I can't imagine how he could have ever been involved in this."

"Maybe he was forced into it," Hunk suggested, his eyes still closed.

"Would you pick a stuffy Voltron historian for your accomplice if you were trying to kidnap the current pilots?"

"Maybe whoever forced him into it had no choice. He could have discovered them and..." Hunk continued his argument with Lance while Allura shook her head.

"Aran wasn't the type to poke his nose into other people's business. Unless someone came to the museum asking questions...even still, he would have told someone before he went looking for trouble. He would have told Cael...he's one of the few people Aran would ever talk to. Sometimes he'd talk to me but it was usually if he had a question about something or one of you. I suppose I don't really know him that well but I know he couldn't have been involved in something like this."

"Did he talk to the pilots on a regular basis?" Keith interjected. Allura thought for several moments and then nodded.

"Yes. They..have special events at the museum where they...re-enact certain battles and events. The current pilots always stand in for the four of you and Aran always ran them so they would be as historically accurate as possible. He couldn't stand for anyone else to be involved."

"There wasn't any signs of a struggle in the Red or the Blue Lion. Perhaps it was because the pilots recognized whoever it was," Keith said carefully.

"And you think it was Aran?"

"I think it's possible it was him or that he was used as a decoy to put the pilots at ease. I don't think he launched an attack on the five of them on his own," he replied, watching her as she shook her head but said nothing further. Scribbling quickly, Keith passed her another note and waited for her response. Following the pattern they had established years ago when a visiting dignitary had insisted he be privy to their "private" meeting, the others conversed over the sound of her writing, debating the likelihood of Aran's acting on his own or being used as a decoy. Neither seemed completely plausible, there was still something missing. Handing his piece of paper back to him, Allura watched as he read it over, her eyes unusually wide. _I am worried about Cael...but it isn't anything I haven't thought of before. It's natural for him to be in the same place I was ten years ago. It's his closeness to Aran that's troubling me now. If Aran really was involved, then it's even more likely that they would go after Cael, especially if they think we're close to figuring out their identity. Unless that's what they want us to do. I don't know...I just want my son to be safe and none of us can promise that. Not even you._ Keith's jaw tightened at the last; she did still know him. Everything that was in him wanted to promise her that he would see that no one laid a hand on Cael, but he had made that same vow concerning her own person only to not be able to fulfill it. She didn't hold it against him, but she wasn't about to believe in promises he couldn't truthfully make anymore either. Trying to smile encouragingly at her, he drew his attention back to the conversation between his three teammates.

"That's all you could find out?" Lance was asking skeptically of Pidge as he flipped through his notes on the missing museum historian. Nodding, Pidge's mouth tightened and he thrust the pages at Lance somewhat angrily.

"Read them yourself if you don't believe me. That is if you still remember how. Other than

being overly passionate about Voltron and running the museum more smoothly than its curator, Aran didn't make much of a name for himself. He was born and raised here, saw the effect of Doom's attacks for himself and the peace that followed. He's never done anything wrong to the best of my knowledge and you should remember that I'm good at finding out things."

"I don't doubt your talents, Pipsqueak, it's just strange that there's absolutely _nothing_ about this man anywhere and yet he keeps popping up. He had something to do with it."

"Lance, I really don't think he..." Allura piped in again, her defense of the young historian surprising in a way.

"Ally, just because he made it onto Cael's worship list doesn't make him a saint. Cael would worship Lotor if he sat around and talked about nothing but Voltron for hours on end."

"He would not."

"Oh no? Then it was some other prince of Arus who was found sitting outside that prisoner's cell for hours last year, listening enraptured to his tales of life on planet Doom?"

"What prisoner from planet Doom?" Keith interjected before Allura could leap to her son's defense. A silence fell over everyone in the room and the unpleasant sensation of being excluded washed over Keith. It was unusual for him, especially among this group of people and he rightly concluded as their silence lengthened that they weren't going to tell him now. Possibly not ever.

"All right, we'll save that for another time, shall we? Though if the four of you were aware that someone from Doom had survived, it seems strange that I was not informed," he said, fixing each of them with a stare.

"He was a member of Lotor's personal guard. Would you really have liked to have heard his testimony?" Allura said sharply, meeting his gaze evenly. Keith faltered slightly but forced himself to return it; why did they all think they still couldn't talk about it?

"Look, guys, none of this matters. What matters is that we find out who did this so we can stop them from doing it again. And though it doesn't make sense, it seems like this Aran guy was involved, so we need to find out everything we can about him. And if we can't ask people about him since he was a loner to rival our Captain here, we'll have to do it another way. He had to live somewhere, didn't he?"

Hunk interrupted, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and stretching. For several moments his teammates simply stared at him, unused to Hunk speaking for so long at one time and to playing the peacemaker. Idly the thought occurred to Keith that being a father could come in handy during situations such as these and he began to smile at the thought of Hunk viewing and treating the rest of them the same way that he did his children.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, big guy?" Lance asked slowly, running a hand through his hair and looking not at Hunk but at Keith.

"Book types usually keep journals or notes, something like that. He has to have them somewhere. Where did he live?"

"At the museum," Allura whispered after a moment, her gaze also resting on Keith.

"Then we'll go to the museum. Good night," Hunk replied, stretching and yawning before making his way to the door.

"We'll go to the museum," Keith repeated numbly. Hunk nodded and exited the lounge, but not without giving his captain a sympathetic look that Keith didn't even register. The Voltron captain was no longer aware of anything, save for his increasing horror that he was going to have to set foot in the building that had repulsed him the moment he laid eyes on it. Part of him had known he wouldn't be able to avoid it and yet...he could think of nothing he wanted to do less. The others might be going to the museum but he...he was going straight to hell.

K–

There are several reasons why Allura has a son and not a daughter, one of them being that it simply never occurred to me for her to have a girl. Another is that if she had a daughter, it would be too tempting to make her the spitting image of Allura and Keith is having a hard enough time as it is seeing her looking out at him from Cael and if the child looked like her, his growing attachment to her might become somewhat creepy. There's also the whole aspect of Cael's obsession with Voltron, if he were a girl, she would just be like Allura all over again, both in her love of the flying robot and her eventual bond to the Voltron Captain and I didn't want history to completely repeat itself. Plus there's Cael's relationship with Liran to consider. Liran would be more willing to forgive a girl for not being like him, in fact, he would hardly expect her to be like him whereas with Cael, he naturally had the expectation that his son would follow in his footsteps and their entire relationship is based upon Cael's refusal to do just that. I'm glad you asked though, it made me think on why I gave her a son. Feel free to ask me anything you want. I might not always answer if it pertains to something that's relevant to later plot developments, but I won't get mad if you ask me things. And if I did, I'd just never write another flashback scene. Just kidding. lilmione :):)


	15. Rekindled

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. This could be considered part two of the last chapter, but I was forced to break it up due to length. You'll see why. :) It gave me a rather hard time of it, too. Be kind to me, even if it stinks, it took a lot out of me. Keith and Allura aren't the only ones suffering some agony anymore. Oh and no I'm not a politician. ; )

Rekindled

"Keith? Come back, buddy, it's just a museum. Besides, you've got at least a week to dread going in there."

"A week?" Keith queried rather dazedly, coming out of his reverie with a slight shake of his head. Nodding encouragingly, Lance sat forward in his chair and replied,

"Possibly longer. You see, knowing His Majesty and our esteemed Chancellors the way that I do, it'll take the lot of them at least two hours to determine what we figured out in thirty minutes. And even after they arrive to this momentous decision, the museum still has to be contacted and negotiated with. They'll have to close it down while we're there, otherwise the place'll be mobbed and it'll have to be on a day when they don't have some sort of thing planned, which they almost always do. For all we know, today is the day they celebrate the anniversary of Lotor's tenth defeat by the Voltron Force. I know," this, in response to the mixed look of skepticism and horror Keith shot him. Groaning, Keith buried his face in his hands and missed the looks of amusement and sympathy passing between his remaining teammates.

"It really isn't all that bad, Keith. You'll feel differently once you're there," Pidge put in helpfully, rifling idly through his notes as he turned from his study of the malfunctioning camera. Keith simply shook his head within his hands, not even bothering to look up. Grinning madly, Pidge crossed the distance between them and clapped his captain heartily on the shoulder.

"Buck up. Once you go, it'll all be over and you'll never have to set foot in there again if you don't want to. Maybe it'll help you to remember some things you've forgotten."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"But, Captain, you're never afraid. Not really." Keith's brows arched and he found himself looking up at Pidge before he was even aware of. Steadily his youngest teammate met his gaze, the trace of reassurance lurking behind his glasses succeeding in apologizing for Pidge's seemingly constant questioning of his motives. Smiling his thanks, Keith only nodded and Pidge's hold tightened on his shoulder briefly before he too exited the lounge. Stretching noisily, Lance looked from Keith to Allura for several moments, a revealing grin twitching at the corners of his mouth as he remarked,

"Have you ever noticed that we always leave in roughly the same order? One of the two of them goes, followed by the other one and then it's just the three of us." Simultaneously Keith and Allura glared at him. Lance only grinned back mockingly.

"It's just funny, that's all," he said in mock defense, still grinning back at the two of them. Sighing, Allura walked over to where he sat for the sole purpose of shoving him. Smiling faintly as Lance cried out in protest and nearly fell on the floor, Keith forced himself not to watch as Allura deftly evaded his attempts at revenge.

"We were a sort of trio, once, remember," Allura said finally, perching herself on the couch Hunk had recently occupied and well out of Lance's reach.

"Ah yes, the good old days. Whatever happened to those, I wonder?"

"Is there a reason you're trying to drag the two of us down memory lane with you?" Keith interjected. Lance shrugged, his gaze flickering briefly to Allura before he answered,

"Nah. Just talking. Answer me the question of the hour, Ally, and then I'll go off to bed like a good little boy. Are you going to let the prince accompany us to the museum?"

"I couldn't be so cruel to him, no matter what he had done. Not after all his plans...it's killing him to have been away this long, but he never mentions it. I won't tell him until we know when we're going, though. It should be at least a week, I expect," Allura answered, a sad little smile curving across her face at thoughts of her son. Lance nodded, bestowing upon her one of his own rare smiles and Keith fought hard against the uncomfortable sensation building in his stomach. He didn't care.

"Why are you both so certain it'll take a week? They really wouldn't shut down tomorrow for us if we asked?"

"Ah, unenlightened Keith. The palace has no say in the goings on at the museum," Lance said to the ceiling, his mouth twitching dangerously again. Keith's brows arched and he looked to Allura for confirmation.

"The museum is actually owned by the Historical Society of Arus. It was my project to begin with, but once it got out of hand there wasn't any way the palace could pay for it all, so we had to find help and...we do have some say in that we were and remain its largest financial backers, but we don't have anything to do with the running of it. Cael earned his position by his own merit and not because he was the prince. The Historical Society actually owns several Voltron landmarks across Arus, sites where significant battles took place. They have weekly tours."

"You're joking."

Simultaneously Lance and Allura shook their heads, the pair of them bursting into laughter as Keith groaned and buried his head in his hands a second time. Waiting until their laughter had subsided, Keith raised his head and said slowly,

"Doesn't it ever bother you two that a part of your lives is on display for anyone to look at?"

Instantly their grins vanished and another look passed between them before Lance answered,

"The museum itself isn't a problem for me. It's part of Arus' history, let them celebrate it any way they want. What bothers me is people assuming they _know_ me because of it. I've gone to planets for the first time and had the ambassadors treat me like I'm their best friend because they know about Voltron. That doesn't mean they know me. One even brought up one of the battles, like he was there...I turned around and left...after a few choice words. I understand, Keith, better than you think what it's like to be shadowed by it."

"Sometimes I forget it happened to me. It's become so ingrained in our history, it doesn't seem real at times. And then I remember and...I embarrassed Liran at a dinner he had with visiting dignitaries because one of them was being over familiar about it and I made it clear he knew nothing at all about Voltron," Allura said quietly, absently unlacing and lacing her fingers together. A trace of Keith's misery lightened only to return as Lance said,

"I remember that dinner. The look on his face...Liran looked like he was going to swallow his own tongue. Never mind that the man apologized profusely the moment you were gone. That was one of the most dramatic exits I have ever seen, by the way. She did it in true wronged lady fashion, Keith. Short of saying 'I have never been so insulted,' she did everything down to the letter. Liran sputtered for about five minutes afterwards, it was the most entertaining dinner I've had since becoming an ambassador." Laughing softly to himself, Lance's eyes took on a distant light to him as his two companions both scrambled for paper and pens. Withing a minute they were both flashing notes at him that said _He is still listening_ though Allura's was underlined and Keith's was all in capitals. In response, Lance merely grinned all the wider and rose jerkily to his feet.

"No more late night strategy sessions, Keith, they're not good for me. Next time tell Frank to be more convenient about when he decides to come out of his coma. Funny thing, that."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, sliding down to a more comfortable position on the couch now that Lance was no longer an immediate threat.

"Neither of you thought it at all odd that he woke up just long enough to give us a piece of information we were desperately in need of before passing out again? Seems a little too coincidental to me. Rather nice of him, though." Allura's eyes widened and she stared at him for several moments, the color gradually draining from her features as she did. Keith merely tilted his head to one side, his eyebrows raising yet again as he mulled over Lance's words. He had a point. It had been a trifle convenient...but he wasn't certain how anyone could be keeping Frank in a coma, much less bring him out of it at will.

"Just something for the two of you to think about while I'm gone. Good night, Kally." At this both of them groaned loudly, the nickname one from the past and one that the two of them had been united in their hatred of. Wildly looking for something to throw at Lance, Keith opted finally for rolling up his piece of paper into a ball and socking Lance in the shoulder. Feigning hurt, Lance retrieved the fallen ball and carefully unrolled it. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he wrote something quickly and threw it back to Keith. Reading it, Keith nodded even though the reminder to get rid of their paper trail was hardly necessary. Sliding his key into the door, Lance waited for it to open, an almost wistful expression on his face as he turned and threw the two of them one of his smiles.

"Sometime before we leave, we'll have to have one of our late night discussions, the three of us. Just for old times sake, if nothing else. I've missed them, actually. Missed being with both of you. I've been here before and GG's all well and good, but it isn't the same. I even promise to leave first, even though it isn't necessary any more. Good-night. I don't expect we'll be summoned in the morning, more's the pity."

"Good-night," Keith and Allura said at the same time, both of them furiously wadding up balls of paper to launch at him. Flinching as both missiles hit his back at the same time, Lance made a not too polite gesture behind his back before disappearing through the door. Sharing a look, Keith and Allura laughed briefly before what was now the usual silence rose up between them. Setting herself the task of collecting their stray sheets of paper, Allura moved quietly about the room and Keith again found himself watching her, even as he warned himself against it.

It was strange, being alone with her again. In one way he had hoped for it and in another he had dreaded it. Their relationship was still unfamiliar to them both, flickering from the intimacy they had once known to something vastly different in its coolness as rapidly as the seconds passed. Unfortunately, he was realizing that his physical attraction to her had not lessened in the slightest, especially now as he watched her in the silky green robe that covered but didn't entirely conceal. It was hard for him not to watch her, to not want the license he once had to touch her that was now permanently denied him. One part of him began to wonder where this was coming from even as he wrote it off on account of his being tired and strained; his conversation with Cael hadn't been an easy one and then the bizarreness of Frank's testimony had only worsened things. It was not only that, however, and he knew it even as he tried to pretend he didn't. This had been present all along, ever since he laid eyes on her again, and it was making itself felt now only because his guard was down. Because he had seen her with Liran and felt what he had no right to feel and it had stirred something he had tried to forget existed. He was a fool, in the truest sense of the word, a fool to think he could come back here and not want...not want what he had walked away from and once had. Lance had spoken of missing the camaraderie the three of them had once had and Keith missed it, too, though he hadn't acknowledged it until this point. There had been many a night, after Pidge and Hunk had retired where the three of them had stayed in the lounge for hours, either talking or playing games or sometimes just in a comfortable silence. That state was slowly returning, without any of their awareness of it, and he was glad of it, but with it came a longing for something he couldn't really have again. He wanted the same closeness he had had with Allura...before he left, before they had acknowledged their feelings for each other were more than what they should have been. It was impossible, however, even if he thought she might want the same thing. Liran aside, it would be unfair of him to try and rekindle something of the relationship they had once had when he knew full well that once the missing pilots were found, he would return to Galaxy Garrison.

Finishing with her task, Allura straightened and looked over at him, catching him in the act of watching her. Smiling somewhat sheepishly, Keith merely shrugged in response to her look. Eyes widening, Allura gave herself a little shake and abruptly handed the stack of paper to him.

"It's time I should be in bed as well, especially if I'm included in the morning's festivities. I wanted to look in on Cael, too...all this excitement has surely woken him. He always seems to know if something's going on in the palace, even when he's not involved. I'm sorry about before, I don't know why I...this was nice, though. I never really got to strategize with the four of you in the old days. Good-night, Keith," she finished uncertainly, a faint blush rising up in her cheeks from seemingly out of nowhere. Dropping his gaze, she hurried towards the door, her robe swirling out behind her. For a second Keith grappled with his own indecision and then he sprang to his feet, crossing the distance between them in two strides and blocking the slot with his hand before she could place her key inside. Allura surprisingly said nothing, nor did she try to move past him as she stood in place, waiting for his explanation. Writing quickly on a piece of paper, Keith handed it to her, watching her reaction with an urgency he wished he didn't feel. _Can I walk you back? _Was what he had written and her eyes widened as she read it. Her response, when she returned it to him was equally as brief. _Liran? _Never taking his eyes from hers, Keith folded up their message sheet and said loudly,

"Good-night, Princess." Moving his hand away from the key slot, he inserted his own and watched along with her as the door opened. After a moment, he removed his key and the door closed a few seconds later. Head tilted slightly to one side, Allura simply watched him as he motioned for her to wait and went to retrieve the stack of paper from where he had left it. Humming softly to himself, Keith made a point of making noise, establishing firmly that he was still in the room. After several minutes, he put back the book he had idly been looking at and made his way to the door where Allura still waited. Inserting his key, he ushered her through when the door opened and waited until she was in the hallway before turning to face the now empty lounge.

"Good night, Your Majesty," he murmured, giving the listening monarch a mocking bow he would never see before joining Allura in the hallway. Silently the pair began walking towards the fourteenth floor and the royal apartments, their gazes not meeting until Keith unconsciously took the path they had always taken in the old days. It was the longest, most indirect route one could take from the lounge in order to reach the main stairwell and he had devised it long ago as a way to prolong their time together. Recognizing the turn, Allura checked a gasp and satisfied herself with throwing him a quizzical look. At first Keith didn't meet her gaze, instead staring straight ahead with an expression that was a mixture of determination and defiance. Too well she remembered the slight clench to his jaw and she smiled faintly as the question she had meant to ask him died within her. Looking at her at last, Keith shrugged yet again, his lips parting as if to explain himself but Allura promptly shook her head. Touching his hand for the barest instant, she smiled at him and quickened her pace so there was a distance between them, even if only for a little while. She was wiser than she knew for the gesture, outwardly so innocent, was inwardly conflicting for both of them. "Habit" was an excuse both of them were becoming all too fond of and while it was partially true, Allura wasn't deluding herself that it was the sole motivation for her actions any more. She had _wanted_ to touch him and so she had done so, irregardless of the fact that her _husband_ was most likely angrily awaiting her arrival in her suite this very moment. Why this was happening now, she didn't understand. She had feared it would happen, had known that it probably would and yet it still caught her by surprise. No matter how she tried, she couldn't shake him from her thoughts, couldn't rid herself of the desire for everything to be as it once was even as she knew that it never could be. But she had forgotten, forgotten in ten years what it had felt like to look at a man and feel _something_, something which Liran, for all his immaculate grooming, never really produced within her. Nor had she remembered fully what it was like to meet someone's gaze and experience the strange shock that only Keith's gaze was able to produce within her and now that he was here again, she craved it more than anything. She wanted it back–everything–and she knew she could never have it. She was more trapped now than she had been ten years ago and there was no point when his departure was just as inevitable now as it had been then. Still...she stole a look at him out of the corner of her eyes as he fell into step alongside her once more, his features set even more determinedly than they had been before she mistakenly touched him. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't go down that path with him again. Surely there was a compromise between what they had once had and the emptiness of never speaking to each other. If there wasn't, she would have to create herself for she understood suddenly that his second departure for Galaxy Garrison would be even harder on her than his first one had been.

"To think I was worried you would underestimate him. You're turning out to be a fine player, I think Liran might actually miss you when you're gone." A muscle jerked in Keith's jaw and his voice was flat as he said,

"So you think so too. Everyone seems to find me lacking these days, I'm beginning to consider making Lance's dream come true and turning the command over to him."

"Who finds you lacking?"

"Pidge. He's elected himself my unofficial conscience. Every time I do something he doesn't approve of, he makes sure I know it. Once he wouldn't have dared oppose anything I said and now that's all he does. I'm glad he questions me, it's...my only other option is the one I took before and I swore to myself I would never do that again."

"I don't find you lacking," Allura said quietly, the sudden bitterness of his tone concerning her, "it just surprises me. The old Keith would have quietly stood by and let the game go on without playing and now...now you play almost better than he does. I never expected it of you."

"You want the old Keith back then? I suspect Pidge does, he's so dissatisfied with the new one."

"Don't be so hard on Pidge. You've always been his hero, more so than the others. He's carried around an idealistic version of what you were for years and now that he's a man himself, he's realizing that you have your faults, just like anyone else, and it's not easy for him to let go. The real trouble is, he still admires you and that makes it even harder for him. And I don't want the old Keith back."

"Don't be so sure until you've completely gotten to know the new one yet," he retorted, partially to hide his pleasure at her words. Allura smiled and looked at him steadily as she added,

"You haven't changed as much as you think you have. I think you're more yourself now than you were back then. You're not so worried about how you should behave, instead you just behave the way you want to, within reason of course. You're still the same, really...it's one of the best things about you."

"I'm not sure how to take that," he said jokingly. Allura let out a cry of exasperation and shook her head at him despairingly.

"I take it back," she replied. Keith put a hand over his heart in mock chagrin and she shook her head at him a second time, though her smile gave her away. "I'm sorry I overreacted about you thinking I would spy for him," she added a moment later, her hair falling forward to hide her features. Keith's brows arched and he started slightly in surprise. "I understand why you did it...it was an excellent move and he certainly didn't expect it. You were so certain I would betray you...and I would never..."

"Princess, I know that your first loyalty is to me and the Force, no matter what you may have told him. Had he asked you, you would have refused as many times as it was necessary...I just wanted to keep him from asking. It was wrong of me to think I was keeping you from choosing, I made you choose in that instant. And I'm sorry for that, more than you know. You shouldn't have to."

"Don't be sorry. You're always sorry about things you can't change and it doesn't do us any good. Please don't apologize to me anymore...not about this." Fleetingly she looked at him, the plea in her eyes unmistakable and Keith swallowed back anything he could possibly say and succumbed to their usual silence. This wasn't what he had intended even though he had been planning to bring it up himself. Why things had to be so unbelievably awkward between them at times he couldn't fathom even though he knew it had everything to do with his reaction to her touch of his hand. It was his fault in any case, for putting the two of them in this situation out of the foolish desire to be near her. It was only growing with every minute and he was desperately trying to ignore it, to not slow his pace as he once had in a pitiful attempt to prolong their time together. He knew, too, that this was the only time he would be able to do this. Liran was no fool and would soon deduce why she took longer than she should have to look in on Cael; he would have no other nightly rendezvous with her while he remained in the palace and here he was, bungling the only chance he would have.

"Frank must have interrupted your patrol. Are you going to finish it?" Allura asked finally, a smile playing about her lips seemingly in spite of herself. Startled, Keith thought it over for a moment and then slowly shook his head.

"I'm too tired. I don't think anything else could possibly happen tonight anyhow...or maybe I should actually place some faith in the security systems for once."

"No one blames you for being cautious, not after everything. I understand you have a regular stop once more." Her smile appeared in full force and Keith found himself smiling as well as he answered,

"The Prince has made a habit of it, yes. What is it about the royal family of Arus that they never want to adhere to the rules of bedtime?"

"We have a born abhorrence for our beds, didn't you know? I'm glad the two of you are becoming friends...he has so few and he's always admired you so greatly. I thought you might not want to..."

"He's your son, Princess, how could I not be kind to him?"

"Because he's a reminder," she whispered, her eyes suddenly finding the floor. Keith felt suddenly as if she had struck him, even as part of him recognized the validity of her fear. She had really thought that he would shun Cael just because he was a reminder of something he would like to forget and that stung more than he would like to admit. It was his turn, he supposed, to be hurt and he understood suddenly the violence of her reaction to his suggestion she would spy. More than anything right now he wanted to grasp her by her shoulders and shake her for assuming that he would really let his personal feelings carry over to his relationship with a boy who was innocent of such matters and not at all at fault for how he had come into the world.

"I would never treat the Prince differently because of something that isn't his fault and that he can't possibly understand. Give me a little credit, Princess, for not being able to bear a grudge against a nine year old boy."

"I didn't really think you would, I was just afraid that you might...I'm sorry for thinking it meant anything to you."

"Princess, you don't have to apologize for that."

"Don't I?" She whispered, looking at him for the barest second before finding herself fascinated with the floor once more.

"No," Keith forced himself to say, his voice sounding far steadier than he thought it would. "You don't owe me anything, least of all an apology. You shouldn't apologize for something you can't change either. And even if it did mean something to me, you shouldn't worry about it anymore." Her breath caught in her throat and she looked over at him before she was even aware of it. Jaw tightly clenched, Keith didn't falter under her sudden scrutiny, instead allowing her to see his gaze drift to the green robe poorly concealing her frame before raising his eyes to hers once more. Anything more he couldn't afford to tell her, not now, possibly not ever, and while she shouldn't have brought it up, he wasn't exactly sorry she had. She at least knew that it still bothered him and he understood that a part of her still felt like she was betraying him by it and that would have to be enough. It wasn't, but there was no changing it. Smiling tremulously, Allura blushed faintly and dropped his gaze and Keith reluctantly quickened his pace. They had tarried far too long already; even a husband who wasn't jealous would be wondering where his wife was by now. Forcing the now familiar causal tone in his voice as they headed up a flight of stairs, he remarked,

"Speaking of the Prince, he was with me when I heard about Frank. I ordered him to stay in his room...if he's obeyed me, I'll have to reward him somehow. And if any action is taken by Liran against the guard who found us, please revoke it. He didn't know the Prince was with me, otherwise he might not have spoken so hastily. Do you suppose I could take him for a five minute flight in the Black or would that violate his punishment too severely?"

"If you think he'll let you stay up there for only five minutes, you've underestimated his love for the lions. It's the best gift you could possibly give him, though, and if I'm going to let him go to the museum next week...he can fly with you in the Black. If his father hears of it..."

"I won't even tell the Prince until we're about to take off. Would he believe I want to take him into town for a lollipop?"

"A lollipop?"

"It was the first sweet I thought of,"Keith said sheepishly, glad that her voice was no longer strained. Allura giggled unexpectedly, the sound reminding him painfully of the girl she had been ten years ago.

"He prefers ice cream, but you do know the way to his heart if you're thinking of including sweets. I don't know where he got that from."

"I used to have one, too, when I was a boy. I don't remember it being to quite this extent, but I remember being bribed with sugar on more than one occasion," Keith replied with a wry grin. Allura's features paled suddenly and then she tilted her head to one side as she looked at him somewhat speculatively.

"Where did you get this understanding for children? From your cadets?"

"Possibly. I'm not so certain I'm as good around children as you think."

"Haven't you ever wanted any of your own?" Her question gave him pause and he blinked

several times before throwing her an unusual grin and replying,

"Do you want the cliche answer that my cadets have become like my children?"

"Is it the real answer?"

"No. The real answer is I've never really thought about it. When Lance and I went to see Hunk after his first son was born...for awhile I wanted the same thing for myself. But I went back to GG and got caught up in things there and I forgot about it. There isn't a constant yearning in me for them. I may regret it someday but right now...right now it doesn't trouble me I will most likely never have any children of my own."

"Oh. It seems a shame."

"Does it? I don't think I'm really the sort of man for it. I can't remember mine and I never had any substitute for him, though Coran came close. I'd be terrible at it."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Can I ask you something that I probably shouldn't?" Keith said suddenly, not wanting to bring up the subject but finding it strangely irresistible now that they were on the topic. Brows arching, Allura gave no outward indication that she knew his intentions and nodded slightly.

"I've always wondered why you haven't had more children. I used to picture you with at least half a dozen."

"Half a dozen!"

"All right, more like four. Before the Prince was born and even for a few years after, when I thought of you, I always saw you with children clustered around you. Does His Majesty not want more?" Swallowing with great difficulty, Allura was silent for several moments, not looking at him as they continued to walk along.

"It...isn't for lack of trying," she said at last, knowing without looking at him that his features had blanched in spite of his efforts to prevent it. "Liran has never said he doesn't want them, though I think he would draw the line at three. It simply hasn't happened...and it isn't likely to."

"You should have a daughter," Keith said firmly. Allura's eyes widened and she shook her head sadly. "A daughter with your hair and eyes, Liran's nose simply because it is attractively straight and possibly his height, too. But she'd have your spirit and she would have her brother and father completely wound around her little finger. She should have his sense of decorum, too, just because Arus wouldn't know what to do if they had an heir who behaved properly. And suitors would come from all over the galaxy to claim her hand and not being the sole heir, this time the Princess of Arus could marry whom her heart chose and right the wrong that was done her mother." Too late he realized he had gotten carried away, but he could see Allura's daughter clearly in his mind, almost as if the girl really existed. Her hair was not quite the same golden shade of her mother's however, it was more the shade of Cael's but light enough to pass for blonde but her eyes were distinctly Allura's. And if she had Liran's nose, he couldn't fault her for it, or his height, but she was enchanting, even in his imagination nevertheless. Beside him Allura didn't speak and he didn't dare look at her, fearing, perhaps rightly, that he had pained her by speaking of something she clearly thought could never be. That was the true shame. She should have had children, lots of them, even if her immaculate husband couldn't be bothered with them all.

"Since you asked me...can I ask you something that I've always wondered?" Allura said finally, her voice trembling slightly. Certain he was going to regret this but aware that it was only fair after what he had just asked of her, Keith nodded slightly.

"Why haven't you ever married?"

"Because I'm not the marrying kind. And...what I've become...isn't the sort of man any woman should ever marry, even if she was foolish enough to love me. There isn't enough of me to give to anyone else and she would always want what I couldn't give her."

"There hasn't been anyone? Ever? Even for a moment?"

"There is one," he said slowly, the image of Sam all too clear in his mind. This wasn't how he had pictured himself telling her, if he told her about the psuedo-relationship waiting for him back at Galaxy Garrison when he returned. "But I haven't treated her nearly as well as I should have and she deserves someone far better than I ever could be. She's been good to me and I have done nothing for her in return except give her an illusion of what she'll never really have."

"You don't think she would be happy?"

"At first, maybe, but I...I'm not an easy man to live with and I'll always have ghosts that haunt me. I wouldn't wish that on her for anything in the world. I'm not even certain she loves me or even if she think she does. If she does, I'm sorry for her. It can't be pleasant."

"You hate yourself for things that you can't control...you shouldn't. And...you should try...maybe not with her, but with someone, Keith. You should marry... you'd be a good husband."

"I wouldn't," he said haggardly, stopping abruptly as he realized they had reached the landing of the fourteenth floor.

"Don't you think I would know?" She interrupted quietly, pausing with him and fixing him with a gaze that held more emotions than he wanted to recognize at this moment.

"Princess, there isn't any point in my marrying, not when I'll never..." He began brokenly, unable to finish and she dropped his gaze as a struggle enacted itself across her own features. For several moments the two of them simply stood there, neither looking at the other or speaking, though words were flying faster through Keith's mind than he could process them all. Prominent among them was his conviction that he had never intended this, that of all the things he had pictured saying to her this evening, this talk of children and marriage had not been among them. He couldn't tell her the truth, even though he suspected she knew it, just as he knew it about her, and just as he had known, it had done them no good to try and make any sort of confession to each other. They were trapped, just as they had been ten years ago and there was no breaking free. He had told Sam he was going to bury his old flame, not rekindle it, and at the time, he had believed it to be true. Now he knew himself for the liar he was. He couldn't bury it and neither could she and he feared that they were already heading down a path that they could not tread. Surely she knew as well as he that they couldn't take that road again. There could be no secret meetings, no nighttime trysts, no forbidden expressions of something they never should have allowed themselves to feel. This would be the only time, he resolved, hoping that she understood it without him having to say it. After tonight, they would go back to their restrained relationship and he, at least, would not consciously try to regain what they had before.

"Good-night, Princess," he said finally, the misery in his words a terrible echo of the last time he had said them to her ten years ago and he knew she recognized it as readily as he. Running his gaze over her frame one last time as she refused to look at him, Keith wished for everything that could never be for what he told himself was the last time and turned to go. He made it but two steps before she spoke his name and ran towards him. Meeting his gaze briefly, Allura tried to smile and failed as she said in a shaking voice,

"I wish you could see what everyone else sees when they look at you because maybe then you wouldn't think. When I look at you, I see a man who isn't happy with life has given him, but he hasn't let it ruin him. And I see a man who carries around the knowledge that he what he's lost, he'll never have again, even though he can't help looking for it. But you're not a man no one can love and you should let someone love you, even if it isn't what you want." Stepping closer to him, her lips trembled slightly as she looked up at him and her voice dropped to something scarcely above a whisper as she continued, "And I wish I could have my daughter...I long for her almost more than anything else. And she would look just as you described, though maybe a little more like her brother than myself. But I'll never have her...and I keep looking for her, just like you do. Even if she existed, Keith...she wouldn't be able to right the wrong that was done her mother. It never can be...at least not in this lifetime."

Finding it extremely difficult to swallow, Keith opened his mouth to say her name, only to have her eliminate all capacity for speech from him as she embraced him swiftly. Arms encircling her in return, Keith fought against the sudden softness of her against him, against the memory of years past even as he confirmed there was nothing under her robe. There was no saving him. He was lost, just as he had been ten years ago, only this time the pain was all the more acute. Pulling away, Allura didn't look up at him until there were several steps between them and his throat constricted at the sight of tears on her cheeks when she finally did.

"Good night, Keith," she murmured before fleeing him for the safety of her son's rooms. Staring after her, Keith remained where he was for a period of time he never knew the length of. Five, ten, maybe thirty minutes passed where he stood, simply staring into nothingness while his mind fought against itself and somewhere, deep within him a part of him was laughing bitterly at his own foolishness. Come to bury an old flame indeed. He had done nothing but what he had said he wouldn't do. It was rekindled...but only because it had never gone out. He had never been in danger of falling in love with her again and he had been a fool to think so. The real danger was realizing once and for all that he had never stopped loving her. He never would.


	16. The Museumor Keith's Hell

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. I will once again apologize for my LONG absence, but I really haven't a decent excuse for you. The previous chapter exhausted me and I confess that I am as reluctant as Keith to tackle the Voltron museum so that accounts for some of it. It's very long, if that makes up for it. I really am sorry, I got busy and involved in other things. I'll do better with the next chapter, I promise. Hopefully you all haven't abandoned me yet. :) I do plan on finishing. I've come too far with this to leave it hanging out in limbo forever...it just might take awhile. And now, the infamous Voltron Museum.

The Museum(or Keith's Hell)

Arms crossed over his chest, Keith tried not to think about the destination of the shuttle even as it sped along its pathways, bringing him ever closer to the building that could be no truer representation of a hell on earth for him. To make matters worse, he was wearing his Galaxy Garrison uniform and the reminder of his past life was making him even more uncomfortable than the shuttle's seats. The uniform had been chosen as his attire, and that of his teammates, after some debate. Lance, perhaps deliberately, had suggested in Cael's presence that the Force should appear in full Voltron uniform at the museum. Naturally the prince had been taken with the idea but even the idea had made Keith both so furious and nauseous at the same time, it had been quickly stifled. Thankfully Allura had also been present to help Cael understand that having them go in costume as it were was asking a little much of the team. After all, they hadn't done so when the others had visited the museum, sometimes together, sometimes separately. There was no need to make a special case out of Keith's being among them. At this phrase Lance's eyes had shone wickedly but he had wisely kept everything he had wanted to say to himself, even though Keith suspected the effort nearly killed him. As it was, he had paid for his mischief. Keith had all but sat down when Cael was beside him, eyes wide at the sight of all his medals and inquiring reverently what all of them stood for. It didn't take long to discover that Lance's answers and Keith's didn't match and the prince had been pestering Lance ever since as to why he said that his medal for Valor stood for "good looks" instead. Listening to Lance try to explain his vanity and still come off in a good light was almost enough to make him forget where they were going. Almost.

If not for Cael, he wouldn't have gone. He would have sent the others and agreed to communicate with them from the command center and been perfectly content. But the night he had come upon the young prince in the corridor, far too excited to sleep, much less sit still while waiting for him to arrive had sealed his fate more certainly than anything else could have. Even now, Cael couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes. His interrogation of Lance was constantly interrupted by his need to dart from one member of the Force to another, flashing each of them a grin or making a comment before he remembered to question Lance. Occasionally he would press his face against the window and command the shuttle to move faster. He was acting, in short, like a normal little boy and Keith found himself smiling more often than he should have at the sight of it. His mother, too, was smiling even though her son seemed to be oblivious to her presence. It was a state Keith could only envy.

In the week that had passed since Frank's brief awakening, he had managed to steer clear of Allura outside of patrols and the numerous meetings Liran enforced on them in order to make certain their goals concerning the trip to the museum were in sync. She, too, had made no effort to seek him out and he told himself that with the distance he had regained some measure of control over his emotions. What would happen if he was ever alone with her for more than a few minutes at a time he knew better than to risk. Interestingly enough, Liran's treatment of him hadn't altered in the slightest towards him since that night and Keith had to admit, it was a nice play on the king's part to keep him from knowing if his suspicions had become anything substantial. Liran was neither cooler or warmer towards him and his manner was still as wary as it had ever been. The only change came whenever Cael's name was mentioned and only then did the king betray his growing animosity towards the Voltron Captain. Why the man should be jealous when he barely bothered to have any sort of contact with the boy that wasn't scheduled, Keith didn't know. By now he was able to accurately assess how Liran would behave in a political situation but personally, the man was an enigma to him and likely to stay that way. Jealousy seemed to be his first reaction to everything but Keith was beginning to wonder if that wasn't also a cover for some other emotion, assuming Liran actually felt anything. There were so many layers to the man it was a marvel anyone ever got through them all and found whatever it was that lay underneath. More often than not he wondered if even Allura had stripped away all of them. Somehow he always came back to her.

True to form, Liran and the Chancellors had taken the idea that their unknown enemy was somehow linked to Planet Doom and ran with it. Once decided upon, it had become their mission to root out every unknown and known Doom supporter in the galaxy. Apparently there was a small faction of them, not large enough to cause any real trouble, but substantial enough to make themselves heard during any galaxy-wide political issue. When Keith had expressed his surprise at this, Liran had actually bothered to look up from what he was doing and informed him quietly, "There are always two sides to things, Captain, even with Voltron." Liran had just as quietly returned his attention to the profiles spread out on the table before him and Keith had let the issue drop. The fact of the existence of anyone supporting Doom this long after its demise still amazed him. He hadn't failed to notice the lack of amazement in his teammates, however, and he was both surprised and rankled by their silence on the subject. He knew he was touchy about Doom, about Lotor, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know if there was anyone insane enough to think they had the right idea. So far, however, Liran hadn't developed any leads, but he was confident that they would in time. It was the reason he and the Chancellors weren't accompanying the Force to the museum this afternoon. Judging by the looks on the faces of some of them when they had given the museum party an official sendoff, Keith suspected they would rather be subjected to the crowds at the museum than spend another afternoon closeted in a conference room with Liran but His Majesty had been emphatic that they stay behind. His own presence would have been welcomed and had been asked for by his son only to be refused. This, too, had surprised Keith and when he had looked to Allura for confirmation, it had been Lance who whispered in his ear, "Liran's never seen Cael give a tour." Had it been anyone but Liran, he would have found it unbelievable but he could easily concoct the excuses the King must have for not seeing his son perform his duties at the museum. It was a shame, however.

"Cael, please, sit down we're nearly there and I don't want you flying out the window when the shuttle comes to a stop," Allura said quietly, breaking through his thoughts. Careening to a stop midway between Lance and Hunk, Cael's eyes sparkled momentarily at the image of flying out the window before he dutifully went to sit beside his mother once more. Allowing her to strap him in with an air of tried patience, he flashed her a grin only to grimace as she straightened his already unruly hair. Finding himself smiling without his awareness of it, Keith tore his gaze from the royal pair and focused it instead on the passing scenery. Gradually their pace began to slow and he soon found himself searching for another point to focus on as the museum drew ever nearer. The floor proved to be the perfect distraction and he drew a deep breath, reminding himself that it was only a museum and that the people of Arus had a perfect right to celebrate their history however they saw fit. And Cael. He would never forgive himself if he ruined it for the boy. Last night in the hallway, the Prince had been unusually coy with him, refusing to give him even a preview of the day's festivities but promising that it would be unforgettable. He hadn't even stayed more than a few minutes, waiting only long enough to secure Keith's promise that he would still go before dashing off to bed. If the boy's own father couldn't bring himself to swallow his pride and endure a day of adulation towards men he would always envy, Keith could certainly forget his own abhorrence of the museum for a few hours in order to secure Cael's happiness. That the boy's well-being should mean so much to him already was something he didn't want to acknowledge. He would be better off when he was light years away from all of them, much better off.

Abruptly the shuttle halted, sending all of them in different directions. Lance, who had been sprawled in his seat with his usual casual indifference nearly came face to face with the floor while Hunk and Pidge found themselves a little too close for comfort. Keith's arms moved slightly from his chest while Allura's feet shifted to one side. Of them all Cael moved the most, shooting as high into the air as his belt would allow before he sank back into his seat, his face alight. At a motion from Allura, the guards accompanying them moved towards the doors and one by one, the Force assembled themselves behind them. As usual, Keith and Lance went first, Allura and Cael falling in behind them with Hunk and Pidge bringing up the rear. Through the shuttle's windows, Keith surveyed the heads of what had to be thousands of Arusians waiting for even a glimpse of the original Voltron Force. Negotiations with the museum had been tricky and handled exclusively by Liran and Allura. Privately Allura told them Liran had handled most of it, she had been along mainly to speak for the Force as there was no better judge of what they would and would not be willing to do. All four had flatly refused to attend a free for all at the museum, rightfully concerned about the crowds that would appear and further hamper their mission. Naturally the museum's officials had been reluctant to close down for even a few hours without gaining any sort of profit and so a number of tickets had been sold for the afternoon and only to those who could afford them. Each ticket had come with a waiver, however, signed by the buyer that stated that after the initial greeting period, they would not have contact with the Force members whatsoever, whether indirectly or directly. The museum would still be theirs to peruse and they could certainly follow a respectful distance behind, but that was the extent of it. A half an hour or so spent exchanging pleasantries was a small price to pay for the freedom to explore the museum at their leisure. They would have the whole of two hours to search for clues, though one was likely to be taken up entirely by Cael's tour. There was just one glitch. The museum refused to allow them access into Aran's apartments.

Nothing, not even all of Liran's kingly rages or the threat of withdrawing their financial support could budge the officials. Whatever he may have done, Aran still had a right to his privacy and until they had substantial proof against him, they wouldn't sanction the intrusion into his rooms. After some discussion, Keith convinced the Arusian rulers to let the matter drop, stating that they could still find out things about Aran with a simple visit to the museum. That it was an outright lie he fully knew but he had no intention of staying out of Aran's apartments. All that mattered was that the museum officials believed he would. And they did. The main priority of the museum's security was to make certain no one bothered the Force, not to limit the actions of the Force themselves. The level he had stooped to bothered him occasionally but there was no other way. Or so he told himself.

With a loud sliding sound the doors opened and the guards moved forward. Instantly the sound of cheers overwhelmed them and all of Keith's reservations and reluctance vanished underneath what Lance would have called his political face. Nodding slightly acknowledge the crowd as he passed, Keith smiled the smile he had perfected in his years at Galaxy Garrison. Not overly big or too small, it neither appeared fake or entirely genuine. It was a mixture between being pleased and polite and it had served him well. Hunk grinned sheepishly while Pidge appeared oblivious to it all. Lance, predictably, made eyes at the girls he found attractive, playing the crowd to its full advantage. Allura, too, had her public face on, appearing the demure, regal Queen from her golden head down to her slippered toes. Overwhelmed by it all, Cael stood close to her, his eyes wider than Keith had ever seen them as he stared out at his future subjects. Not all the cheers were for the Force, either. As soon as word spread that the Prince was among them, Cael's name rang out several times and the young prince shyly acknowledged them with waves and jerky bows, his eyes constantly seeking his mother's for approval. Other than gently moving him away from the safety of her skirt, Allura let him handle their adulation as he chose though Keith thought he detected more than a glimmer of pride in her gaze from time to time. He would be as beloved by his people as his mother was at this rate and of that Keith was truly glad. In the distance, the giant statue of Voltron grew ever larger and he found himself looking at it without revulsion. Not once in any of their patrols had they formed the giant robot, according to protocol, and it seemed strange to see all the lions assembled together when he had become so used to them in their separate forms. It was still a familiar sight, however, and he saluted the face whose gaze he had sat behind so many times as they passed, creating a ripple of gasps throughout the crowd as he did. Dimly he recognized that he was once again part of something that Arus would talk about for years and he was both glad and disgusted by his giving them more to say with his behavior. Perhaps just this once, it wouldn't hurt him to play the part everyone expected him to play.

Awaiting them at the museum were the hundred-some nobles that had been able to afford the price of a ticket and they, too, were clustered outside its door, staring eagerly at the Force as they approached. Whispering to his mother, Cael fell back behind Pidge to take the hand of one of the guards and promptly vanished into the crowd. As head of their tour, it was his task to go in before hand and make certain everything was ready and to spare him the boredom of listening to his mother's speech. Not that Allura was boring by any means, but to a child waiting to show his heroes the museum solely devoted to them, a speech on the significance of this event was hardly interesting and he wouldn't have heard a word of it in any case. Keith didn't intend to listen too closely to it himself(he was certain Allura wouldn't mind), instead planning to scan the crowds for anyone that appeared even the least bit suspicious and to try and convince himself that he was anywhere but where he was. What the museum officials had planned was, in his opinion, simply ghastly anyway. Even now as he obediently did as they requested, he had to suppress a shudder. In their infinite wisdom, the officials had decided that for Allura's speech, they should stand before the statue of the five of them just outside the museum's entrance in exactly the same pose as they were depicted. Even Lance had been unable to check a guffaw when it had been proposed, but it was dance to their tune or no private showing of the museum and so they had agreed. The next time they agreed to behave like monkeys, Keith was going to insist they were paid. As it was, he stood just as he was in the statue, his fists clenched, his expression determined(or so he hoped)and staring at a fixed point while Allura began her speech. From time to time he scanned the crowd but no one appeared to have any sort of designs other than open worship towards the five of them and he sighed inwardly. It had been a vain hope that whoever was behind this would make a move against them today. They were far too smart for that...which was the trouble. A deafening cheer rose up from the crowd signaling the end of Allura's speech and just as they had rehearsed, the Force bowed in unison and waved before turning towards the museum.

Ahead was the giant replica of the Black's head, seeming strange and overly large and Keith deliberately kept his gaze from the statue of himself adjacent to the entrance. It was hardly visible among the crowd of nobles waiting for them, but he knew it was there. He recognized the pose far too well not to be able to spot it and inwardly he groaned yet again. Thankfully he had enough to distract him with the sea of nobles surging towards him and he succumbed to the boredom of being polite readily. The half an hour to an hour allotted for the nobles' questions and conversation passed far more quickly than he had expected. Half of them simply wanted to shake his hand and gush over the honor it was to meet him at last or say how wonderful they thought he and the other Force members were while the other half actually wanted to engage him in conversation. He was deep in discussion with one elderly gentleman about the ethics of Galaxy Garrison when time was called and he actually found himself sorry that he wouldn't be able to converse with the man further. He was about to say so when he heard Carpien offer him the hospitality of his house for dinner some evening, should he choose to accept it. Too startled to reply, Keith simply stared back at the man who chuckled and informed him that he had only to mention his name at the castle and someone would get in touch with him. After another loud chuckle, Carpien clapped him heartily on the shoulder and left him feeling more than a trifle bewildered. Truthfully Keith didn't know what surprised him more, that the man had offered it or that he was actually thinking of accepting.

All at once Cael, along with three other young men at least four years his senior, appeared at the front of the doors, identially garbed in the museum's official uniform. The number of nobles plus the Force was too much for a private tour and so they had been divided up into four separate groups prior to the excursion. There was little doubt as to who would be leading Keith's group, Cael had requested him specifically but the other Force memberse had no such stipulations though it was unlikely Allura would be guided by anyone else. Inconspicuously sidling his way over to Lance, Keith clasped his hands behind his back and said in a low tone,

"I expect you're coming with us."

"No." Keith's brows skyrocketed and he said nothing, unable to think of anything to say. Lance shifted his weight from one foot to the other and added just as quietly, "I'm not going to play chaperone today. Three Force members in one party is a little much, don't you think? I'll still fulfill my part of the conspiracy."

"I assumed the three of us would..."

"The three of us do not need to go prancing about the museum together just so you can feel at ease. Zarkon's breath, Keith, you're going to have to learn to behave even when no one's watching. Otherwise you can never come back."

"What makes you think I'm going to come back?"

"You really think that after this is all over you can just go back to GG and never set foot on Arus again?"

"She'll understand."

"She understands you better than you know and more than you deserve but what about her son?" Keith's features blanched and his gaze fell to the slight boy, proudly calling off the names of the nobles on his list, and his stomach began to turn uneasily. Looking at him for the first time, Lance smiled thinly and continued, "The Prince will never understand why his hero doesn't want to see him anymore, no matter what you tell him. Breaking off all contact with that boy now will crush him far worse than anything Liran could do to him. It's one thing to hurt Ally; she walked into the situation with her eyes wide open but Cael hasn't got a clue. Do you think you can do that to him?"

"No," Keith said at last, scarcely recognizing his voice as his own. Lance nodded once in satisfaction and then again as his tour guide called out his name. For an instant his features relaxed into their usual cocky expression and he clapped Keith on the shoulder with all the affection of a brother.

"Relax, it isn't that hard. You did it for years, you can do it again. Just pretend you're his father."

"I can't do that," Keith nearly choked on the words, flinching underneath Lance's steady grasp.

"Why not?"

"You should know why. I can't give in to that illusion...not even for a day. If I give in to it even once I'll..."

"Never mind, I shouldn't have said it. I'll wait for your signal. It'll be okay, Keith." Trying to smile reassuringly at him, Lance started slightly as Keith met his gaze and began to laugh.

"We seem to have switched roles suddenly."

"Come to think of it, we have. Hmm."

"Don't get used to it." It was Lance who laughed now and he briefly tightened his grip on Keith's shoulder.

"Try not to hate it too much," was Lance's parting advice. Keith could only smile wanly at him and his second in command laughed a second time before strolling off in the direction of his tour group. As he neared Allura, a look briefly passed between them before Lance wholly transformed into the egotistical hero he loved to play for the masses. Steeling himself for his own ordeal, Keith forced himself to think only of Cael's enjoyment and took a deep breath before joining his own group. If he made it through this day without gagging, it would truly surprise him.

For the next hour, Keith endured his guided tour of the Voltron museum from the young prince of Arus. Partially in order to prove that he could and partially just to keep himself sane, stayed close to Allura, never so close that he was in danger of physical contact with her, but close enough that he could look to her for reassurance whenever things got too much for him to bear. The first five minutes were the worst; through no fault of Cael's, he felt as if everyone in the group was looking at him under a magnifying glass and that they could see everything he had ever felt or seen and then the moment passed and he was able to breathe again. Gradually it felt more as if he was looking at a storybook of his own life rather than hearing it recited by someone else and his nausea began to dwindle. The tour itself was rather informative; it began with the unknown origins of Voltron, including some early diagrams found of the lions in several stages of construction and presented the prominent theories on how the space robot actually came to be. From there it briefly discussed the pilots who flew them initially before moving on to those who had made them famous. In his own section, Keith looked once at the panels dedicated to himself and at the statue that was a fairly accurate representation before finding a bare patch of wall and staring at it determinedly. Though gazes continued to flicker to him, he only acknowledged Cael's or Allura's, the latter wanting desperately to offer him comfort throughout it but not daring to, or so he guessed from the somewhat pained expression on her face. It was here that he drifted as close to her as he dared, knowing that she alone knew how hard it was for him to have to see himself idolized for all to see and wanting to take whatever solace he could from her company. It was not as hard as he would have thought. He didn't need to feel the touch of her hadn to know that she sympathized with him; one look at her was enough and even just the knowledge of her presence was soothing.

Once they had moved on to Lance, he actually began to enjoy himself and moved towards the front of the group to better enjoy Cael's tour. After a few moments, Allura joined him and slowly, without his awareness of it, the other members of their group drifted off into other areas of the museum until it was just the three of them. Cael had just finished describing Pidge's occupation on the planet where he researched Zarkon knew what when Keith finally realized that they were alone. After several startled glances over his shoulder, he looked to Allura only to find her smiling sheepishly. Returning her smile with a grin of his own, Keith plied Cael with a question he knew the answer to and appeared sufficiently impressed with the prince's answer. Across the room, appearing for all purposes to be engrossed by a diagram of standard GG ships, Lance watched the touring trio, his features strangely blank. Moving onward into the newly added Doom wing, Cael actually forgot himself for a moment and took the Voltron Captain's hand in order to draw him closer. Shock replaced by pleasure flickred across Keith's features and he allowed himself to be pulled along without so much of a glance for Allura, his lips forming a smile he was also completely unaware of. In front of the diagram, Lance straightened abruptly, his gaze locking with the pained one of Allura before she disappeared after the two of them. Shaking his head, Lance passed a hand over his forehead and muttered under his breath, "Damn you, Keith," before making his way towards the exit of the Doom section.

The Doom section, it seemed, was an afterthough to the museum. Originally it had only been a mere three panels instead of a separate room and was insituted by the very man whose personality they had come in search of. According to Cael, Aran had been appalled that Doom wasn't given more representation from the moment he first set foot in the museum. Not that he was a Doom supporter, nothing of the kind. He just believed that there were two sides to every story; after all, from their point of view, Voltron was an evil menace and not the other way around. Most of the panels had been written by Aran and he had overseen the making of all the statues. The Zarkon and Hagar ones were particularly lifelike as was the model of Castle Doom but it was the one of Lotor that Keith found himself drawn to. Staring into the painted yellow eyes that were so familiar to him, he looked over the accurate representation of the man that had been his enemy for so many years and repressed a shudder. Even though he knew it was wax, for some reason the figure of Lotor suddenly seemed alive to him and he half-expected to hear the alien prince's sneering laugh as he stood before him. Moving to stand beside him, Cael stared solemnly up at Lotor's face and asked in an almost reverent tone,

"Was he as wicked as they say?" Conscious of Allura also moving to stand behind him, Keith swallowed and answered slowly,

"I don't know if Lotor was 'wicked,' exactly, Prince. Not in the true sense of the word. Lotor was a man constantly seeking his father's approval, even after he was dead. I don't think he ever thought he'd found it."

"Are you sorry you killed him?"

"Cael," Allura admonished, glancing nervously at Keith. Eyes widening, Cael shrank back against her momentarily, anticipating a second rebuke. Instead Keith hardly seemed to see him, his gaze going distant as he answered,

"His death sits heavily on me. I couldn't have stopped it, even if I had wanted to and yet...If he had lived, we might still be fighting himand you wouldn't enjoy the peace you know today, nor would any of the other children across the galaxy. His death was more than worth that."

"But are you sorry..." Cael began again before his mother shushed him. Eyes focusing, Keith turned to look at the young prince as he said with a faint smile,

"I will keep my own counsel on whether or not I am sorry it happened, Prince. Perhaps we can have this conversation again someday...when both of us are older...and better able to understand it." Nodding slowly, Cael bit his lip to keep from asking another question and turned away from the figure of Lotor with a heavy sigh. Keith's smile promptly faded and succumbed to the shudder he had been holding in. Behind him, Allura's breath caught and she moved closer to him, one hand tenatively drifting towards his shoulder.

"Shall we continue, Captain? The gift shop is our only remaining stop," Cael said quietly, scowling up at the face of Lotor before turning his attention to the adults accompanying him. Allura's hand fell without Keith's ever knowing how close it had been to his shoulder and the smile he gave the young prince was genuine as he said,

"Certainly, Prince, but I warn you, I brought nothing that remotely resembles money." At this Cael burst into laughter and Keith glanced briefly over his shoulder at Allura before allowing himself to be dragged off by the young prince once more. For several moments Allura remained where she was, simply watching them, just as she had spent most of the day doing. There was a rightness about the two of them together that pained her even as it pleased her. Quite possibly it was only because when they were together like this she was able to pretend, even for a little while, that things were the way she wished they would have been instead of the way they were. The same dream was too painful for Keith to contemplate she knew, though she didn't think he realized how completely he was playing the part. That was both the worst and the best part of it; in this one hour he had been more Cael's father than Liran had been in nine years of opportunities and she would never have this moment with the two of them again. It was unfair, horribly unfair...but she had chosen it...as had Keith and though Cael would suffer for it, at least it would be unknowingly. He would never know that things could have been different...or maybe should have been. Wiping away the tears she wouldn't allow herself to shed, Allura hurried to catch up with her companions, but not without casting one last look over her shoulder at the figure of Lotor. It was strange how Keith couldn't bring himself to say Lotor was wholly wicked; of all people she would have thought he would think it of the Doom Prince. She herself had never thought Lotor was as evil as he had wanted them to believe...in his own way, Lotor was no different from the rest of them: he had just wanted to be loved.

By the time she rejoined Keith and Cael, the latter had subjected the former to a description of all the most desireable items for sale in the gift shop and was currently trying to sell him on a replica of the Black Cael had had his eye on for months. Folding her arms as she watched Cael cajole the stubbornly refusing Voltron Captain, Allura tried not to laugh at Keith's own expression of amusement. He wouldn't buy him anything–he hadn't been lying when he said he had come without money(never in all the time she had known him had Keith had money on hand when it was needed)–but he was having a grand time making Cael think he _might_ buy him something. Giving up with a heavy sigh of defeat, Cael folded his arms and threw Keith a positively scathing glare before mumbling,

"Thus concludes your tour of the Voltron musuem. On behalf of Arus, the museum wishes you a pleasant stay and a safe journey home."

"Thank God."


	17. Aran

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. Thank you for being so forgiving:):) As for the length of this, heaven only knows how long it's going to be. It's safe to say that I'm probably about halfway through at this point, but it depends on how many flashbacks I actually decide to do(there are several that I'm playing around with)and if my love for sub-plots gets too out of control...and that's about all I know at the moment. I have one idea for a sequel, but it wouldn't be anywhere near as long as this one and not as involved so I might do it and I might not. Time will tell.

Aran

Allura's shoulders lurched at Keith's comment, too heartfelt to be misunderstood even by Cael and the young prince turned his face up at his hero in slight bewilderment, the idea that the museum was not a thing of wonder for Keith occurring to him for the first time. Relief pouring out from his features, Keith smiled reassuringly at Cael and unthinkingly reached out to tousle the boy's hair. He was saved, however, by the sudden appearance of the gift shop manager who had kept his distance for as long as he was able to.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is it really you? Captain?" Hand falling midway to Cael's head, Keith turned and bowed fluidly at the new arrival without even bothering to determine who it was. Completely flabbergasted by his action, the manager could only stare, open-mouthed, his eyes growing even larger than Cael's ever had. It took all of Keith's effort not to laugh. Moving to stand behind Cael, Allura reassuringly rested her hands on her son's shoulders while the manager desperately tried to recover some semblance of composure.

"How may I be of service to you..." Keith said, his brows arching as he waited politely for a name.

"Oh, Zarkon, Sir,...I mean...Doom's breath...I'm sorry, I'm the..Zacharius Tonas, general manager of the Voltron Gift Shop."

"Pleased to meet you, Zacharius," Keith replied, his smile still held in check even as the man sputtered and gasped over the hand he offered for him to shake. After several moments, Zacharius managed to shake his hand, his eyes still wider than Keith would have believed humanly possibly. Releasing his hand quickly, Zacharius stared at his own with something akin to reverence for a moment before managing to look at Keith again.

"Captain, it truly is an honor. We've had the other members of your team here so many times...I wonder...if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, Sir?"

"What would?" Keith asked, ignoring the soft intake of breath behind him even though it was a certain indicator that he wasn't going to like what was about to occur. His suspicions were only confirmed when Allura quietly shushed Cael and he thought he heard a faint snicker escape from the boy before Zacharius' flustered movements regained his complete attention. Beckoning frantically for him to follow, the slight man hurried deeper into the shop and behind the front desk. With another reverent glance for Keith, he produced a key from around his neck and used it to open the glass case that served as the bottom half of the desk. Warily approaching, Keith felt his stomach sicken as the shopkeeper lovingly removed two plaques and placed them on the counter in front of him. Proudly motioning for him to look, Zacharius didn't take his eyes from Keith's face as the former Voltron Captain looked down at the plaques with ever growing dismay. As he had suspected, the one on the left was dedicated solely to him, complete with an inscription detailing his accomplishments and a large, though flattering portrait. The one on the right was of the entire team, with himself in the center and was decorated with four signatures. If possible, Keith's stomach sank to the floor as he realized exactly what Zacharius was after and with Cael hovering in the background, there was no possible way he could refuse.

"If you could, Captain, sign these for us. They're the museum's top sellers and everyone's been after us for years to get your signature. Your teammates signed this one at the museum's opening, we've kept it in the best possible condition ever since on the off chance that you might come here someday. More than half of the shop's proceeds go to keeping the museum running while another is directly deposited into the Voltron refugee fund."

"Voltron refugee fund?" Keith asked, mainly to keep from answering whether or not he was going to sign. Zacharius' eyes bulged and he goggled at the figure of legend standing in front of him for several seconds before answering,

"It's a fund...well, a charity of sorts, Captain, started by her Majesty eight years ago. It's to help those who lost their homes during the attacks on Arus or who lost family members during the attacks."

"I see. So what am I supposed to sign this with?" Keith said stiffly, stifling a sigh. Instantly both Zacharius and Cael beamed, one eagerly fishing for the right pen while the other looked up at his mother with pure joy.

"For my birthday?" The prince whispered and after a moment his mother nodded, biting her lip as she was torn between crying for Keith's pain and laughing at the silliness of it all. Looking at the two of them briefly over his shoulder, Keith gritted his teeth and took the pen offered to him by Zacharius. Predictably Lance's signature was the largest on the one of the four of them, Allura's was dignified and neat, Hunk's a fat scrawl that looked like it would rather be anywhere else, and Pidge's the cramped script of a researcher. Choosing a spot, Keith discarded the signature he usually used for his GG documents and wrote his name just as he had before there was any importance attached to it. It stood out all the more for it and he cursed his own foolishness before turning to the one of himself. There he went all out, adding flourishes to beat even Lance and he laughed inwardly at the debates he might cause over one of the two signatures being a forgery. Zacharius didn't seem to notice the discrepancy between the two, however, as he tenderly replaced them and offered Keith his hand again to shake. This time he pumped the Voltron Captain's hand so enthusiastically Keith feared he would never regain the use of it afterwards.

"Thank you so much, Captain. I'll put in the order for the replicants today, by tomorrow we'll be sold out, I'm certain, once the word spreads. I can't tell you what it means for all of us at the museum to have you here at last, Captain. You did find it enjoyable?"

Freeing his hand from Zacharius' enthusiastic grip, Keith quickly checked to make certain all five of his fingers could still function before he answered,

"It was an experience I'll always remember, Zacharius. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Captain. Enjoy the rest of your visit. You too, Your Majesty, Young Prince." Nodding to each of them in turn, Zacharius disappeared into the back of the shop and Keith wasted no further time in taking leave of the gift shop. His temper was running dangerously high and he was conscious of time slipping away as he had not been throughout the majority of Cael's tour. Achieving their real purpose for visiting the museum might be trickier than he had originally planned, but he certainly couldn't afford to waste any more time. Choosing not to wait for Allura and Cael, he meandered his way along the corridor of the museum, away from the exhibits and towards where he suspected the museum staff's offices were. Confirming his suspicions, there wasn't a guard in sight, though the ever pesky security cameras were still in place, the all too familiar red light flashing at him almost mockingly from one of the ceilings. Pausing to look up at it, Keith smiled wryly back into the lens and turned at the sound of Cael's voice. The plan was already put in motion. It was disturbing how he was actually enjoying thwarting the museum staff; he certainly had changed and it was beginning to frighten him in some ways. In others it was pleasing but he didn't dare speculate on it.

"Captain, there isn't anything to see this way. The offices are all that's down here and we aren't allowed to give tours of that area. They made me promise I wouldn't take you anywhere near them," Cael added the last somewhat sheepishly and Keith hid his smile.

"I'm sorry, Prince, I didn't realize. Would you mind if I went back to look at some of the exhibits by myself? I want to read some of them over a few more times."

"I assure you, Captain, they are all historically accurate. Aran wouldn't have it otherwise."

"I believe it, but I'd like to look at them, just the same. And if Your Highness will forgive me, I'd just like a little time to breathe on my own. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes," Cael answered a trifle sheepishly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and furiously avoiding his mother's gaze. Smiling slightly, Keith briefly looked at Allura before adding,

"Actually, Prince, I need a favor from you. Could you find Lance for me and tell him to meet me here? I need to show him something in one of the exhibits."

"Oh but he's been through them loads of times, Captain, I'm sure he knows..."Cael said loftily, stopping only when he met Keith's gaze. "But I'll tell him," he added, shifting his weight once more.

"And if you happen to see Pidge, tell him to go ahead without us," Keith replied, repressing the urge yet again to tousle the boy's hair reassuringly. Nodding, Cael saluted smartly and dashed off in the direction of the main exhibits. Watching him go, Keith waited until he was certain the boy was far enough away before turning to Allura and saying,

"He doesn't trust me. He's smart not to."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Tell me another way, Princess, and I'll stop right now." For several moments she simply looked at him and then she turned away with a sigh.

"There is no other way." Swallowing with difficulty, Keith thought of several different things he could say to her and uttered none of them. Everything had already been discussed, perhaps not between the two of them, but certainly between the five of them and she had not voiced whatever reservations she seemed to be harboring then. Moving away from him, Allura glanced in the direction Cael had taken before throwing him an idle glance over her shoulder and saying,

"I'm finding it hard to believe the ever honorable Keith would ever condone such a thing, much less suggest it himself."

"Times change...people change too, I suppose. It doesn't surprise you about Lance."

"Nothing surprises me about Lance," she replied, an affectionate smile curving across her lips seemingly without her awareness of it. Ignoring the pang that went through him, Keith studied her for a moment and then said slowly,

"How much has Lance told you about our trip to Corica?"

"I know it was year or so after the two of you left here and that for the most part he wishes he hadn't gone. Why?"

"Nothing," he replied, mimicking her in turning away. Allura's brows drew together but she didn't do anything other than look at his stiffening shoulders with a sadness that would have pained him if he had seen it. Lance had never wanted to talk to her about his trip to find his long-lost father, no matter how hard or how often she tried to pull it out of him. What she did know she had pieced together from what she had managed to get out of him and comments he had unknowingly dropped from time to time. It looked as if Keith was just as tight-lipped about it, though in his case, she could at least understand. It wasn't his story to tell, even if he had been a part of it. Biting her lip as she looked at his figure, now a dim outline in the shadows of the corridor, Allura wished a hundred different things that could never be and sighed yet again. There was no point in telling him her relationship with Lance was nothing like the one between them and never could be, he knew it too well himself, but it was for that very reason she was able to be close to Lance and not to Keith and it irked him so strongly even she was able to see it. The sound of approaching footsteps relieved her of her thoughts and she looked up with undisguised relief as Lance appeared around the corner. Glancing first to Keith's back and then to her, his features hardened and he approached her quietly.

"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked softly, his eyes once more flickering to Keith's seemingly oblivious figure. Nodding, Allura resisted the urge to rest her head against his shoulder. For too long she had leaned on Lance's strength, it was time she relied on her own.

"Yes and thank you. It was enough."

"Ally, I can't help but think you're only making things worse. There's a better way."

"Maybe. I can't do it to him, Lance, it isn't fair, not now."

"He deserves to know." Forcing herself to look at him, Allura tried not to falter under the intensity of his gaze and failed, looking away only after a few moments.

"I know. I'm trying to think of..."

"It's all right, Ally." Placing a hand on her shoulder briefly, Lance smiled reassuringly and strode away to where Keith continued to lurk in the hallway. Taking a moment to compose her features, Allura slowly followed him. Standing beside Keith, Lance rested an elbow against his captain's shoulder and looked speculatively down the hallway.

"Are you..."

"Don't ask me if I'm sure. We haven't got any other choice," Keith said shortly, not even bothering to look at him. Blinking, Lance nodded and said after a moment,

"Sorry. Ten more seconds and the Pipsqueak should have it up and running. Hunk's keeping Cael occupied but he suspects something."

"I know. The boy's too smart for his own good."

"Possibly." A soft beeping sounded from the arm resting against Keith's shoulder and the two men locked gazes for an instant before Lance let his arm fall to his side and squared his shoulders.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered. "Third one on the right?" He asked, more for verification than a need to know. Curtly Keith nodded and the two men set off down the darkened hallway, Allura shadowing them in silence. Reaching the designated door, Lance grimaced and knelt down before the lock. Examining it, he muttered softly to himself while Allura and Keith positioned themselves on either side of him.

"Can you pick it?" Keith asked after a moment, tension creeping into his tone even as he tried to prevent it."

"It's more sophisticated than the ones we did on Corica, but as the old man says, even the most complicated lock can be broken the same as any other. I think it's just a matter of..." Both men ignored Allura's slight intake of breath at Lance's words, one too occupied in finding a way around the device barring them from the room while the other had completely fallen back into an old habit of look-out. Pushing buttons in what seemed to be a random order, Lance continued to mutter under his breath, his features screwing up in concentration. Softly the lock began to beep, then louder, until the noise no longer corresponded to the numbers he was hitting and was just a general medley of sound until Lance cried out in triumph under his breath and the door swung open.

"Remember, snatch and grab. We've got seven minutes left. I'll tell you when there's three and one," Lance said, checking the watch on his wrist before beckoning Keith inside. Nodding, Keith darted inside the room so unobtrusively, even if Pidge hadn't disabled the security cameras by running a loop they had created earlier, his entry into the room scarcely would have been noticed. Eyes wide, Allura didn't look at Lance as she followed the Voltron Captain inside, keeping whatever questions or thoughts she had to herself. Two steps into the darkened room, she came to a halt, nearly colliding with Keith's shadow as he searched quietly along the length of the wall for the lights. After a minute, he found the panel and within moments, the room which had housed Arus' leading Voltron historian flickered into view. At the sight, Keith staggered back a step and even Allura's breath caught in her throat.

Aran's apartments in the museum were extensive, given his position and knowledge and the museum's fervent desire that he remain in their employment for as long as possible and though not as large as the Voltron Force's, they were at least the size of the rooms Keith had been given back at Galaxy Garrison. It was the main room that caught the eye, however; neither Keith or Allura paid any attention to either the kitchen or the bathroom branching off into the shadows. The entire left hand wall was filled with Voltron memorabilia, from signed pictures of everyone except Keith to articles and photos. Prominent among them was anything to do with the museum, among them a picture of Aran himself at its opening and it was at this picture that Keith looked first, moving closer to get a better look. Ignoring the figures that were already familiar to him, including Liran and Allura, he looked solely at the young man whose happiness was hardly hidden as he beamed back at the camera. From the picture, Keith guessed that he was of about average height, Liran had a few inches on him, perhaps he would stand level with Allura if they were side by side. His features were pleasant but non-memorable, his hair appeared to be of a lighter color, though he wouldn't call it blonde. In short there was nothing remarkable about him, save perhaps for his smile and the gleam in his eyes that was unmistakable. Even if he hadn't already known it, Keith would have marked his age as between himself and Pidge. For the life of him, Aran simply didn't look like someone who could have kidnaped nine grown men, much less masterminded the entire thing. He looked average, completely and totally average.

"Keith? We don't have much time," Allura reminded him quietly, her own eyes still wide as she surveyed Aran's wall. Shaking himself, Keith nodded and tore his gaze from the wall, instead searching for what he was really after: Aran's computer. It was buried under a pile of papers on the desk in the corner, also nearly indistinguishable from the books and articles scattered around it. Despite his achievements, Aran was apparently not a tidy scholar. Weaving his way through the piles of books, Keith carefully set aside the stack of papers on the chair and turned on the historian's computer.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have a password," he muttered, glancing briefly at her over his shoulder as she wandered idly through the room.

"If he does, I don't think it'll be too hard to guess," Allura said wryly. Keith couldn't suppress a soft chuckle and pulled out the disc Pidge had given him from within his pocket. Tapping it against his thigh as he waited for the screen to load, he looked over his shoulder at her a second time and suggested,

"Look around."

"I am."

"Look around," he repeated, waiting for her to meet his gaze and nodding once before turning his gaze back to the screen. There was a password prompt, damn Aran for being cautious. Staring at him for several moments, Allura swallowed nervously and headed for Aran's bedroom. There was nothing she could find in the general living area that she wasn't already aware of; it was nothing but Voltron from wall to wall. She didn't think there were any books that weren't dedicated to the giant robot in some form or another. She'd even thought, though she wasn't sure, that she'd glimpsed the entire fictionalized series on one of Aran's bookshelves. She knew better than to mention it to Keith since he had been rather vocal against their ever being published. In a way the rest of them owed him, however. If not for his insistence that the characters at least be changed, their lives might have really been put on display for everyone to read. Grudgingly the author had agreed to only follow the historical events and to take his own liberties with the characters meant to represent the Voltron Force. The four explorers had received part of the royalties, however, Allura had allotted her share to the funding of the museum. Even Lance had once expressed to her his relief that he was not depicted accurately in the books; it was a good thing, really, that Keith was sometimes so stubborn. If he ever read them, he would be more than furious however. His character was so rigidly self-righteous it was almost comic and even though he had first claim to the heart of the Princess, he could never bring himself to act dishonorably and therefore let her slip through his fingers. It was so dangerously close to the truth and yet so opposite, had Keith known she feared what he might do to the unsuspecting and now retired author. Idly she wondered what Aran had wanted with them(halfway through the series, even the historical side of it had become lost among all the invented intrigue)before taking the plunge and entering his bedroom.

At the computer, Keith was scowling and trying hard not to swear as he tried every password he could think of, thankful at least that Aran hadn't put a lock on it. He had gone through every common phrase associated with Voltron at least twice and was now staring at the screen with a mixture of frustration and admiration. It was almost as if the historian had known someone was going to seek entry into his files and had predicted the passwords they would try. Perhaps he was thinking along the wrong lines. If Aran was what they suspected and not what he appeared, then his password wouldn't be along Voltron lines at all, it would be...Brows drawing together, Keith winced as he typed the word "Doom," closing his eyes as he confirmed it. A soft whirring noise followed ane he opened his eyes in slight disbelief to find the menu screen happily loading. Quickly inserting Pidge's disc, he began the copying process, hoping that they still had enough time. While he waited, he alternated between glancing over his shoulder for any sign of Allura and studying the file names whizzing by on the screen. They were all what he would expect until one suddenly flashed across the screen for longer than the others and he had to fight to keep his balance on Aran's rather flimsy office chair.

"Why does Aran have a copy of Lotor's inquest?" The utter silence that greeted his question was confirmation enough and he unconsciously clenched his fists at his sides. Emerging quietly from Aran's bedroom, Allura's features were unusually pale as she said just as softly,

"I'm sorry, Keith. I should have told you...he was writing a book covering that time period and he asked politely and humbly...I didn't have the heart to say no to him."

"He has all five of us," Keith said, more in wonder than to her. Allura started.

"What? He only asked for yours."

"I saw all five files, mine, Lance's, Hunk's, Pidge's, yours, he even has the final statement. I thought they weren't going to allow anyone repeated access to them without special permission. Or did you give that too?"

"No, I swear I...I don't know how he...what did he want with all of them?" Her voice was strained and Keith instantly regretted the harshness of his tone.

"Only he knows...and soon we will too. Halfway there. Did you find anything?"

"I haven't finished looking. I am sorry, Keith, I know you..."

"It's all right, Princess. Keep looking." Allura's lips parted as if to say something more but she thought better of it and disappeared once more into the missing historian's bedroom. At the computer, Keith gritted his teeth and wished that he had not made everyone think they always had to tip-toe around him where Lotor was concerned. Part of him was furious yes, but not at her. She had had every right to allow him access, especially if it had been for what he claimed and at the time, she had no reason to doubt Aran was anything other than what he seemed. He rather suspected had the young man asked him, he would have given permission himself. He was furious at the historian, however, for prying into something that had nothing whatsoever to do with him or with his supposed historical interests. There was a public account of the inquest into Lotor's death and it was more than detailed. Some of the Force's responses were in it word for word, Keith knew, he had had it quoted back at him more than once. And he was furious with himself for being so damn touchy about that day, about anything that had to do with the death of the Doom Prince, but he couldn't seem to help being that way, even now. The only difference was, now there was a part of him that wanted to talk about it whereas ten years ago, he had simply wanted to forget it had ever happened. Ten years was a long time to realize that he never could; part of him had always known it was an impossibility but he had lost his chance to discuss it with his teammates. It was clear that all of them had already come to terms with it and he would be a weak man indeed if he expected them to relive their past pain in order to help him come to terms with his.

"Three minutes, Keith," Lance's voice called from the doorway and Keith silently willed the files to copy faster. From Allura there was no sound, nor did she reappear, an oddity that he noted even as he concentrated mainly on the screen in front of him. Abruptly the whirring came to a stop and the message that all files had been copied flickered in front of him and he hurriedly shut down Aran's computer, the disc once again concealed within his pocket. There was still no sign of Allura and he hastily rearranged the pile on the chair as best as he could, even though he doubted the missing historian would return and find anything amiss in the near future.

"Keith?" Allura's voice sounded distant, in fact, he barely even heard it and he hurried to the doorway leading into the historian's bedroom only to find no sign of her within either.

"Where are you?"

"In Aran's closet. Please come here. Quickly."

"We've only got two minutes, Princess, I don't..." He began even as he started towards the sound of her voice.

"_Keith_," was all she said, her voice shaking at the end and his walk became a run in spite of himself. Finding the half-open door, he burst inside, expecting to find her in danger or Aran's bruised and mangled body, anything that might explain the sudden panic in her voice. What he saw was none of those things.

"Zarkon's breath," he muttered, taking in the sight with a growing horror. Aran's closet was not full of clothes. No, instead it was a mini-shrine to everything Doom, complete with a perfect replica of Lotor's usual outfit and the ridiculous hat he used to wear. There were also photos of the Voltron Force, all of them with holes in them, most notably Keith's whose face was practically indistinguishable underneath all the tears. In the center of them all was Allura, the only one who remained unharmed and more disturbingly, it was not an old picture but a recent one. It even appeared as if it had been cut out of another picture, the ends were a trifle ragged. Books supporting Doom were lined against the walls, along with miniatures of the planet and its castle. There was even a space dedicated to Hagar and her cat...it was simply something out of a nightmare. In front of him, Allura was standing rigidly in place, scarcely able to breathe so great was her horror.

"Keith, Ally, one minute!" Lance's voice hissed from outside, dimly heard by the two of them. Not even aware of what he was doing, Keith briefly rested his hands against Allura's shoulders, breaking his own rules in his sudden need for the reassurance of her presence.

"I think we're in more trouble than we thought," was all he said, gripping her tightly as if to remind himself that this was indeed real and not something he had conjured up out of the depths of his twisted imagination. She nodded and placed a hand over his own, unable to do anything other than stare.

"Thirty seconds! Come on, Keith, get out of there!" Lance's voice broke through again, louder this time, and the two of them recovered enough to dash out of the historian's rooms. It wasn't until they were safely out of the hallway and gasping for breath that Keith released Allura's hand, much less remembered that he had even taken it in the first place. Features strained, Lance looked from one to the other as they continued to catch their breath, taking in their wide eyes and paleness with a growing sense of alarm. Waiting until he was certain he had their attention, he folded his arms and asked quietly,

"What did you find in there?" Keith and Allura looked at each other for a moment. Stepping towards him, Keith held Lance's gaze as steadily as he could manage and said only,

"Aran supports Planet Doom."

Any other time he would have laughed at the look Lance gave him in return.


	18. The Inquest

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. Huzzah! It's the next flashback! There will be much rejoicing throughout the land, I'm sure. ;) I apologize again for the long delay. I meant to get this one up sooner but things intervened, mainly KH2, so you'll have to forgive me. At least it's long! A funny side note: I wasn't thinking at one point and typed the name of KH2's hero instead of Pidge. Maybe I shouldn't listen to the soundtrack while I write this.

The Inquest

_Head buried in his hands, Keith sat on the edge of the uncomfortable chair provided for him in the narrow hallway serving as a waiting room. Any order that had once existed in his hair was now gone, the result of too many fingers running through it and though he had the presence of mind to reflect that the committee would probably notice his unkempt state and mark it against him, he didn't care. This entire thing was a joke anyway. He knew it was necessary, knew that despite everything Lotor had done he was still a prince of a foreign nation and his death warranted an investigation, but he still resented it. He resented the implication, however slight, that Lotor's death had been intentional on his part and not a necessity. He supposed part of it was just paranoia, or perhaps the lingering guilt that Lotor had died at his hands that made him suspect that committee was trying to pin his death on him but it certainly seemed that way. Even Coran had been surprised by the summons to one of GG's neutral negotiation points after their report of the events had been received. The elder man's reaction alone had been enough to trigger Keith's suspicions. They had only been reaffirmed upon their arrival when the Voltron Force had been separated and kept isolated from each other right up until the time of questioning. Keith hadn't seen or heard from any of his companions, save Coran who was allowed to speak to all of them simply due to his minimal role in the whole affair, for over twenty-four hours. Right now he would do anything just to hear one of Lance's wise-cracks or suffer under one of Pidge's observations. Hunk's open friendly face would be a relief to see and Allura...Allura would either break or save him. Of them all, she had been the first to be questioned and thus far the longest. It was hardly surprising; next to himself, her role had been the most pivotal and she had spent the most time with Lotor. Keith's fists clenched in memory against the sides of his head and it was with some effort that he managed to loosen them again. There was no sense in continuing to regret that it had ever happened, it **had** happened and there was no changing it. He had had no choice; none of them had and yet...he was afraid that the committee was right to wonder if they had chosen wisely. What was taking Lance so long! He was the only one left. Coran had been kind enough to come in and tell him when each of his teammates had finished. If Lance would stop being so glib as Keith was certain he was being, then his hell could begin and the sooner it began, the sooner it would all be over and done with. _

_Almost as if he had willed it, the door to the waiting room opened to reveal the extremely strained features of Coran. Keith could have sworn the gray hairs on his head were multiplying by the hour. In all his time on Arus he had never seen the man appear as haggard and as old as he did now and Coran was still young by most accounts. Judging by the look on Coran's face, Keith guessed he didn't look much better and the smile he tried to send the older man failed before it even reached his lips._

"_They're ready for you," was all Coran said, giving him one last look before he turned away from the door with a strain that nearly equaled Keith's own. Eyes widening, Keith stared into space for several moments, unable to comprehend anything but the enormity of what lay before him. It will be all right, he repeated to himself, the voice not nearly as certain as it had been a few day's ago but reassuring nevertheless. He stretched and rose, running his fingers through his hair one last time even though there was no saving it and following the path Coran had taken. Part of him was almost relieved that it was his time to speak while another was wishing he was still in that room, dreading what was to come. The moment he stepped outside the door he was flanked by two GG guards, their stoic faces giving him no indication of what lay ahead. Before him, Coran led the way, his steps slightly unsteady as he led the fifth and final member of the Voltron Force to the questioning room. Following his example, Keith kept his eyes straight ahead, running through the answers he and Lance had so painstakingly gone over the past three days. Whether rightly or wrongly, both he and his second had determined they didn't want to be caught off-guard by anything the committee might think to ask them and so they had compiled a list of questions, enlisting the other force members for help as well, and preparing their answers. Above all, Keith wanted to remain emotionless while they were questioning him. Emotion was what they were looking for and emotion would only betray him, whether it was anger or something else. Ahead of him Coran came to an abrupt halt and it was all Keith could do to keep from colliding with him._

"_Through here. Good luck," Coran said, turning aside with as little ceremony as possible. Squaring his shoulders, Keith forced himself not to look to the elder man for reassurance and boldly walked through the doors. He was on his own now, just as he had been before the Academy, before Voltron...he would be fine. There was nothing the committee could do to him that hadn't already been done. Or so he told himself._

_Whatever reservations he might have had were nonexistent in his features, however, as soon as he stepped inside. What the panel chosen to interrogate him saw was a young man of twenty-five who looked as if he had aged ten years in two days, unkempt hair aside. There was a weariness to the set of his shoulders that overshadowed the pride that kept them rigid, lines already prominent on the features that should have been youthful. And within his eyes, though dark and seemingly blank, there was a sense of worldliness that no twenty-five year old had any business knowing. It was disarming and a look or two was unconsciously exchanged between several committee members. Seated at a long table at the far corner of the room, there were seven of them in all, one to represent a specific section of the galaxy and the head of GG itself. This man alone was the one that Keith recognized though he would not have counted him as a friendly face, despite his being hand-picked by the man to bring back Voltron in the first place. Three of the other six faces were of alien races, one of them a woman who looked back at him with eyes that were both mildly appraising and mocking at the same time. She was not the one who caught his attention, however, though her own features were strangely pleasing to the eye. It was the man seated at one end of the table whose gaze locked with his own, a gaze that was strangely shaped and yellow hued in the way only eyes from Planet Doom could be. If they had intended to shock him, they had succeeded but he gave no outward indication of it save for the slightest twitch of his brows. More difficult to ignore was the man's open animosity towards him; he was practically sneering just as Lotor always had and it was more than unsettling. Coming to a stop in front of the single hard-backed chair placed in the middle of the room, Keith clasped his hands behind his back and waited._

"_Captain Keith of the Voltron Force, pilot of the Black Lion," the head of GG finally spoke, his voice deeper than that of most men and echoing throughout the stillness of the interrogation room._

"_Yes," Keith said only, nodding his head slightly._

"_You are aware that from the moment you stepped into this room your actions were being recorded in both visual and audio format."_

"_Yes."_

"_You are also aware that either transcript of this session will and can be used not only to determine today's verdict but in any other case should the need arise."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then sit, Captain, so we may proceed." _

"_I would prefer to stand, if it does not bother the committee, Sir." _

_The man arched a bushy brow at Keith and leveled him with one of the stares that sent the younger cadets who had the misfortune to cross his path scrambling for cover. Keith didn't even blink._

"_Captain, the questions we intend to ask require thorough answers and are probably going to take a long time to answer..."_

"_If I become I tired, I will sit, Sir, but for now, I prefer to stand," Keith interrupted smoothly, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead. The man scowled and after casting a look at his fellow committee members, heaved a sigh and said,_

"_Very well. The committee finds no fault with your...unusual preference. You will forgive us for introducing ourselves, according to procedure. Though you and I have already met more than once, I am Haldon Falk, Commander of GG."_

"_Reginald Barrington."_

"_Skiald Narin."_

"_Jackson Cairn."_

"_Windt Merk."_

"_Malecia Farriwy," this was the alien woman, her voice strangely melodic and only enhancing her attraction even to the man usually christened "the monk" by his peers._

"_Zalor...I have no last name. It is not customary among my people to bother with such...things," this, naturally, was the man who could only be from Doom. Meeting his slitted yellow gaze, Keith took in the blue skin that was not as pale as Lotor's but neither as dark as Zarkon's or Yurak's with what he hoped was a neutral expression. One corner of Zalor's mouth twitched and one of his silver colored brows arched as he added, "Before we proceed, Captain, you should know that I am what you humans would call a "cousin" of sorts to Lotor, son of Zarkon. Under different circumstances, you and I might have been rivals and my "cousin" the one to sit here in judgement of you today." Folding his arms across the table's surface, Zalor looked back at Keith with an ever increasingly mocking expression. Again Keith refused to give him the satisfaction of appearing rattled even though part of him was increasingly disturbed by the man's presence. They had studied his team well. Each member of the committee had been carefully chosen, he had no doubt. The woman, Malecia, was meant to test Lance as surely as he breathed, Windt Merk was so clearly a scholar to rival even Pidge's high aspirations he could only be meant as the youngest member's counter, Hunk would undoubtedly be the most rattled by Skiald Narin who looked like no being Keith had ever seen before(he wasn't even certain what Skiald had used to speak with, his mouth was so hidden, if he even had one)and Reginald Barrington was the very picture of decorum, something Allura had always clashed with. But Zalor, Zalor was his and his alone. _

"_As you know, Captain, we have already heard your teammates' testimony. Four accounts, all startlingly similar in their descriptions of what happened, give or take a few personal details. Either you are all exceedingly well-rehearsed, or your team has an exceptional love for you. Your second-in-command was so matter-of-fact with his answers, we thought he might have prepared them. I trust you haven't made the same mistake." _

"_No, Sir," Keith replied, still meeting Falk's gaze as if it meant nothing at all while _

_silently cursing Lance's usual bravado for getting the both of them into trouble, as always. _

"_Good. Now, Captain, if you could please tell us of the circumstances that brought you to that cave in the first place."_

"_It was a hostage situation. Planet Arus was hosting an important conference among several of the galaxy's leaders. It was chosen because it was thought to be the safest location because of Voltron. Not surprisingly there was an attack from planet Doom a few days before the conference was scheduled to begin. With the aid of Voltron, we defeated them easily and thought the threat was over. We were unaware at the time that the attack was only a decoy to lure us off guard and that Lotor was already on the planet and had been for some time._

"_Using a magical disguise, Lotor infiltrated the conference and managed to kidnap five of its attendees. By the time we realized the danger, he had already ferreted them away to an unknown location and was making ransom demands."_

"_And what were his demands, Captain?" _

"_The same demands he always had, Sir." _

"_Refresh our memories," Falk said, spreading his hands wide. Staring straight ahead at some nonexistent point, Keith answered slowly,_

"_That we give him Princess Allura in exchange for the hostages and make no attempt to rescue her. He was generous enough to give us three days to decide what we wished to do and after the three days had passed, he would begin killing his hostages, one a day, until he got what he wanted." _

"_Why not use the three days to search for him and avoid the situation altogether?" This came from Windt Merk, his fingertips tapping together as he looked quizzically at Keith. Never had the Voltron Captain felt more like some specimen trapped under a magnifying glass._

"_Lotor had thought of that. Among his stipulations he included that if he caught so much of a glimpse of a Lion or any other type of craft outside his hideout, he wouldn't hesitate to kill all the hostages." _

"_How were you certain he even had the hostages with him?" Merk continued to question, his study of Keith only intensifying. _

"_He appeared to us in one of his ships and had brought one of them along. He also had a video transmission of the others tied up in some unknown location."_

"_You mentioned stipulations. Other than forbidding you to search for him, what else did he wish?" Skiald asked from his nonexistent mouth._

"_In order to ensure that we didn't come after Princess Allura should we decide to hand her over, he would only release one hostage per day, giving him at least five days to test our resolve." _

"_And you agreed to this?" Malecia interjected, throwing one of her appraising looks Keith's way. Wanting desperately to roll his eyes(did she think she was another Lance?), Keith threw her a wry smile and responded,_

"_We had no choice. To refuse was to risk the death of another planet's highest official. We had conferences with them, of course, and very little sleep was gotten by any of us during those three days. In the end, we decided that we would have to go along with him in order to have any hope of getting the hostages back." _

"_What made you so certain Lotor would kill the hostages? If Zalor will forgive my saying this, I was under the impression that the late Doom Prince was full of more bluster than action," Malecia continued, throwing one of her glances at Zalor. The alien man only smirked in response and replied,_

"_Say what you wish about my cousin, Malecia. I have never agreed with his pursuits, political or romantic." _

"_Among the hostages was a retainer, a servant at the palace who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Lotor came for the hostages. Lotor killed her to prove his point." Despite his own desire to remain calm, Keith felt his jaw clenching at the thought of the innocent woman Lotor had senselessly murdered. Cilla had been doing nothing wrong and her life was over now, all because she had been in Lotor's way._

"_And whose decision was it exactly to hand her over to such a diabolical killer? Yours? Your teams?" Malecia continued, still idly studying her fingernails._

"_Princess Allura's."_

"_You were against it?" The room grew even quieter and Keith counted to ten silently before answering in a level tone,_

"_None of us wanted her to, but I did not oppose her decision." _

"_And what precisely were your objections, Captain?" Zalor sneered, his eyes emitting a challenge when Keith felt compelled to look at him. Brows drawing together, Keith swallowed back what he really wanted to say and spoke again in the same level tone,_

"_My objections stemmed from her handing herself over to a man who had always made his true intentions where she was concerned very clear. By agreeing to his terms, she was also agreeing to be alone with him for at least five days and possibly to more than what she bargained for." _

"_What is the phrase, I can never remember it. You believed he would...take advantage of her?" Zalor continued, his lips twitching so violently it was clear he wanted nothing other than to laugh._

"_Among other things, yes."_

"_And this was more important to you than her risking her life?"_

"_Lotor never would have harmed Princess Allura," Keith said quickly, the sincerity in his voice startling the committee members. After exchanging several glances, Falk was the first one to speak among them,_

"_According to you this man was a cold-blooded killer and yet you can say with utter conviction that he wouldn't have harmed the Princess?"_

"_He wouldn't have harmed her. By giving her to him, I had no fear for her life." _

"_But you did for her virginity," Zalor threw in lazily. A silence heavier than the one that had passed before filled the room as Keith locked gazes with the alien man, refusing to falter even in the slightest. Chuckling under his breath, Zalor shook his head and turned away, drumming his fingers against the tabletop._

"_How noble of you, Captain. Tell me, did your teammates share your concern for the Princess'...welfare?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Even the fledgling?"_

"_A seventeen year old is hardly a fledgling."_

"_And yet not quite a man, even by your standards. All four of you were worried only that she might not return...as pure as she once was?"_

"_Is there a reason for this line of questioning?" Keith interjected, looking to Falk for confirmation. The man only looked blankly back at him. Again Zalor chuckled and folded his arms as he said,_

"_I believe I am trying to establish motive, Captain." _

"_I had no motive." _

"_Really." Again their gazes locked and Keith soon found himself wishing that he could throttle Zalor. His expression did not change, however, while the alien man's brows continued to arch and his lips curved into what was becoming a familiar smirk._

"_Shall we return to the matter at hand, gentlemen?" Falk said after far too many minutes had passed. From Keith and Zalor, still locked in their stare-down, there were two curt nods and Falk sighed. "We have established that you agreed to give Prince Lotor Princess Allura and that it was her decision. Would it also be correct to assume that you had no intention of letting him keep her beyond the time it took to regain the hostages?"_

"_Yes, Sir. The plan was to complete the exchange and to wait a day, possibly two, so that Lotor's guard would be down, however slightly."_

"_And how were you going to find her if his location was so secret?" Reginald Barrington broke in, speaking for the first time. Keith's gaze left Zalor's to acknowledge him as he answered,_

"_The 'fledgling' came up with an advanced sort of tracking device, one that could be implanted just under the surface of the skin and still remain undetected. Princess Allura agreed to its placement and chose its location herself." Several glances again passed between the members of the committee and Keith's mouth tightened in spite of himself. Yes, she had chosen the location and none of them had argued with her over it. She was scarred now due to its improper removal, yet another thing he had to add to his conscience._

"_Certainly that was not the whole of your plan?"_

"_No, Sir. Our plan was to use the five days of returning hostages to scout for him. For each one Lotor specified a different location on Arus. We used the locations he gave us and came up with a general area where we believed he might be. On the sixth day, we appeared to go about our business as usual but one of us was missing. We found a decoy Pidge and sent the real one, with a wig and casual clothes, out scouting for Lotor's location. On the seventh day, we went out ourselves, using a decoy Voltron Force."_

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, Captain, but aren't the Lions rather particular in who flies them?" Barrington interrupted again, stroking his neatly trimmed beard._

"_Yes." _

"_Then how was it so simple for you to find a decoy team?"_

"_It wasn't simple. The Lions can also be controlled by the castle's computer, but not at any great distance or amount of time. The pilot of the Black Lion can also control the other four, but with the same limitation. We really needed only one pilot, the others served only as passengers and we had that."_

"_Your former teammate, Sven," Falk said quietly. Keith nodded, the image of his once close friend flickering into view. Sven's role had been minimal enough that his testimony was given electronically; he envied him that._

"_Yes. Under the cover of the decoy, we made our way to the cave in question."_

"_Pardon me, Captain, but here is where things start to get a little confusing for us. Exactly why did you decide to go in individually and not as a group?" Falk questioned. Simultaneously the committee members leaned forward and Keith forced himself to take a steadying breath before answering,_

"_Our intention was to retrieve the Princess as quietly as possible, without attracting Lotor's attention. The device did not malfunction until after Pidge was inside and he was the only one in possession of its monitor." _

"_So you sent in the youngest, then the oldest, your second and finally yourself," Zalor said, ticking them off on his abnormally colored fingers._

"_Yes. Between the four of us, we established that if more than ten minutes passed without contact, we would send the next one in. We didn't expect Lotor to be waiting." _

"_How did the device malfunction?" Windt asked, his eyes alight with a glow that Keith recognized all too well, having seen it in Pidge's eyes more than once._

"_I don't know." Something passed between the committee members a second time and Zalor's shoulders actually shook with suppressed laughter. Resisting the urge to glower at him, Keith continued to stare straight ahead and waited for his next question. _

"_What happened to your team members, Captain?" Keith swallowed and clenched his hands even tighter behind his back._

"_Pidge went in first, having the tracking device in his possession, and ran into the first of Lotor's traps that were set in case we managed to find him. He fell into a pit and survived without more than a bruise or two but Lotor had anticipated this and triggered a gas which soon knocked him unconscious. Lotor then retrieved him from the pit and tied him up. Hunk went in second and made it only a little farther before he was ambushed by swarm of bats. Lotor used this as a distraction and managed to sneak up behind him with a rag full of the same gas and similarly knocked out Hunk. He was not so careful with him when he dragged him to Pidge's location and tied him up as well however." Keith paused, envisioning the cuts and scrapes all over the big man's body that he still felt personally responsible for. There was one that would never vanish, yet another reminder of what Lotor had done. "By this time Lance and I were worried and debated over whether or not we should go in together or separately. In the end he won and went on ahead though I agreed to radio the palace and tell them that we might need some help. Lance made it the farthest and suffered the worst of Lotor's attacks...what was meant to be a swinging net misfired and broke his arm. Lotor was easily able to overpower him and tie him up with the others."_

"_If you will pardon the interruption, Captain, where was the Princess all this time?"_

"_Lotor locked her in a room next to the one where he was keeping my teammates. After he captured Lance, he retrieved her and waited for me." _

"_He did not set any traps for you?" Windt asked, his skepticism clearly written across his face._

"_My teammates were my trap, Sir. He knew I would go wherever I believed them to be and he was not wrong."_

"_Very well, Captain, so far your testimony matches that of your teammates precisely. Perhaps too precisely. What happened when you reached the room where everyone was?" Falk said, stroking his chin a speculative manner. _

"_I confronted Lotor." _

"_Yes?"_

"_We argued...we deliberated...in the end it came to blows."_

"_Aren't you going to tell us what was said?" Skiald queried, the fact that his mouth was practically nonexistent still bothering the Voltron Captain._

"_With all due respect, Sir, that is something that will remain between Lotor and myself. They were old arguments, about Voltron, the galaxy, peace, Princess Allura." _

"_Ah yes, the Princess. How did she figure into this little melodrama? Or didn't she figure into it at all?" Zalor interrupted, his eyes gleaming once more. Keith allowed himself to glare at him; in truth he simply couldn't help it. He knew too well what he was insinuating and hated more than anything that there was the slightest glimmer of truth to it._

"_She played a part. Lotor asked her to choose even though he knew what she would say. She didn't answer. He demanded that she answer. When she refused, he asked me to choose for her. When I wouldn't answer, he became disgusted and flung her to the side of the room with the others." _

"_You neglected to mention that he was holding the tip of his sword to her neck all the while," Zalor remarked idly, his slitted gaze flickering to the ceiling. "Unusual behavior for a man you seem certain would never harm her."_

"_It was a bluff."_

"_Perhaps." _

"_What was the state of your teammates during your...conversation with Prince Lotor, Captain?" Falk asked, once again the one to return some semblance of order to the proceedings._

"_Pidge was starting to regain consciousness, Hunk was still out cold and Lance was furiously working at his rope while Lotor wasn't looking. He was almost freed when...it happened."_

"_When what happened, Captain?" Simultaneously the entire committee leaned forward to hear his answer and when he spoke, the voice that left his lips was so strangled Keith didn't recognize it for his own._

"_When I unintentionally killed Lotor."_

"_Unintentionally?" Zalor again. Falk's efforts to maintain any semblance of control over the proceedings were pitifully hopeless. _

"_He ran himself through."_

"_Ran himself through?" _

"_Yes. I didn't even thrust...he flung himself on the blade."_

"_And why, pray tell, Captain, would Lotor do such a thing? If there's anything I know about my cousin it was that he was not prone to suicide."_

"_I can't claim to know the workings of Lotor's mind. I was wrong to say he flung himself on the blade. He had said something which distracted me and then moved as if to strike. When I countered it...the blade connected with him instead of his sword. And then he pulled it deeper...and..." Keith couldn't finish, unable to repeat what the Doom Prince had said. In spite of himself he shuddered and the faces of the committee blanched as one._

"_What did you do next, Captain?" Falk asked after a considerable time had passed. Coming back to the present with a start, Keith looked dazedly at the committee members for several moments, unable to remember even their names, much less process their faces._

"_We received a transmission from the palace. Our reinforcements were outside the cave. We requested stretchers for everyone except for me, since I was the only one not wounded. Princess showed no signs of physical harm, but we wanted to be certain. They came, we brought Lotor's body with us and returned to the palace." A part of him desperately wanted to tag on, "the end," but he resisted, not wanting to prolong the interview any further with his impertinence._

"_This, too, matches the account of your teammates, Captain. I have never in all my years at Galaxy Garrison heard so accurate a testimony from five separate people. Is there anything further you wish to add?" Falk asked, drumming his fingertips together in a fashion similar to that of Zalor. Raising his head, Keith met the gaze of each of the committee members in turn before saying slowly,_

"_Yes, Sir. If the committee chooses to believe that my actions were guided out of concern for the Princess Allura and my teammates, they would not be mistaken. But know this, as much as I may have loathed Lotor, it was never my intent to end his life. I would have much rather seen him tried and convicted for his crimes than have him meet his end at my hands. There was animosity between us, yes, but there was also a certain level of respect. He was a worthy opponent in many ways. I never meant to take his life." _

"_Thank you, Captain. This concludes our interview. You may join your teammates while we make our decision." Falk waved a hand in dismissal at him while Zalor openly smirked. Bowing, Keith nodded to each of the committee members and turned fluidly on his heel. With each step, the weight began to vanish from his shoulders and by the time he had left the room, he almost felt like a new man. He would not say that the interview had gone well; no, he would not say that, not to his companions and not even to himself. It hadn't gone badly but he wasn't certain what the result would be. Zalor had tried his utmost to push his buttons and had succeeded minimally despite Keith's outward calm. Practically stumbling towards the holding room, he walked through the doors without even seeing his surroundings. It wasn't until they had closed safely behind him and he heard the strangely reassuring sound of them locking that he was able to process the sights before him._

_Clustered together on one of GG's standard narrow gray couches was his team, with the exception of Lance. The latter was sprawled in one of their equally uncomfortable chair, the sight of his left arm in a sling causing a twinge of pain to course through Keith. Hunk, too, was bandaged while Pidge had the remnant of a bruise on his features. Allura's scar he would never see while his own...his own were hidden and just as painful. In the corner, Coran stood staring off into nothing, his expression grave while he absently stroked his moustache. _

"_So...how'd it go?" Lance asked finally, trying to grin and wincing as he accidentally jarred his arm._

"_No worse than expected," Keith said flatly, striding towards the remaining sofa and briefly touching Lance's unwounded shoulder in passing. _

"_You look like hell," Lance muttered. _

_Keith didn't even spare him a scathing glance, instead flinging himself down on the sofa and burying his head in his hands. Now that it was over...another shudder escaped him in spite of his efforts to repress it and he cursed his own weakness. Between his teammates several glances passed(everyone was communicating silently where he was concerned today)and he was left alone for several moments before Allura silently rose from her place between Pidge and Hunk and moved to sit beside him. A small part of him wanted to flinch away from her but he remained where he was, head still buried in his hands. He couldn't look at any of them. He couldn't think or see anything other than Lotor falling upon his sword, his eyes glittering for the last time. Was he always going to be haunted by it! He wasn't certain if he could live with himself if this was how it was always going to be. For the third time he shuddered–he wondered idly if it was just his body's way of dealing with the strain. Tentatively Allura moved closer to him, her own face strained and far more worn than any girl's should be. Still Keith didn't move, trapped in his own private hell and making no effort to escape from it. So gently he was scarcely even aware of it, the arm of the Princess of Arus slipped around him and drew him closer until her head rested against his own. For a moment longer Keith resisted and then the will left him and he relaxed against her touch. An inaudible wave of relief passed through the room even though he still did not look up at his teammates. Unconsciously Allura's touch changed and she tightened her grip on him momentarily and then remained just as she was, near by but not asking for any sort of reaction from him. Letting out a long breath, Keith took what solace he could from her nearness, knowing that he shouldn't and yet beginning to realize that it was what he needed. It was over now. Thank God it was over now. _


	19. Crisis

I do not own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. I can't give you any reasonable explanation for my absence save for the fact that I needed a break and that this is a pivotal chapter. It all comes out in this one, heh heh. I'll try be better about updating.. I know I always say that, but I have no evil PS2 game to interfere anymore so your chances have just increased. Hopefully this was worth the wait. :):)

Crisis

Arms folded across his chest, Keith stared straight ahead into nothingness, scarcely registering his surroundings, much less the words that were being bandied back and forth. Day three of the deliberations concerning their next move was progressing along the same lines as the second and the first. They were at a stalemate, despite Liran's best intentions. On one side was the Voltron Force and two Chancellors, on the other was the remaining Chancellors and Liran. After collecting and assessing all the information they had gathered from Aran's files, the Force had made a presentation on the first day of deliberations and suggested their next move. From that moment on, things had come to an utter standstill. Liran refused to even compromise and so here they were, yet again, closeted in the same room for hours on end until Liran's patience finally wore out and he inevitably stormed out in a huff. Today he had decreed that they would not adjourn, not even for lunch until they came to a decision. Other breaks would be allowed as the need arose but save for the water that servants continued to bring, they would partake of no refreshment until something was decided. After this announcement, Lance had quickly muttered in Keith's ear, "I've decided something. Liran's a moron," and it had been all the Voltron Captain could do to keep himself from laughing. He didn't know what was more amusing, listening to Lance's muttered comments or waiting to see how long it took Liran to notice that his wife had smuggled in snacks for everyone to eat while his back was turned so they wouldn't go hungry. Lance's comments were now being muttered to Calinda, however, though Keith doubted they were discussing anything that had to do with the decision they were supposed to be making. Trust Liran to want to mount a full-fledged search for Aran and his confederates. Most of them were of the opinion that Aran had accomplices; there seemed to be no other way that he could have overpowered all of the missing Force members but some, Keith among them, were reluctant to confirm such a thing. It was possible that he could have; they knew him and would have been off guard. At least they were all in agreement that the museum historian was the one responsible. Even Allura had been forced to admit that the evidence against him was too strong. The only trouble now was finding him. Keith and the others wanted to perform a covert search of the planet, preferably under the guise of their routine patrols but Liran, naturally, wanted to start the planet's greatest manhunt. The whole thing was a complete and utter waste of time.

"Captain! Captain!" Liran's voice broke through his thoughts and Keith gave himself a shake as he tried to put the glowering face of the Arusian monarch into focus.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Have you heard a word I've said or were you conveniently ignoring the matter at hand again?" Liran demanded, the Chancellor he had been arguing with backing away with pointed relief as his attention was diverted. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Keith heaved a sigh and answered quietly,

"I apologize for my inattention, but if you will forgive me, Your Majesty, there's nothing you've said today that hasn't been said a dozen times the past three days. We're wasting time."

"And what do you suggest we do instead, Captain?"

"You know what I think, Your Majesty. I've told you every day that we've met. While we sit and deliberate, Aran grows stronger and his plans move even further ahead. When he makes his move...we won't be ready."

"And what makes you think he's going to make a move?"

"He's been waiting for us to figure it out. Now that we know, it won't be long before he realizes we do...he might already."

"How could he possibly know?" This came from a Chancellor on the other side of the room and Keith sighed a second time only to have Pidge beat him to it.

"It's quite plausible he has some sort of surveillance system in place. He kidnaped nine of the Force members right under your noses. We shouldn't make the mistake of continuing to underestimate him." Smiling his thanks at Pidge, Keith turned his attention back to Liran, the cold anger reflected in the monarch's eyes a familiar sight by now.

"Gentlemen, Voltron Force, I acknowledge your experience in these matters, but this is not ten years ago. We are not in a state of war..." Liran launched into one of his also familiar speeches and Keith unashamedly tuned him out. He had had it with Liran's protocol and desperate need for control. By dinner time even Liran's stomach would be clamoring for food and when they were at last freed from this room, he and Lance would put the plan they had devised last night into action. If Liran refused to sanction a covert search party, they would take matters into their own hands and form their own. Hunk and Allura would stay behind to smooth things over; for whatever reason, Hunk was the one member of the Force Liran had the least objection to, sometimes Keith even would be so bold as to think the King of Arus actually _liked_ him. Which left the three of them to ferret out Aran's hiding place on their own. If they left in the middle of the night, Pidge knew how to deactivate the palace's alarm system just long enough for the three of them to slip out undetected. Underhanded and quite unlike his preferred methods, but Keith was getting rather used to doing things his own way instead of the way he was expected to. Once GG heard of his actions here, as they undoubtedly would, they might reconsider letting him teach his protocol class. The thought almost made him smile and he quickly checked it as Liran was still in the middle of his usual rant about the proper way to go about handling things. Across the room, Lance's attention was distracted enough from Calinda to briefly meet Keith's gaze, the disgust in his eyes the clearest indication of his feelings towards Liran Keith had ever seen him express. It was quickly replaced by a mixture of intrigue and relief however as the door opened to reveal a somewhat flustered looking messenger.

"I thought I said we were not to be disturbed," Liran said, pausing in mid-sentence to give the young man a scathing glare before picking up where he left off with an accuracy that even Keith had to applaud. The man was distracted by nothing when he was trying to make one of his points. Hovering for a minute with the look of a startled rabbit, the messenger swallowed and tried to make his way to where Allura was covertly passing off snacks without attracting Liran's attention a second time. Shifting his gaze to Liran so he would at least assume he was paying attention, Keith arched his brows skeptically in perfect timing to something Liran had said and silently laughed at the man's bluster. What on earth had ever happened to the man to make him have such a constant need to prove his worth? Keith doubted he would ever know but wondering was far more interesting than listening to him talk at the moment.

"What?" Allura's gasp echoed throughout the room and still Liran kept on, irregardless of the fact that his entire audience's attention was directed elsewhere. Nervously the messenger nodded only to have Allura unexpectedly grasp him by both his shoulders and shake him uncharacteristically.

"Are you certain? You've checked everywhere? Does Coran know?" Nodding limply as he was shook none too gently, the messenger didn't have time to say anything else as Allura promptly released him and ran towards the door.

"Allura, what did I say about..." Liran began, his indignation enough to make him forget protocol.

"Cael's missing!" She replied, not even sparing him a glance over her shoulder before disappearing through the door. Sitting stupefied on the floor from where she had dropped him, the messenger was once again seized, though this time by Lance.

"What is she talking about?" Lance practically snarled, grasping the man by the collar of his uniform and giving him an entirely undeserved shake. Eyes wide, the messenger swallowed yet again and glanced nervously at the room's inhabitants before answering,

"His Highness, Sir, the Prince, no one's seen him since his tutors dismissed him from his lessons sometime this morning."

"What?" Liran interjected, striding forward to stand next to Lance. Keith remained where he was.

"How long ago did anyone realize he wasn't here?"

"It was when he failed to show up for his afternoon lessons, Sir. He has physical training in the morning then a short break, followed by lunch and then his afternoon lessons. No one thought anything of it when he didn't take a meal, he doesn't always eat at fixed times but he's never late for lessons, Sir, and when half an hour passed..."

"When was the last time anyone saw him?"Lance continued to question, giving the young man yet another shake. From his corner of the room, Pidge sent Keith a questioning glance that his Captain didn't see.

"Four hours ago, Sir," the young man finally mumbled. Releasing him in disgust, Lance looked briefly at Liran and said,

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but this meeting's been adjourned." Liran said nothing, his own features undergoing a surge of different emotions. Striding towards the door, Lance slapped Keith on the shoulder as he passed and said, "Let's go." He was gone before Keith had even done so much as blink. A distressed looking Calinda soon followed him, her features an unusually pale shade and her brow troubled. After another moment, Liran picked up where Lance had left off, launching into an interrogation of the young messenger that was entirely unnecessary. Judging by the dazed expression on the monarch's face however, it seemed it was the only thing he could think of to do. As for Hunk and Pidge, they were quietly gathering up the Force's things in the midst of murmuring apologizes to the Chancellors. Keith still stood in place, unseeing, unable to see anything other than Allura's panicked face. If anything had happened to the Prince...it would crush her and even though he had had no part in it, he would never forgive himself. There was a small part of him too that was strangely screaming in pain at the thought of anything happening to the boy though he refused to acknowledge it. It was not his place to care about the Prince in any capacity separate from his being Allura's son even though it was that very emotion that was keeping him rooted in place instead of in the hallway trying to find out what was being done.

"Keith, come on!" Hunk said exasperatedly, giving him a slightly more gentle nudge than Lance as he passed. From Pidge all he received was a penetrating look, the slight gleam to the young man's eyes enough to startle him into movement at least. Once out in the hallway, he soon outpaced his companions, for all his shorter stature. This was no time for emotions. He could worry about how he had felt once Cael was back safe and sound, not before. Taking the shortest route to the control room, he strode through the doors with the appearance of a calm he was far from feeling.

Inside, Coran was already seated in his usual chair, his expression grim and years appearing on his features with every passing second. Unusually the screen was open to reveal the familiar landscape of Arus and Keith paused long enough to recognize the blip in the distance that could only be an approaching ship. Not surprisingly, every computer was manned and conversation filled the room as reports came in from every sector of Arus, specifically the Prince's known haunts. Phrases affirming the worst leapt out at Keith even as he approached Coran, his eyes still on the steadily growing blip on the horizon. In the corner Lance stood holding a shaking Allura, her once immaculate hair in disarray as she fought against hysteria.

"Who's coming?" Keith asked quietly as he moved alongside Coran, deliberately ignoring the sight of Lance comforting Allura even as he knew it was his own fault that he wasn't allowed the same privilege. Throwing him a glance, Coran studied the impassive features of the Voltron Captain for several moments before saying,

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it may have something to do with the Prince's absence."

In response Keith simply nodded, keeping his eyes on the horizon. A bare minute later, Pidge and Hunk arrived, Pidge taking over at the monitors as soon as he could worm his way past the men already stationed there while Hunk went to temporarily relieve Lance in his role of comforter. Willingly accepting her substitute shoulder, Allura looked away only long enough to see Keith standing beside Coran before focusing wholly on Hunk's attempts to be soothing. Features grim, Lance moved to stand beside Keith and Coran, his gaze also riveted on the shape in the horizon that was looking more and more like a ship.

"I thought he was supposed to be guarded at all times," Lance remarked, the statement more for Coran even though he looked at Keith as he spoke.

"He was. His guards were found unconscious where he was last seen."

"All of them?"

"I'm sure you've found poison darts to be quite effective in your travels," Coran retorted, throwing Lance a look even though he knew as well as Keith that it wouldn't faze him.

"What about the guards?"

"They're being tended to. If we're lucky, we'll only lose a few." For a moment, the tension vanished from Coran's features as he looked over at Keith. The Voltron Captain never failed him; even in a state of crisis, he was concerned about everyone involved. It was a trait that never ceased to impress him, especially given the circumstances.

"Aran's going to be lucky if he makes it off this planet in one piece once we catch up to him," Lance said through clenched teeth, staring at the increasingly larger ship and clenching his fists.

"Are you so certain it's Aran?" Keith asked quietly.

"Who else could it be?"

"It doesn't fit. Abducting the pilots is one thing; there was no other way to get us all here but taking the Prince just doesn't add up."

"Come on, Keith, the guy just wants attention."

"If he only wanted our attention, all he would have had to do was to make sure he was seen somewhere near by. This is something else." Folding his arms, Keith said nothing further, aware that both Lance and Coran were eyeing him speculatively. Only Pidge had read more of Aran's journals than he in the past few days and it was enough to give him what he thought was a good grasp of the young man's character. This wasn't like the serious, straight-forward young man whose main goal was to be as truthful as possible. It was too flashy, too brash, too...Keith started as the approaching ship began to have shape and definition and what little color remained in his features began to drain away.

"Lance," was all he said, his arms falling to his sides.

"I see it," Lance replied, his voice suddenly as wary as Keith's. Bewildered, Coran looked from one to the other before focusing on the ship and he too, stared as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

"That's..."

"Lotor's ship," Keith finished for him, involuntarily taking a step forward.

"Or a damn good copy," Lance threw in, one hand moving as if to restrain Keith before thinking better of it. Eyes wide, Pidge quickly changed the screen on his monitor and began scanning the approaching ship.

"It's a copy but its capabilities exceed anything Lotor's ship could have done. Its faster and has the potential for better fire-power. We won't know unless they use it."

"Wonderful,"Lance muttered, turning to look at the stricken Allura no longer seeking the comfort of Hunk's shoulder.

"Is Liran coming?" She asked of no one in particular, her cheeks looking distinctly tear-stained. Looks passed between the four men who had left the room, three of them wanting one to speak who silently refused not to.

"He was busy questioning the messenger when we left, Princess. I'm sure he'll be along soon," Hunk said finally, glaring briefly at Keith before throwing her a weakly reassuring smile.

"Could someone tell him to come, he needs to be here," she said quietly. Wordlessly the man Pidge had relieved of his duties at the terminal left the room and Allura breathed a soft sigh of relief. Tending to her straggling hair, she smiled her thanks at Hunk and stood apart from him at last. She could be strong, even if she couldn't stop envisioning what might have happened to her son. He was far more useful alive rather than dead, no matter who had captured him; it was no different than any of the times she had been taken hostage. He would be all right, it was just a matter of getting him back safely. Or so she told herself. Unconsciously her gaze flickered to Keith as he stood with Lance and Coran. Not a single emotion flickered across his features, he was thoroughly immersed in his Captain mode and the sight of it was strangely reassuring. She knew that he hadn't been the first to dash from the room; impulsiveness had never been Keith's strong point, but she knew she could always count on him to be calm in any situation. Keith, at least, wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him and just the knowledge of it was enough to keep her steady.

Steadily approaching the castle, the ship that was shaped exactly like Lotor's circled once and then came to a stop with a familiarity that was unnerving. Hovering at the same distance Lotor had preferred, the ship sat there for several moments, its pilot obscured by the darkness of its cockpit.

"They're requesting a visual," Pidge said finally, looking nervously from Coran to Keith, his features strangely pale. Nodding his assent, Coran waited along with the others as communication was established between the control room and the hovering ship. What appeared on the screen before them sent a collective gasp throughout the room.

The outfit was familiar, hated, known. It no longer fit as well, however, being meant to stretch across muscles that were not there, or still in the process of developing, but it was the same in every detail. From the pale blue color to the black embroidered with red fringe, it was Lotor's costume, right down to the skull serving as his belt buckle. Even his helmet was a perfect replica, but its wearer was not. Not yet. The face that looked out at them from underneath Lotor's helmet was no more Lotor's than it was his body underneath the costume and yet at the same time it was. For the most part, the features of the man flying the craft before them still matched the unremarkable face that had been Aran's and yet there were subtle changes that hinted of what had to be an ongoing transformation. His skin was no longer the pale peach it had been, nor was it fully Lotor's pale blue, but a strange streaky combination that was darker in some places than in others. Though not slitted like the Doom Prince's, his eyes had become the same golden yellow hue and his lips had achieved the trademark Lotor sneer. In the process of elongating, his ears were the same two colors as the rest of his skin, swirling into peach and then blue in incomprehensible patterns. His hair barely reached his shoulders and was mainly a pale brown, despite the startlingly white streaks that snaked out from his roots. Never had Keith been so disturbed by the sight of anything throughout the entire galaxy.

"Greetings, Voltron Force. Ten years hasn't changed you much. I'm sorry to say the same cannot be said for me." Something plummeted and died within Keith as the man that was and was not Lotor spoke. His voice was Lotor's wholly and fully, there could be no doubt.

"Lotor?" Allura was the first to regain speech among them, her hands leaving her mouth from where she had clapped them in horror at the sight before her.

"Princess, it is good to see you again. And yes, it is I, Lotor, son of Zarkon." Mockingly he bowed to them, his eyes gleaming as they rested solely on Allura.

"What happened to Aran?" Hunk demanded, his fists clenched as he thought of the earnest young man who had told him more than he had ever wanted to know about Voltron every time he had seen him. Lotor laughed, the sound sending a chill through everyone who heard it.

"You still don't understand even after all the clues I handed to you. I am Aran, we are one and the same."

"Come on, Lotor. We've known Aran for years. You can't expect us to believe that you didn't just suddenly show up," Lance retorted.

"Ah but I've been here all along, you just haven't been able to see me. He always knew though. Who do you think first put it into his head that Doom wasn't being represented fairly?"

"Cut the theatrics and tell us while we're still young," Lance said, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from making a rather rude gesture.

"It's really quite simple. I did not go to our last meeting unprepared. I knew it was quite likely that your gallant Captain might make an end of me and so I took certain precautions."

"What kind of precautions?"

"Magic precautions. Haggar really was an ingenious witch...it's unfortunate I was never able to reward her properly. She devised a way for my spirit to remain, even if my body should cease living, and after some time send it to another body that would house it until I was ready to return. How she chose this young man, I don't know, but it turned out rather nicely for me. Imagine my delight when I awoke and found that the man chosen to aid me in my re-birth was not only a resident of Arus, but close to the very people I wished most to avenge myself upon. It's taken me two years to beat back that infantile professor you employ at that ridiculous museum, but now I am in full control. If I need him, Aran can re-emerge but he knows as well as I that this body, this mind, is mine now."

"That's why they didn't put up a struggle," Pidge said musingly, looking at the transformed Aran with a new light in his eyes that seemed strangely out of place considering the seriousness of the situation.

"All but your replacement Captain, he knew something was wrong even before I came out of the shadows. You chose well in that one. Or rather, your Lion chose well."

"What do you want, Lotor?" Keith said finally, stepping forward even though he knew it would do him no good. Behind him, Lance put a hand on his shoulder for an instant and murmured, "Easy," under his breath.

"Ah so the gallant Captain deigns to speak to me at last. I had a feeling it might be difficult for you, seeing as you were the one to end my first life, so to speak."

"What do you want?" Keith repeated, steadily meeting the golden gaze he had thought he would never see again. It was Lotor looking back at him, there was no semblance of Aran left in those eyes.

"What I want, Captain, has never been a mystery. I want what I've always wanted: Allura." Allura gasped, her hands rising over her mouth in horror for the second time as she looked back at the face that was a horrible mixture of two different sets of features.

"You really think we're going to just give her to you after what happened the last time?"

"Yes, Captain, I think you will. The lives of your nine missing pilots depend on it. And there is...after all...the Prince."

"You have Cael," Keith said flatly, not surprised, strangely uncaring. He had known, all along some part of him had known. Taking Cael was not the action of a scholarly man, however obsessed with Voltron and Doom he might be. It was, however, the action of a man like Lotor who cared for nothing but attaining his goals, no matter who he stepped on along the way. Smiling cruelly, Lotor scanned their faces for several moments and said,

"Perhaps I have the Prince and perhaps I only know where it is you will find him. Whether or not you find out, Captain, is up to you."

"Is it safe to presume that your terms are also the same?"

"Captain, you never disappoint me. My terms are precisely the same as they were ten years ago. Three days you will have to think it over, three days before I start killing your pilots one by one and this time, their deaths will not be pleasant, I assure you. Should you agree to hand Allura over to me, I will uphold my end of the deal and release one pilot a day until they are all returned to you. Should I find any evidence or even the slightest suspicion of anyone sniffing around for my location, the deal is off and the lives of your pilots forfeit. Do we understand each other?"

"I won't agree to anything until I know where my son is," Allura said suddenly. Simultaneously Lotor and Keith's gazes turned to her as she stood, rigidly straight, the old defiance back in her manner as she looked out at the man she, too, had thought never to see again.

"Allura, I give you my word that the boy is safe."

"I don't have much faith in your word, Lotor. I need proof that he's safe or I won't agree to anything, no matter what you do."

"Some things, apparently, have changed. I like your ruthlessness, Allura, it reminds me of myself. Very well. The boy is safe. Isn't that right, Prince?"

Smirking, Lotor gestured behind him, his expression growing only all the more mocking as two figures previously hidden in the shadows emerged. One was a Doom-colored man that Keith would later know to be the Doom supporter captured years ago while the other was a bound and rather scared-looking Cael. Lotor gestured a second time and his lackey removed the gag from Cael's mouth. For several moments the young prince simply looked back at them, his features so pale he looked rather like a miniature snowman and then he bowed his head and whispered,

"Mother, Captain, I'm so sorry."

"Cael, don't be sorry, it isn't your fault," Allura said soothingly, desperately trying to keep from crying at the sight of her son.

"But I knew he was under suspicion and I didn't run away. I'm sorry," Cael repeated, looking side-long at Lotor before hanging his head again.

"He was someone you trusted, Prince, it wasn't your fault," Keith said just as quietly, wishing that he did not feel nearly as relieved as he did to see that the boy was all right. At his words, Lotor started slightly and looked from Keith to Allura several times, his brows drawing together.

"As long as he is in my care, the boy will come to no harm, even if you are foolish enough to reject my offer. His will be the last life I take and even then, I will give you one last chance to save him. It is not my wish to hurt you, Allura, and the murder of your son is not something I expect you to forgive. Providing you accept my terms, the Prince will be returned to you when Allura is in my custody. I do not need them both. Do we have a deal?"

Lotor's gaze landed on Keith and the two men stared at each other for several moments, the old hatred springing to life with a strength Keith had not expected. As long as Lotor had the boy, he could do nothing, and even if they regained Cael, he would still have Allura and the pilots for a minimum of nine days. He was trapped, just as he had been ten years ago, and it was all the more maddening to know that he had been outmaneuvered by the same man again. Breaking Lotor's gaze, Keith looked at Allura, ignoring the reactions of his fellow teammates. It was her decision to make, hers alone, again, and he was powerless to influence her answer either way. Tears glimmered in her eyes as she looked back at him and all at once ten years vanished as the two of them were thrust into the same situation. Only this time, it was her son whose life hung in the balance instead of visiting dignitaries, her son and nine men who had done nothing other than try to protect the inhabitants of Arus. He knew what her answer would be, just as he had known ten years ago and he hated it now just as much as he had hated it then. It wasn't fair that she was always asked to do this. Why did she always have to sacrifice herself to save them all? Nodding imperceptibly, Allura wiped away the first tear to streak down her cheek and Keith turned back to Lotor with an unmistakable air of defeat.

"If you think I'm going to agree to even consider handing my wife over to the same madman who held her captive ten years ago, you must be mad."

Collectively the members of the Voltron Force groaned as Liran suddenly strode forward, his arrival completely unnoticed in the midst of Lotor's demands. Lotor's brows arched and he folded his arms, a distinct look of amusement overcoming his mottled features as he surveyed Liran's enraged form. Backing away, Keith let Liran take center stage, too wearied himself to want to protest against Liran's getting involved. He was Cael's father.

"So this is the man who married Allura. You're hardly worthy of her." Lotor dismissed him with a single glance and another time Keith would have been amused by the look of indignation that crossed Liran's features.

"Father," Cael murmured. Lotor started a second time before motioning furiously for his companion to gag him and drag him back into the shadows. For the first time since knowing the man, Keith saw Liran's features alter with some sort of tenderness as he beheld his son and his voice lacked its usual severity as he said,

"I promise you won't have to stay with this madman any longer than you have to, Cael. I promise." Something shone in the boy's eyes and he nodded at his father even as he struggled against the man trying to drag him back into the shadows. Fear replaced Liran's defiance and it wasn't until Cael was safely in the back of the ship before Lotor spoke again, drumming his fingertips against his chair with irritation.

"I don't care for your use of the word 'madman' to describe me. It's far from accurate."

"Everything I've ever heard about you supports a lack of sanity. Only a madman would make these sort of demands."

"I disagree. It is a clever man who makes them. Especially when they've worked for him once before and will work for him again."

"Disagree all you like. I will never agree to give my wife back to the man who raped her ten years ago."

"Liran, no..." Allura cried shrilly, a desperation overcoming her that hadn't been present since she first demanded the whereabouts of her son. Lotor's brows arched yet again and his amused expression only grew as his yellow gaze flickered from Allura to the seething man she had married.

"I? Raped Allura?"

"Yes," Liran said vehemently, his hands clenched into fists. All the breath left Keith's body and the details of the room slipped out of focus. Staring back at him incredulously, Lotor threw back his white-streaked head and laughed loudly.

"I may have discovered the location of her tracking device without the use of force, but I did not steal her virginity from you. That pleasant task was done by someone else." Smirking openly, Lotor's gaze fell to Keith with a significance that was not lost on Liran and his features began to darken frighteningly. Unseeingly Keith stared straight ahead, aware of nothing, not even the incredulous glances directed towards him from nearly every corner of the room. He thought of nothing other than the only way Lotor could have found Allura's tracking device. As for Allura, she, too, avoided the gazes continually cast in her direction, tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

"Voltron Force, I assume we have a deal. I will return in three days' time to work out the final details. I trust you will not disappoint me. I am sorry for having to take your son, Allura, but we both know that you would not have come to me any other way. And you are meant to be mine, it's time you realized that once and for all." Looking from Liran to Keith, Lotor shook his streaked head and laughed before turning his ship around and vanishing on the horizon.

"Keith?" Lance ventured, tentatively stepping towards him. Whether or not Keith heard him, Lance never knew. He only knew that his second attempt to gain Keith's attention never left his lips as the Voltron Captain promptly turned and left the control room without saying a single word.


	20. Confrontation

I don't own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. A regular update again, you are all going to fall over in shock. A week is the best I can do, I apologize but there is this nasty little thing I have to do 5 times a week, otherwise known as work that gets in the way. I apologize, too, for this being nothing other than a conversation, but I think it's a conversation that will please most of you. :)

Confrontation

Allura leaned back against the door leading to the sitting room of the apartments she shared with Liran, recognizing the comfort brought by the solidarity of the structure and clinging to it as the only solid thing left in her existence. Already pacing the length of the room, hands clasped behind his back, Liran didn't even spare her a glance, his brows knitted together. Watching him for several moments, Allura chewed on her lower lip and willed herself not to falter. For ten years she had known this day would come and for the past five she had dreaded it as she dreaded no other thing and now that it was here, she was strangely limp. Everything felt as if it was happening to another person, not herself, and if she just closed her eyes and opened them again she would find Cael safe in the palace and the truth of what had passed between her and Keith something known just to the two of them. Part of her was furious with Liran for having the idiotic need to confront Lotor over a wrong he had never committed while another was furious with Lotor for answering him truthfully. The one time she had needed the Doom Prince to lie and he chose to be honest. It was fitting in a way. More than anything she wished she could feel relieved that Liran knew the truth, or at least suspected it, but the feeling refused to come. Perhaps...once this was over...she swallowed and tried to banish her doubt that this would ever really be over and took a hesitant step away from the door. This time Liran threw her a glance, the anger in his eyes so poisonous she instinctively retreated and found herself back to back with the door a second time. Uttering a noise of disgust under his breath, Liran continued to pace relentlessly across the length of the room.

"Liran..."Allura ventured finally, the word scarcely more than a whisper. Liran's head snapped in her direction but he still did not say anything. Taking a deep breath, Allura tried again, feeling no more confident in her success than she had a moment before.

"Liran, please let me explain..."

"I don't think there's really any need for you to _explain_, Allura. I understand perfectly," Liran retorted, the speed of his pacing only increasing.

"I don't think you do."

"I don't think it matters to you whether I do or not. You were perfectly fine lying to me for the past ten years. You would have lied to me for the rest of our lives if your precious Lotor hadn't exposed you."

"My precious Lotor?" It came out as a shriek even though she didn't mean it to and Liran finally stopped, his eyes blazing as he turned to look at her.

"It seems any man who comes into contact with you becomes precious in some way. He didn't find your tracking device by accident, did he?"

"No," Allura answered a moment later, finding it incredibly difficult to swallow. Nodding his head in disgust, Liran threw up his hands and resumed pacing.

"But still he didn't have you first, did he? But you said he did. A clever lie, my dear, very clever. How you must have congratulated yourself on getting me to believe it all these years. I remember it so well the night you told me, it was our wedding night, if you recall."

"I remember."

"'Liran, there's something I have to tell you before we..." and I listened, thinking it was just the usual jitters. But instead of fears, my new bride tells me a story, a story of a princess captured by a man who had always desired her and how that desire finally was fulfilled. But she was so ashamed, so hurt, so mortified she couldn't tell anyone it had happened, not even her companions, and she could only tell me now that we were married and she was certain I would not turn her away. And I, fool that I was, not only believed it but _kept _your phony secret for you all these years. Did it give you pleasure, Allura, thinking how you had duped me into protecting your infidelity?"

"No, it did not give me pleasure. It wasn't some grand plot to make you look like a fool. I had to tell you _something_ anything other than the truth. It was the only believable explanation. I never dreamed you would have the chance to confront Lotor about it."

"Oh so that makes everything all right then?"

"No. Why won't you listen to anything I have to say? It isn't as if your feelings have really been hurt, only your pride."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Liran stopped pacing a second time, his eyes no longer blazing as he looked at her though his voice retained its chill. Stifling the urge to laugh, Allura forced herself to meet his gaze directly as she said,

"Apparently you've forgotten the conversation we had the day before our wedding. The one where you spoke of love and how you knew you didn't feel any for me and if I didn't feel any for you, it would be perfectly understandable. That ours was to be a marriage of companionship, not simply convenience, and if we grew fond of each other over time, that would be a pleasant side-effect but not a goal to be achieved. Don't you remember?"

"I remember."

"You've never said you loved me...and I've never said I loved you."

"But your Captain has, hasn't he?"

"Don't bring Keith into this." She had to drop his gaze then, knowing it would give him the answer he thought he wanted but unable to do anything else. Harshly Liran laughed and shook his head.

"My dear, he's always been a part of _this_ whether he's physically been here or not. If you recall, I also asked you during that conversation whether or not you had loved one of the departed Voltron Force. Do you remember your answer?" Still closing her eyes, Allura turned her face away from the heat of his stare, felt even without being seen and answered in a whisper,

"I said I may have had a girlish crush on one or two of them, but nothing substantial."

"And I believed that, knowing that it was natural considering how much time you spent with

them. I even thought it was a rationalization for the way your face would always change whenever the Captain was accidentally mentioned as rare as it was that anyone spoke of him when you were around. I even used it as the excuse for Lance's ongoing flirtation with you and your obvious delight in it. But I was once again deceived. So tell me, Allura, how long have you been sleeping with the Captain?"

Allura's eyes flew open and she stared at Liran for several moments, her features hardening before she said in a level tone,

"I haven't slept with anyone besides you since our wedding."

"You really expect me to believe that? After the way you look at each other?" Liran scoffed, a snort of laughter escaping from him.

"It's the truth, whether you choose to believe it or not. He would never deliberately do anything so dishonorable."

"Ah yes, his honor. The honor that supposedly keeps him from bedding another man's wife but doesn't hinder him in any way from keeping a mistress at Galaxy Garrison."

Any retort she could have made died on her lips and she simply looked at him for several minutes in stunned silence. Satisfaction flooded Liran's features to see that he had finally hurt her at last and he watched with some interest as her face flickered with several different emotions. Feeling strangely numb, Allura found herself transported back to the stairwell the one night she and Keith had both let down their guard enough to realize nothing had changed between them in ten years. His expression, strangely embittered and more than tinged with self-loathing flashed before her eyes as he admitted there had been at least one other woman in his life since leaving Arus._ But I haven't treated her nearly as well as I should have and she deserves someone far better than I ever could be. She's been good to me and I have done nothing for her in return except give her an illusion of what she'll never really have, _his words echoed in her mind and she fought against the feelings of betrayal their true meaning created. It was no different from what she had been doing with Liran, even if he hadn't married her, but it still stung more than it should have.

"For a man who guards his secrets so well, it certainly was easy to discover the true nature of their relationship."

"Stop."

Liran's brows arched and his interest only grew as he studied her averted face for several moments.

"You are still in love with him."

It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a statement, it was more an embittered confirmation of something he had always known. Allura kept her face turned away from him, not wanting any of this even though she had known it was inevitable. Liran continued to peer at her, almost as if she were a specimen to be studied, his own features a myriad of different emotions.

"You still love him and I'd swear to the fact that he still loves you. Why else would the man stay away for ten years and only come back when there was no possible way he could refuse? How long did it take before the two of you were reunited at last? Was it the first night or did you at least wait a week?"

"I haven't slept with Keith. I don't intend to sleep with Keith."

"Because of his precious honor?"

"Because I'm married to you. Though the fact of our marriage doesn't seem to hinder you in

your affairs." His features changed and satisfaction coursed through Allura in waves so strong it was nearly intoxicating. She had finally said it to him at last. After years of suspicion and confirmation, she had said it and she didn't wish it unsaid. Eyes widening, Liran simply goggled at her for several moments before regaining his composure and saying in a flat tone,

"I didn't think you knew."

"No. I didn't want you to," she replied, meeting his gaze and smiling faintly. "It didn't matter, not really. And I know it has nothing to do with me or our relationship, it's just something you have to do. I never thought of it as infidelity...there wasn't really anything for you to be faithful to."

"Then why..."

"Because you need to know everything. So do I."

Several minutes passed where the monarchs of Arus looked at each other and then Liran's jaw dropped.

"You're going to give yourself up to that madman again."

"I have no choice."

"You're going to give yourself up to him and this time...you're not coming back."

"I don't think anyone can save me this time. Not even Keith." The regret in her tone was unmistakable and something flashed in Liran's eyes.

"He'll save you. He won't rest until he does." Allura shook her head almost wildly, the beginnings of tears stirring behind her eyes despite all her efforts to prevent them.

"He's not going to be able to. Don't you see? This whole thing, abducting the pilots, luring the original Force here...Lotor just wants a second chance to do what he failed to do ten years ago. And this time...he'll succeed."

"What?" Genuine surprise flickered across his features, replacing the anger that had flashed there a moment before as he looked at her with renewed interest. Swallowing, Allura apologized silently to Keith before saying softly,

"Keith won't be able to kill Lotor again."

"You believe that when your Captain comes to save you, he won't be the victor?"

"I'm certain of it," she whispered. Liran's brows threatened to meet his hair and he folded his arms as he stared at her in growing speculation.

"What makes you think this? I may loathe the sight and sound of your Captain but it seems

there isn't a task in this galaxy he isn't capable of once he sets his mind to it."

"That's true in all things but this. I can't tell you why...but he won't be able to do it. Not this time."

"Are you going to tell him not to come after you?" She shook her head emphatically and wiped away the tears that were starting to form against her wishes.

"He won't listen to me. And I'm not asking you to stop him. It won't do any good."

"No, it wouldn't. Lance?"

"He can't get through to Keith any more than the rest of us when his mind's made up. Lotor has Cael, Liran. The only thing that matters is getting him back. If I have to give myself willingly to Lotor...if Keith destroys himself trying to save me...it won't matter as long as Cael is safe." She let herself cry at last, looking at him steadily even as the tears continued to spill across her cheeks.

"Cael," Liran repeated, half-wonderingly. Allura nodded and momentarily buried her face in her hands. Looking at her without really seeing her, Liran walked to the other side of the room and stared at the wall for several minutes. When he spoke, his voice was so soft, Allura almost didn't hear it.

"He's not my son, is he?"

Swallowing with difficulty, Allura wiped furiously at her tears and took a deep breath, willing her voice to be steady as she answered,

"No."

"The Captain's?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't know."

"No."

"Why did you keep this from me?" He turned to look at her, his eyes strangely devoid of any anger, just a detached listlessness that was somehow more frightening.

"Because I thought he was yours." Liran snorted and Allura took several steps towards him, despite the shakiness of her legs.

"I had no reason not to. Cael was born nine months after we were married. He was late but still, the date coincided with what the doctors told me. I slept with Keith the night before he left Arus ten years ago, not before. If he was the father, then Cael was exceedingly late...I just assumed he was yours. The possibility didn't even cross my mind until..."

"My drunken confession."

"No. I believed he was a miracle, too, Liran. I believed he was your miracle...but there were little things...things that I pretended not to see. It wasn't until Lance asked me two years ago that I let myself see it."

"Lance knows?"

"He's Keith's closest friend. Do you really think he wouldn't be able to recognize his son?"

"I'm through, Allura," Liran said unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?"

"This...business with you, the Captain, Lotor...I want no part of it. Make your decisions, your sacrifices, decide what to do but without me. I don't care what you do."

"Liran..."

"Oh I'm not leaving you, so you needn't worry your pretty little head. I've violated our marriage contract a hundred times over in comparison to your one indiscretion. I'm trapped just as you are, as we've always been. And I'll keep the boy safe and see that all his needs are met...the illusion will continue just as it always has. But what becomes of you and your Force...I care not. I don't even care how it will look that I let my wife sacrifice herself to a madman without so much as a whimper of protest. I'm through."

"Liran!"

"Go to your Captain. He deserves to know the truth before he dies, seeing as you're so certain that's what his fate will be, though I don't give a damn about any of it anymore. I don't know why I ever bothered to care. This...is just what I deserved, what I was meant for. I am what I always was, the last of five sons whose only skill lay in diplomacy and who was only useful to his father for the alliance he could make through marriage. Tell the Captain his son will want for nothing so long as he is in my care, except, perhaps fatherly affection. I've never been able to give it to him and now...I no longer have to try."

"Liran, please..." Striding past her to the doorway, Liran laughed bitterly and paused with his hand on the handle. Throwing her a look over his shoulder, he smiled, though the expression was more of a twisting of his lips than a curve and his eyes were harder than she had ever seen them.

"I've promised you all I can give you, Allura. Think kindly of me during your captivity, though I cannot say I will do the same for you. And you were wrong...I have never said it and now I never will and perhaps it isn't exactly true. But I did love you...in my own fashion."

"Liran..."

She tried again but he merely strode through the door and slammed it behind him with a finality that sounded to the depths of her soul. Sinking to the floor, Allura stared at the space he had recently occupied, numb beyond all feeling. It was not the loss of her husband that shook her, nor the fear for her son, or even the strange relief to have finally told him everything at last. It was his sudden abandonment that shocked her and the realization that she really hadn't known him, in spite of their ten years of marriage. If he really had loved her...even slightly...then she really had wronged him, even without meaning to. But he had wronged her as well...and now it was too late. Too late to have an actual relationship with the man she had a married, a relationship that could have become something, even if she would never love him the way that she still loved Keith. Keith. How was she ever going to tell him Cael was his son?


	21. Reflections

I don't own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. There was a long time between updates again, I know. I apologize for the hundredth time. Every time I resolve to work harder on this, something gets in the way. But it's here at last, a whole lot of Keith moping. You're all so thrilled.

Reflections

Keith sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, his forearms resting across them as he stared out into nothingness. Behind him was the familiar sturdiness of the Black, the spaceship's front paw serving as his backrest as he sat, completely unaware of his surroundings, save for the structure that supported him. He hadn't wanted to come up here for this reason. He had never imagined that he might have to during his stay and yet now that he was here, it seemed almost natural, inevitable that he would once again find himself seeking to hide from the world at this spot. Up here on the Black's platform was the only place in the entire galaxy where he felt he could be completely alone. Up here, no one would be able to find him, or even if they did, the Black wouldn't allow them access. He knew that from experience. The most they would be able to do was shout at him and no one had even attempted that for an hour. It was his haven, his sanctuary, and yet even he knew he could not hide forever. But it was nice to pretend he could. And so he did, with a stubbornness that was astonishing, even to himself.

How much time had passed since Lotor's return into his life, he couldn't rightly determine. He wasn't even certain how long he had been sitting with his back to the Black, staring out into the landscape that didn't even register in his vision. He only knew that it was long enough for those who cared about him to become concerned and look for him. He didn't want to face them right now. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to stay here and forget...forget that the impossible had now become reality. Lotor. The man who had haunted his dreams for ten years, whose hold on his soul had become impossible to shake, no matter how hard he tried, was still alive. Still alive and in possession of an innocent young man's body ultimately because Keith had "killed" him ten years ago. It was like something out of a nightmare and yet it was all very real. How many times had he woken up sweating in the middle of the night, remembering the Doom Prince's taunts and reliving the fatal sword thrust that had changed everything? Too many times to count and now...now it was all for nothing. He had killed him and lived with the guilt of killing him for ten years only to find that it had never really mattered. Lotor lived on and he...he pretended to live.

The revelation concerning him and Allura didn't bother him. There wasn't a soul among them who hadn't at least suspected if not been pretty damn sure that something more had passed between them than they wanted everyone else to know. Liran's treatment of him from the moment he arrived suggested no less and Keith knew he had never been able to fool his teammates. Realistically he supposed the event itself was not so shocking, it was that _he_ had let it happen, he with his reputation of unwavering honor. If they hadn't known before, they all knew now that he, too, was human and was able to be undone by something as simple as a woman. His greatest weakness would always be Allura, whether she was being held captive by Lotor or offering him her heart. She was the one thing he could never refuse...he loved her too much. It was supposed to have been good-bye. If he had known he was going to see her again, he never would have...she never would have...but they had and now everyone knew. It had seemed such a simple, easy lie at the time. He hadn't wanted her to use it but as she pointed out, it was the most plausible explanation other than the truth and there was no one to dispute it. Or so they thought.

He couldn't do it. He knew with a certainty that shocked him that should he be put in the same situation, he wouldn't be able to kill Lotor again. It didn't matter what the circumstances might be, or whose life might be at stake, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. And he was willing to wager everything he owned that Lotor was aware of it as well. In fact, that was most likely the point of the entire charade. To lure Keith and the others into the same situation and this time, emerge victorious with the Princess as his prize. What the fate of his teammates would be, Keith wasn't certain. He doubted Lotor would have the interest to kill them all, perhaps maybe Lance and Pidge, but Hunk had never done more than shout names at him and was hardly considered a worthy adversary by the Doom Prince. Hunk he would most likely let live while the others lives would be forfeit the minute they came after him. And they would go after him, they would stand for nothing less. Even knowing that he would not emerge the victor, Keith didn't think he could remain at the castle, not doing anything to try and save Allura from a life of captivity she didn't deserve. Even if it might not be the sort of torment he believed it to be.

She had let Lotor find her tracking device. Let him find it and exposed them all. He had never questioned her before on how it had been found...he hadn't wanted to know and while he still didn't know the details, he could easily guess how it happened. She wasn't immune to the Doom Prince's advances, not entirely, and that stung more than he wanted to admit. Her relationship with Liran bothered him, but he could excuse it, knowing that she didn't love him and most likely never would. He had seen enough of their interaction together to be safe in that assumption but Lotor was another matter entirely. Lotor was...his arch enemy, for lack of a better term, and the truth of her having let him touch her even in a semi-intimate matter was a betrayal worse than her marriage to Liran ever could be. Rationally he supposed she had been trying to keep up the act, to make Lotor think that she was going along with his plan in order to protect the rest of them, but that was an excuse that could only take her so far. If he failed, as he believed he would, perhaps her life spent as Lotor's captive would not be entirely unpleasant for her. The thought was not as comforting as he had wanted it to be.

And then there was Cael. Lost among all the revelations concerning the adults that were supposed to protect him was a frightened nine year old boy who most of all had done nothing to deserve the fate that had befallen him. Keith's fists clenched in anger in spite of himself and he cursed Lotor under his breath for taking the boy. A clever move and perhaps the best one to assure the results he desired but unforgivable, nevertheless. Getting the boy back was Keith's main priority, that at least, he knew he could achieve, even at the cost of Allura's freedom. Cael had no choice in this matter whatsoever, the events that brought it about had all occurred before his birth, before his parents even knew of each other, and he couldn't possibly understand any of it. He, too, believed that Lotor wouldn't harm the Prince. Lotor knew better than anyone else that Allura wasn't easily swayed and hurting her son would guarantee that previous weakness or not, she would never come to him willingly. For the life of him Keith didn't understand why Lotor was so hung up on her actually wanting to be with him. Any time he had held her prisoner for a significant amount of time, he had spent it trying to woo her rather than take her by force. Strangely admirable and yet pointless at the same time. It mattered little, however, though his mind refused to leave it alone. He only worried what Lotor might say in the Prince's presence. Physically Cael would return intact, but what mental damage the Doom Prince might inflict, Keith could only imagine. He knew too well the effect Lotor could have on someone's mind...he had never left his own.

He hated being scared for Cael. Hated it with a passion that was nearly as overwhelming as his fear. It was spurred on by the fact that he knew he had no business being so concerned for the boy. It was almost as if...he had grown to care for him, in spite of everything, in spite of who his father was and the reminder he always would be. He couldn't help it, not really. Cael was so eager, so thoroughly unlike most nine year olds and so like he had been at that age that it would have been difficult not to develop an attachment to the boy. He had never seen a boy so passionate in his likes and so desperate for recognition from the father who was hard pressed to give him any positive attention. And there was that uncanny habit of his, the expression where Allura looked out from his eyes and Keith was unable to refuse him anything. The boy had his own sort of magic that worked on him, both like and unlike Allura's at the same time and he still wasn't certain why. It was more than his just being Allura's son but what it was, he didn't dare to fathom. Deep within the far recesses of his mind a possible answer lurked but he couldn't face it, not now, possibly not ever. If he did indeed go to his death when he faced Lotor, perhaps then, but not now. Not now.

"Keith? I know you're up there. Are you going to come down sometime this century or are we going to have to destroy the Black in order to get up there?"

Lance's voice echoed throughout the emptiness of the pathway as he stood at the base of the Black's platform, shouting up at a figure he couldn't clearly see. Keith didn't answer, instead resting his chin on his arms and continuing to stare out at the landscape that had no meaning for him.

"Keith! Come on, buddy, we need you. Liran's washed his hands of the entire thing, not that he would have been much help, but Ally's beside herself with worry. Plus she's scared to death for Cael and herself. She's got us but she needs you."

Still Keith didn't say anything, his brows drawing together as his mind registered Lance's statement concerning Liran but resisting the urge to say anything.

"You're being a jackass, you know that? No one gives a damn that you slept with her. Hell, I would have done it myself if I'd been the one she picked."

"It isn't about that," Keith muttered, unable to help himself. His words didn't reach Lance whoever, who stood glaring up at the platform, his arms angrily crossed over his chest.

"It's about Lotor then?" Lance cried, almost as if he had heard and Keith started involuntarily. "For Doom's sake, Keith, do yourself a favor and get over it already! So you killed him, big deal. You did the galaxy a favor and you know it. No one missed him when he was gone, not even his most faithful followers really wanted him back. All they missed was the cause he fed them, not the man himself. Killing him wasn't something to be sorry for. Not then, not now, not ever. Besides, he isn't really dead. Aran is and I suppose you blame yourself for that, too. Bad things happen, Keith, and sometimes there's nothing you can do about them. Didn't you tell me that the first time we found a village Lotor had destroyed? Or don't you believe the things you say?"

Keith didn't speak, still staring out into nothingness and wishing that Lance would just go away. Lance was right, he knew he was and yet he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He didn't want to let go of his guilt...he wasn't certain if he even could. Beneath him, Lance swore and shook his head in disgust.

"Don't come down then. Hide from the world. But it won't change the fact that Lotor has Cael and that in three days Allura's going to offer herself in exchange for her son. It won't change that Lotor wants to face you again. He won't rest until he does, you know that. I know I always scoffed at your spirits of the Lions mumbo jumbo, but I believed it. There's no other explanation for why the Black's protecting you even now when you're being the galaxy's biggest jackass. Why it's protecting such a coward though, I don't know. And you are one. You're a coward, Keith. You're the biggest coward I know."

For the first time since Lance's arrival, Keith's position altered and he moved his head in time to watch his friend walk away, his hands shoved angrily in his pockets. Not once in all the years they had known each other had Lance ever seemed truly disgusted with him. He had disapproved and argued and called him every name imaginable but he had never really meant it. He meant it now. There was no way to make him understand either. No way to explain that he knew he should have gotten over it, that he had tried hundreds of times and failed. No way to say that this one time he didn't want to face reality...that he couldn't be the one everyone counted on, not this time. Not this time.

_This isn't like you._

The voice entered his mind almost without his awareness of it and he found himself answering it before he even knew what he was doing,

Everyone seems to think that. How do they even know what I'm like?

_They know just as I know. _

You're different.

_They need you._

I know. But I can't...

_Why not?_

Because this once I don't want to be the one everyone runs to. I want to be the one that sits back and lets everyone else do all the decision making. I want to be the one who's told everything's going to be all right.

_Understandable but impossible. _

Why?

_You know as well as I that you are not a man who collapses. Inwardly you might falter but outwardly you go on. I wouldn't have picked you as my own if I didn't recognize your strength as being superior to most men's. So far you have not proved me wrong. _

I can't do this. I can't.

_Can't or won't?_

Can't.

_Why?_

Killing him isn't simple. It isn't just a matter of plunging a sword into him or firing a blast. He knows me better than I know myself, he knows my weaknesses, my strengths...he is my opposite in too may ways...it's like killing myself.

_Do you need this opposite in order to feel whole?_

No. I need a closure that doesn't involve his death or my own.

_Also impossible._

Where does that leave me?

_You have no choice but to face him again. No choice but to be the man that you are and have them rely on you. It is what you are meant to do. I know. Why else do you think I chose you?_

But I don't want to.

_When is life always a matter of what we want to do? Haven't you taught that lesson to your cadets and your teammates a dozen times over?_

I don't want to know it. I don't want to be this man anymore.

_Even if you keep running, you will still have to face yourself in the end. If you want them to understand and accept that you are a man with faults, you must first understand and accept it of yourself. _

And if they lose their faith in me?

_The only way they will lose their faith is if you continue to run from who you are. I have not lost faith in you. You are my chosen pilot and always will be._

What of the others?

_As I told you ten years ago, if I must, I will accept substitutes. Frank is the closest rival you have had for my loyalty but you are still the one I would have above all others. Don't make me change my mind._

I'll try not to. Did I hallucinate this again, or are you really there?

_That is for you to determine. Whether or not I am real or just a figment of your imagination doesn't matter if I have helped you regain your senses. _

I still don't know if I can do this. But I intend to try.

_And that is precisely why I chose you._

Smiling faintly, Keith looked up at the head of the Black, a giant shadow towering above him and thought he discerned a faint gleam within the slotted yellow eyes before it faded and was just a dull reflection once more. This was the second time he had had a conversation with what he believed to be the spirit of the Black Lion, the first had come ten years ago when he had been unable to face the prospect of someone else flying the craft he had come to love. There had been other times, in battle, when the voice had whispered to him, or suggested maneuvers but he had always managed to dismiss it as his own hallucinations. It was strangely comforting to know that whatever it was, spirit of the Black or his own imagination, it still believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. His teammates believed in him, too, he knew, but sometimes the pressure was too much for him to bear. Rising to his feet, he stretched his aching limbs and rested one hand against the Black's paw.

Over Lotor's death he wasn't. Ready to face him again, he most certainly wasn't. But there was nothing else for him to do. If Liran really had washed his hands of the whole affair, then they needed someone to look to and once again, that would have to be him. After this was all over, if he survived, then, perhaps, he could finally have the complete breakdown he had needed to have the past ten years. He had come close this time...and part of him still wanted desperately to collapse, but he couldn't. Too many people depended on him for him to indulge in his own weakness. It would be enough if they would finally recognize that he had them, just like anyone else.

"Thank you for protecting me, old friend. It's time to stop running," he said softly, patting the Black's paw once in reassurance. All at once he felt the wards the Black had created dissipate around him and he headed towards the ladder that with a grim smile. If this really was his purpose, then he would do the best he could and to hell with the consequences. If he was meant to die at Lotor's hand, then it would not be in vain. That was all he could ask of himself and he intended to fulfill it.

"He won't come down. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. It isn't like him," Lance said angrily, pacing back and forth across the width of the lounge where the space explorers traditionally went to discuss strategy. Curled up in a chair in the corner, Allura looked like a shadow of herself, her face was stained with dried tears and lines previously invisible were making themselves known under her strain.

"He's never forgiven himself for killing Lotor, Lance..."

"I know that but it's been ten years. Does he think the rest of us found that so easy to come to terms with? The guy goes through one tragic experience and he thinks it gives him a license to break down for the rest of his life! He's a coward, a coward." Striding to the wall, Lance punched it angrily, continuing to mutter "coward" under his breath several times as the intensity of his punches only increased.

"Has anyone considered the possibility that we might have to do this without Keith?" Pidge said quietly, his eyes remaining on the screen of his computer as he scanned files. Looks passed between the three members of the Voltron Force and Hunk leaned forward, his hands clasped together as he said,

"Can we do this without Keith?"

"Lotor wants him just as much as he wants me. I don't think we can."

"Then we've got to snap him out of it,"Hunk replied, leaning back and folding his arms though his voice sounded far from hopeful.

"I'm telling you, there's no snapping him out of it," Lance interjected, giving the wall one last punch before turning to face his teammates. "The guy's lost it. He's completely withdrawn into his own little world. What kills me is that I never thought I'd see this. Of all the people I've ever known, Keith's always been the one I can count on, that never fails. And now when we need him most he..."

"He shouldn't always have to be the one we count on," Allura said quietly. Her teammates looked at her simultaneously and she dropped their gazes, seeing the change in them and fearing it. They knew what her defense of Keith meant now, even if they had been relatively certain before, and she wasn't able to face that either.

"Maybe but that doesn't change the fact that we need him now."

"I still think we should explore the option of doing this without him," Pidge put in a second time.

"Having leadership aspirations are we, Pipsqueak?" Lance retorted, folding his arms and fixing a fierce glare on the youngest member of the team.

"No, but I'm tired of waiting for him. If he wants to run away, then let him run away. We can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do."

"You have a plan then?" Hunk asked, cutting Lance off.

"An idea, yes. It can go forward with or without Keith, but it'll work better if he's involved. Do you want to hear it?"

Pidge raised his eyes from his computer screen for the first time, the seriousness of his gaze behind his glasses silencing even Lance. Looks passed between the four of them, mainly between Lance and Allura as the two closest to Keith waged their own private war of giving up on him or holding out hope that he would come through for them just as he always did. It was Allura who sighed first and shook her head, dropping Lance's gaze and burying her face in her knees in defeat. Folding his arms, Lance silently cursed the man he believed to still be seated on the Black's platform and said flatly,

"Go ahead, Pidge."

"Without Keith?" Pidge asked, removing his glasses and raising one skeptical eyebrow. Lance's features hardened and he turned his back on the young scientist as he muttered,

"Yes, damn it, without Keith. Get on with it."

Moving to stand beside Allura's chair, Lance kept his back turned to the others, his arms wrenched across his chest as he bowed his head and scowled. Tentatively Allura put a hand on his arm before resting her chin across her knees and trying to give Pidge her silent support even though she couldn't keep from wondering where Keith was and why he had chosen now of all times to fail them. Polishing his glasses with a faint air of triumph that was not lost on his teammates, Pidge replaced them and typed away at his computer for several moments before clearing his throat and looking at them all in turn. His mouth had just begun to open when the door unexpectedly opened and Keith stepped through.

Several moments of silence passed where nothing was said and no one moved. Keith remained where he was in the doorway, his hair lacking any sense of order, his eyes darkened by shadows that he would not, could not share with them. In his features was a hardness accompanied by a determination they recognized all too well. Suddenly he looked all his thirty-five years and more and when he moved into the lounge, the door closed behind him with an air of finality. Silently turning to lock it behind him, Keith looked at them all in turn. Eyes wide behind his glasses, Pidge was staring at him with a mixture of disappointment, disbelief, and something he almost thought was relief though it was hard to say. He had interrupted the young scientist's moment and for that Keith was sorry, but there was no changing it now. At his place on the couch, Hunk wore an expression of mingled pride and anger, though his own relief was evident at the sight of his Captain's return. Keith's lips curved slightly as he acknowledged him; Hunk hadn't lost faith, despite what he had heard. Staring at him over his shoulder, Lance was a picture of indignation, relief and irritation. His own hair lacked order and Keith instantly recognized the strain in his body movements and he tried to send him an apologetic glance. Lance's mouth raised slightly in response and he shook his head before turning around, his arms still folded but without the tension they had carried previously. As for Allura...her eyes were wide as she looked at him, wide both with understanding and with fear, though why she still seemed afraid he wasn't certain. Later he would have to talk to her, to explain that he wasn't upset their secret was out in the open, that it didn't really matter, nor did he fault her for letting it become exposed. Managing to give her the smile that had only faintly shone for Hunk, he turned back to Pidge and said quietly,

"As you were." Pidge's brows arched and he waited only until Keith had taken a seat far away from the others before launching into the details of his plan. He hadn't failed them. For now.


	22. Preparations

I don't own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. I may be stepping away from reality a little bit with this one, please forgive me. Like Voltron is realistic anyhow but you'll see what I mean. After watching the 1st episode today...I can see that I'm REALLY making things up, but it's better than Hagar being able to curse a giant robot into 5 pieces. Also forgot how really cheesy Keith's dialogue is. It was a long time between updates again, I know, please forgive me. I have no excuse but I am very sorry. :)

Preparations

"Go over it one more time, Pidge. Just to make sure everyone understands," Keith said softly, not looking up from his place against the wall. He was reclining again, arms folded, head bowed, barely even paying attention to the people surrounding him. It was the second day since Lotor's reappearance and the five members of the Voltron team looked more as if they had gone through the worst month of their lives rather than two harrowing days. Hunk could barely keep his eyes open and he had long since stopped trying to stifle his yawns. Pidge's glasses had become lost among his hair and any time he was not talking he spent rubbing his temples, his eyes closed with obvious strain. Lance appeared to have completely forgotten what a comb was his hair was so unruly and even his characteristic bravado was lacking as he sprawled in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the conference room, his legs stretched out in front of him. Allura was something akin to a ghost; she walked and spoke among them, but her spirit was elsewhere, her eyes limpid. This meeting was more of a formality anyhow. In protest of the Voltron Force's unavoidable assumption of control, several of the Chancellors had chosen not to attend. Why they wanted to support a king who continued to show no interest in the current state of affairs, Keith couldn't fathom, but he hadn't tried to petition them to change their minds either. Unsurprisingly, Calinda had chosen to attend and was watching the proceedings with an undisguised frown on her face, no longer trying to avoid looking mainly at Lance. She was worried. Keith couldn't exactly blame her. Coran, too, looked grave as Pidge sighed and began to outline the path again, his fingers unconsciously stroking his moustache.

"Everyone here understands the situation so I won't go over that again. We have one day left before Lotor will demand a decision from us concerning Her Majesty. Everyone also knows her decision. As previously suspected, Lotor has gone to a great deal of trouble to recreate the events surrounding his first demise ten years ago and so, things will continue just as they did before. History will repeat itself. However, this time we will not go into battle with him unprepared."

"Do you really think this is going to work?" One of the Chancellors interjected, not wanting to wait through Pidge's recitation a second time. During the first, none of them had said a word, not even Calinda and Keith was actually somewhat relieved to have one of them speak at last. Looking up from the computer that was never far from him, Pidge met the Chancellor's gaze steadily and said in a flat tone,

"It's our only option."

"If you will pardon me, you killed him before, can't you simply do it again?"

"No," Keith said, his voice sounding harsher than he had meant it to. Everyone's gaze flickered to him for a moment and several words were swallowed back due to the look on his face. There wasn't a one of them who had the courage to contest the man who had taken Lotor's life the first time, not when his near breakdown at the Doom Prince's return was known to all thanks to palace gossip.

"I simply don't see how it's going to work," the man repeated and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded defiantly across his chest. Keith bit back several words springing to mind, foremost among them the question of why the Chancellor had even bothered to attend if he was so opposed to what the Force had to offer but he swallowed it back and subtly motioned for Pidge to continue.

"It might not work but it's the best chance we have at defeating him. We can't take the risk

of him reincarnating himself again if we kill him by the usual means."

"And this magical one you've devised?" Peter interjected, though the youngest and most inexperienced, perhaps the only one of the Chancellors who was the most open-minded about the plan the Force had presented.

"Our only chance?" Pidge threw out with a shrug very like the boy he had once been. "We haven't the time to discuss the link I believe there to be between magic and science. My research is far from complete, though if this works and even if it doesn't, it will make for a most interesting chapter, if not an entire book. I do have the means, however, of providing anyone who's interested with copies of some of my articles about the link between magic and science but that's another matter entirely. I do believe beyond a doubt that there is something else that guides the Lions besides just machinery. We may never really know what it is and it might not even be what we commonly refer to as "magic" but it's there. And we need it to help us defeat Lotor. For good this time."

"So you each take pieces of your own Lions and put them together at the spring where they supposedly came to the mind of their inventor?" Peter threw in again, saying the words slowly, as if he was trying to fully grasp their meaning.

"Yes. And if nothing happens, we go to face Lotor with our own weapons and hope that he can't send his spirit into another unsuspecting person," Pidge replied. Peter's brows arched but he said nothing further, his brows remaining drawn together.

"What makes you think that's what he intends?"

"He cheated death once, Chancellor, he can do it again," Keith said flatly.

"But if he believe he has Her Majesty..."

"Her Majesty isn't his main objective. All he wants is to defeat us and until he does, he'll stop at nothing to achieve it."

"It all sounds like hocus pocus to me," another Chancellor chimed in, throwing up his hands in obvious disgust.

"Hocus pocus or not, it's all we've got," Lance said sharply, speaking for the first time in several minutes. Gratefully throwing him a small smile, Keith tried to ignore Calinda's wince and addressed the skeptical faces assembled before him once more,

"Chancellors, we're not asking for your permission to go ahead with this. His Majesty was one for procedures and regulations; we are not. Regardless of whether or not you think this plan is legitimate, we are going through with it. We thought it only fair that you know should the worst occur and we fail."

Several looks passed between the Chancellors, excluding Calinda, who looked whiter than Keith had ever seen her and who was staring blankly at one of the walls. From his team, there was no reaction, all four were wearing the same grim expressions as he.

"What of His Majesty?" Which one of them dared to ask it, Keith never knew nor did he

really care. Forcing himself to smile as winningly as he could, he met each of the Chancellors gazes in turn, including the frozen Calinda's and answered,

"When we have finished, Chancellors, I fully intend to tell His Majesty everything I have just told you." Even his teammates started at this news, most noticeably among them Allura. Animation returned to her features for the first time since Cael's abduction as she stared at Keith in a mixture of horror and amazement.

"But..." Someone said, it didn't matter whether it was one of his teammates or a Chancellor. Keith raised a hand against their protest and said,

"He may have washed his hands of this affair, but he has a right to know what we intend. It is his son we're trying to rescue, after all, and his wife that we're giving up as a prize." His gaze found Allura's and he tried to smile into her horrified expression. Starting, Lance looked from Keith to Allura for a moment before fixing the Queen of Arus with a stare that was frighteningly intent. She didn't see it, however, she was too occupied in staring at Keith.

"As long as His Highness is returned to us and you find a way to rescue Her Majesty, it doesn't matter how you achieve it, Captain," Chancellor Mika said finally, disapproval etched across every facet of his wrinkled features. "I wish your team good luck and good faith, you're going to need it." With that, the Chancellor rose from the table and exited the room, his robes swishing behind him. Looks passed between the remaining Chancellors before they rose to do the same with the exception of Calinda. The latter was staring solely at Lance, her arms folded across her chest while her expression darkened. Lance was still glaring at Allura who was stubbornly avoiding his gaze. What it meant, Keith didn't want to bother to determine. He supposed it was some misplaced jealousy on Calinda's part and while he understood, it irked him nevertheless. This was no time for melodrama. He almost laughed at the thought, considering that the same thing certainly awaited him during his coming conversation with the absent King of Arus.

"Hunk, Pidge, Lance, get everything together and go over whatever you need to. We leave in two hours. That should be enough time for Liran to verbally slaughter me." This, with a smile, that surprised everyone present.

"Keith, do you think you should?" Hunk asked, actual worry on his features. Pausing at the door, Keith smiled the same wistful smile and said softly,

"He has the right to it...the least I can do is give him the opportunity." Still smiling, Keith vanished through the door, the set of his shoulders understandably rigid. Gathering up their things, Hunk and Pidge exited the room without so much of a word for Lance, talking quietly among themselves. They were used to it by now but in some ways, it was still funny how the team always ended up being divided along the same lines. Which left Lance alone in the room with two women, one who wouldn't look at him while the other was furiously trying to catch his attention.

"Ally," was all Lance said, his brows drawn tightly together as he tried without success to get her to look at him.

"Lance," Calinda began, still seated and staring unfalteringly at Lance.

"Cally, this isn't the time," he retorted, holding up a hand to dismiss her while Allura's fascination with the floor only intensified.

"When is it the time, Lance? Every time I try to talk to you, you're either flying those silly Lions or busy conferring with your precious Captain or _her..._" Allura's head snapped up and she looked past Lance straight into Calinda's jealousy-tinged expression.

"Calinda, you should know..." She started, only to be cut off by Calinda's mirthless laughter.

"Oh I know. I know better than anyone, even the Captain, that there isn't anything to the relationship the two of you have. He doesn't like it anymore than I do, though, I can see that much. You will pardon me, Your Majesty, if I am tired of always coming in second when I thought that I was first. I can see now that I was wrong. About more things than one." Rising to her feet, Calinda fixed Lance with a long stare, her chin raising in spite of herself.

"Cally, don't do this," Lance said finally, turning his head and looking at her at last. Her brows arched and she laughed again, the sound eerie with its lack of amusement.

"I know you've grown tired of me causing scenes...and I'm tired of having to cause them. Have your private conference and go risk your life based on something straight out of a fairy tale. I don't care any more."

"It isn't straight out of a fairy tale," Lance said softly. Calinda snorted.

"Combining five items from your lions at a spring in the hopes that they'll come together and make one new item that will miraculously keep your enemy from coming back to life a second time? It sounds very fairy tale-like to me. I can't believe you of all people are going to wager your life on it."

"You have no idea what we're facing," Lance said through gritted teeth. Calinda tossed her head and folded her arms.

"Of course I don't. I used to think His Majesty was silly, just like all of you, for feeling so inferior to the Voltron Force but I understand it now. It isn't pleasant constantly being shut out of something simply because you didn't have the good fortune to be involved ten years ago."

"It wasn't good fortune," Allura put in quietly, startling both of them.

"Call it what you want, it doesn't matter. I wish you luck, all of you. You're going to need it...and not just in this fantastical venture you have planned. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, for what I've said. It isn't your fault...and I suppose it isn't really your fault either. Neither of you can help it. Please be careful," this solely for Lance before she fled the room, the faintest glimmer of tears in her eyes. For several moments Lance stared where she had been, his hands thrust in his pockets as his features flickered through several different emotions.

"You should go after her," Allura said finally, turning away from him.

"I will but not until you promise me."

He rounded on her with such a ferocity that she actually retreated a step. Eyes widening, Allura met his gaze for only a moment before she looked away and shook her head.

"I can't."

"Ally, you have to tell him."

"I can't."

"He has a right to know who he's really saving."

"He'll hate me," she whispered, the fear in her voice genuine. Lance started and peered down at her face, still turned away from him.

"Keith? Hate you? You're crazy, Ally. He never could, even if he wanted to."

"He will after this. How could he not? This isn't like me taking the Black without asking his permission. It's unforgivable."

"You really don't know him at all, do you? Yes, he's going to get angry. And yes, he's probably going to hate you. But only for a few minutes."

"I can't," she repeated, shaking her head yet again. Sighing, Lance watched her for several moments and then said in a low tone,

"He thinks Lotor's going to kill him."

"I know," she whispered.

"Isn't that all the more reason to tell him before he sacrifices himself to what he thinks is his destiny?"

"It isn't his destiny."

"You know that and I know that but I'll be damned if Keith knows it. He's got this whole thing so twisted in his mind he can't see straight anymore. He won't live for you because even if he were dead, he'd let Liran stay between you, but he might live for his son. Ally, he loves that boy already and he doesn't even know it. And Cael should have the chance to know his father...one that won't see him only as a disappointment."

"How can I ever tell Cael? Even when he's..."

"He'll figure it out, Ally, and then _he_ will be angry at you and_ he_ might hate you for it. Liran's done too much damage to him. You have to tell him before you go. Promise me that you will or I won't leave you alone, Calinda be damned."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? The woman means more to me than I could possibly tell you but I'm not going to

stand by and let you damn Keith to his fate simply because you're afraid. There's nothing I can say that will stop him from thinking he's marching to his death, but you can." She looked at him at last, fear in her eyes as she asked,

"And if it's not enough?"

"Tell him you love him."

"I thought you said he wouldn't live for me."

"He won't...but he needs to hear it just the same. Don't give yourself up to Lotor without saying everything, Ally. Not this time." Several minutes passed where the two of them simply stared at each other, one fearful, the other fiercely determined. Eventually Allura sighed and a single tear streaked down her cheek as she whispered,

"I'll tell him."

"Before you go?"

"Before I go."

"I'm going to keep asking until you do. You have to do this, Ally. You've waited long enough."

"I know...I'll tell him."

"Good. That is...if he survives talking to your husband."

"Liran wouldn't dare lay a hand on him...he wouldn't like the results," Allura said softly, blinking back the tears that refused to go away. Smiling down at her, Lance unexpectedly pulled her into an embrace, the tension draining away from him as he did. She seemed unusually fragile in his arms, as if there was very little holding her together and he wondered idly if telling Keith might be the thing that broke her.

"It'll be fine," he murmured into her hair. She gripped him tighter in response and then drew away from him.

"I hope so. For all our sakes. You'd better go find Calinda."

"Ah yes. An hour of begging for forgiveness awaits," Lance said wryly, running a hand through his hair and grimacing.

"It might take longer," she said, fighting back a smile.

"But I've only got two hours. Women," Lance shook his head and bowed fluidly to her before exiting the room. Alone, Allura stared off into nothingness, more afraid of her coming conversation with Keith than she was of giving herself up to Lotor for the second time.

Standing outside the door to Liran's rooms, Keith hesitated briefly before knocking. In the conference room it had been easy to announce his intention to talk to Liran, it was not so easy now that he was standing outside the man's door. It had to be done, however. Had he been in Liran's situation, he would both have wanted to know what was intended to save his son and to have the chance to confront the man who had slept with his fiancé and kept it secret for ten years. He deserved that much even if the man was an absolute boor. Idly Keith wondered if Liran would have the guts to hit him and then decided against it. It was too likely that he would hit back and that might somehow ruin Liran's appearance. His lips twitched in spite of himself and he held on to his amusement in order to strengthen himself before knocking on His Majesty's door.

"Come in," Liran's voice called out, surprising the Voltron Captain. He would have thought Liran would put anyone attempting to enter his rooms through extensive questioning. It wasn't good that the man could still surprise him. Squaring his shoulders, Keith breathed deeply and entered the rooms of the Arusian King. He deserved anything the man had to say to him.

He was even more surprised when he caught sight of Liran. Lounging on one of the sofas in his sitting room, the King of Arus was far from his usual immaculate self. Gone was the impeccable white suit, replaced with clothes rather similar to the ones Keith wore when not in uniform. They were dark as well, dark blue with a simple stripe to adorn it. Liran's hair, however, still fell in perfectly straight lines but there was a faint hint of stubble on his cheeks and there were shadows under his eyes. Guilt trickled through Keith as he took in Liran's changed image. How much of this had to do with him and Allura he didn't want to wager. He hoped it was more to do with the prospect of losing Cael and Allura than Liran's discovery of his wife's infidelity but he highly doubted it. Realizing exactly who had come through his doorway, Liran started, his features darkening over with the expected anger and Keith quickly bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"Captain." Keith hadn't thought it possible to sneer a single word so chillingly but Liran accomplished it splendidly.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I thought you might want to know the Force's plans for retrieving the Prince."

"How thoughtful of you."

"He's your son," Keith said simply. Liran's head jerked so sharply, his hair fell out of alignment and he stared unabashedly at Keith.

"My son," Liran repeated, staring at Keith almost as if he didn't see him.

"I want to assure you as well, Your Majesty, that we will do everything in our power to get Her Majesty back. Neither I or my teammates will rest as long as she is Lotor's captive." At the mention of Allura's name, Liran seemed to come out of his trance and a bitter smile wrenched at the corners of his mouth.

"I doubt very much that she will be his 'captive', Captain, as do you. There is only one way he could have found that tracking device."

This with a grin that sent unease running through Keith. In the short time he had known Liran, he had never seen him this unbalanced, or as open with his emotions. Himself, he preferred not to think about the tracking device. He was beginning to wish they had never planted it in the first place. Liran's brows arched and his grin grew wider as he watched Keith.

"It bothers you, I see. It bothered me, too, to think of it, every time I saw that scar, marring what would otherwise be perfection." Slyly Liran eyed him, willing him to visibly squirm. Insides churning with the desire to throttle him, Keith kept his expression as neutral as possible. He wouldn't argue that Liran had every right to question him in this fashion...but he wasn't about to give him any satisfaction from it.

"I'm sure you share the same sentiment, Captain, but what I really wonder, is how many times you felt it? Once? Twice? Several?"

"Would it serve your purposes to know that I haven't thought it for ten years up until this moment?"

"Come now, you expect me to believe that? The both of you must take me for some sort of fool. I am not blind, I never have been. If it hadn't been for his years of smokescreening, sometime you really must thank him for that, I would have known the first day. Your unfailing honor holds no ground any longer, so you cannot use that as your proof. Whatever honor you had, you threw out the window ten years ago when you..."

"She wasn't your wife yet," Keith interrupted. Liran laughed..

"She might as well have been. Is that how you justified it?"

"I didn't plan on coming back."

"Captain, everyone but you knew that you would come back. I suspect even she was certain of it though she probably didn't put any faith in it. If she called you from the other end of the Galaxy, you would find a way to come to her aid. Knowing this, you really expect me to believe that you haven't..."

"I haven't touched her since that night," Keith said slowly, finding the burning gaze of Liran and forcing himself to hold it steadily. Again Liran laughed but he didn't falter, staring back at the Voltron Captain as if he could force the truth out of him.

"Indeed."

"Whether or not you choose to believe it isn't my concern, Your Majesty, but it is the truth. Whatever you might think of my honor, once she officially became yours, I relinquished any claim on her."

"She has never really been mine, Captain. She's yours whether you want to admit it or not. Why everyone but you seems to know it, I can't fathom. Even your enemy knows it. Your enemy knows a great deal that you do not." Liran looked at him significantly though what message he was trying to convey, Keith couldn't fathom. He was tired of this conversation, though, tired of having to defend himself for something that he couldn't change, no matter how wrong it had been. He wasn't even certain if Liran really was angry with him, or if he was just appearing angry because it was expected of him. He suspected it had more to do with Liran's feelings of inferiority in comparison to the Force than his feelings for Allura.

"May I go over our plans with you now, Sire? Or would you prefer to continue this line of questioning?" He asked with a small bow, transforming back into his official role. Liran dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Captain, I heard everything that was said at your meeting. I am well aware of your plans though I am not as certain of their success as you. You will get the Prince back, I have no doubt, but you will not kill him with this hocus pocus. And you will not get her back."

"I never said **I**would be the one to bring her back."

The gazes of the two men met again and Liran's brows raised as he comprehended Keith's full meaning. Once again, he began to laugh, only this time there was actual amusement in the sound. Shaking his head, Liran was scarcely able to keep from smiling as he looked at Keith.

"Oh Captain, you never fail to entertain me. You do this thinking you march to your death and that you'll be making some sort of _noble_ sacrifice. You are a bigger fool than I ever thought you were. Most men will do anything to live...what makes you the exception?"

"I haven't anything to live for," Keith said quietly.

"I doubt that, Captain. I doubt that indeed," Liran murmured.

For a moment they looked at each other in silence and then Keith bowed and exited the room. Liran remained where he was, staring off into something only he could see. The Voltron Captain was wrong to think he had nothing to live for. He had everything.


	23. Confession

I don't own Voltron or anything even remotely associated with it. Heaven knows if I did, I would still have the toys. I apologize for the long delay, yet again, but this is most definitely worth it. The moment of truth, heh heh. Hopefully it won't disappoint you. :)

Confession

Keith stared up at the computer screens, occasionally changing the view presented by the monitors with the stroke of a key. Sleep had not found him on this night, he hadn't really expected it to, and so he did what he had always done when he was unable to sleep. He went on his patrol three times and ended up in the control room, dismissing the guards and watching over the palace while everyone else slept. Or so he presumed. Lance had been absent from supper and when Keith left the lounge, he still hadn't put in an appearance. Suspecting that he was either with Calinda or trying to drink the palace dry(possibly both), Keith hadn't gone to look for him. All signs indicated that his rooms were occupied, however, that much the security system could tell him. He didn't really fear for his second-in-command. If he had learned anything over the years, it was that Lance could take care of himself. Allura had also been absent from the lounge, not even stopping by to say good-night as she most often did. Her whereabouts Keith didn't want to determine. Part of him hoped that she was trying to make peace with her husband, for Cael's sake if not their own, while another hoped she was only saying good-bye to the home she might never see again. In a way it was foolish for all of them to believe this was her last night with them. Lotor might not want her handed over to him tomorrow...but he most likely would. If he intended to repeat history, he would come for her at sundown and Keith was more than certain that he would. Of that sunset, however, he did not like to think and so he focused his attention again on the monitors.

One screen never changed of the ten that were in front of him. It was the screen watching over the item they had created from the pieces of their lions. Five guards also stood in attendance, standing in shifts that lasted only an hour before a new man was rotated in so as to make certain they did not grow careless. Keith was taking no risks with the sword Pidge believed to be magical. If it was magical or not, Keith couldn't say. They had gone to the spring, the five of them, each bearing a piece of their Lions. The five robots had remained in their lairs, however, the Force members instead taking a palace shuttle that had both Keith and Lance swearing under their breath at its blatant inferiority. Avoiding Lotor's notice had been their prime concern, however, and the shuttle had appeared to be nothing more than a transport of tourists. Once at the spring, Pidge had set up his video equipment and dictated almost thirty minutes' worth of notes before allowing them to begin. One by one they had each placed the item from their lions into the spring. From the Blue it was a chip from the tip of it's tail, from the Yellow, part of a tooth, from the Red, a claw, and the Green part of its eye. Lastly Keith had dropped in part of the Black's crest and watched along with the others as the spring began to bubble and steam. While the four of them had simply looked on in amazement, Pidge was furiously recording, talking all the while. Once the steam had cleared, a sword lay in the spring's depths, its blade glistening with a light all its own. For a moment even Pidge was silent and then he was ordering Keith to take it. Why he had to be the one, Keith still didn't understand but he knew, just as the others had, that the sword would suffer no one's touch but his own. It had felt strangely right in his hand and it pulsated faintly with an energy all its own. That, perhaps, more than anything else, suggested to Keith that the sword was indeed magical but he didn't dare to venture an opinion either way. Pidge had been unable to keep quiet the entire ride home, studying the sword from all ages and alternating between writing furiously or talking a mile a minute into his recorder. Apparently this was the one thing Pidge had needed to lend credibility to his research and Keith was glad for his sake...he just wasn't certain the sword would be able to live up to its reputation.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him and he didn't even bother to change the screen to see who approached. He had known she would come, just as he had known ten years ago. He couldn't see how she would have been able to stay away...though this time, he didn't know what had to be said between them before she willingly handed herself over to Lotor for the second time. Even the first time, he hadn't been able to say what needed to be said, nor had she, but they had silently acknowledged it.. He hadn't tried to hide it, for even that brief moment that they were alone and that had been enough of a change. This time...this time he didn't know what good it would do either of them to make any sort of confession. There was still Liran and a hundred other obstacles between them...did it really matter if he still loved her and she still loved him? Possibly not. But even he, as cynical as he had become, didn't want to say good-bye in front of everyone else and tomorrow there would be no time. Her steps grew hesitant, almost timid as she moved further into the control room and finally paused a few feet from where he sat. It was so like it had been that night, ten years ago, that Keith almost thought if he closed his eyes, the years would vanish and he would be twenty-five again. If only it was that easy. A faint smile found his lips without his awareness of it and he turned his attention away from the monitors and rose to face her.

Hair tumbling freely down her shoulders, Allura was once again wearing the pale green robe she had donned upon Frank's awakening, though this time there was something underneath it. Judging by the strained look to her features, he gathered that she hadn't attempted to sleep for very long and had most likely been up pacing the length of her rooms for most of the night. Her gaze avoided his even as she seemed to seek it and he felt a lump unexpectedly rise up in his throat. What if this really was the last time he ever saw her alone? The fact that he had contemplated this question before he ignored as the reality of the moment faced him. If things went as he suspected they might...this would be the last time...and despite everything, he didn't want that. Stepping towards her, he waited until she couldn't avoid his gaze any longer and raised his arms only slightly. Her eyes widened and he was acutely conscious of the years slipping away as she accepted his silent invitation and willingly went into his arms. He could feel her trembling even as she clung to him and he found himself trying to memorize the feel of her just as he had before. Stubbornly a part of his mind insisted that she should have gone to Liran for comfort before he silenced it by tightening his hold on her. Liran be damned, tonight she wanted _him_ and he wasn't about to deny her, even if he knew it was wrong. It hadn't stopped him before.

Pulling away from him abruptly, Allura looked up at him with eyes that were beginning to glisten with tears even as she smiled and whispered,

"I'm afraid."

Keith's brows arched and the past merged with the present again as he replied,

"He won't harm you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm never going to see my son again." She turned away from him and the past shimmered away into the present. Brows drawing together, Keith moved to stand behind her, close enough so that he was almost touching her and said,

"You have to believe that you will."

"What if you can't save me?" Wishing that she would stop saying exactly what she had before even though he knew she couldn't help it, Keith drew in a long breath and said,

"Someone will, even if it isn't me. Do you think any of us could rest knowing that you were his prisoner?"

"Being Lotor's prisoner isn't so very bad, if you can stand him," she said, a trace of humor creeping into her voice. Keith didn't smile.

"You didn't have any trouble the last time." Allura's features drained of all color even though he couldn't see them and she turned to face him, her gaze earnest as it met his.

"I'd tell you it was only to keep up the ruse, but you wouldn't believe me and I'm not sure if it's really the truth. He isn't entirely unattractive...and he can be very persuasive. I wasn't going to let it go as far as it did...and I will always be sorry for that. But he knew you were coming. His

finding the tracking device didn't give you away."

"If I hear another word about that damn tracking device..." Keith started, his features darkening as Allura quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Then I won't mention it again. I just wanted you to understand that I...didn't mean to betray you."

"You didn't betray me, Princess," he said quietly. Her brows arched and she shook her head slightly.

"Yes, I did. Perhaps not entirely, but in some way, I did, and I'm sorry."

"Is this why you came here? To apologize for something ten years past?"

"Do you want me to go?" Hurt blanched briefly across her features and she took a step away from him. Reflexively Keith reached out to stop her, his hand closing over her arm and pulling her gently back towards him.

"No, I don't want you to go," he said simply. Allura stared at him for a moment and then looked away, realizing his true meaning and feeling all the worse because of it.

"Keith, I have to tell you something," she said brokenly, her face still turned away from his.

"Princess, you don't have to tell me anything. I..."

"It isn't that and I have to tell you...just not here," she said quickly, looking up in time to see the spasm of pain that flickered across his features. Meeting his gaze steadily, Allura looked up at him for several moments, wishing that she could have told him some other way. She still wasn't certain how she was even going to accomplish it...he thought she had come to say good-bye properly and she wanted to, but not until he knew everything. Keith studied her as she continued to look up at him, the earnestness to her features striking him as odd. Uneasy from his own ego in thinking she wanted to confess what she hadn't been able to ten years ago, he couldn't fathom for the life of him what she could possibly have to tell him that was so important. And, despite everything that he had thought, now that the moment was here and she was alone with him for possibly the last time, the fact that she was another man's wife was the farthest thing from his mind. Sighing, he managed to smile and nodded faintly at her.

"I'll meet you there. I'll have to call back one of the guards...we can't take the risk of..." He was abruptly cut off as she unexpectedly and swiftly embraced him and left the control room in a swirl of pale green fabric. Staring after her for a moment, Keith wondered for what wouldn't be the last time what she wanted to tell him so desperately and went to call the guards he had dismissed barely an hour ago. He knew he was being overly cautious and that there really was no way that Lotor could even know of the sword's existence(unless he had spies among the palace)but he couldn't justify taking even the slightest risk. Folding his arms, he leaned back against the control center panel and waited for the guard whose sleep he had interrupted to stumble in through the doors. He still couldn't even imagine what she had to tell him.

Pacing back and forth across the length of the balcony, Allura waited for Keith to arrive with steadily accumulating nerves. Certain that if he didn't show up soon, she would stop breathing, she made herself stand still for a moment and rested her hands against the balcony railing. Every possible scenario had already played itself out a dozen times or more in her mind and she still didn't know how she was going to tell him. It was all well and good for Lance to insist that she tell him, but he wasn't the one who actually had to do the confessing. He was going to be furious with her. She knew it with a certainty that frightened her. Keith had never really been angry with her in all the years she had known him. Irritated, yes, and frustrated, but never truly deeply angry. He would be now and she wouldn't blame him. She should have told him the moment she first suspected it, but...she hadn't wanted to burden him with it and for awhile, just a little while, she had been glad. If Cael had really been Liran's son, she would have loved him no less, but the fact that he was Keith's made him all the more beloved. It had been consoling, too, in its own way for awhile. The first few months after she had become certain, she had cradled the knowledge to herself whenever Liran had been too overbearing or demanding, comforting herself with the thought that she still had a part of Keith other than her memories with her. Shortly afterwards it had become hard, however, watching Cael grow more and more like the man he would never know while the man he believed to be his father continually hurt him with his expectations. And soon Keith would know what Liran had always suspected...she only hoped he could forgive her for lying to him. She wouldn't be able to bear her captivity with Lotor otherwise.

"Princess?" Keith called quietly, stepping out onto the balcony. Turning, she simply looked at him, fear silencing anything she could have said. Brows drawing together in concern, Keith moved to stand in front of her and touched her arm.

"What is it?" She nearly burst into tears at the concern in his voice and she turned away from him, unable to speak. She couldn't do it. She had lured him out here with the specific purpose of telling him and she still couldn't do it. Studying her for several moments, Keith leaned back against the railing and crossed his arms.

"You used to be able to tell me anything," he remarked idly, still watching her as she half-laughed and shook her head emphatically.

"Not this. But I have to. Talk to me about something else, please, just for awhile." It was the same request she had made of him ten years ago and it was no less difficult now than it had been then. Sighing, Keith stared up at the sky as if it held the answers he sought and said finally,

"Does it ever bother you that everything is just like it was before? He couldn't have scripted it better if he tried. Sometimes I'm not sure whether I'm in the past or the present."

"I know. But there's Liran," Allura whispered, closing her eyes against what she was certain he would say next.

"And Cael." Keith smiled faintly at the thought of the young prince and prayed anew that Lotor hadn't permanently warped the boy's mind during his captivity.

"Keith...will you...look after him while I'm...until you...he'll need someone to talk to and he thinks you understand him. Just until...you rescue me," she stumbled over the words, still avoiding his gaze.

"Of course. If he'll let me, I'll be there for him. Shouldn't his father..."

"No. Liran can't...he'll just make everything worse. He'll need Lance, too...he'll need all of you. Try to explain it to him why I had to...you're the only one who can." She looked at him fleetingly and Keith nodded in what he hoped was his most reassuring manner. She was strangely agitated all of a sudden and he stepped towards her.

"He'll be fine, Princess. Lotor won't have done anything other than try to brainwash him and he's far too stubborn to listen to anything he says."

"I know he's fine, it's not that," Allura replied, wiping at her eyes and forcing herself to face him. Features filled with concern, Keith simply looked at her and the caring in his expression was nearly her undoing. Taking a deep breath, Allura didn't take her eyes from his as she said quietly,

"Keith...there's something you need to know...about Cael."

"I promise I'll do everything I can for him, Princess."

"I know you will," she replied, still looking at him even though the effort was almost too great for her to bear. Keith's expression flickered from concerned to puzzled and back again as she struggled to say the words that would change everything between them forever.

"What is it?" He asked a second time, wanting to touch her but refraining.

"Cael...he's not Liran's son...he's yours."

"What?"

"You're his father."

"How..."

"We slept together more than once that day, if you recall."

"But..."

"Liran is sterile. To be fair, he wasn't completely certain when he married me. The doctors never gave him a straight answer and told him that there was always a chance, however slim, that he might be able to father a child. He assumed Cael was that miracle. And I didn't think...I married Liran barely a week after you and I...I simply assumed it was his. One night, five years ago, Liran got very, very drunk. He normally doesn't drink and I can't remember what his thinking was, but he was trying to drink the palace dry and while I was trying to convince him otherwise, out came the whole story of his consultations with the doctors, his buying their secrecy, his failure to have an illegitimate child with any of the maids he had seduced. And for the first time I wondered if Cael really was his child after all...or if he could possibly be yours."

"Allura," Keith managed to say, the fact that he used her name an indication of how truly shocked he was. He looked as if someone had knocked all of the wind out of him and Allura was fairly certain that he wasn't remembering to breathe.

"I should have told you then...or at least found a way to contact you, but I wasn't certain and Cael could have been a miracle. So I kept my suspicions to myself and watched...watched as he grew more and more like you and less like Liran every day. And then Lance came to visit. He knew the moment he looked at him. The few times Pidge saw him, he seemed to suspect something, too, but he would never do anything other than look at me. But Lance...Lance confronted me and since that night, he's been after me to tell you. So I started inviting you here for anything I could possibly think of, anything that you might want to come to, on the off chance that you would. But you stuck to our agreement and all I got were polite refusals. And it wasn't something I could write you or tell you by hologram, it had to be face to face and when this happened...I still couldn't do it."

"Princess," he breathed, staring at her as if he really didn't see her at all. Taking another deep breath, Allura continued onwards, determined to say everything she had to while she still had the chance.

"I don't expect anything from you...legally he's Liran's son and Arus's heir. I can't take that away from him...and the people love him already...I can't take him away from them. Liran knows...and I think Coran suspects but he understands the need for an heir better than any of us. Cael doesn't even have to know...someday, I hope, I can find a way to tell him, but...it was just so you knew before...I'm so very sorry, Keith. I should have told you the moment I first thought it...I should have told you the day you came back instead of letting you go on thinking that he was another man's son. But he is yours...I can see it in everything he does, especially now that you're here again. And I'm sorry...I'm so very sorry that I couldn't tell you."

"Cael is...my son?" He sounded as if he was trying to wrap his mind around it, as if he still couldn't believe it, even after everything she had said. Miserably Allura nodded.

"Yes."

"And you're telling me this _now_ when he's...and you're..."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to, Keith, but I couldn't...and you said you never really wanted any children of your own. I couldn't tell you."

"I wish you hadn't told me," he said suddenly, a darkness overcoming his features. Instinctively Allura drew away from him and retorted,

"Why? Because suddenly it's not so easy for you to go marching off to your death?"

"No. Because I can't _be_ his father, even if I fathered him instead of Liran. I have no place in

his life once this is over."

"You could make a place in it. I'm asking you to."

"I can't, Princess, surely you can see that. Liran won't stand for me being a frequent visitor and I don't blame him. I couldn't idly stand by and watch another man take over my role, even if it was one I didn't want, it's still his. He's lost out to me too many times before."

"Once a year, Keith, that's all you'd have to..."

"Ah but that wouldn't be enough, Princess. It would never be enough. If I allow myself to care for that boy as a father should, I'd want to be around him as much as possible and I can't."

"You really are a coward," Allura said suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she turned away from him in disgust. Keith's features blanched and he stared at her rigid back for several moments.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Anytime anything gets a little bit harder than you want it to be, you come up with all sorts of reasons not to try to overcome it. You're nothing like this in battle but as soon as it has to do with you personally...you're afraid of everything. Of loving me, of being Cael's father, of Lotor's power over you. Wouldn't you rather have a chance to know him than not know him at all?"

"Don't use that reasoning on me again, Princess."

"You said you weren't sorry."

"I'm not sorry, I wouldn't take it back, but..."

"Don't regret me my son. Do you have any idea what my life would be like without him?"

"No, but Princess..."

"If you're going to be mad at me, then be mad, but don't punish Cael. He deserves the chance to know you."

"He sees me only as the hero of all his stories come to life. He'll be far happier if I stay that way."

"You really think that boy isn't crying out for some kind of father? Liran has never been a real one to him and he can't count on Lance or any of the others. He could depend on you."

"But I don't want to," Keith said furiously, surprising both of them. Allura blinked rapidly and moved towards the door. Putting a hand to his forehead, Keith couldn't decide who he was more furious with, her or himself as she wrenched open the door to the palace.

"If you don't want to, Keith, I can't make you. But I know that you care about him...more than you want to...and that's not going to go away simply because you want it to. You don't have to be his father, you don't even have to pretend to be...but don't walk away from him just because it'll be too difficult for you." Against his better judgement, he turned to look at her and Allura smiled faintly, the light flooding in through the door flooding her features and illuminating the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"And, not that it matters anymore, but I still love you. I always will." She looked at him for a moment longer before going inside, slamming the door behind her. Keith winced at the echo, certain that it had been heard throughout the palace. Running his hands through his hair, he stared out into nothingness for several moments before heading back into the palace himself. Even though he knew he shouldn't, that tomorrow was perhaps the most important day of his life, Keith fully intended to get himself rip roaring drunk.


End file.
